Bear Valley Ranch
by Mrs. Brownloe
Summary: The sequel to The Mail Order Bride.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Bear Valley Ranch**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Lady Gwynedd  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Western  
Published: 07-02-10, Updated: 12-03-11  
Chapters: 28, Words: 123,511

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Baby**

* * *

She did not know he was watching her as she sat in the grassy field under a beautiful cerulean Colorado sky. She had Boy, Abraham rather, at her knee reading a picture book with him. She had developed a soft spot for Abraham, her housekeeper's son. She said she bought the book for their library but her husband knew she bought it for the little boy. Her soft heart and generous nature were his joy.

Edward was in the paddock, supposedly working with the filly but after he got the bit on her, he decided he'd let her get used to it for a while before he'd try the saddle again. He had attempted to saddle her before much to her displeasure. She was an ornery jade; too smart for her own equine use. But his horse-work was all a ruse anyway so he could watch the most beautiful woman in the world without her knowing. He had to make sure she didn't know. She had been teasing him about his over protectiveness, so now he made sure to be more circumspect and stealthy.

Evidently, they finished the book and Bella got unsteadily to her feet. Edward was pleased to note, even as young as he was, little Abraham helped her up. She smiled her thanks and the little boy dashed off; running up the hill to find his Pa, Edward would wager.

She stood there stretching for a moment, hands at the small of her back, eyes shut, face turned to the warm sun overhead. After a few moments, she put her hands over her ripened belly and he could hear her giggle from where he was standing. Evidently, their child was doing his usual acrobatics within. He kept them up at nights sometimes with his twisting and turning. In the privacy of their bedroom, Edward loved to put his hands on Bella's gravid belly and feel the child, _his_ child, moving within. He knew what the Bible meant when it spoke of joys filling, tamped down, and over flowing. The whole process of conceiving and begetting was a wondrous thing, Edward was thinking. To think that out of their love, a small part of her and a small part of him combined to make another being. It was a miracle when he thought of it. It overwhelmed him.

Bella had done well with her pregnancy, as she had always assured him she would. She did not suffer much with the morning sickness as long as no one presented her with a cup of coffee. Even the smell of it would send her dashing for the outhouse. He was all for banning its use on the ranch during the interim regardless of the dissatisfaction of his employees but Bella talked him out of it. She always could talk him out of anything. He smiled fondly at the memory.

Bella happened to look in his direction and caught him at his spying. She laughed again and shook her head as she gathered her blanket and book and then walked over to where he was standing.

"Edward... Love... I am fine. There is no reason for you to stalk me like you would a deer."

Grinning he swung himself over the fence to take the blanket and book from her, "I can't help myself. You are so _dear _to me." He chuckled at his own joke but then went on, "You look tired, Bella, perhaps you should lie down?"

"Edward, I've done nothing but rest by your command ever since Mrs. Dowling said the baby could come any day. I assure you, I feel fine. I want to work. I want to be useful."

"I didn't command that you rest," he said sheepishly.

She placed her hand tenderly on his chest above his heart. How could she help but not to love this man? "No, Edward, you never command – you just request and then worry yourself into a tizzy if I don't comply. I do not like seeing you so distressed, Edward. What are you going to do when the baby actually comes? You know how that can be. You are going to drive yourself mad with worry and fear. Indeed, Edward, I may just banish you to the Lazy B until it is all over."

"No! Bella, please, I will try to be easier. Don't send me away from your side. I feel very protective of you."

"I do know that, Edward, and I love you for it, but you are making me fret with your worries."

Edward realized that he truly needed to gather his self-discipline or he would do the opposite of what he intended. The one thing he did know for sure is that he didn't have the strength to stay away from her anymore.

"I will do better, Bella."

Smiling, she took his arm and he walked with her up to the cookhouse. He knew better than to suggest that she rest again, knowing that he had lost that particular battle, but he would insist that she sit while she worked in the kitchen.

Juan Carlos grinned as they walked through the door, "Hola, Mamacita! Como esta?"

"Muy bien, Juan Carlos, pero mi esposo es loco."

Juan Carlos burst out laughing. "Si, mi amiga. Es muy loco."

Edward frowned. He knew Latin, Greek, and German but never studied the romance languages. He felt a little out of place. Evidently, Juan Carlos had been teaching his wife Spanish while she worked with him in the kitchen. "I know you two are talking about me."

Bella blinked her eyes. "Now Edward, whatever gave you that idea?"

"I think Juan Carlos's guffaws gave it away."

She smiled and not caring that Juan Carlos was watching, reached up on her tip toes and kissed Edward on his lips. "I love you so much, silly man. Now Edward, you go and work that filly of yours. I will stay here under Juan Carlos' care and do nothing but sit. I will be fine."

Edward sighed, his worry creases appearing between his eyebrows. "If you need me, Bella, I will be down at the paddock."

"I will be fine, Edward. Don't worry yourself."

He nodded and reluctantly left the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Bella turned to Juan Carlos and said, "Could you please, very discretely, go into the house and tell Mrs. Dowling that I've been having pains this whole afternoon. I am thinking that the time has come but don't you make a scene of it or Edward will come back and be…well, Edward. As much as I love him, it would be hard to focus on the task at hand."

"Si, Senora. I will go quickly."

He left and returned almost immediately with the midwife. Though married to a local rancher, Mrs. Dowling had delivered most of the offspring in the neighborhood for twenty years. She was warm, intelligent and caring and made sure to keep up on her vocation by corresponding with other midwives in the country, sharing ideas and techniques. When a mother was nearing her time, Mrs. Dowling would move in with her, if possible, to make sure all was in good stead for the birth. Bella couldn't be in better hands.

"I had a feeling the time had come, Missy. I could tell by the way you were leaning on your man as you walked up here. Come with me and we'll get you ready." She competently put her arm around Bella as she spoke and ushered her out of the door. As she left she called to Juan Carlos, "You, man! Start boiling water."

"Si, Senora."

As they went into the pass-through that led to the house, Bella asked, "What's the boiling water for?"

"Nothing. It keeps folk out of my way while I do my work."

Bella chuckled and gasped as another pain hit her.

"See, my girl. It sounds as though you are on your way."

Lauren, who was herself expecting in the late summer, was sewing buttons on a shirt in the main house. She looked up as they entered. "Is it time?"

"Yes. I think so. Come, give me a hand," Mrs. Dowling ordered.

"But don't tell anyone what is happening yet, Lauren. I don't want Mr. Cullen to know until it's over," Bella said.

Understanding looks passed between the ladies as they shut the door to Edward and Bella's bedroom and began stripping the bed as well as the mother-to-be. They left Bella with her loose chemise that she had made for her pregnancy but tore the bed down to the mattress, propped the head of the bed up, then covered the mattress with a large rubberized pad and an old sheet and a stack of smaller cloths in the middle of the bed. Bella was directed to lie with her hips centered upon that.

Mrs. Dowling washed her hands, directed Lauren to do the same and then examined Bella. "Yes, my dear. You are well on. How long have you felt pain?"

"Since midmorning, I think. I wasn't sure at first."

"Since midmorning? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because the pains were mild and because I knew the first thing you would do is put me to bed and then it would be long hours before the baby is born. The wait would trouble me."

"And it would kill your husband, I am thinking." Mrs. Dowling smiled. She'd never seen a papa-to-be so fraught with nerves. He was like a mad, broody hen. "You are wise, Mrs. Cullen."

"No. I just know my husband, God love him… ooohhhh." Bella's face scrunched as another pain hit.

A few contractions later and her waters burst. The midwife removed the stack of clothes and efficiently replaced them with clean ones. "Now the work comes, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella was praying as the pains worsened that she get this over before Edward returned from the paddock. She wanted to surprise him with his baby before supper. She hoped he would not be too angry with her for not telling him the baby was coming.

Ohhhhh. Another strong one hit. Bella was surprised at how painful it was.

"That's all to the good, Mrs. Cullen. Your baby is coming right along."

So, the afternoon hours dwindled and Bella's pain increased porportionately. She was struggling to contain herself.

Towards suppertime, Mrs. Dowling took note of her extremity and said reassuringly, "Everything is going well, Mrs. Cullen. You are almost ready to push but until that happens try to ride the pains out without stiffening like a board. Everything is well."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Lauren went to answer it to find Juan Carlos there. "The water. It has been ready."

Mrs. Dowling went to the door. "That is good, Juan Carlos. Just keep it on the boil. I will call you when I need it."

"Si, Senora," he said and went back to his kitchen.

Bella labored on and on, her pains becoming increasingly worse. "Mrs. Dowling…" Her voice cracked at the end, "It hurts so badly."

"I know, Precious, t'will be all over soon. Take my hand on the next one and squeeze." Lauren quietly went to the other side of the bed, and offered her hand to Bella just as the next pain hit.

"Jesus, Mary, and JOSEPH," Bella swore and tightened the grip on the hands of both her helpers.

As the pain ebbed she immediately apologized for swearing. "I don't know what came …" then another pain hit and she cried out, "Oh, DEAR LORD...EDWARD!"

Bella was shocked that she had called her husband's name when she had devised such a clever scheme to keep him away from her travails. But she could not help herself.

Oh, but she wanted him now. The Pain had grown until it became an entity in the room with her, overcoming all her strength little by little, and as her strength waned her fear grew. She wasn't sure she could bear with it any longer. Perhaps tomorrow she could come back, and finish it but right now… She wanted Edward's arms and Edward's sweet gaze. Edward...

As another pain began, she did recognize one other thing that she was sure of at this moment. She was NEVER going to have intercourse again.

"OH, EDWARD!" She called again as another pain overtook her, not really expecting him to appear but truly using his name and his image in her mind as a talisman against the agony.

Suddenly they could hear boots thundering up the porch steps and the front door slamming open. "BELLA?" Edward hollered as he ran for their bedroom door.

Mrs. Dowling flew to meet him. "Now, Edward Cullen, you listen here. All is well. She's just feeling the pains, but soon the baby will come and it will be over. I will not have you upsetting her with any nonsense."

Edward looked desperately into the lined face of the old lady. "What can I do?"

Mrs. Dowling was about to tell him to go away when Bella's voice rose, "EDWARD, PLEASE!"

Edward pleaded with Mrs. Dowling using only his eyes. He needed to be with Bella. He knew she needed him as well. Surely Mrs. Dowling could see that. Slowly, the old woman's heart melted.

"Men don't come into the birthing room."

"Mrs. Dowling, remember that our good Lord himself was delivered by a man; his earthly father, Joseph. I am sure Joseph was a comfort to Mary as she labored."

"Well, can you behave like Joseph if I let you in?"

"I will do my best."

"Then turn around and get washed up. You smell of the barnyard. Get those boots off. Make sure to wash your hands until they are scoured and then come back. BUT, Edward Cullen, you must do as I say and if you don't, I will send you away. I don't care what your wife wishes. Do you understand me?"

Edward smiled in relief. "Yes, ma'am!" And he rushed off to do as she ordered. He was back in record time and knocked on the door again.

"Edward, come in. It is time for Bella to push and here's what you are going to do. Lift Bella up and slip in behind her on the bed. I want you to cradle her shoulders and hold her up as she pushes out the baby. She will be pushing hard against you. Give her quiet encouragement. Lauren and I will hold her legs."

By this time, Bella had decided to burn the Kama Sutra.

The minute Edward sat down and took her in his arms, though, Bella's panic disappeared. It was as though a blanket of calmness wrapped around her and she knew that with him, she would be fine. She inhaled his clean linen smell. He was here and he was going to help her birth their baby. She rested her head against his shoulder and in between pains she turned to look into his eyes. "Thank you."

"Oh Bella, there's nowhere else I'd rather be." He kissed her on her forehead and smiled his encouragement.

When the next pain came, Mrs. Dowling coached them both through it and was pleased to say she could see the baby crowning. "Push again, Mrs. Cullen. Push again! A big strong push, now."

Bella grabbed on to the hand holds Mrs. Dowling had installed for the purpose on either side of the bed and did as she was asked, Edward, supported her through it. Bella finally felt as though she was accomplishing something and not just tilting at a windmill of pain.

"Good, Mrs. Cullen. Excellent. The head is born. One or two more good pushes and your baby will be here."

Bella bore down once again, her eyes tightly shut and focused on pushing the baby out. "AHHH" she cried, not in pain but in effort and almost with a pop, the baby was born.

Bella heaved a great sigh of relief.

"You have a beautiful girl, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen! And very hearty she is." Mrs. Dowling deftly cleaned the baby up and suddenly they could hear a lusty cry. "Oh, listen to that! Music."

Edward was overwhelmed with emotion. He still sat and held his precious wife as they watched Mrs. Dowling and Lauren clear and clean up. Edward was softly stroking her upper arms, as she leaned wearily against him. He kissed her temple and cheek and was thankful and so blessed.

Bella easily delivered the after birth. "You need to plant that underneath a tree. It will help it grow and the tree will protect your little one all the days of her life," Mrs. Dowling said.

"I know just the tree," Bella said and gazed at Edward who was too stunned to speak at the moment. She was remembering the tree that she hid in from Jacob Black. Edward looked adoringly down at his wife and nodded. He knew just the tree, too.

In a few moments, mother, daughter and the room were situated and the baby was given to Bella to hold. Edward returned to sit behind her again so that he could hold both his girls at the same time. Both parents marveled at the baby's tininess.

"She looks just like you, my Bella," Edward said fondly.

"I don't know, Edward. I think I see a determined Cullen in that forehead."

He chuckled and watched them both for a few minutes when Bella asked, "Would you like to hold her, Sweetheart?"

Immediately, he panicked. "No. I don't think so. No."

"Edward she won't break. She wants to know her Papa," Bella said as she lifted the drowsing infant towards her husband.

Edward gingerly took the baby in his arms and marveled at how light she was, how small. He looked down into her little red face just as she opened her eyes. His heat melted, his breathing seized as his eyes met hers for the first time. They gazed at each other for a solemn moment until the baby's eyes slowly closed again. He had been dazzled and he knew it. It hit him like a sledgehammer, like a cannon ball. She was her Daddy's Little Girl.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Baptism**

* * *

"Joy Elizabeth Cullen, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." There were sighs and soft laughter in the sanctuary as the baby made a face when the holy water was poured over her head and into the font. She didn't cry though, and her mother smiled proudly. Joy was a champion little baby.

Bella thought fondly over the past month and was amazed at how much her life had changed. Wryly, she remembered thinking the same thing this time the year before. She stood in the little chapel in the town of Bear Valley, her arm tucked into the crook of her husband's elbow and watched as her little daughter was welcomed into the Christian community. Emmett and Rosalie McCarty were Joy's godparents, an honor they accepted willingly and they stood there with the little girl in Rose's arms as the minister performed his service.

Bella had been a little overwhelmed by the gift that the Cullen's had sent; a delicate Alençon lace baptismal gown that was twice as long as the baby. Such intricate close work Bella had never seen and she knew it was probably very costly. She felt badly to be accepting such an expensive present and tactfully questioned Edward about it one day as they stood in their bedroom, looking down at the confection as it was spread upon their bed.

"The baptismal gown your parents sent is very fine." Bella traced her fingers over the intricate lace.

"Do you like it?"

"I think it is lovely."

"Good," Edward smiled thinking it was settled. It was not.

"But, do you think it is a little too fine?"

"Nothing is too fine for my little girl," he averred as he looked over at his daughter asleep in her cradle.

"I agree, Edward, but do you think it was too dear a gift to be giving us?"

Now, Edward was puzzled. "Too dear? As it the price is too great?"

"I am sure it was, Edward. I feel badly for accepting it."

"No, Bella. This is a good sign and I promise you had we been in Chicago, they would be showering you with gifts for the baby. Besides, they can well afford it."

"Why do you say it is a good sign?"

"Because since I left Chicago, my parents have been rather disappointed in my exploits. In fact, before we married I never heard from them more than twice a year: at Christmastime and on my birthday. They sent their good wishes at the time but were distant."

He put his arms around her and pulled her closely to him. "But since I was lucky enough to marry you, they have been much more forthcoming. In fact, as you know, they now write at least once a fortnight."

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist, "And you think I am the cause of it?"

"I think Jasper and Alice's glowing report of our life may also have something to do with it but you are the main cause, I am sure." He pulled her a little closer and she could feel his body respond to her proximity. He bent down to kiss her lips and she felt the even more familiar fires shoot through her veins.

Regretfully, she sighed. "Edward, I must tell you what Mrs. Dowling discussed with me before she left us after Joy was born."

"Hmm?" he smiled looking down at her, his eyes half-closed.

"She said that we must abstain from marital relations until I have completely healed."

He looked a little shocked. "She discussed that with you?"

"She did. That and more."

"Tell me," he asked gently.

"She said that I should be right as rain when our daughter is a month and a half old. That's five weeks from today. Does that disappoint you that it is so far off?"

He shrugged uncommittedly. To tell the truth, Edward was a little put out. It was upon Mrs. Dowling's advice that they abstained for two months before little Joy was born and now he was going to have to wait another month and a half? That will make three and a half months without being able to love on his wife! He was truly longing to feel her once again as she so sweetly climaxed and how his release brought him such bliss. He missed it badly. He wanted so sincerely to express his love for her again. And the worst part was the more he did without, the more insistent his nether region was that he did.

He knew on a rational level that it would take time for Bella to recover. And on an emotional level, he would wait years or forever as long as it meant he could have her by his side. But on a physical level, which he had to admit acted like he was aged seventeen, he wanted it yesterday.

He was very displeased with his physical side and spoke sternly to it in his thoughts but his pecker didn't have ears, so it wasn't listening.

He sighed and attended to the rest of what his wife was saying, "…and your thought to hire a nursemaid for Joy is not advisable."

"Mrs. Dowling said that?" He was shocked again. All the ladies in his mother's circle had nurses who breastfed their children. "Why did she say that?"

"She said that I had to consider the spacing of our children."

"Isn't that in God's hands?"

Placing a hand on her breast she said, "Well, God made this bosom for the nourishment of our children. I can't see why we ignore one part of God's design and not the other."

She went on to say, "Mrs. Dowling said that as long as I diligently nurse Joy, my monthlies will be put off. If my monthlies are put off, then the chances of me having another baby too soon are lessened. She said that she's buried many a mother because the babies came too quickly."

That pronouncement shot an arrow of fear through Edward's heart. He knew that most married women died in childbirth or complications from it. He had shoved that fear aside after the birth of Joy but now he was faced with it again.

Even his pecker listened to that one.

"How long will Joy be at breast?"

"Mrs. Dowling said that a baby can be solely at breast for half a year and then as her teeth come in we add pabulum and the like to her diet. As she eats more food, she will naturally nurse less and less. But Mrs. Dowling said she's known of children being at the teat to some degree for five years but she didn't recommend it."

Edward was reeling. Five years was a long time. "How long does she recommend?"

"She says it depends on what Baby needs and each baby is different. She said that most likely a day will come when Joy will refuse the breast and that would be the time to stop. For most children that happens by the age of two. She also said that the less I nurse Joy, the sooner I will start my monthlies again and then we'd most likely start another child. She said that I was built to be a mother and that, for all that it was uncomfortable, my delivery of Joy was easy. She said the next babies will come even easier most likely, especially if they are spaced out."

That gave Edward a lot to think about but he was concerned for the amount of work that Bella would need to do if she was taking on the complete care and feeding of their baby in addition to what she all ready did. Lauren was going to be abed with her second child soon and that would make Bella's duties even more onerous. "I do not want you to be overburden with work, Bella."

"I understand and appreciate your care." She smiled happily up at him. "But I have a solution."

"What would that be?"

"Did you know that Juan Carlos is married?"

"No, I did not." Edward could not imagine working away from his wife and he wondered at Juan Carlos' fortitude.

"Yes. Her name is Ana Maria and she lives with their children in Texas. He misses her."

"And…?" Edward could see where this was leading.

"How about if we sent for her to come here to live and she could help me with the chores?"

"Is she a good worker? And how many children are we speaking of?"

"Juan Carlos said that he met her when she was the housekeeper for the mayor of San Antonio. This man had a great house and entertained frequently. He was very sad to see her leave when she married Juan Carlos. Admittedly, I only have Juan Carlos' word to go on but he has always struck me as being an honest man."

"Yes, he seems to be honorable to me as well. The problem with hiring his wife is that if one of them becomes unsatisfactory, we will lose two workers. Is that a risk you are willing to take? And, Bella, how many children?"

"They have three children."

"Three children!"

"Yes. She had the last at Easter time and Juan Carlos hasn't even seen him."

"How old are the other children?"

"Well, Pedro is three, Madalena is two, and Tomas is the baby."

"You ought to tell Ana Maria what Mrs. Dowling told you."

"Will I have the chance?"

"I will have to change the name of this ranch to _Baby_ Valley, I am thinking. After Lauren's baby comes, how many children will we have here?"

"Letsee, there's our Joy, Abraham and his brother or sister, and the three Hernandez children. That's six."

Edward sighed, "Things will be changing here more quickly than I ever imagined but we will have to adjust to the change gracefully."

He thought a moment and said, "Then there's the question, Bella, where will they live?"

"I have thought about that, too. Lauren is unhappy living in the cottage."

"Unhappy? Why?"

"She said she felt like a seed rattling around in a dried gourd in there. She actually had tears in her eyes when we turned out their old room a few weeks back."

"You want Lauren, Tyler and Abraham to move back in here? Remember they are having another baby in a few weeks. There isn't enough room for them in that room. No, Bella, they need their own place. That's why we built it. Lauren will get used to it and be glad of it over time. What we will have to do is build another cottage for Juan Carlos' family."

Bella gasped in delight. "Edward, you are so good and generous."

"We are growing, Bella. There's no help for it. We have to keep up with the times. Tell Juan Carlos he can send for his bride."

Bella laughed in delight and grabbed Edward's face to kiss him. He took full advantage of her kiss and his pecker started acting like it was seventeen again. He had to chuckle at her excitement as she ran off to tell Juan Carlos the news. He looked over at his sleeping daughter and said, "Your Mama is a piece of work."

Bella thought of all of this as she stood in church and smiled down at her newly baptized daughter, Joy Elizabeth Cullen. She was getting used to the name Joy but Edward was most set upon it. He kept on saying she was her Daddy's Joy and the result of his most joyous decision, and truly 'Joy' did fit the little one. She was easy so far, only crying when she needed something and would settle down quickly once her need was satisfied. She was beginning to look around at her world and her mother's face always brought a huge milky grin to her lips. Edward was enamored of her and would sit and rock with her long after she had drifted off to sleep. Yes, she was their Joy.

But Bella had been turning a few name ideas around in her head after the baby was born and when it came time to discuss it with Edward, he was aghast.

"_What_ did you want to name the poor mite?"

"Renesmee Carlie. It's a combination of both our mother's and father's names."

Edward looked at her as though she was a lunatic but he didn't say anything.

"It would make your parents happy, Edward."

He could not help himself, "But it would make our daughter miserable."

"You do not like it?"

"I have no wish to hurt your feelings but NO!"

"Oh," she pouted.

"Isabella, you have a beautiful name. My name is passable. There are many beautiful names out there but Renesmee Carlie? You may as well name her Bertha Brunhilda and be done with it."

"Bertha Brunhilda?"

"Yes, she was a girl I knew once - quite a lovely young lady who was saddled with an impossible name. She bore the burden of that all of the time. She was teased soundly and it crushed her spirit. She told me once the minute she reached her majority, she was going to change it to Florence Amelia. I wonder if she ever did?"

"You really dislike Renesmee that much?"

"Darling, I do. But if you want to use that name, the filly doesn't have one yet. How about using Renesmee for her?"

"You will just call the poor horse uncomplimentary names anyway."

"She deserves them. She's bull headed."

Bella nodded her head thinking the horse was not the only one. "Then I agree Edward. We shant name our daughter Renesmee but won't your mother be upset that we've named a horse after her?"

"No, I doubt she would ever notice. That horse reminds me of my mother a bit anyway. It's a perfect name for her."

And so he came up with Joy Elizabeth to name their baby, Elizabeth being the first name of his grandmother who left him the money to buy Bear Valley Ranch all those years ago.

And now that they had taken it to church, Joy Elizabeth's name was set in stone, at least until she married some distant day.

After the baptism, The Cullens hosted an al fresco luncheon for the people who were in town that day. Juan Carlos was in his element. He loved fiestas, as he called them, and produced a banquet such as Bear Valley had never seen. He even got his cousin from Denver to come in with his Mariachi band to serenade the Cullen's guests. Folks were destined to talk about that party for many a year to come.

The following Monday found Bella sitting on the porch swing nursing baby Joy as she watched Abraham play in the grass in front of her. Joy was almost five weeks old and, to be very honest, Bella was looking forward to being reunited with her husband again in marital bliss in the coming week. She had quickly forgotten her promise to herself that she would become a nun after Joy's birth, mostly due to the heated kisses she had been sharing with Edward.

Then something came to mind – something that Mrs. Dowling had said. One reason men weren't allowed in a birthing room was the theory that if they saw their wives giving birth, they would no longer desire her in carnal ways. Had Edward lost his interest in her that way? He didn't seem to be too disappointed in what Mrs. Dowling told her after Joy was born about postponing their intimacy and he never asked her to satisfy him manually while she was on hiatus from relations and she willingly would have. But he never asked.

Oh, Lawsy! She now remembered how she had cried out to him to come to her during her labor. Faithful husband and friend that he was, he stood by her – or behind her – as she so basely exposed him to the gory details of child birth. She remembered how lusty a man he had been before and understood now, through her thoughtless actions, she had ruined that pleasure for him. Perhaps forever.

Tears rose in her eyes as she realized that she was the most selfish creature on the face of the planet. She did not know how to make it up to her forbearing and kind husband but she would try.

**AN: As there was no civil authority that issued birth certificates, and people where born at home, frequently the only way a person could authenticate his origins where through church records. The once every ten yearly administered US census also provided proof of residence but that was held too infrequently to reflect much more than what it was intended to do (to determine how many seats in the house of representatives a state got – it was based upon population).**

**Child birth and pregnancy were 99% the providence of women. There were some male doctors venturing into the field but most women preferred the care of their mothers, aunts, sisters and wise women of their community. As a result the quality of care was unregulated (of course) and women took their chances. Professional midwives were usually better trained and, through on-the-job training at the elbow of an older practitioner, were usually quite competent even in complicated situations.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dry Spell**

* * *

Edward stared at the desk calendar his father, Carlisle, had given him for Christmas. It was quite fancy. The base was made of the finest walnut and polished brass brackets held the pages in place. Each day had its page and when that day passed, you simply turned the page to the next day. The pages were ruled with lines dividing up the day into hours and minutes so that a man could schedule appointments months in advance. It was quite modern and convenient yet nothing could illustrate the difference between Edward's life and his father's so well as this small item.

Edward had no need of a calendar, truly, at least one like this. He used the sun, moon and the seasons to measure his days, not pieces of paper bracketed to a piece of wood. His father could organize his days by the hours; a three pm appointment on a Wednesday with his lawyer, a nine am on Monday with his banker and dinner on Saturday with his business partner. Edward's plans were more organic and depended not so much on days on a page, or the time on a clock but on the amount of rain his crops had, the lateness of the winter and how well his cattle had fattened.

Edward woke with the sun and he used to go to bed with it, too, at least before his pride and Joy was born. His little girl seemed to have her own schedule and he saw the middle of the night more often than he was used to. And truly, he loved getting up to fetch his little daughter and bring her to his sleepy wife. He could not describe the feelings that crept over him as he watched his beautiful Bella, her long hair hanging down her creamy shoulders, put their daughter to her breast. It was love, it was adoration, it was protectiveness; and he had to admit, it was a little bit of lust as well.

Bella's breasts had always been enticing to him and he loved kissing and teasing and suckling on them before parenthood blessed them. Bella enjoyed his attentions he knew but that was several months ago. He hadn't been intimate with her since well before Joy was born and he was a little hesitant about future episodes.

Her figure had blossomed during her motherhood and she was even more alluring. Seeing her bosom exposed as she nursed their baby, sent ribbons of need and want straight to his groin. And that made him disgusted with himself. How could he think of his own selfish urges when this most beautiful and tender tableau was in front of him? He must be a monster.

But the fact remained, he wanted Bella - badly. He had set himself to wait until the sixth week after Joy was born and then hopefully Bella would suffer his attentions once again. He had heard that after having a baby, women did not wish to be bothered and he was particularly careful not to impose upon his wife. He would never force himself on her but he hoped and prayed he could once again bring a mutual satisfaction to their love making. It would kill a little part of him if she no longer enjoyed it.

She seemed so wrapped up with the baby and the various projects she had going on about the ranch that she appeared not to miss the more physical side of marriage. He did allow himself to kiss her once in the morning and once at night and would thereafter spend a frustrating half hour trying to rein in his passions. He was hoping this dry spell had come to an end.

The midwife had decreed a six week post partum moratorium on their marital pleasures and he had finally found a use for the desk calendar. He had counted and today he was staring at the date that celebrated Joy's six week birthday. He had even marked it in advance – "Joy Elizabeth Cullen, six weeks old today."

It meant something additionally promising to him.

* * *

Bella arranged her chores today so that after Joy had nursed and gone down for her afternoon nap, she could take a nice bath. Instead of using the bath house – they had arranged for the pump to work in the bath house and also at an outside tap – she asked Tyler to help her set it up in her bedroom. That way when Joy awoke, she would be right there to tend to her.

Lauren used to help her with this but she was too close to her time to lift heavy things. Mrs. Dowling wanted Lauren to rest more so than she usually suggested to expectant mothers. Lauren had gone into labor too soon the last time and subsequently bore her little girl too early. The poor little mite was too weak to live past two days. It was felt that this could be avoided if Lauren rested the last months before the new baby was due.

Tyler was grumbling about what he felt was unnecessary work but Bella shooed him off when the bath was ready. She spent a pleasant hour luxuriating in the tub and was standing in front of the fire place combing her wet hair until it was half dry. Edward had bought her a free-standing mirror and she happened to catch her reflection in it as she stood there. Taking a few steps closer she opened the unbuttoned house gown she was wearing and studied her image. Her figure had changed with the baby, her bosom was fuller and instead of a flat tummy, she had a little pooch.. She ran her hand over it and wondered if her husband was unhappy with the change. There were little runnels of dull red lines, as well – stretch marks Mrs. Dowling called them – that radiated outward from her navel. They were fading but Bella thought they were ugly. How would she ever be appealing to Edward again?

She closed her house gown but didn't take the time to button it. She wanted to empty some of the water out of the tub so it could be more easily moved. She sat the three cans of bath water outside her bedroom door with the faint hope that Tyler would see them and dispose of them. She knew that was unlikely.

However, the person who saw them was Edward. He knew immediately the water cans outside of their bedroom door indicated Bella had just taken a bath. And the fact their bedroom door was shut told him that Bella was still in there, most likely in some mode of undress.

Edward swallowed and then did not hesitate. His six weeks was up.

* * *

AA

Alice looked out the window and sighed discontentedly as she watched the traffic drive by her Chicago home. She had a soiree to attend that night and she simply did not feel like going. In fact, ever since she returned from Colorado last year, her interests had shifted. She was bored by society and barely tolerated her shallow contemporaries. Fortunately, she almost immediately got in the family way when she returned home from her honeymoon trip so she could beg off some of the more tedious activities she used to enjoy.

In setting up their household, she located and hired the old chef that had worked in her girlhood home. She wanted to learn more about cooking. She knew her old chef would be happy to teach her and not mind her presence in his kitchen. In return, she introduced him to dutch oven cooking a la Chuckwagon and he was delighted with the possibilities of the method. She spent many an enjoyable afternoon in her kitchen, flour up to her elbows, laughing with the man. Jasper declared he would be jealous if the result of her activities had not provided him with some toothsome eating. The fact that chef was a corpulent man and thirty years older than his wife also reassured him on that point.

Her confinement before and after baby Brandon was born gave her the ability to indulge her culinary skills to the maximum. Jasper was proud of her accomplishments. She truly had become an consummate cook.

She turned to watch the nurse who was feeding Brandon and felt a pang. The baby had a puzzled look on his face as he looked up at the matronly woman during his feeding. "He's a right bonny bairn, Mrs. Cullen, and so hungry" the woman's ample breast seemed to dwarf the small baby.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cameron, he's always had a healthy appetite, much like his father," Alice said wistfully. Watching her baby feed caused her own breasts to react and ache. It had only been a day since her confinement had been over and the nurse maid had taken up her duties. She looked down at her bodice and saw tell-tale stains start to grow. Sighing in frustration, she went to the baby's dresser to find something to stem the flow.

"Ach, ma'am. You really should not watch him feed. It will happen every time and that will keep you from drying up."

Alice nodded with tears in her eyes. She didn't want this. She wanted to mother her baby and not leave it to someone else. She sighed and left the room, not wanting the maid to see her cry.

Jasper found her a few minutes later, lying across their bed sobbing.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" he rushed to her side asking worriedly.

"Oh, I am so sad, Jasper," she wailed.

"Why, my love?"

"I want to nurse our baby. I am the one who gave birth to him. Why should that pleasure be another's?"

"It's just how things are done?" he replied uncertainly.

"But why? What have I to do but to love him and you? I can do that and nurse him as well."

"It's difficult to take up the reins of society if you are tied to a baby, Alice."

"I don't want to take up the reins of society. I want to mother my baby," she moaned and fell into Jasper's arms.

"Honey, you can do whatever you would like. My mother is well content to be the society queen bee for the Cullen family."

"Jasper, I don't want to let you down."

He hugged her tightly. "Alice, you aren't letting me down. I am content when you are. If you are not, then I am not. Do you want to tell the nursemaid her services are not needed?"

"Oh Jasper, could we?"

"Of course," Jasper said as he kissed her tears away. Soon his consoling kisses become more passionate and they found themselves in activities that made Jasper very late for the soiree.

Alice herself gave the nurse her conge with six month's pay and a good recommendation. She happily settled down to nurse her stirring son again. Jasper found her later, a blissful smile on her lips as she sat on their bed, bolstered by pillows, holding a satisfied and sleeping Brandon.

"Well, Alice, I've given your regrets to everyone to whom we were beholding. Mother was concerned that you were ill but when I explained your feelings, she was happy for us both."

Alice smiled. Esme's opinion was the one she was truly concerned about. She sighed happily. Jasper sat on the edge of their bed and put his arm around his wife, "Mother also suggested something that I think you will approve."

"Hmmm?" Alice adjusted her robe and settled her baby against her shoulder so that the bubbles would not disturb his tummy.

"Mother and Father would like to invite us to go with them to visit Edward and Bella for a couple of months. They would like to meet their Daughter and new Granddaughter. What do you say?"

Alice's delighted squeal startled the baby awake but he was soon soothed back to sleep by both of his parents' attention.

* * *

Edward gingerly opened their bedroom door to find his wife with her back to him, holding her robe open as she stared into the mirror. There was a frown on her face. That concerned Edward but he could not help his speeding heart; she was a vision to him. Her hair was hanging down to her waist and her creamy skin had that special glow that it acquired during her pregnancy.

He gently shut the door behind him but Bella heard the click of the latch so she hurriedly shut her robe and turned to see him standing there, looking at her, a mixture of love and desire written upon his face.

"Oh Edward, I was hoping to surprise you," she said.

"Surprise me?"

"Yes. I wanted to be able to put on my finest clothes and dress my hair for a special dinner that I have prepared for you. I didn't expect you to come out of your study this afternoon."

He walked over to her, not able to resist taking her in his arms. "Why were you going to so much trouble, my love?"

She blushed, not exactly knowing what to say or how to explain her motives. "Since even before the baby came, our lives have been so full and we have been preoccupied with worries that I found that I was missing ... us… terribly."

He pulled her closer. "We have been together the whole time."

"Yes, but there was always something else to be thinking of as we were together. I missed not having time for just the two of us. "

"We could take that time now."

She lowered her voice and blushed the more. "But I am not dressed."

His eyes deepened a shade as he stared into hers and the fires that he had dampened by force of will broke free. His mouth was as dry as a hearthstone and he was surprised to hear the rough need in his voice as he said, "But, my love, I prefer you this way." He stooped down to kiss her as his passion overwhelmed him endeavoring to light passions of her own. She didn't need much coaxing and suddenly they combusted.

Edward lifted her with one arm under her knees the other around her shoulders and lay her down on their bed, not breaking their kiss. Her robe fell open in the process and as he stood to quickly divest himself of his own clothing, he looked down on her lying before him, her beauty heightened with passion and he growled softly, "Bella, you are so appealing to me."

She had been lost in her feelings until she realized her robe was parted and he could see now her newly acquired flaws. Her cheeks flamed and she grabbed the edges of her robe and pulled them together, her embarrassment driving her passion away.

Edward was naked now but he could see his bride was upset. He leaned over the bed and placed his hand gently on hers as she grasped her robe closed. "Bella, what's wrong."

She turned her head away fearful, uneasy and shamed, " I … I …I am not the same as I was. I fear…" she came to a dead stop.

He lay down next to her and leaned on his elbow so he could see what he could of her face. When she stuttered to a stop and didn't go on, he turned her face to his and said, "You fear what, Bella?"

"That you have taken a disgust of me."

Edward couldn't help but to snort, "Oh, no, no, no, Bella. You do the exact opposite of disgusting me. It has been so hard to behave myself these months. So hard." He thought it had been hard in more than one way for most of that time, if he was honest, but he didn't think she needed to hear that.

"Behave yourself?" Bella was confused.

"Bella do you know how difficult it has been not to enjoy you fully; heart, mind _and_ body? Each day – each night - I ached for you, I wanted you so desperately. I did my best to hide it because I knew you had to recover and… well, I was not sure you wanted me like that now the baby was here."

She gaped at him in astonishment. "Edward, I had no idea. I thought you had cooled your ardor for me."

"What would make you think that?"

"Out of my own weakness, I begged you to stay with me when Joy was born. You saw sights that put you off of me and now my body has changed. I am not what I once was."

He was shaking his head in disbelief. "Bella, you gave me one of the most precious gifts a wife could give her husband. You not only gave me a beautiful child, you gave me the blessed privilege of watching her come into this world. I have been walking on cloud nine ever since it happened and I will never forget the miracle I witnessed. Bella, I will eternally be grateful for your decision. I hope that you will always allow me to be with you when our children come into the world."

She had tears in her eyes from his evident heartfelt sincerity. "Mrs. Dowling said you'd be put off of me."

He softly chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. "Mrs. Dowling is right about a good many things but in this she is wrong. Nothing on this earth could ever 'put me off of you.' I love you. I need you. I want you - for the rest of our lives."

He softly stroked her cheek. "I married you for life, Bella, with life comes many things. I knew there would be change in us both over the years but, Bella, before Joy you were a tightly furled bud, lovely and beautiful, now you have bloomed into an exquisite and rare flower. Your figure is even better than it was before when you were perfect. I suppose that now makes you plu-perfect."

She sadly shook her head. "No, I am not. Look at me." She let the robe fall open and her hands fall away.

He looked and he thought he had never been so desirous in his life. He noted the changes that had bothered her but he found them almost sacred. "Oh Bella, my beauteous love, let me show you how beautiful you truly are."

He leaned over her and kissed her neck. "Your neck is as graceful as a swan's, did you know? When I saw you that first time, I thought that your name was so very apt. Graceful, pure, and beautiful. I love kissing you right here…" as he kissed her throat, just under her jaw.

His renewed passion for her caused her own to return and she twined her fingers through his hair, her heart sped up to match his.

His lips drifted down to her bosom and he placed parted kisses on their fuller swells but just before he turned his attention to their peaks, something unexpected occurred. Bella felt her milk let down with a vengeance and she opened her eyes and gasped, "Oh, dear."

Edward pulled back and witnessed what he considered another miracle of nature. Evidently, Bella's breasts couldn't tell the difference between a baby hungry for food and a man hungry for something else and so, they did what they were designed to do – produce nourishment. As if on cue, Joy began to cry and Bella's breasts responded even more enthusiastically.

"Edward, I think this is one of the pitfalls of having children. We don't get to finish what we started."

Edward sighed in frustration as Bella arose from bed and went to tend to their baby who was kicking and fussing in her cradle. She changed her diaper, then wrapped her in a shawl and brought her to their bed. Edward had taken those moments to slip under the covers and punch the pillows so that Bella could sit comfortably with the baby. She returned, slipped into bed next to Edward and put Joy to her breast.

Edward sat with his arm around them and smiled at the lovely picture they made. However, he did have the wry thought in the back of his head that perhaps he actually could die of the fabled blue balls. "Oh, well," he thought, "This is just another part of fatherhood."

"Bella," he asked hesitantly after a while when it seemed his body was not going return to normal, "do you think we could pick up where we left off after Joy has fed?"

She smiled knowingly at him. "Yes, but I think we are going to have to leave my bosom out of the equation when we do. They can't tell the difference between Joy and you."

He shook his head and chuckled, content to watch his wife feed their baby. But when Joy was done and burped, she wasn't ready to go back to sleep. Edward could see that and was just about to get out of bed when Bella said, "No, wait right here for a moment." She buttoned up her house gown, picked up Joy and went out to the main part of the house. She was happy to see Lauren sitting out on the porch swing watching Abraham play in the yard in front of her.

"Lauren, could you please watch baby for a while?"

Lauren smiled widely at Bella, surprised to see her dressed so informally but it wasn't in her nature to speculate or question. "I certainly will be happy to, Miss Bella."

"Thank you. I've just fed her so she should be satisfied for a bit. I am sure she would like to sit with you and watch Abraham play." Watching Abraham seemed to be Joy's favorite activity.

Lauren eagerly took the baby in her arms, impatiently awaiting the coming day when she would be holding her own new wee one.

Bella hurriedly rushed back to her room to find Edward lying where she left him. "Where's Joy?" he asked.

"Lauren's got her." She slipped out of her gown and climbed back into bed and they resumed—almost—from where they had left off. Edward did such a good job of his work, that Bella was finally convinced that he desired her every bit, if not more, as he ever did before.

And he was glad, so very glad, that this long, dry spell was over.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Changes**

* * *

Tyler placed the last screw that attached the door knob to the front door and stood dusting his hands. Looking around at the cottage he had just put the finishing touch upon, he shook his head and sighed. Boss and missus wanted a cottage; in his mind a plain cabin would have done. A cottage came with flourishes, like the stairway to the loft rather than a ladder. There were separate rooms on the first floor, and there was a large porch on the front. It was fancy and different and he was not sure he liked it. Tyler sighed again. Missus had turned the ranch upside down since her arrival and all the changes made it hard for him to find his feet.

For instance, there had been nothing wrong with the old pump house. If a body wanted water, he went into the small building and worked the pump and, there, you had it: water. But missus wanted a place to bathe herself _every consarned day_ and now they had a bath house. It was fancy with a stove and tub and a stack of towels and sweet smelling stuff. Certainly more than a person would need or want. He saw nothing wrong with weekly baths using a basin and ewer. It made no mind to Boss that the pump had to be rerouted so you could pump from inside as well as outside. All that trouble and work just for a bath. He would never understand it. But there was one thing he soon understood after the Missus arrived last year. If the Missus wanted it, the Boss would get it for her.

But as far as changes went, the bath house had just been one thing. The Missus was preoccupied with _clean_. Not just her own personal body. Everything. The big house glowed with the amount of waxing that had gone on in there. The rugs got beat to within an inch of their lives at least once a month. The windows were so clear you couldn't tell they were there. And she made everyone take off their boots when they came inside. For garsh sakes, they lived on a ranch. You had to expect a little manure got tracked around. But the Missus would have none of it. She installed boot jacks at each doorway and expected people to use them. Tyler was sure some of the men's feet were dirtier than their boots but his opinion wasn't asked and so he took off his boots just like everyone else.

There had been a lot of building going on at the ranch this season as well and while he worked on the various buildings, Boss got a crew in to do most of it. Tyler supervised them and had to grudgingly admit they did a good job. Since the spring thaw, they had built a cottage for his family, another much needed hay barn and now this second cottage for the cook. Boss had also hired on more permanent hands, so the bunk house needed to be expanded as well. Bear Valley Ranch was turning into a dang city. Tyler huffed. He didn't like dang cities. There was too much bustle and confusion and foolishness in a city. He was well shed of them.

Tyler had been content at Bear Valley Ranch, especially after Lauren came. Then, in due course, Abraham arrived to brighten their lives. He supposed that Boss needed a wife and children, too, so he really wasn't surprised when Boss told him he'd found a lady to marry. He liked the missus well enough, it was just that she was too quick. Her mind was always working and she moved like a hummingbird. She was a little thing and he felt it was because all the victuals she ate went to her brains rather than her body. That's what happened when you used them too much.

However one thing he was glad about, Lauren was quite fond of the Missus. When he saw how Lauren took a shine to her, he realized how lonely his wife had been for a friend. So, Tyler was willing to put up with all the changes as long as his wife was happy.

Lauren.

Worry lanced through him when he thought of what was to come. Their new young'un was due any day now and he was fretting about his wife's safe journey through the experience. He had taken to watching her as she slept to make sure she was with him still. He knew that his behavior was unusual but he couldn't help himself, especially when the moon was bright.

On those nights, he would study her and was enchanted by the vision. She looked like a magical being, a fairy, with her blonde hair spread out on the bolster as she lay next to him. His gaze caressed her straight eyebrows, the curve of her cheek, the bow of her lips. He would stare awestruck until the moon set and their room was in darkness once more.

But last night Tyler woke up to the moon light shining full in his face. He eased over gently so he could watch his fairy wife in her slumbers once again. She was so beautiful. He was afraid to breathe lest he spoil the magic. But on this night, his adoration was interrupted by her own eyes opening to stare deeply into his without blinking. In that moment, there were no barriers, no distractions. There was nothing but the pureness of his feelings for her and hers for him; just the complete and utter communion of two souls.

Slowly and carefully, Lauren raised her hand and traced the line of his cheek and jaw. "I ain't never seen a sight so fine," whispered, her amazement echoing in each syllable.

Tyler let out a breath, amazed to discover that she felt the same about him as he did about her. He knew he could never find the right words to tell her what was in his heart, not even from their beginning. So never breaking their gaze, he simply nodded, gently lifted the hand that had caressed his face and placed it just so over his heart. She could feel in its steady beating his love and devotion for her. He nodded again holding her hand just there, so intimately, so lovingly, so perfectly.

She smiled at him and did something she rarely did. She tucked herself into his side and rested her head upon his chest so that she could hear his heart telling her without words what he felt.

She was lulled back to sleep as she was tenderly embraced by his arms. He may not have been able to tell her in words how he felt but as she drifted off, she knew by the constant, steady beat of his heart.

* * *

"Juan Carlos, you look just fine," Bella reassured the man struggling with the neck of his shirt. She had never seen someone take so much time in his appearance. He first asked permission to use the bath house and stayed in there half the morning. He then had one of the hands trim his hair and slick it down with violet water. He shaved all but his moustache, and even buffed his nails to a shine. He put on a beautiful black suit with intricate silver embroidery. His wide brimmed black hat regally complimented his clothing.

"Are you sure, Senora? Will she like me?" Juan Carlos asked.

"Juan Carlos, I do not know your wife but I am sure she will be happy to see you again in whatever you choose to wear. You look wonderful. Here, come with me and see for yourself." She led him into the main house and then into her bedroom where the pier glass stood.

"Ah, this is good, Senora. I do look handsome, yes?"

"You _do_ look handsome." Bella laughed at his silliness.

"Bella, what strange man have you carted into our bedroom?" Edward appeared in the doorway.

She grinned. "Juan Carlos didn't believe me when I told him he looked fine. I had to prove it to him."

Edward studied the cook and smirked. "Well, you look just like a Christmas Turkey, plucked and dressed for table."

"Ana Maria will like it," the cook said.

"When do you expect her to arrive?"

"I am taking a horse down to Bear Valley to await her. I know she set out from Denver this morning. My brother is escorting her there."

Bella chimed in, "Make sure you bring your brother up here for a visit, too, Juan Carlos."

"Si, Senora. You are very kind. I will need his help anyway. Ana Maria is bringing our furniture with her."

"Are you leaving soon?" Edward asked.

"Si, Senor, right at this moment, in fact." Waving goodbye to them he left the bedroom and went out the front door to the stables to get his horse ready.

Edward turned to Bella. "You can imagine my surprise when I heard a man's voice coming from this room."

Bella put her arms about his waist and teased, "Oh, so you thought I was entertaining someone in here, Edward? You don't have much trust in me."

"I do, Bella, I do. I just don't trust any other man around you." He embraced her and kissed her forehead. "I don't trust myself around you, in fact. My mind has a habit of wandering…" his hands slipped down to cup her bottom.

Bella giggled. "Edward, you are the only man who thinks of me in that way. Juan Carlos' head is full of his Ana Maria. He has missed her so much."

Edward sighed and said, "I can imagine he has. But you are wrong about your attractiveness to other men, Bella. Please be careful around them."

"You take such good care of me, Edward, no harm can come to me."

"You forget what happened last year."

"That was a fluke."

Edward shook his head and bent down to kiss her lips. He hired extra men last fall whose main job was to protect the inhabitants of Bear Valley Ranch, especially his wife and now his child. They did other work as well but they knew why they were hired. Bella did not.

His expenses this year were huge. It had been a good thing he had made extra profits last fall when he drove his herd to Denver. He had needed every penny of it for the extra wages and the building that had occurred. But as a businessman, he recognized the need for the growth. As a husband and father, he recognized the need for protection. The herd weathered the past winter excellently with the feed his farming had provided and he expected to make even more money from their sale in the fall, God willing.

"How is Lauren doing? I noticed Mrs. Dowling's buggy down in the barn."

"Yes, Mrs. Dowling has moved into their cottage for the duration. She says that it isn't far off now. Lauren is doing very well. She's looking after Joy for me right now. She seems happy as a lark but Tyler sure is crotchety, though."

Edward shrugged as his hands roamed his wife's neat figure. "He always gets like this around her time. I think he worries."

"Tyler? Worried? He doesn't seem like the type to worry."

"Tyler has never been one to wear his feelings on his sleeve, Bella. His feelings are deep. I don't know what he is going to do when their new baby comes. He was like a mad man the last time."

"Oh, what did he do?"

"He drank a bottle of whiskey and wore a hole in the carpet and in the floor underneath it as he paced the room during her labor. When they lost their little girl, he did nothing for a week but sit and stare at his wife. It wasn't until she arose from bed that he started back to his old routine. Lauren means everything to him."

"Ah, Edward, that is sweet to hear. I guess that should teach me that there's other ways of expressing the appreciation a man has for his wife besides grabbing her behind all the hours of the day."

His eyes twinkled as he squeezed her bottom. "Now what sort of man would do such a thing?"

"A terribly sweet and loving one." Bella rose on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Now, I need to get in that kitchen and get supper on for everyone."

Edward escorted her out of their room and they parted ways as he went back into his study. He checked over his ledgers one more time to make sure he had enough ready cash to see them through to the drive. Barring any catastrophe, they should be fine. He sighed in relief. As far as he could reckon, they would be bringing a good twenty per cent more cattle to Denver, weight wise, than they had the year before. Hopefully, they will fetch a good price.

* * *

Just in time for supper, a cavalcade of horses and two over loaded wagons wended their way up the hill to Bear Valley Ranch. Bella stood on the porch of the cook house, holding Joy in her arms and gaped. She wasn't expecting this. The wagons were full to overflowing with household goods. One wagon was being driven by Juan Carlos, the other by a man who must be Juan Carlos' brother, he looked so much like him. Next to Juan Carlos was a cherub of a woman. Her plump cheeks and wide smile, as she leaned over to talk to a little girl next to her, were beautiful. Her smile however, wasn't nearly as bright as the delighted one that graced her husband's lips. They pulled up in front of Bella and Carlos hurriedly got down to assist his wife and daughter off the wagon and as regal as a king, he offered her his arm and led to Bella.

"Senora, please allow me to introduce to you, mi ciela, Senora Ana Maria Esperanza Martinez de Hernandez. She is holding my handsome new son, Tomas Eduardo Hernandez. This beautiful girl is my daughter, Madalena Lucia Hernandez, and this fine young man is my first born, Pedro Roberto Hernandez."

Bella stepped down to where Ana Maria was standing, offered her hand and said, "I am Mrs. Edward Cullen and I welcome you to Bear Valley Ranch. I have been looking forward to your arrival so very much."

"Gracias, senora. I am pleased to be here with my husband. Thank you so much." Ana Maria dipped a small curtsey.

"I know you are tired from your journey. We are just sitting down to supper, would you like to join us?"

"Please, senora. I would but the horses should not be left standing. Let us unload our wagons first and then we can join you?"

"That's easily done, Mrs. Hernandez."

"Gracias."

"Let me get you some help." Bella went into the cook house and asked the men, who had just come in from working on the ranch, to go with the wagons down to the Hernandez' cottage and help them unload. She promised them a treat for their trouble. She knew their weaknesses. They couldn't resist Bella's desserts.

So, Bella sent the men along and put back supper to wait for them. Then she wandered over to the Hernandez' cottage to see if she could help them in some way. She was amazed to find Ana Maria standing in the door way, directing the men efficiently as they removed her belongings and placed them in the house.

"That bed goes up stairs to the large bedroom. And the mattress with it."

"You!" Pointing at one of the hands. "Be careful with that crate. It is very fragile. Put it over there against the wall."

In rapid fire, she issued commands and the carts emptied smoothly. Two hands drove the wagons back down to the stable to care for the animals. Ana Maria, satisfied with the task, looked at her little son and daughter and told them to follow her as she and Bella walked back to the cook house.

"Thank you for the assistance of your men, Senora Bella. It will be a simple matter of unpacking tomorrow. Miguel, Juan Carlos' brother, will be taking the wagons back to Denver tomorrow with the help of his son." Bella had noticed the lanky boy riding on one of the horses.

Instead of sitting down at the table, Ana Maria directed her children to sit in a corner of the kitchen and quickly with the help of her husband and Bella, got the supper out to the men. Bella dished out huge servings of berry pie for them to enjoy and sat back sipping her coffee as she watched them eat.

"Your little baby is beautiful, Senora," Ana Maria commented as she spooned food into Madalena's mouth. Her baby, Tomas, was in some sort of sling Ana Maria was wearing around her torso. Bella was marveling at its usefulness when she noticed Ana Maria adjust her blouse and saw that the baby was actually nursing as his mother worked.

That was remarkable. "That sling you have little Tomas in is a wonder, Ana Maria. You can constantly mind your baby but also do your work!"

"Oh, yes. Tomas is my assistant." She smiled tenderly down at her little one. "With three bebes, one is always working away. It would be hard to sit every time he fussed for food when there is so much to be done."

Bella was thinking perhaps she could borrow the idea. She would rather keep Joy with her as she did her chores. Just this morning when she sat the baby down in her basket so she could work in her garden, Rascal came up and gave the baby his own version of a bath. Dog's slobber, no matter how well intended, is not the best to use when washing a baby. Lauren had been minding Joy quite a bit these days due to her invalid condition but Bella knew that time was coming to an end. It would be good to have something so convenient so that she could both mind her baby and do her chores.

Bella was surprised at how swiftly Juan Carlos and Ana Maria were able to get the men fed and afterwards, get the kitchen in order and things prepared for the next morning's meal. Bidding Bella goodnight, the Hernandez' left to go to their cottage. Bella watched in amazement as they walked arm in arm down the hill. What a wonderful team they made. She was going to relinquish her kitchen duties to the Hernandez. That was one burden off her back.

Rising, she took the plate she had made up for Edward into their house and found him sitting at his desk in the study, staring off into space.

"Edward, how long have you been sitting there?"

He roused himself and said, "Not too long."

She put the plate in front of him and then sat on a nearby chair, putting Joy to her breast as she did so. "What are you pondering so intently?"

"Oh, just contemplating the invasion."

Bella's eyes widened. "What invasion?"

He handed her a telegram.

Edward's parents were coming to Bear Valley Ranch.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Visitors**

* * *

It was long before sunrise and Bella had just tucked her baby back into her cradle after a feeding. Bella turned back to her bed and snuggled in next to her husband but she couldn't return to sleep. Her in-laws were coming and dread was growing in her heart. She was glad to hear that Alice, Jasper and baby Brandon were coming as well but it did not matter. She saw the look on Edward's face when he handed her the telegram. She knew it did not bode well.

What if Edward's parents hated her? What if they discovered she was not from the ranks of the upper crust in Virginia and decided she was not good enough for their son? What if she could not make them comfortable while they were here? She was sure they had servants at their beck and call in Chicago. She also knew she had so many duties, she could never wait on them hand and foot herself and Lauren would be busy with her baby, so she would not able to. Besides, Bella wouldn't impose upon Lauren in that way.

What if they influenced Edward to not hold her in the esteem he now did? What would she do? Bella could feel the tears rising in her eyes. She did not want Edward to see her in a bad light. It would kill her soul if he concluded that marrying her was a mistake. The tears flowed now and a little sob escaped her. She rolled over so that her distress would be absorbed by her pillow and not disturb Edward who was sleeping soundly beside her. She wallowed in her misery and fear.

Suddenly, she felt his arm reach for her and he turned her to face him. "Bella, my love, what is wrong?"

"N…n…nothing," she whimpered.

Edward frowned. Usually Bella would always come right out and tell him when something was bothering her. This must be serious. He didn't say anything more because he knew she didn't want to talk as much as she needed comfort. He gathered her in his arms and gently kissed her tears away.

His touch was exquisite and she gazed into his face and parted her lips. She loved him so much. Her heart was filled to bursting with the emotions he aroused in her. She settled closer to him, determined to revel in his nearness while she could.

Edward could never resist her lips and he did not this time, holding her close, entwining his legs with hers and kissing her lips' sweet softness. "Oh, Isabella, how I love you. Don't cry any longer for nothing can but be perfect when we lie like this together."

Instead of stemming her tears, his sweet words made her cry the harder. "Edward, you are too good for me."

Edward was beginning to wonder if she was getting her monthly. Her actions and her emotions were simply beyond rational. How could she ever doubt her worth to him?

He started to smile at her silliness but thought better of it. He lifted her chin so he could look into her teary eyes. "Bella, we are a marriage of equals. There is no question about not being good enough. I have never met a woman who suited me so perfectly as you and I would never want a woman who I could not see as being equal to me in mind, body and spirit. I do not know what caused you to question this but it is the rock solid truth and it will never change."

Bella sniffled and asked, "Are you sure?"

He chuckled. "Would you believe I knew this about you even before we met face to face? Our correspondence opened your mind and spirit to me long before the day we met and I strove to expose myself to you similarly in my letters. Tell me truthfully, didn't you know before you left Virginia that we would suit?"

Clarity was like a wind blowing all doubt away. "Yes. I knew that months before you sent for me."

"Did you? You mean I could have had you in my bed sooner than I did? Now I am disappointed," he teased.

Bella giggled and swatted his arm. "Mr. Cullen you are a lascivious creature."

Edward's hand drifted down her leg and caught the hem of her night gown and started pulling it up. "Only for you, my beauty."

She leaned forward to brush his lips. "But Edward, I knew there was more to just us _suiting_ the moment you took my hand that day in Denver."

His teasing demeanor ceased as he nuzzled her nose and he said from his heart, "I knew it then as well, Isabella. We are the marriage of true minds and hearts. We both know it and nothing can ever come between us; not desperados, nor cranky hands, nor obstreperous cattle, nor impending in-laws. If you ever need a reminder, I am always at your service."

She smiled in wonder at him. He always was able to winnow out her worries. He always knew exactly what to say. Hugging him closer to her, she was inspired to quote, _"Let me not to the marriage of true minds, Admit impediments. Love is not love, Which alters when it alteration finds, Or bends with the remover to remove:"_

Edward took her hands, brought them to his lips, and continued the familiar verse, _"O no! it is an ever-fixed mark, That looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wandering bark, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken."_

Bella's heart was fluttering as she took up the next part, _"Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks, Within his bending sickle's compass come:, Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom."_

Edward released her hands and put both arms round her and finished, "_If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved.*_

"Bella, I've known that sonnet for half my life and until this past year never truly discerned its full meaning. I am eternally connected to you mind, heart and body. Don't you believe this?"

Bella sighed and admitted, "I do believe it but I find there are times I still need you to remind me. Will that be too difficult?"

He smiled and stroked up her now bare leg and hip. "No, my heart, but how do you want me to remind you? With my mind?"he brought their foreheads together. "With my heart?" he gently placed a hand over her left breast. "Or, with my body?" He pushed his hips against her to show that his body was eager to prove its devotion to her right then and there.

She wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him. "I think a little –or a lot– of all three are needful."

"Well then, I think already this night I have proved it with my mind and my heart. Let my body prove it now."

"Please," was all she said.

And so he removed their night wear, and settled down to trace her ear with his nose, inhaling her sweet scent as they lay on their sides facing each other. He could feel the goose bumps rise on her arm and it sent a thrill of delight through his own body. He gently suckled her earlobe and pulled her hips so that his arousal was tracing its own designs on her upper thigh and stomach.

He hitched her top leg so that it was over his hip and then let his body rub against her in a delightful caress that caused Bella's breathing to catch. He continued to kiss and tongue her neck as he caressed her below. She was groaning with need.

He whispered into the ear he had been nuzzling, "Oh, my Beauty, may I please enter within?"

Bella pulled her leg up higher so that they were aligned and pulled his hips closer to hers and said, "You are welcomed."

Edward angled her hips with his hands and pushed inside as deeply as he could go. He shuddered with the intensity of the sensation. "Bella, look at me." She opened her eyes as he moved and watched his eyes' deepening depths start to kindle and flame. She snaked one arm underneath his waist so she could grasp his buttocks with both hands as they rhythmically flexed. Not breaking eye contact, she brushed her lips against his, both gasping in their need and desire for each other.

He knew he wouldn't last long. Their verbal foreplay had him close to the exultant moment before he entered her but he wanted the experience to be memorable for her as well. He didn't want her to ever forget that _they_ were forever.

He reached down between them and felt for the tender bud and rubbed circles around it. Her gasps came faster and he narrowed his eyes in ever increasing desire as she closed in on her release. Suddenly she was there, her hands clutching, back arching, voice moaning. An utterly blissful expression washed across her features and the tightness that had been in her eyes relaxed and disappeared. Her heart was thundering with her body's delight. Edward knew Bella wouldn't forget this moment.

The depth of her love for him was revealed as he stared into her eyes and he could recognize the need for his own release. He rolled her over on her back, still not leaving her gaze or their connection and sunk more deeply into her, at last feeling every inch of himself engulfed within. Then, it was out of his control. His body responded in a fervor he had never yet experienced during these moments and his breath also stopped as he reached his climax. He made sure to look into her eyes at that moment so she could see what was revealed in him as well.

She did see – she saw deeply and truly and honestly and forever. She never had a worry about her place with him and his love for her again.

She would need that resolve in the coming weeks.

* * *

Carlise Cullen was a self-satisfied man. He knew he was talented and canny. Though his father had left him a respectable fortune at his demise, Carlisle's own ability, planning, and wisdom had managed to multiply the original a dozen times over. Early in his career he recognized the need for long range goals and so, once made, he worked to achieve these.

For instance, he married the debutante of the season thirty-two years ago. Esmé Masen had come from a good Chicago family with a respectable fortune of her own. Besides that, she was the most beautiful and sought after ingénue that any could remember gracing the society at that time. He won her, though many vied for her hand, through careful planning and judicious action.

He didn't know until much later that on the first night that they met, Esmé, had long range plans of her own. She had gone to her father and instructed him to allow Carlisle to obtain her hand. Mr. Masen, who had learned from long practice that it was fruitless to stand against Esmé when she desired something, agreed. And so, the question remained. Did Carlisle choose Esmé or did Esmé choose Carlisle? They still debated that question occasionally but, it was no matter, they both were pleased with the outcome.

Carlisle also planned to have an "heir and a spare" to leave as his legacy and he was quite pleased when his wife presented him with a fine son within the first year of their marriage and the "spare" two years later. Edward and Jasper were fine, strapping, young men and seemed to be the perfect people to step into his corporate shoes when the time came.

Carlisle had been especially proud of Edward. Edward looked like a combination of his parents but in spirit he was just like his father. He was intelligent, wise and courageous. Carlisle knew he would be perfect for filling his shoes after he himself was done with them but unfortunately, Edward had inherited another trait from his father: he was headstrong.

It was a shock when Edward told Carlisle he didn't want to be a part of corporate life and he did not want to marry into a suitable Chicago family. Carlisle was reeling when Edward confronted him with this information. This went against all Carlisle's plans and no matter what Carlisle said, Edward was determined to follow his own path. So, Carlisle decided to banish Edward from his sight until he settled down and did what was expected out of him. Carlisle predicted that Edward would bend to his will sooner rather than later. Then, the next thing Carlisle knew was that Edward had packed up and left for some godforsaken place in "the west." Edward wanted to be a cowboy.

Well, Carlisle knew exactly what to do about that. He would cut Edward off without a penny and see how long he could tolerate being poor. Carlisle couldn't have been more surprised when Edward turned his back on his family money and not only lived out west, he prospered out there.

Esmé still insisted upon sending Edward well wishes for his birthday and Christmas so they knew that he had found employment on a ranch where he literally learned the "ropes." When Carlisle's mother-in-law died everyone was shocked to find she had left all her money to Edward. Carlisle reluctantly forwarded the bank order to Denver and then had the dubious pleasure of hearing that Edward was the proud owner of a cattle ranch in Colorado. The fateful day came in May of 1887 when he received a short letter informing Esmé and himself that his first born had gotten married to a Miss Isabella Swan of Virginia.

Esmé was in high alt because she had been fearful that Edward would select someone from a saloon to bear the Cullen heirs. She was thankful that her son had the wisdom to search eastward for a bride. Her disappointment was that his first impulse was not to ask his mother for her assistance in the matter.

Carlisle was less enthusiastic. He had been curious for several years as to the success of Edward's endeavors and never could get a clear enough picture through their infrequent correspondence. So, knowing that for long years, Jasper had missed his adored older brother, he put it into his second son's head that Colorado would be the place to go for the honeymoon trip that would be coming up in June. It didn't take much effort to have Jasper run with the idea and soon, Carlisle's second son and new wife were off on their own journey to Colorado.

Carlisle waited until he could bear it no longer and trumped up a reason for Jasper's early return to Chicago. When the bridal couple arrived he was overwhelmed with the news of Edward's success and happiness and Isabella's perfection. He wanted to hear more about Edward's affairs, so when Jasper came to him with the thought of investing in western properties, he jumped at it. Thus, under the guise of business, he started a regular correspondence with his older son that soon escaped the bounds of trade and entered into more personal matters.

That his sons were hot-blooded enough to already make him a grandfather twice over was of no surprise to Carlisle. He enjoyed cooing over the little boy that Alice had presented the family with last spring and now he had a desire to meet his granddaughter in Colorado. He knew, however, that Edward would never bring little Joy and the purported incomparable Isabella to Chicago, so he would simply have to go to Bear Valley Ranch himself. But he would do it under his own terms.

First, he hired his own personal state car to be hooked up to the regular train that went from Chicago to Denver. It was plush and modern. It had four bedroom compartments, a parlor, a dining room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. There was even a place for his servants to stay. The Cullens could travel to Denver in style.

So on one hot July day, he, Esmé, Jasper, Alice, baby Brandon, and Mr. and Mrs. Phelps – their personal servants – left Chicago for the wild west.

**AN: Shakespeare's Sonnet No. 116.**

**It's true. Many wealthy individuals had their own rail road car that they could couple to a commercial train so that they could travel in style. George Pullman was the manufacturer of most of these and would have been a contemporary of "our" Carlisle in Chicago. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6: The Cottonwood Tree**

* * *

Lauren awoke one beautiful, sunny morning to discover that the lethargy that had been hounding her for the past month was gone. She awkwardly scooted out of bed and stretched. It felt so good to feel like herself again. Well, maybe not quite exactly herself. She placed her hand on her belly and smiled. Soon, this little'un would be born. She was hoping for a girl this time but would be happy just to have it all over with.

A breeze gentled the curtain in the window and beckoned her to be outside to enjoy the day. She got dressed as quick as she could and straightened her bed. Tyler had been letting her sleep in the mornings. She knew he was fretting about her and that was half reason she couldn't wait for this baby to be born. Tyler, never a gregarious man, withdrew into mono-syllables and grunts towards the end of her pregnancies. She knew his worry was consuming him. She had to chuckle to herself. He and Boss were a well matched pair.

She carefully descended the stairs, pleased with her new home at last. It took awhile to get used to not living in the big house but now she was glad to have a place all their own. There was no sign of Abraham, Tyler, or Mrs. Dowling in their cottage. They must have gone over to the cookhouse for breakfast.

Lauren stood on the porch and looked out over the valley, admiring how the sun sparkled on the river as it snaked its way across the valley floor. The crops glimmered as well in the sun light and the warm air was delicious. It beckoned her to take a stroll down to the river before breakfast. She was not hungry at the moment but felt a need to be out and doing something.

She picked up a stick as she went along and swept it through the tall grass that grew alongside of the path she was following. From the other side of the river, she could hear the faint sounds of the cattle lowing that were grazing there and if she squinted, she could see a few mounted cowboys supervising their activities.

She sighed in happiness. She had such a good life and she counted her blessings; her adoring husband, her smart little boy, her tidy home, honest work to put her hands to, and the friendship she had with the Missus. Missus never treated her like a servant or as if she were stupid. Lauren knew she wasn't as quick witted as some, but Missus always was patient and kind and sometimes even asked her opinion and advice about things.

Arriving at the bottom of the hill, Lauren leaned against a cotton wood tree that grew alongside of Bear Creek and peered down into the water. She was wondering if any of the polliwogs Abraham had let loose there last summer had grown into frogs. She couldn't see any at the moment.

She leaned back against the tree and rubbed at her back. It was developing a crick; probably from walking so far as big as she was. Perhaps it was time for her to be heading back up the hill.

She turned around and suddenly doubled over in searing pain. Before the pain eased off she was gasping for air with her hands on her knees and knowing exactly what was happening. The baby was coming. She'd best get back to the house quick.

She straightened up and suddenly felt a warm flood of water down her legs followed by another severe cramp. That pain had her squatting back down on her heels as she worked through it as she leaned against the tree. Things must be working fast and she was beginning to fear she couldn't get back up the hill before the baby came. She hollered out, "Help! Wooo HOOO."

But there was no one to hear. The cowboys across the river were too far away.

Another pain hit and, still squatting, she braced herself. She suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to answer a call of nature. She'd best get that out of the way before the baby came. She leaned back against the tree trunk and pulled her dress up. She pulled her apron off and drew apart her drawers. Her body took over at that point and she suddenly was pushing and responding to the pressure of nature's calling. But it didn't feel like that precisely. The pressure eased off some and she thought she had better check. She couldn't see over her belly but as she put a hand down there, she could feel her baby's head was all ready born!

Her heart started to race. The baby was already here! Could she do this by herself? It seemed as though she'd have no choice. "Oh, Please dear God, help me," she pled. Another pain overcame her and the insistent pushing urgency took over again.

* * *

Bella was digging in the flower beds in front of the ranch house, determined to have some beautiful blooms when her in-laws arrived. She had been very pleased at how her attempts at landscaping had worked out and she thought she'd have some pretty zinnias and dahlias in a mass of bright colors by the time Esme and Carlisle would arrive. She stood and dusted the loamy dirt off her hands, a satisfied smile chasing the worry from her face. She was proud of what she had created over the past year.

She sat down on the stoop of the porch to adjust her blouse and nurse little Miss Joy who had begun to fuss. Ana Maria had made a sling for Bella to use for her own baby and it didn't take long for Bella to wonder how she got any work done before she had it. "Well, Joy, do you think the flowers are pretty enough for your grandparents?" She and Joy had long conversations throughout the day. The baby looked up at her Momma intently during these talks as she was absorbing every word. Bella smiled down in complete delight at her wonderful daughter.

She was beginning to think Joy was going to have light colored eyes, like Edward's So far, her hair had remained the dark brown she had at birth. Her skin changed from the newborn rosy tint to an alabaster and rose complexion that matched Bella's almost exactly. She had the makings of a beauty in her mother's opinion.

"Missus! Have you seen Lauren?" a worried Tyler was running over to her, Mrs. Dowling fast on his heels.

"No, I haven't seen her this day," Bella responded. "What's wrong?"

"She's nowhere to be found, Missus. I can't find her." Tyler's normally gruff voice sounded high in his distress.

"Tyler, she couldn't have gone far. Let's organize a search." Bella arose, thankful that the sling protected her modesty and walked briskly to the cook house. She went inside and explained to Juan Carlos and Ana Maria what the difficulty was.

As they all trooped outside to begin their search, Abraham shouted, "There's Ma!"

And there indeed was Lauren, slowly walking up the hill towards her cottage carrying a bundle in her arms and conspicuously not pregnant any longer. Tyler took off as if his feet had wings to get to her side. The rest of the Bear Valley clan followed behind him.

Tyler spoke not a word but scooped his wife up in his arms and rushed her and baby into their cottage. The others could hear his boots pounding up the stairs inside. Mrs. Dowling arrived, cheeks flushed with her exertion and clucking like a hen. "Now, now. We'll see what's up." She mounted the stairs and turned to the small group behind her.

"You," she pointed at Juan Carlos, "go boil water."

He immediately began to grumble under his breath as he turned to go back to the cook house, "Boil water! That's all I ever do. Ai, chihuahua!"

"Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Hernandez, please come with me. Abraham, go off and play now. We'll call you when you are wanted."

The ladies trooped inside of the cottage leaving Abraham to stand staring at the door. He would wait right there until they called him. From what he could see, the baby had arrived. He was a big brother! He was so excited.

Mrs. Dowling went up stairs into the main bedroom to see Lauren and Tyler staring down into the bundle she was carrying.

"Lauren, tell me what happened," Mrs. Dowling demanded as she took the baby out of Lauren's arms. She put the bundle down on the bed and pulled apart the swaddling as she spoke. Tyler led Lauren to a nearby chair so she could sit.

Lauren spoke slowly, "The baby came."

Mrs. Dowling shot an exasperated look at Lauren and then probed further as she checked the baby over.

"But where did the baby come, Lauren?" Mrs. Dowling asked as she cleaned the baby's body with a soft cloth and warm water. Bella and Ana Maria fetched clothing for the baby that had been prepared for this day.

"Under the cottonwood tree down by the river, Ma'am," Lauren placidly responded. Tyler just stood staring at his wife as if what had happed to her was written on her countenance.

Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Dowling continued, "Why where you at the river, Lauren?"

"I walked down there."

"For what reason?"

"It was a pretty day."

"Why didn't you come home when the pains started?"

"They came up so fast, before I knew it the baby was already here."

Mrs. Dowling finished swaddling the baby and beckoned to Tyler. "Come here, young man, and hold your son. He appears as right as rain. Now, I need to check your wife."

Tyler's head popped up and he looked in amazement at the midwife who was holding out the baby to him. He walked over and carefully took the mite in his arms. "Another boy?" he asked.

"Aye. He looks to be a strapping young man. Now, why don't you take him out of here for a moment while we get your wife comfortable?" She was shoving him towards the door as she spoke.

As soon as he left, she turned back to Bella and Ana Maria, "Now ladies, let's get Lauren out of those soiled clothes and see how she's set up after having that baby all on her own."

They quickly had Lauren out of her dress and undergarments and then redressed her in a fresh night gown. Mrs. Dowling led her over to the bed and had her lie down so she could make sure all was right with her. "Lauren please tell me the details of the birth. I need to make sure all is well with you."

"I felt pain and squatted down next to the tree and hiked up my skirt. Felt like I needed to move my bowels but instead a baby came out. I got him cleaned as best I could and wrapped him in my apron."

"You did well, Lauren. Did the child bed come?"

"Oh, yes. After I got the baby wrapped up, I felt another pressure and sure enough that came right out. I left it down there next to the tree."

Mrs. Dowling finished her examination and care for Lauren and then tucked her back up. "I am guessing you will need a late breakfast or an early lunch, my dear. All looks well with you and your baby. Easy Peasy." Mrs. Dowling smiled.

Ana Maria left to go get food for Lauren and Bella went out to find Tyler. He was squatting down next to little Abraham, introducing his baby brother to the little boy. Bella was struck with the loving scene as brother met brother for the first time. The proud and tender look on Tyler's face was surprising for rarely had Bella seen him with anything other than a solemn, severe look.

"Tyler, you have two fine boys now."

Tyler looked up and smiled at Bella. "Indeed I do, ma'am."

"Have you and Lauren thought of a name for him, yet?"

"Yes'm. His name is Lee Davis Grant Lincoln Crowley.*"

Chuckling, Bella cooed at the new baby. "He has a distinguished name just as his brother. What would you have named the baby had she been a girl?"

"Daisy Crowley."

"Just Daisy?"

"Yes. Lauren likes Daisies.

Bella smiled up at Tyler, filled for love for this little, quirky family. "Mrs. Dowling says y'all can go up now." Tyler didn't hesitate, holding his hand out for Abraham and clutching Lee to his chest, he hurriedly went back into his home.

Bella looked down at her sleeping Joy. "Now what do you think about all that excitement, my love? You aren't the youngest around these parts any longer." Bella went back to her flower beds, a smile on her face, thankful that Lauren and baby Lee made it through safely.

* * *

Bella looked around at her home searching for anything that needed fixing, cleaning, dusting, scrubbing, rearranging, or beautifying. Everything seemed to be perfect. Not a particle out of place. But she still wasn't sure it was good enough for her in-laws.

They had been woefully low on furniture and Bella knew they couldn't afford to buy any more, but fortunately, Rosalie and Emmett offered some of their furniture for the duration. Soon, a grinning Emmett was driving a wagon filled with the much needed items up the hill to the big house. The McCartys had loaned Edward and Bella a complete bedroom suit, an old cradle that had been in storage, two armoires and some extra chairs. Bella had been so grateful, but Rose assured her that it would save her the trouble of dusting to have the unused furniture out of her house.

Bella was thinking about all of this, her hands on her hips when her husband passed through the great room of the house where she was. "Edward," she called to him, "does anything look amiss to you?"

He stopped next to her and looked around. He thought everything looked wonderfully, so he told her, "It's beautiful. You have really turned this old ranch house into a home."

"I couldn't have done it without Ana Maria's help. She's phenomenal. When she worked in San Antonio, she was in charge of keeping the mayor's house in order and saw a lot of entertaining while she was there. And Juan Carlos has cooked for Princes, he says. I am not as nervous as I would be if they were not here."

Edward smiled and said, "You have nothing to worry about, Bella. Remember Alice and Jasper will be here, too and they will be in for a surprise. A year of work on the ranch has brought many wonderful changes."

Smiling, she said, "I am glad you are pleased, Edward. Sometimes I am fearful that I interfere with your ways."

He grabbed her hand and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Isabella Cullen, you are welcome to interfere with my way any time you feel the inclination." He waggled his eyebrows at her to let her know his meaning.

"Oh, go on with you, Edward," she laughed. "You distract me so easily with your glib tongue and handsome figure."

He preened a bit, surprisingly tickled that she found him so attractive, "I mean every word I tell you, Beauty, and I love, love, love to distract you." He pulled her into his arms careful of the baby she was carrying.

Bella smiled up at him, "And I love to be distracted but I have some questions, Edward, that I will forget if I don't ask you now."

"Why don't we go sit down on the porch and we can converse the easier?"

He led her out to the porch swing and got her settled comfortably there. He punched the pillow so her back was supported, then sat himself, "And so what are your questions?"

"I am giving Alice and Jasper their old room. I've put the cradle in there and an extra armoire so that they can have a place for all of their things."

"That's good."

"I have given your parents the Crowley's old room. It is the biggest one up there and will give them some space for a sitting area if they feel the need. All of the McCarty's furniture is outfitting that room. It is quite lovely, to tell you the truth."

"They'll enjoy that."

"I can only put the Phelps together in the third bedroom. It is right next to your parents. Will that be suitable?"

"Well, we can't put them in the bunkhouse," Edward teased.

"Are the Phelpses nice people?"

"I didn't have too much to do with either of them, Bella. My parents have enjoyed their services, so I am hoping they are easy to get along with."

"I left the last and smallest bedroom made up for your father, if he should decide to sleep separately from your mother."

"They have separate rooms in Chicago."

"So, then what you are saying is, your mother will take the big bedroom and your father will take the smallest one."

"That is fine. They are next to each other if they should decide to visit in the night."

Bella stopped and blinked her eyes interpreting the unspoken implication in his words. Then she turned beet red.

Edward laughed at her. "Don't worry, Bella. You've covered all contingencies. Simply be yourself and do what you normally do. Mother and Father need to see us as we truly are and see how our life makes us happy just as it is."

She cuddled into his side, "I am so glad we talked. I feel much better. When exactly do you think they'll be here?"

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"I think I am ready, then."

"Good. Now, Mrs. Cullen, care to be distracted for a bit?"

Giggling she nestled into his side and gave up her anxieties. She had done all she could do. Now it was time to let her worries go and enjoy herself.

And she did.

**AN: They Crowley's are indeed quirky. If you read "The Mail Order Bride" you would have learned that Abraham's name is Abraham Ulysses Jefferson Robert Crowley, named after both sides in the Civil War to keep peace between their family who were opponents during the conflict. Little Lee is named for the same men, just their last names instead of their first and in reverse order than Abe's. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Cavalcade**

* * *

It was rare that the people of Denver had seen such a sight. Not simply the regular 5:04 evening train pulling into the depot and letting out its passengers but the fact that there was a private car in this train, straight from Chicago. The inhabitants of this car, which had been coupled onto the train at the most advantageous place to avoid the billowing smoke, descended onto the platform with regal grace. Waiting to meet these very important passengers were a variety of city functionaries; the mayor, the deputy mayor, the chief of police and their wives as well as various flunkies and odds bodies. The Denver Fire Brigade Excelsior Brass Band was playing a welcoming flourish and even speeches were made in honor of their arrival in the west.

"This is ridiculous," Alice whispered to Jasper. "I want to go."

Jasper smiled at the crowd then whispered out of the side of his mouth, "It will be over soon, Sweetpea. Just be patient."

Alice was chomping at the bit. She had been eagerly waiting for the day she could return to Colorado and she knew that Jasper felt the same. In fact, he had pulled out his cowboy gear to wear today until he was informed by his mother that a formal suit was required. (He still wore his boots and hoped his mother would not notice.) Alice was dressed in satin, lace, and ribbons and little baby Brandon was adorable in a miniature sailor suit. And of course, Carlisle and Esmé could have been the King and Queen of Colorado for all the fuss. They were just missing their crowns.

"…and so, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and family, we welcome you to our city and hope you will enjoy your stay and return often."

Carlisle made a few gracious remarks and then they were ushered into their carriage to be transported to their hotel. They had rented the entire second, and finest, floor. The plan was to stay in town to get their bearings and organize their travel arrangements and freight to Bear Valley Ranch. Yes. Freight. Carlisle and Esme had decided to come bearing gifts, and they went a little overboard.

Their rail car was emptied and shunted to a side rail to await the return journey. The freight was sent to a warehouse until appropriate heavy load wagons could be hired to carry it to the ranch. Esme and Carlisle had ordered various managers of warehouses to come to their suite with the appropriate goods so they could select what they wished to bring to the ranch in the comfort of their lodgings.

"Mother Esmé," Alice was using her tactful voice, "Don't you think satin is going to be too fine a garment for the ranch?"

"It's not silk," Esmé commented.

"Yes but, truly Mother Esmé, I found plain cottons were the best when I visited last year. They were much more comfortable."

"Hmmm," was all Esmé said. She was beginning to feel like a fish out of water in Colorado. She promised Carlisle that she would make the most of such primitive environs. "Alice, why don't you pick out what you think would be best and I shall simply follow your advice."

"Certainly, Mother Esmé. I would love to." Alice quickly went through the selection process since she had already decided what she would need. She simply duplicated the kind of clothing for Emsé that she was wearing. Alice prayed that everything would continue to go smoothly. Esmé was pretty amenable most times unless she was determined to have things her way. So far that Esmé had not reared her ugly head on this trip. Alice was keeping her fingers crossed.

They stayed in Denver for three days until their clothes could be made and wagons could be hired to convey their gear to Bear Valley Ranch. Finally, the day had come. While Jasper opted to ride his horse from Denver to Bear Valley, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were riding in the coach Carlisle had purchased along with the team of four horses. This necessitated a coachman, as well. The Cullen Cavalcade included eight extra people bound for Bear Valley Ranch, a carriage, four wagon loads of goods and amazed looks where ever they passed.

* * *

"Today's the day, little Joy. Today is the day you will meet Grandmama, Grandpapa, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice and little cousin Brandon."

Joy smiled and cooed at her father, who was cradling her on his lap as he spoke to her. Father and daughter had been instructed to keep out of trouble (and dirt) until Edward's family arrived. Edward smiled as he thought of how cute Bella had been trying to make sure everything was spit polished for Esmé and Carlisle. He tried to allay her fears as best he could without being dismissive of the real possibility that his parents might be difficult. He thought they would be pleased with Bella, though. However, he didn't think they'd be pleased with him. They had never seemed to be in the past and he had no reason to think that their attitude would have changed in the intervening years.

He heard Bella's quick step as she walked through the house and came out onto the porch where he was awaiting her. His breath caught as it always did when he saw her. Her beauty was inescapable. She was wearing the blue silk dress that Alice had made for her last year for that ill-fated Preacher Sunday Dance. Bella's figure had changed, so she had to do a little adjusting in its fit but as he had told her weeks ago, she looked even more beautiful than she did before Joy was born.

"Any sign of their arrival, dear heart?" she asked.

His heart thumped a little faster at her endearment and he moved over on the swing so she could join the two of them. He held Joy in one arm and put the other around his wife. This was bliss. At her question he looked down the hill across the valley and for the first time saw some movement. It looked like a circus. "I think the invasion has begun."

"Oh!" Bell was going to jump up and run to the cook house to tell Juan Carlos and Ana Maria to get the tea and sandwiches ready to deliver in the great room after the Cullens arrived but Edward stayed her movement.

"Before you run off, Bella, I want to give you something."

She sank back down on the swing and looked questioningly at Edward, really not expecting anything, not really wanting anything except for this day to go well.

He pulled her close with his free arm and smiled down into her face. "Isabella, I love you with my whole heart."

He sealed his words with a sweet kiss on her forehead, both her cheeks and an openmouthed one on her lips that melted her nerves right away. She sighed and leaned against his chest. "I needed to be reminded of that. My nerves just dissolved. But I still need to let Juan Carlos know that they are nearing. When do you think they'll pull up here?"

"Oh," looking back down the hill and frowning at what seemed to be a _wagon_ _train_. What in the hell did they bring with them? He answered calmly however, "Probably in a half-hour or so."

Kissing him quickly on the cheek and fondly cupping Joy's face in her palm, Bella popped up out of his embrace and dashed down the porch steps to the kitchen. Edward smiled as he watched her tread across the yard to the cook house. He knew that this moment was a respite before the storm.

* * *

Bella stood nervously at Edward's side with Joy in her arms as she watched her in-laws drive up to the house in their grand landau carriage. This carriage was quite luxurious as its roof could be contracted down so that the people riding could see all around as they drove through the countryside. Bella remembered seeing pictures of the Queen of England riding in such a thing but she had never seen such a carriage with her own eyes.

The residents of Bear Valley Ranch were ranged behind the Boss and his Missus; the Crowleys, the Hernandezes, Eric Yorkie and the hands that weren't in the fields with the herd and also Emmett and Rosalie McCarty who were there to welcome their own ranch's main investor. As the carriage drew closer, Edward put his arm around his wife. He wasn't sure he was doing it for her reassurance or for his own.

Carlisle and Esmé were sitting in state in their carriage, noting the fat cattle in the fields, the verdant pastures and golden grain shining in the hot July sun. But as they rode up the hill to the big house they were a little surprised that such a lush and prosperous ranch would have as its headquarters something that was just a little more than a log cabin. Both of the senior Cullens were surprised at their unrefined surroundings. And their own son lived like this?

Alice's face was split wide in a grin, her eyes never leaving Bella's face. She had waited a year for this reunion and she had so much to share with her sister by marriage. She felt as though she was coming home after a long absence.

As the carriage drew up, Edward stepped forward and smiled at his parents noting that the ten years that had passed since he last was in their presence sat lightly on their shoulders. His father was still handsome and his mother still beautiful, neither looking their two score and ten years. They in their turn saw the man their boy had grown into and could not help to be proud. Esmé allowed some tears to well in her eyes as she beheld him.

When the carriage finally came to a stop, Edward opened the door and let down the steps, then offered his hand to assist his mother. As Esmé descended, he took her in his arms and kissed her on her cheek. "Welcome to Bear Valley Ranch, mother."

Esmé was a little taken aback as she was not used to such blatant shows of affections but under her crust, her mother's heart was thrilled. "Edward, it has been too long since I last saw you." She placed a fond hand on his cheek, then stepped away as Carlisle stepped up to greet his son.

With his hand outstretched, Carlisle said, "Edward, it is such a pleasure to see you again." Edward took his father's hand and shook it soundly.

"Mother and Father, it is with great delight that I introduce you to my wife, Isabella," Edward stepped back and put his arm around Bella's shoulders and brought her forth.

Bella curtsied and said, "Welcome to our home, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I am so glad to be meeting you at long last."

Both Carlisle and Esmé smiled and nodded their heads but their eyes were on what Bella held in her arms, their granddaughter, Joy Elizabeth.

Edward spoke up then, "And this is Joy, our daughter."

"May I hold her?" Esmé asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course," Bella gently shifted Joy into her mother-in-law's arms and watched with pleasure as Grandmama and granddaughter met for the first time.

Just then, Alice, who was bubbling with enthusiasm, rushed up to Bella and hugged her tightly. "Bella, it seems like decades since we last saw each other! I've missed you so much!"

Bella returned the embrace and said, "I have missed you, too. I have so much to show you."

"I can see a few new things all ready," Alice smiled at Esmé and Carlisle ohhing and ahhhing over Joy.

"She's the biggest change of course. But I can't wait to meet little Brandon." Jasper had helped Alice down from the carriage and taken Brandon over to greet Edward but now it was Bella's turn to meet her new nephew.

"Oh, he's so handsome, Alice. He has such a twinkle in his eyes."

"Yes. He's a happy baby."

The two women walked over to where Esmé was cooing at Joy, "Mrs. Cullen, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, the owners of The Lazy L, our nearest neighbors, and the other inhabitants of Bear Valley Ranch."

As Bella led her mother-in-law over to the other folks gathered there, Edward asked his father with a little bit of amazement in his voice, "What did you manage to bring with you that necessitated four wagon loads?" The wagons were piled high and covered with tarpaulins, so one could guess what lay below them but not know for sure.

"I come bearing gifts, Edward, a father's privilege. I hope you will appreciate them."

"I do appreciate your trouble, sir, but I can't imagine what you could have thought to bring."

Carlisle pointed at the first wagon after the carriage, "That wagon carries our personal necessities, of course, but the rest should prove to be useful to you in your ranching endeavors."

Edward tried to look appreciative and grateful but he couldn't imagine what his father would have chosen to bring to help him in his ranching. And he also wondered what would be his underlying obligation. He had prided himself on building Bear Valley Ranch with his own blood, sweat and tears and not asking nor receiving any help from his well-to-do family. He followed Carlisle over to the second wagon.

"I have done my research, Edward, and I know the shift is towards a combination of farming and ranching and from the brief mentions you've made in your letters, you told me that you have made the change, yourself. I have invested in your neighbor's ranch and have dropped off two wagons that duplicate what you have in yours. I have brought the latest farming equipment for both ranches, guaranteed to reduce the labor needed to farm them; combines, threshers, plows, bailers, and the like." Carlisle indicated to the drivers of these wagons to remove the coverings from the conveyances.

Edward was stunned looking at the machinery packed on the two large wagons. This was an amazing gift and much too generous. Edward had no way of paying his father back for this relatively expensive equipment and he certainly did not want to be beholding to Carlisle for anything so dear. He knew this was how Carlisle frequently acquired businesses in the past and he didn't want his father to try to commandeer his ranch.

"Father, it is much too much. I cannot accept it."

"Of course you can. You need this in order to maintain growth. If not, you will never be able to perform as you need to stay in the black. Don't let your pride get in the way of good business sense, Edward. I feel I am giving you what was yours from the start. Remember, you have a wife and a child to support now."

Edward shook his head knowing this was not the time or the place to go into this with his Father, so he simply sighed and moved on to the last wagon. This wagon was not an open topped one like the others. This one was enclosed, like what a tradesman would use. There was a gnome of a man driving the mules that pulled it. He didn't have the appearance of a carter, but more of a craftsman. Edward looked at his father questioningly.

"Oh, this was your mother's idea. She thought she should reunite you with something you left behind."

Edward was still at sea. "Something I left behind?" He could not think of a thing that he had left in Chicago that he now regretted.

"Yes," Carlisle responded then turned to the driver. "You, there. Tell my son your name, please?"

"Si signore." Turning to Edward he said, "My name is Aro Volturi. I am a pleased to be helping you, soon."

"Helping me?" Edward was even more puzzled.

"Si."

Edward looked once more at his dad who was smirking. "How is he going to help me?"

"That man is a piano tuner. Your mother and I have brought you your piano."

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Piano**

* * *

"Why don't we go into the house for refreshments?" Bella suggested.

Cookie spoke up, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, but I am sure now you and your family would like to reacquaint yourselves without neighbors underfoot. Rosalie and I will go back home now. Come over when you would like and I can show you the improvements we have made through your investment." They all said their goodbyes and then turned to enter the house.

Bella had directed Lauren to show Mr. and Mrs. Phelps upstairs so they could get the Cullen's luggage disposed in the proper rooms. Ana Maria and Juan Carlos had slipped away to put the sandwiches and desserts on the table in the big room. Edward was directing the hands to lead the heavy wagons down to the new barn but he quietly told them not to unload them just yet. Eric took charge of the various dispositions of wagons and horses and then told all carters and carriers to go to the cook house for a meal.

Tyler helped get the Cullen's belongings up the stairs and into their rooms. He only grumbled a little bit under his breath.

Bella's guests followed her into her home and she asked them to sit where they would be most comfortable in the great room in front of the large fire place. Esmé still held the now sleeping Joy and sat down in the great chair, grinning from ear to ear, "Why, I think she looks just like me."

"If that's the case, Esmé, then she's sure to be a beauty," Carlisle offered fondly. He stood behind Esmé's chair, gazing at his wife and new granddaughter.

Bella smiled, "If you have a need to freshen up, the bath house and necessary are just through that back door there." She thought she may as well get to the rustic features of her home right away. Alice and Jasper both headed for the back door, taking Bella up on her suggestion.

"Can I bring you some tea and a plate, Mrs. Cullen? I am sure you are thirsty after your drive."

"That would be nice, Isabella, but please call me Mother Esmé, there are three Mrs. Cullens in this house now."

Bella smiled and set to pouring tea for Carlisle and Esmé and providing a selection from the offerings on the table.

When Edward entered the house, he stood opposite his parents and put his hands behind his back as he rocked on his feet, "I truly thank you for bringing my piano. Besides my family, that was the one thing I missed the most about Chicago, I believe." He was being diplomatic here. Actually, he had missed his piano more.

"Well, Edward, it was your piano and taking up such a space in my front parlor. We also packed up the music that you had in the chest as well. Have you been able to play much out here in the wild?"

"No, mother. There are a few pianos around but I have never availed myself of them. Probably, I was too shy to show off my lack of skill."

"Lack of skill! You could have performed on stage to cheering crowds if you would have gone in that direction."

"We shall see if the ten years of neglect have forever ruined my ability." Edward shrugged.

Turning to his wife he asked, "Bella, where do you think we could put a concert grand in here?"

"I was thinking, Edward, that we could move those shelves and china cupboard out of the alcove and place it there?" She pointed to the area that was to the left of the front door.

"But where would you put your good china?" Edward asked.

"In the cook house, possibly the kitchen. The cupboard would fit nicely in there along with the shelves. It's where they are needed after all," Bella smiled. "I shall see to it this afternoon. When do you think Mr. Volturi will wish to start his work?"

"At the moment he's eating. I am sure he won't mind putting off preparing the piano until tomorrow."

Bella nodded, satisfied that the piano would soon be in place. She was secretly dying to hear her husband play. She was sure his old skill would quickly return to him.

Alice returned from outside. "Bella and Edward, I love the new bath house. It looks so comfortable. The flower beds have taken off nicely, as well."

"Thank you, sister," Bella responded, "I hope you will offer advice as to our next project."

After taking a plate of finger sandwiches and a slice of cake, Alice sat while Bella poured her a cup of tea.

"What foods are you putting up now," Alice ventured.

"I am still canning beans and, of course, making jellies and preserves. I tried canning squash last year but the results were not so spectacular. We could add them to stews and sauces but they did not hold up to other dishes."

"What do you mean by 'canning?'" Esmé asked.

"It is a way of preserving food so that you can store it for the winter. I was able to can enough vegetables last summer to see us through to this year's growing season. I had great success with the new Mason jars last year. They are made out of sturdy glass and you place a lid and ring on them and then put them in a hot water bath for a number of minutes. The process causes the lids to seal and keep the food fresh as long as you don't open it. It is my main occupation this time of year. I will be happy to show you the process, if you wish."

"I would dearly love to help, Bella," Alice responded. Bella smiled at her.

Esmé did not say anything, just nodded her head.

"Now, mother," Edward said, "you are no longer in Chicago where you could traipse down to the grocer for your victuals. On the frontier, you have to make your own as best you can. Bella buys a few staples but by and large Bear Valley Ranch is self-supporting. Due to Bella's efforts, last year we ate better than we ever have."

Bella found herself blushing with her husband's praise and she smiled bashfully at him.

Esmé was not sure about this 'canning' business so she changed the topic. "Isabella, you truly have a charming southern drawl. I am surprised you haven't lost it yet having been so long away from Virginia."

"A drawl? I truly haven't noticed. " She put her hand in front of her mouth as if she could hide it.

Edward smiled and said, "You have the softest and sweetest lilt, my love. I enjoy listening to you speak."

Esmé went on, "'Tis charming. You sound like you could be waltzing on the lawns of Monticello or Mount Vernon.*"

"Oh," Bella said softly, thinking that she had never set foot on either one of those esteemed properties. "I never had the pleasure, Mother Esmé, but I thank you for the compliment."

At that moment, Joy started to whimper and Bella walked over to pick her up, "It is time for Joy's dinner. Please continue to help yourself and if you are tired, your rooms are ready upstairs."

"You modern girls and your insistence on going without nursemaids," Esmé commented as she relinquished Joy to the young mother's care.

"'Tis a pleasure, Mother Esmé," Bella smiled sweetly down at her daughter who was grinning into Bella's face. She quickly disappeared into her bedroom to see to Joy's needs.

"She's a lovely girl, Edward," Carlisle commented.

"She is that. I am completely enthralled by her."

"Well, son, I think I shall go upstairs to refresh myself and then perhaps you can show us around?" Carlisle suggested.

"It would be my pleasure." Edward watched as his father escorted his mother up the stairs. Turning to Jasper and Alice, he said, "That didn't go too badly."

"No, Edward. I think Mother and Father are happy to see you at last." Jasper was standing leaning an elbow on the mantle, still dressed in his eastern suit.

"Jasper, I believe you are overdressed for the occasion as I am, too. Please excuse me as I get back into my work clothes." Edward headed into his bedroom as Alice and Jasper practically ran up the stairs both eager to be shed of their city-skins.

* * *

Edward caught his breath as he entered their bedroom to find Bella sitting in the rocking chair, nursing their baby. Her ethereal beauty always caused his heart to hammer in his chest but seeing her like this – he had no words. When he told his father she enthralled him, he was not exaggerating.

"Have they gone upstairs?" Bella asked.

"Yes. They are all getting changed and then I shall take them on a tour of the area around the house. I think their arrival went very well."

Bella sighed. "Edward, answer me truly, do I sound like a hill-billy when I talk?"

He chuckled and said, "No, my dear. You sound very genteel."

"Are you sure, Mr. Cullen?" she said as she shifted Joy to her shoulder and gently patted the baby's back leaving her breast completely exposed to his increasingly avid gaze.

"Positive, Mrs. Cullen-mine." Hearing the baby burp, he walked over and took the drowsing child in his arms and then laid her down in her cradle where she promptly fell to sleep. He turned to his wife to find she had already readjusted her bodice so that her goods were put away. "Durn!" he thought.

He walked over to Bella and drew her into his arms, "You were marvelous and my father said you were 'a lovely girl.'"

"Did he?"

"Of course he did. It's not you they are skeptical of, Bella, it is me."

"You? How could you say that?"

"Did you not see those wagon-loads of equipment he brought with him? Thousands of dollars right there. Without even knowing anything about this ranch or its needs, my father simply brought all that equipment not once conferring with me to see if we needed it or even wanted it."

"I am sure he didn't mean any ill-will towards you, Edward."

"No. Not ill-will but certainly a lack of confidence in my ability to run our ranch."

"Truly, Edward? Maybe he is simply trying to make amends the best he knows how. He is trying to show you that he supports your endeavors and wishes you to continue to be successful."

Edward pulled her close and kissed her forehead loving her kind heart but knowing his father better than she did. "Or, he is trying to take control of me once again by making me indebted to him."

"Edward, do you think that is what he is doing?"

"It's a fifty-fifty chance. He could be doing this to make amends or he could be doing this to put hooks into me. Honestly, I'd say it is a little bit of both."

"Could you use the equipment, Edward?"

"I haven't got a good look at any of it but I am sure there is some there I could put use to."

"What are you going to do?"

"First, I will confer with Tyler and the crew that does the farming to see what they think about the usefulness of the equipment. If we find some that we can use, I will purchase it from my father. The equipment we don't need is going back to Chicago with him."

"How will we pay for it, Edward?" Bella knew that money was tight at this time.

"I am hoping my father will let me pay so much a year with interest until it is paid off. If he won't consider that, then I will have to go to the bankers in Denver for a loan."

"A loan!" Bella was scandalized. Loans were a sure way to lose everything.

"They aren't so bad, Bella, as long as you study the terms to insure the payments are in your means. It is how many a fortune out west - and east, for that matter - got started."

"Oh, Edward. Perhaps you should send all the equipment back." The thought of being in debt made Bella sick to her stomach.

"Bella, as a businessman I am telling you, if there is equipment in those wagons that I am going to have to end up buying anyway, then buying them now from my father on good terms could be the most cost-effective way to go. It would be the best deal."

"I don't know, Edward. Remember the Bible says, "neither a borrower nor a lender be…"

"My Bella, the Bible didn't say that, Shakespeare did and he was the biggest case of 'do as I say, not as I do' that ever was."

"Well, Edward, Bible or Shakespeare, I still agree with the sentiment." She sighed and then took a big breath, "BUT I have trusted you thus far with these decisions, I suppose I will trust you further. I know you will always take care of us."

She could not have said anything that tweaked Edward's conscience more. He sometimes forgot that he had responsibilities that prevented him from taking huge risks. But was taking a loan out for farm equipment a risk? He would have to get the figures from his father and study his ledger to see how quickly such amounts could be paid back.

He squeezed Bella in his arms a bit more and said, "I promise you Bella, I won't take a loan out if it isn't practical or prudent."

She smiled up at him then rose on her toes as she pulled his face to hers for a kiss, "You are my wise love. I have complete faith in you. Now, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. We need to go to our guests."

* * *

Bella begged off the tour as she needed to get some things organized on the home front. Tyler was finished unloading the Cullen's luggage and she was able to way lay him and ask him to find some crates or boxes she could use to pack the china in. He remembered they had saved some crates from when the books came for the study last year, so he soon had about four sturdy wooden containers for Bella to fill with the contents from the china press.

It did not take her long to empty the press and get Tyler and Juan Carlos to move it into the kitchen. There was plenty of room for it in there. Then they carried over the boxes of china and she replaced each piece in the cupboard.

"Oh, Senora, this is beautiful in here. We can put this to much use," Ana Maria said.

"It is just as well, Ana Maria, with it in the main house, we never thought to use it," Bella nodded.

Bella caught the piano tuner just finishing his dinner in the large dining room. "Mr. Volturi, I am Mrs. Edward Cullen. Welcome to Bear Valley Ranch."

"It is a great pleasure, Signora. The instrument that I bring is the finest I have seen in this country. It will be a pleasure working with it."

"I would like to show you where we plan to put it." Bella indicated he should follow her into the great house.

"This alcove should be big enough, yes?"

"Si. It is plenty big but I do not like it so close to the front door. In winter time, gusts of coldness will affect its tuning. It is best to keep it in a location where the temperature is even and moderate."

"We rarely use the front door in winter-time, Mr. Volturi, and as the fire place is across the room, I am thinking the temperature here will be the most unchanging."

"Si, you are probably correct, Signora. Shall I get some men to help me move it in?"

"Yes. I would love to get the piano set up as quickly as we can."

Soon, six men were recruited to assist Aro in unloading and positioning the piano. They first gingerly slid a huge crate from the back of Aro's wagon. Bella could tell it was very heavy as the seven men struggled to carry it up the porch stairs to the doorway. Bella held wide the door as they carefully turned the crate on its side and carried it through to the great room and set it gently on the floor.

There, Aro carefully pulled the crate apart, stacking the boards to the side. Wrapped in thick packing quilts was the body of the piano. Aro started cutting the cords holding the quilts in place, then pulled them off one at a time. The piano was revealed to be upside down.

Calling one of the men to follow, Aro bustled out of the door and soon they brought in another much smaller crate. "The legs and pedals are in here." He soon had that crate open and took out three substantial legs and the brackets for the pedals and its action.

The legs were soon fit securely in place along with the pedal bracket. Aro deftly inserted the casters into the legs. Stepping back, Aro said to the men, "Here is the most delicate part. We must lift the piano and turn it over so very carefully so that we do not damage it." Aro directed the men to stand at various places and they carefully turned the piano on its side, then continued the rotation until it was standing on its legs. Aro had unpacked the instrument so skillfully that all that needed to be done was to push the instrument a few feet into its position into the alcove. Aro locked the casters so that the piano would not move. Thanking the men, Aro, sent them off.

Bella was taken aback. This piano was a glorious instrument. It's shiny black case and elegant lines had her speechless. She traced the insignia above the keys. Henry E. Steinway, New York City. Aro cut more cords and removed more quilts; he lifted the lid to the sound board and revealed more packing materials. "All of this, Signora, is my secret to transporting fine instruments. I have developed this method to prevent any damage." He quickly removed more quilt and blanket-like materials from the inside of the instrument that kept the parts from moving. Soon the piano was revealed in all of its grandeur. Bella helped by folding up the various packing blankets and was surprised at how tall the pile was.

Aro had crawled under the piano to affix the movement to the pedals and then, finally crawled back out and stood. "There, Signora, she is all put together. Now she needs to rest in her new home for a day before I shall start the tuning. Please to tell your husband not to play it as it is sorely out of pitch due to the moving process but this time tomorrow, her true voice will sing again." He smiled in triumph as he gathered his packing materials and returned to his wagon.

Bella went to grab a broom to sweep up whatever detritus that had come in with the piano. By the time she got back, Aro had brought in the piano bench and a music cabinet that was filled with sheet music. Bidding Bella a friendly "ciao," he left her to get things settled in his wagon. He was bedding down in the bunk house for the night and Bella had no fears that the hands would fail to keep him entertained.

Bella wandered over to the music cabinet and pulled out a few sheets of music and studied them. _Fur Elise_ by Beethoven. The staves and notes ran together to her eyes and it looked complicated.

She had always wanted to learn to play the piano but her parents never had the wherewithal to allow her. An idea was beginning to form in her head. Perhaps Edward would be willing to teach her? Her heart raced. Would he?

**AN: **

*** Monticello was the home that Thomas Jefferson, 3rd President of the US, built outside of Charlottesville, Virginia about a hundred miles from Bella's old home. Mount Vernon was George Washington's estate (the first president) and much closer to Occoquan but Bella was never able to visit it, even though it was opened to visitors from 1853. Visiting historical sites was considered the pastime of the upper class and the Swan's definitely weren't that. Both of these historic sites are pretty wonderful to visit and I'd suggest it to any who would have the chance.**

***Heinrich E. Steinweg started his piano manufacturing business in New York City in 1853. He was determined to produce the finest piano forte that could be found and many claim that his company continues to do so. Each piano is handmade and the emphasis is on quality, not cost cutting. As a result, Steinway pianos are fabulous instruments but very, very costly. Heinrich later changed his name to Henry E. Steinway. You can read more at their web site www . Steinway . com . (As always, leave the spaces out of these web addresses when you plug them into your browser.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Interruption**

* * *

It had been a long day and Bella was exhausted. She stretched out in bed so glad to feel the soft sheets and comfortable mattress embrace her. Sighing, she thought back over the day's events and she was fairly satisfied with the outcome. Her in-laws had arrived and seemed pleased with all they saw, at least as far as she could tell. Edward was a little hesitant in their motivations but she could see no reason to question their sincerity.

It was wonderful to have Alice back to talk to and giggle with. You'd never guess they were old married women and mothers to boot when they got together. Bella had hardly stopped laughing since they had met up in the kitchen to help prepare supper. She had never had such a friend as Alice. She remembered one hilarious conversation that had her in stitches.

"…and then the brass band came out and played 'The Battle Hymn of the Republic.' You would have thought we were President Cleveland or someone."

Bella laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Why on earth would they greet you like that in Denver?"

"Oh, don't they do that for everyone?" Alice grinned sardonically.

Shaking her head, Bella giggled. "The mayor was there? I can hardly believe it!"

"Yes, and his wife and just about every other person they could pull off the street, I am sure. Jasper said that word got out that some high financier from Chicago was coming. I guess renting the whole second floor of their best hotel and making arrangements for the merchants to visit clued them in that someone with substance was coming through and they wanted to make sure Carlisle spent some of that substance in the city. They got their wish."

"Well, I think that speaks well for the businessmen of Denver. They aren't ones to let an opportunity go by when they see it."

"Bella, I am just so glad to be here. I've missed you and the ranch so. Your garden looks a treat. We have a lot to do this week, I can tell."

"Yes. I am running behind because of the preparations for your visit but maybe you can help me catch up. Do you think Esmé will wish to lend a hand? Otherwise I don't know what I am going to do to keep her entertained."

"Don't worry about our mother-in-law. She rarely leaves her bed until noon and then spends at least two hours getting dressed. I doubt that will change. Phelps will see to her needs. You don't have to worry."

Bella was going to try to take Alice's advice. She didn't think that Esmé quite understood that her days were full of work and if she didn't do it, no one else would and everyone suffered. Edward suggested she just follow her normal routine and invite his mother to accompany her but not to be surprised if she didn't choose to do so.

Sighing, Bella turned over and faced her sleeping husband. He had made it to bed before her tonight, having a very early start himself the next day. They were readying the herd for the drive that was taking place in a week. He was pleased with what he was bringing to market this year, she knew.

She could just make out his features in the dim lamp light she always left burning so that she could see when she got up in the night to tend their daughter. She tucked her hands up under her cheek as she gazed at Edward. His hair was every which way as usual and she ached to run her fingers through it but she knew he needed his sleep, so she'd best not attempt it. She savored his broad brow and the sweep of his eyelashes against his cheeks, those full lips that she remembered could tantalize and tease her body into such a glorious frenzy; everything about him she loved.

Then, he opened his mouth and started to snore. She had to fight to suppress a giggle.

She remembered how delighted Edward was when he got back to the house after showing his family the ranch to find his piano set up and just waiting to be tuned. He spent some time looking through the music cabinet picking out his favorites and reminiscing with his mother on the occasions he had played one piece or the other.

After supper, they all wandered down to the campfire to listen to the music that was being offered that night by various cowboy crooners. Bella had arranged to have some chairs brought down from the house for the comfort of Edward's parents. The hands teased Bella and Edward until they agreed to sing a duet, something that Bella secretly loved to do but Edward always seemed reticent. Tonight, however, he acquiesced and they sang "_Alice, Where Art Thou_?" * Edward's baritone voice gave her shivers and she found it very distracting. But in the end all seemed pleased with their performance. Alice, herself, made everyone laugh after they finished the song by answering, "Why, I am right here!"

Even Carlisle and Esmé treated them with "_Whispering Hope"_ * a hymn that was popular in the churches. Those two had truly fine voices, Carlisle's tenor seemed to embrace and cherish Esmé's fine soprano and they melded their voices beautifully. A peace descended over the Bear Valley Ranch folk after that and they just sat there for a while, admiring the stars that swept on forever in the night sky.

Finally, the fiery embers dimmed and everyone headed off to bed but Bella, who had to make a quick trip to the kitchen to make sure the ham was soaking for tomorrow's dinner. She'd saved one of her brother's hams for just such an event as this. By the time she had seen to that and fed little Joy, the ranch was slumbering and it seemed very peaceful and lovely.

Staring again at her sleeping husband she was reminded of everything she loved about her life. She was truly a blessed woman. She shut her eyes, finally letting sleep come while Edward's snores provided her own personal lullaby.

* * *

Bella felt a tickle on her leg and she slapped at it, half asleep, hoping it wasn't a bug. It was bad to have bugs in bed. But the tickle was persistent and it traveled higher on her leg to her thigh. She put her hand down to brush it off to be met with one of Edwards's questing under her night gown. She grumbled, "I was asleep."

"It's soon time to arise, sweetheart. I thought I would wake you up a little sooner so we could take advantage."

She turned to face him as his hand started tracing trails up her thigh to her hip. "Take advantage of what?" she asked.

"A quiet moment. We won't be having many of those in the coming weeks, I think."

"And how would you like to take advantage of this quiet moment?"

His hand reached her waist and so he pulled her close against him. She could feel what was on his mind at the moment and she smiled when he said, "I was thinking, ma'am, that we could share a little connubial bliss."

"I think you could talk me into it."

"I don't think I'd need words." His hand slid over to deftly rub her just so and sparks ignited.

"Uhm, Edward, no words are needed." She brushed her own hand down to rub against him. He leaned in to kiss her and she nipped his bottom lip and traced it with her tongue.

"Unnnfff…" Edward groaned. He continued to rub and delve with his hand and she opened to him, every inch of her aflame with desire.

"How I want you, Edward," she panted. He continued his attentions as he deeply kissed her again. He settled down between her legs and slid so perfectly within her that they both gasped. They were enjoying that first rush of intimate delight when…

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Joy cried.

That always jolted Bella out of any preoccupied state she was in.

Edward whimpered. He knew she would end it and go to the baby. Neither one of them could concentrate while their daughter was wailing. He rolled off of her.

"Oh drat!" Bella cried as she threw back the covers. Pecking her husband on the lips, she slipped out of bed and turned up the lamp to rush over to the crying baby. As soon as Joy saw her mother she stopped sobbing and smiled.

"You have the worst timing, Joy Elizabeth," Bella stated as she picked up the little baby. Her tender voice belied her words and Joy chortled. Bella took her over to the dresser and quickly changed her out of her damp diaper into a fresh one.

"Mama and Daddy were 'taking advantage' and you interrupted, young lady." Bella sat down on the rocker and put Joy to her breast. Bella shook her head as she smiled down at her voraciously nursing baby.

She looked up at her husband who was staring at the ceiling.

"Edward, are you alright?"

He looked over towards where she was sitting and grimaced. "It isn't like I haven't had a case of testicular congestion before."

"Oh, I am sorry but …"

"But?"

"I know how you feel," she said in a small voice.

Edward got out of bed and walked over to her as she sat with Joy and put his hand on her shoulder. "I recommend cold water in the wash basin. It will help." Then he turned on his heel and strode over to where he had his work clothes, scooped them up and left the room.

* * *

True to what Alice had predicted, Esmé did not make an appearance until well after dinner had been cleared up. Bella had already done practically a full day's work by that time because she had to get some canning done this afternoon or her produce would rot. She had milked her cows first thing in the morning and decided that she had enough cream collected and rested to make some butter. She knew that after she instructed Alice in what to do with processing the vegetables, she could spend some time on the porch churning the cream into butter. The rest of her morning chores included harvesting what was ready in the garden, colleting eggs from the hen house, and washing diapers – lately a never ending and daily chore at Bear Valley Ranch. The mothers agreed to pool their diapers and take turns with the washing. Today was Bella's turn. Soon, she had a clothes line full of white diapers flapping in the wind. They would dry quickly that way. There was something about a line full of clean laundry that made her feel as though she had accomplished something.

Alice was very interested in the sling that Ana Maria had introduced to Bear Valley Ranch and it didn't take Ana long to make one for her. Bella could not wait to see Mother Esmé's expression when she saw all of them, Lauren, Ana Maria, Bella, and Alice all sporting their babies in slings. Probably she would make some comment about "modern girls" or some such.

So, leaving Alice in the kitchen with Juan Carlos, Ana Maria cleaning in the big house, and Lauren watching the ranch toddlers in the back yard, Bella got out her churn and the bucket of rested cream from the cold cellar. Esmé had joined them in the kitchen looking very out of place.

"Esmé I am going to be churning butter on the front porch. Would you care to join me? It is beautiful in the shade there and we have such a lovely view."

Esmé smiled her agreement and got her embroidery bag out so she could work, too. Bella spread a quilt out on the porch floor and doubled it up into a soft pallet, then let Joy lay there and kick and coo as she wished while her mother worked. It was a beautiful day. The sky was a robin's egg blue, the mountains were grey giants and the trees that surrounded them, a deep green. She could see the river sparkling in the sunlight and hear the cattle lowing as the men mustered them in the valley below for the coming drive.

"Tis pretty here," Esmé commented.

"On fine days, it is my favorite place to do hand work."

Bella dismantled the old fashioned churn she had. The one thing Bella would like to get one day was a modern churn that only required the operator to turn a crank to work the dash. It was much easier and made butter much more quickly than her old fashioned model did.

Her churn required the churner to plunge the dash up and down for a lengthy period of time until the buttermilk had separated from the cream and the milk solids had set into sweet butter. Bella had Guernsey cows which provided the richest milk in her opinion and so she believed she had the best butter. While the churn was a bother, her butter was one thing she was proud about. She smiled in satisfaction as she poured the cream into the tub and settled the dash through the hole of the lid. This batch was for cooking, so she didn't add salt. It wouldn't last as long that way but she was sure Juan Carlos would use it up quicker than she could churn it, anyway.

She sat on her three legged stool and started churning – up, down, up, down, up, down – and not do much else until she was done.

"So, how long do you have to do that, Bella?"

"Oh, it depends, really; usually about a half of an hour. It seems forever, though. I just let my mind wander for entertainment. I am glad you are here so we can converse, if you are willing."

"Of course, I am willing. I have to get to know the girl my oldest son is so enthralled over." She smiled.

"Edward is enthralled by me?"

"That is what he told us last night."

"That is good to hear." He wasn't too enthralled with her this morning when their love making was interrupted, she thought.

Up, down, up, down, she churned. Ever since Edward taught her to please him with her hands, her mind tended to wander towards their private time while she churned. She could actually get herself fairly worked up if she thought hard enough about it but she never mentioned it to Edward lest he felt she was a wanton creature. And now, while talking to her mother-in-law, was certainly not the time to be thinking about it.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Esmé asked.

Surely, Esmé had heard how that had happened. Bella guessed she wanted to hear it from her own mouth. "We met through correspondence."

"And how did you exchange addresses so as to correspond?"

"I read a bit of poetry Edward had written and it inspired me to write to him in appreciation." That was all pretty truthful. She didn't need to mention she found the poetry in an ad Edward had taken out in the _Matrimonial News_.

"Poetry? Edward writes poetry?"

Bella chuckled, "He would never claim to but it sounded poetic to me and spurred my interest. We started exchanging letters and both found that interest soon led to appreciation and then appreciation led to admiration. The day he wrote to ask me to join him in Colorado was one of the happiest days of my life."

"It sounds so romantic."

"It was romantic. When I found the man in the flesh was better than any modest words he used to describe himself, I knew the hand of God was in our meeting. We have been very happy together, Mother Esmé." Bella hoped by invoking divine providence her mother-in-law would be assuaged a bit by their unorthodox courtship, for who could deny the hand of God?

"But you married so quickly."

"Edward was concerned about sullying my reputation. Once we met, we realized there was no reason to procrastinate, so we married the day after I arrived."

"Edward always was impetuous."

Bella smiled, thinking about those days and how impetuously Edward taught her to properly love him. Up, down, up, down. Bella sighed. The cold water in the basin helped but a little this morning. She was feeling now just about as pent up as she did when they were interrupted.

Sighing, she could feel the butter hardening. Up, down, up, down. Oh, how this reminded her of that night…

"How did you and Father Carlisle meet?" Bella needed to change the subject.

"I knew about Carlisle for years before my debut. He was the most desirable bachelor in Chicago and I was half in love with him since I was fourteen. You see him now and he is still attractive." Esmé sighed, "In those days, he was a Greek god – so very handsome. He never noticed me, though, until the night of my debut. I suppose I had grown up and my dress was very stylish. He asked me for two dances, one of them the waltz!" Esmé almost giggled but then caught herself. "I knew to treat him kindly but not to show him any more attention than any other man there. My mother was an expert in these matters and I followed her advice to the letter. The next morning he sent me the most beautiful nosegay of oleander and pink roses! Mother and I looked up their meaning and I was so thrilled. Oleander means beauty and grace and pink roses mean love, and sincerity.* I could hardly believe it."

Esmé sighed in remembered happiness. "I went to Papa and asked him to agree to anything that Mr. Cullen should ask, within reason, of course. It was only a matter of time when Carlisle did ask for my hand."

Bella smiled just imagining the scene. "It sounds like you where both pleased."

"That we were, Isabella. That we have always been."

Bella remembered her first sight of Edward. He resembled a Greek god to her as well and he inspired intense and alien feelings within her. She now knew exactly what those feelings were – carnal desire. Up, down. Up, down. In, Out. In, Out.

Bella's eyes widened when she realized what she was chanting in her head. She needed to get a hold of herself – or she needed some uninterrupted private time with her husband as soon as she could manage. She never knew she could be such a lusty wench. She would be embarrassed if she weren't so desperate.

In, out. In, out. In, out.

* * *

Edward walked up the hill towards the house. He had talked to the farm workers and Eric and they had suggested that of all the equipment Carlisle had brought, the combine would be the most useful. They either already had duplicates of the other equipment or saw no use for some of the more esoteric pieces.

Now, Edward had to talk frankly with his father. It was the moment of truth and he was trying his best to keep that old but familiar feeling that he was being called into his father's presence because of misbehavior from overwhelming him. It was a curious thing that though he had been making his way successfully on his own for a dozen years, his parents could still make him feel like a recalcitrant child.

His father had risen early that morning and had breakfast with the men and himself in the cook house. Jasper was raring to go, having missed out on the muster last year. He was determined to go on the drive this year and was fairly bounding in his seat with excitement. They spent the morning inspecting the herd and deciding which beasts to send to market and which to build his herd with for the next year. Carlisle seemed impressed with the operation. Then they looked over the grain fields and watched the farming hands start the harvest there.

"Why aren't you using the equipment I brought you, Edward?"

"I would like to speak with you about that, father. How about we meet in the afternoon in my study to discuss it?"

Carlisle's face was inscrutable as he answered, "Of course, Edward. Would three in the afternoon be amenable?"

Edward had agreed and now he was on his way, like he was going to face the headmaster of his old school for punishment. He was frustrated to feel this way and that just compounded the frustration he felt all morning, starting with the aborted love-making with his Bella. He was wound tighter than a spring in more ways than one.

As he made the rise right before the house, he saw Bella sitting on the porch with his mother. Bella was at her churn and looking straight at him, her eyes intense pools of…of need. Her arms were rhythmically pumping the dash up and down inside the churn she had between her legs. He recognized her longing immediately and suddenly felt his body coil up even tighter and his pecker… damn. His pecker was being his pecker and his mother was sitting right there watching.

He shot Bella what he hoped was a look of promise and then turned to greet his mother.

"What are you doing back so early, Edward?"

"Father and I are going to talk business in the study for a while." He smiled down at the now sleeping Joy, Interrupter Supreme, and then put a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder. "I shall see you later, sweetheart?" He hoped she knew what he was intending.

Smiling saucily up at him from under her lashes but at an angle Esmé couldn't observe, she said, "Of course." She knew exactly what he meant. He squeezed her shoulder and exhaled. She could slay him with a look, that vixen. His vixen.

Taking hold of himself, Edward passed through the house and found his father, who had changed out of the clothes he had worn in the morning, studying the volumes that were ranged on the shelves in the study.

"Your grandfather had a marvelous collection, Edward."

"He did. Bella and I have certainly enjoyed it this year."

"Isabella's a reader?"

"Yes, an avid one. I think she's read more of these than I have by now."

"She seems to be a very talented and beautiful woman, Edward."

"I have discovered that myself, much to my delight."

"She's not from the crème de la crème, though is she?"

Edward felt his hackles rise. "She is as far as I am concerned. She is exactly perfect for me. What use would I have for one of your hot house Chicago flowers? I would be bored in a minute with one of those. Bella has a sharp mind, a good eye and has never been shy to put her hand to anything. I was truly blessed when Isabella Swan entered my life."

"Now, son, I am not disparaging your choice. I believe you when you say she is perfect for you here."

"No, father, she is perfect for me anywhere," Edward stated vehemently.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Of course, of course. But Isabella is not whom we are here to discuss, is she? I take it you have some problem with my gift?"

Edward sighed and said, "Let's sit down while we discuss this." Without thinking, Carlisle immediately took the chair behind Edward's desk leaving the chair facing the desk for Edward. Edward almost requested that Carlisle take the other seat but he decided that he would choose his battles a little better than that and settled down in the inferior chair.

"Father, Bella and I truly do appreciate your generosity but it is too much."

"Too much, Edward? They are gifts, gifts I choose to give to my son, who seems rather ungrateful about it, I must say."

"I am grateful that you care enough to try to help me but did I truly need these machines?"

"You need them for your farming!"

"I have been farming for a year, father. I already have some of that equipment; so actually, I don't need all of it."

"Well, what do you need?"

"I would like to buy the combine from you, father."

"Buy it? I am giving it to you."

"But at what cost, Father?"

"Gifts are free by their nature, Edward," Carlisle's voice started to rise.

"Father, I admit that I have not seen you in many years but I don't think in character you have changed that much. Forgive me for saying it but I have never seen you give a gift without expecting something back, especially in business."

Carlisle was shocked, "How can you say that?"

"Because in your dealings with me, it was always the case. If you wanted my compliance, you would always dangle something in front of me to insure my obedience. Do you remember that grey gelding you gave me when I was fifteen?"

"See there, that was a gift!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"When I was caught skinning over my school wall after hours, the first thing you did was take him from me. You said I could have him back after I demonstrated I could be trusted."

"Well, that's fair. How would I ever gain your obedience if you had nothing to desire in return?"

"You would gain my obedience, father, by simply respecting me, my independence and my character. I would choose to do the right thing because that is the man I am and the boy I was then. All you had to do was but ask. I did not need to be bribed to do it."

"You are a very naïve person, Edward, even though you are in your thirties. There always has to be something to motivate a person's actions."

"What motivates me, father, is to be the man I aspire to be, a man of integrity. That can't be bought. But you have just proved my original point."

"I have?"

"Yes. You gave me farm equipment because you want a certain behavior from me. Let's have it. What do you want?"

Carlisle hemmed and hawed a bit, then ground out, "I am expanding Cullen Enterprises westward. We already have a stake hold with the Lazy B ranch. I want to bring Bear Valley Ranch into the fold as well. Your ranch will have the best of everything, the finest equipment, the best stock. Perhaps we can change the name even to reflect its excellence. The Cullen Ranch as a ring to it, don't you think?"

Edward's face grew very stern and he rose to his feet. "I respectfully decline your offer of merging my business interests with Cullen Enterprises. I built this ranch with the sweat of my own brow and the sinew of my own arm. I did it without help or hindrance from you. You saw my ranch. It is one of the finest in the state and it will continue to be. There will be no other owners of Bear Valley Ranch than Edward and Isabella Cullen. You can take your equipment back to Chicago. Your price is too high."

And with that, he stormed out of the study and slammed out of the back door and was soon storming up onto the mountain behind the house. His frustration had boiled over.

**AN * "Alice, Where Art Thou?" was a very popular song in the 1860s – 1890s. **

"**Whispering Hope" was a popular duet in those days. **

***The meaning of flowers. Evidently you could have a whole conversation by just using flowers. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Family**

* * *

Bella looked in the churn and smiled to see it was thick with clots of butter. "Mother Esmé, I am done here. Could I ask you to watch little Joy for a moment while I dispose of this?"

"It would be my pleasure. She sleeps so peacefully it would be a shame to disturb her. She's such a pretty little girl." Esmé already had the look of a doting grandmother about her and that made Bella happy.

Picking up the churn, she started towards the kitchen only to meet Aro coming towards the house carrying a tool box. "Signora, do you need the help with that?"

"No thank you, sir. Is it time to tune the piano?"

"Si. It had been a full day since I set it up and the weather has been constant, dry and sunny. It is the perfect time."

"Then, please go inside and have at it. I am anticipating hearing beautiful music tonight."

"With an instrument such as this, I can guarantee you will, Signora."

Bella nodded happily and went along to the kitchen to find Alice up to her elbows in pole beans.

"I am having so much fun, Bella. Look at all I have accomplished so far." There was literally a regiment of jars, filled with beans and water waiting for their turn in the water bath.

"Alice, I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you very much. Look, I've a pound of butter here and at least two quarts of buttermilk! I think I am going to make a pound cake. The hens have been producing like wild fire."

"Sounds delicious, sister. Have you seen Jasper?"

"I think he's still out with the herd. Edward came up just a while ago to meet with his father about business." Bella was pouring off the churn into a large bowl covered with cheesecloth that caught the butter solids that had separated out of the liquid. Picking up the edges of the cheese cloth, she twisted the top then wrung any additional liquid out. She turned the butter into a shallow bowl and covered it with a clean cloth, then took the remaining liquid, the buttermilk, and poured it into a pitcher. After cleaning out the churn, she washed her hands.

"Alice, I am going to feed Joy and then come back in here to help you. Mother Esmé is watching her at the moment."

"I have it all under control here, Bella. You relax some and enjoy yourself. You don't have to work all the time."

"Why thank you, Alice, but if I help you, you'll be done the sooner and then we can both relax together!" Bella grinned at her sister-in-law and laughingly went out to fetch her daughter.

Esmé was holding a fussing Joy in her arms as she tried to soothe her, rocking gently back and forth. She was relieved to see Bella, "I can't get her to stop crying!" She seemed distressed about it.

"Oh, Mother Esmé, don't worry. She's just telling all who will listen that she's hungry. It's time for her to nurse."

"Oh." Esmé looked uncomfortable. "I shall leave you to your privacy."

"Truly, you don't have to leave. I can nurse her very discretely and no one will be the wiser for it. You can stay."

"To be truthful, I would like to stay. I think I have fallen in love with that sweet little baby."

Bella smiled as she expertly adjusted her clothing and put Joy to her breast. Using a small receiving blanket as a drape, none could see and unless they had experience with babies and the feeding of them themselves, none would even know. In the background they could hear Aro as he tuned the piano.

"With all the work you have to do here, I wonder that you haven't hired a wet nurse," Esmé said.

"I love to feed my baby, Mother Esmé. I feel very close to her in these moments. It is only for a short time, truly, in the scheme of things. Besides, the midwife said it was the most sensible course to follow."

"The midwife?"

"Yes. She is very experienced and knowledgeable about babies from their beginnings to the point they aren't babies any more. She said that as long as I nurse, the less chance there will be of another baby coming too soon. She recommends we space our children to prevent complications for the mother. Edward said that since he just got me, he'd like to keep me around for a bit and evidently, having babies too close together takes its toll." Bella chuckled.

"My word, I've never heard the like," was all Esmé said, but her expression was one of thoughtfulness rather than distaste.

"I was always sad when I had to give my babies up to the Nurse," she mused.

Joy was hungry and it didn't take her long to finish her meal. Bella had just started to burp her when a door slammed in the house. Bella looked at Esmé in bafflement. "I wonder what that was?"

A few minutes later, Carlisle appeared on the porch, his face a thundercloud.

"Carlisle, my dear, what is wrong?"

"Your son, Esmé, is a fool!"

Bella's eyes went wide. Edward must have had a disagreement with his father.

"Calling him a fool is rather harsh, my dear. What happened?"

"He refuses to take the equipment I bought him."

"He does? Why?"

"He has notions that he can be successful without my 'interference'. I simply offered him the same I am offering Emmett McCarty. It's not a time for him to be proud. He could use the investment."

"You offered to buy a share of Bear Valley Ranch?" Bella asked incredulously.

"It was a good offer, Missy, a share in the ownership for the most efficient and effective farm equipment that is out there."

"Oh, Carlisle, my love. It isn't Edward who was the fool, I am afraid." Esmé shook her head pityingly at her husband.

He huffed at her and she gracefully stood to face him.

"Carlisle if you drive our son away from us again, I will be very unhappy with you."

"What?" he was surprised.

"It was your high-handed manipulations that caused him to leave us when he was twenty. When will you understand that Edward is his own man who makes his own choices? He will not be led around like a prize bull by you. Haven't you learned that by now? You can't run roughshod over his life and dictate to him. You need to just let him be. Besides, you told me the equpiment was a gift."

"It was, but in business one expects reciprocity. I give, he gives back."

"Carlisle Cullen. This is not business. This is your son - OUR son. This is family. You cannot run us like you run your board room!" Esmé declared and then turned and rushed into the house and up the stairs. The faint slamming of a door echoed through the house.

Bella and Carlisle stared at each other in amazement.

"Where is Edward?" Bella softly asked.

"I do not know. He stormed out."

"I must go to him." She stood and after quickly changing Joy's diaper, went to the back yard where Lauren was with the children.

"Lauren, have you seen my husband recently?"

"Yes'm. He tore through the yard and went up the hill like he was fixin' to bust." She pointed in the direction she saw him go.

"I know your hands are full, Lauren, but could you watch little Joy for me? I need to find him."

"One more won't matter. Just lay her there next to Lee in the bassinet. They can keep each other company."

"Thank you so much, Lauren." And Bella went up the hill after her husband.

* * *

_What a fourflusher! _Edward thought. _After all these years, his father hadn't learned a damned thing. _He was boiling with anger.

_How dare he come to my home, condescend to my wife, and then offer to blithely take over the ranch?_

Edward had to leave the house or he would have punched his father in his smug, carpet bagging face. Just how was he going to deal with such a cad in his house for two more months? Was he going to let him rub his venomous ways all over his ranch and his family? Edward felt he was an idiot for allowing their visit in the first place. In his gut, he had known better.

Over all, though, Edward was bitterly disappointed. He wanted to show his father how well he had done since leaving Chicago. He was proud of his ranch, his wife, his daughter… and then to have that hard case come and denigrate it all as if Edward's work and effort meant nothing? He was infuriated.

Edward stooped and picked up a stone and threw it as hard as he could at a tree in a fit of vexation. He heard a squeak coming from the vicinity where the stone hit and turned to see what was there. He was surprised when he saw Bella emerging from the forest into the little glade he was standing in. Seeing her just brought home his failure with his father and he turned away in a mixture of anger and shame.

"Edward…" she said as she came closer.

Edward sighed, his hands in fists. He was still roiling with emotion and wasn't sure he should even try to talk to Bella. He did not want to pour his troubles on her and have her have to cope with his current volatile emotions. That was the last thing that he wanted.

He felt her hand on his back and he shuddered in response to her.

"Edward…" she repeated and started to rub circles there. Edward shut his eyes relishing the contact but still not daring to acknowledge her.

Again she said, "Edward…" and walked around to face him as she gathered his fisted hands into hers and lifted them to her lips. She looked lovingly into his face and kissed each fist until they loosened their tightness as other feelings began to well within him.

Still staring into his eyes with his knuckles to her lips, she whispered once again, "Edward…" and opened her mouth and traced one of his knuckles with her tongue, then blew her breath across it. "Edward…" she breathed again.

Suddenly, his father was forgotten, his anger was abandoned, his disappointment was extinguished as other, more primal feelings and desires rushed in to take their place. He hauled her into his arms and was kissing her, almost savagely but not any more savagely than she was returning them. Before he was aware of doing it, he laid her down in the tall grass and continued to assault her lips, her cheeks, her neck as he reached down to pull her skirt up.

Bella was frantically tugging at his belt buckle and pulling at his shirt; her own desires consuming her. Each kiss fanned her fires to heights she had never felt.

Finally, they were revealed to each other, body to body, soul to soul. Edward found himself held in the cradle of her thighs and he could not help but to press against her and quickly push inward. This was no gentle loving. It was raw and needy. He was seeking a solace he knew only she could give him. His hungry body and his bruised heart found respite and healing in his miracle girl. Only in her. Only in his Bella.

He had a want, no, a _need_ to be engulfed by her fire, surrendered to her will. He needed to feel every bit of her inside and out, from the warmth of her tongue caressing his to the blaze below that engulfed him, to her legs and arms embracing him with a craving that matched his own.

Her back arched as she received him and she groaned with her own delight as he filled her. He pulled her hips up to his, and started a pounding rhythm in pursuit of their vital release.

He buried his face in her neck and nipped and sucked just below the point of her jaw, then he travelled downward to where her shoulder met her neck and did the same. She was humming with ecstasy and pushing up to meet each thrust, her hands grasping his hips and pulling and pushing him with every bit of her strength.

They were crashing into one another like they'd never done before. It was needy, it was lustful, it consumed them and they rose up and up together until Edward felt Bella's unbridled release as she gasped over and over and over. Then, his own climax exploded in a myriad of overwhelming shudders and groans.

They collapsed together in each other's arms, completely enervated but completely replete and strong in their love and need for each other. It was an affirmation of who and what they were. Bella filled the cracks in Edward's soul and he treasured and protected her in his heart as well as his body. They were one.

Edward turned so that Bella was lying atop of him and then he ducked down to kiss her, a soul baring embrace. He whispered in wonder, "You heal me." The look on his face was one of awestruck gratitude and infinite love. "I don't deserve you, Bella."

"You do deserve me, Edward. Never say that you don't." She put her head down on his chest and listened as his heart slowed and then she sat up to get her clothing situated.

She said, "I know why you left the house. Your parents discussed it in front of me and I want you to know your mother agrees with you and she told your father so."

"Really? She usually goes along with everything he does."

"How do you know that for sure, Edward?"

"I guess I don't know what goes on in private. To the world, they present a unified front."

"That's because they have a successful marriage and we can learn from them. Together, we have to present a unified front but in private... So, how shall we handle this contretemps?"

"We will not accept the equipment but we will not discuss it with him again. All that needed to be said was said. We will treat them with dignity and honor, even though my father doesn't deserve it. We will go on as though the argument I had with him did not happen."

"Easily done, I suppose. Are you feeling better now?"

Edward laughed. "I feel as though I have come home again."

"Good." She leaned over and kissed him once again. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Isabella Cullen."

They rose and took stock of their appearance.

Bella giggled, "How are you going to explain those huge grass stains on the knees of your britches, Edward?"

"Probably about as well as you explaining the love bite under your ear."

She gasped in horror and put her hand to her neck, "Your father is going to think I am a harlot!"

"Bella, I no longer care what he thinks but if it is derogatory, he better not voice it. I will show him the door so quick his head will spin."

"We could not do that to your mother, Edward." She took his hand and they began to walk back to their house.

"How did you know where to find me Bella?"

"Lauren pointed the way and then I remembered this was the place you took me when you learned your grandfather had died. Do you come here when you are upset?"

"I really have never noticed but perhaps I do. It soothes me, I suppose. It's peaceful there; balm for a turbulent heart."

They walked on a few more minutes in silence when Edward asked, "Bella did I hurt you?"

"Did you hurt me?" Bella was unsure of what he was referring to.

"I am afraid that I was rather rough with you back there. You will have to forgive me. I was quite carried away at the time."

"I don't think you did, Edward. Truth to tell, my body is still feeling the delicious after effects of our loving," she said as she laughed. "Ask me tomorrow."

She shot a mischievous look at him, "Truly it was very exciting experience, I thought."

He laughed and then turned to take her into his arms. "Isabella Cullen, you were the best thing that ever happened to me; better than leaving Chicago, better than Bear Valley Ranch, better than anything." He took her hand and kissed it very sweetly then held it over his heart.

She placed her other hand over his and seriously gazed into his eyes. "Edward, I told your mother that after reflecting upon how we came to share this life that I believe that there was Divine providence involved in it. There were so many things that had to fall into place just so in order for us to be here as we are. He had to have a hand in it."

"You are right, I am sure."

They continued on down the trail until the ranch house came into view. It looked as though supper time was in full swing. Bella and Edward were able to sneak through the back yard undetected. Bella may have joked about being marked and grass stained but she truly didn't want anyone else to see it. The family was probably eating in the main house but when they popped their heads inside, there was no one there.

They quickly changed, sniggering like teenagers, and then went to find their family. They were shocked to see them all sitting at table in the mess hall with the help. Carlisle was regaling the men with stories and they hung on every word. Bella saw that Alice had Joy on her lap, so she went over to get her baby."

"Alice, I apologize for being so tardy and not coming back to help. There was something that I needed to see to."

"I understand, Sister." Alice was eyeing Bella's mark on her neck and smirked. Bella ignored her and took Joy over to sit next to Edward who was spearing ham onto his plate. There was a big pile of biscuits on the table and saucers of butter for people to make ham sandwiches with.

Lauren was sitting at her other side.

"How was Joy while I was away, Lauren?"

"She and Lee enjoyed sharing company. She got hungry but she was fine after she was fed."

Bella's eyes widened. "…after she was fed? Who fed her?"

"I did."

"What did you feed her?"

Lauren looked perplexedly at Bella, "I fed her mother's milk. I had plenty for her and Little Lee, too." Lauren had a habit of being matter of fact over life vagaries. A baby was hungry. Her mother was unavailable. She had milk of her own. So, the baby got fed.

But it was like a stab to Bella's heart. Another woman fed her baby. She held Joy tightly to her and felt tears well in her eyes. She quickly looked down and chastised herself for her emotional response. Would she have rather Lauren let her cry in hunger? Of course not. So then what was to be done? Lauren sensibly did the right thing.

Lauren, simple in her wisdom, could tell Bella was distressed. She leaned over and put her hand on Bella's arm and said, "The thing is, Missus, we here at Bear Valley are family and that is what ye do for family; ye feed them when they're hungry, shelter them when they're cold, and hold them close when they are near."

And to think, Bella used to think Lauren was dull-witted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11: The Outhouse**

* * *

Chapter 11 The Outhouse

"No, I do not carry chamber pots," Ana Maria exclaimed.

"But who's to empty them?" Mrs. Phelps demanded.

"In Bear Valley, the person who dirties them empties them, obviamente."

"Madam has never done such a thing in her life!"

"Then, she will have to learn or hold it in," Ana Maria sniffed and then wheeled around on her heel and walked away.

The superior looking woman huffed and muttered, "These folk are so primitive."

Gertrude Phelps had never in her life met with such a backwards place and a backwards people. Why, they didn't even employ a laundress. Mrs. Phelps had _never_ worked in a laundry. She had always been either a lady's maid or in training to be one and she was very proud of her standing below stairs. This place didn't even _have_ a 'below stairs.' She was counting the days until they could be shed of this place, of Colorado.

She went back to her lady's bedroom and approached the lidded pot that sat on the floor under the bed. She was particularly frustrated because for some unknown reason, with the exception of last night, Mr. Cullen had been staying the night through with his wife and that just added to her burden in this matter. She gingerly picked up the container and took it downstairs and outside to the outhouse. She had to admit, as far as outhouses went, this one was fairly well appointed but it still did not make her chore any less onerous. She dumped the pot and then took it outside to pump water into it to clean it thoroughly.

"Mrs. Phelps, what are you doing?"

Her face a map of revulsion, Gertrude turned to face her mistress, "I am freshening the chamber pot, Madam."

"But surely…" Esmé began and then thought. There was a housekeeper of sorts on the ranch, that little spitfire Latin lady, but she'd never seen someone in a scullery position. In fact, her daughter-in-law seemed to do as much of that business as the housekeeper.

"No, Mrs. Cullen. There's no one here to dump them. When I asked, I was told that he who sullies them were the ones to empty them! Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

Esmé had not and she was embarrassed not to have thought of it. "I will make sure you will not have to care for this sort of thing again, Gertrude."

"Oh, madam, never say you are going to do as they do?" Mrs. Phelps was revolted.

"When in Rome, Gertrude, when in Rome…" Esmé quoted resignedly. Mrs. Phelps shook her head and looked aghast at her employer but seeing a familiar set to Esmé's face she shrugged in resignation and turned to replace the pot back where it belonged.

Esmé was grimly determined to fit in at Bear Valley Ranch. She had mourned not having her eldest son in her life for too many years and she would do all in her power to insure he was never alienated from her again. If that meant using a privy, well she'd do more than that to keep Edward close.

Esmé was still unsure about Edward's wife. Isabella seemed a sweet girl. She was pretty in a wholesome way, seemed to be an attentive mother to the baby, and it was evident she was an adequate homemaker. What shocked Esmé was how Edward was completely enraptured with the girl. It was not obvious but Esmé knew her son well enough she could tell. Edward wasn't moony or silly acting. There was simply a depth to his expression as he watched his wife, as if she was the center of his world. Esmé knew that look. She had seen it in her own husband's eyes. She sees it now in Jasper's when he watches Alice. It must be a Cullen man family trait, to love their wives so deeply and she knew better than to try to get between them.

Sighing, she headed in the direction of the privy. She may as well start being a good Mother-in-law right now.

* * *

Bella had Joy in her sling as she was in the chicken coop gathering eggs. She was very pleased with how her hens were producing and the rooster that "ruled the roost" here was much less mean tempered than the one she had in Virginia. She could get in and out of the coop in just a quarter of an hour without worrying about being ambushed by a feathery demon with a sharp beak and sharper talons. She wondered how her brother's wife Jessie was getting along with that old terror. It would not surprise her if Jessie had rung his neck and he was featured in her next stew pot by now.

Smiling at her thoughts, she hummed. All in all, the home farm this year had out produced last year's farm by double. They even had more than they could consume on the farm. What was she going to do with the extra? She had an idea that she believed would benefit the farm but she was unsure how Edward would take it.

"What do you think, Joyful?" Bella asked her daughter as she gazed up at her mother. Bella looked down at the three month which caused Joy's entire face to respond in a huge happy grin. She was truly a sweet baby.

"Do you think your Papa will like my idea?"

Joy gurgled at her.

"Yes. He would probably like it better if you suggested it to him. Too bad you do not talk yet, at least so you could be understood."

Bella filled the chicken's watering trough with fresh water and then shut the pen's door. She watched her chickens scrabble in the dirt with a fond smile on her face. She saw how much eggs sold for in the general store in town. She walked over to the garden shed to put away the watering tin and she pondered her idea. Perhaps now was not the best time to be broaching this with her husband. Edward was preoccupied with ranch matters. She knew their finances were not as good as Edward was hoping but they had many unexpected expenses and the added pressure of his parent's visit sent him spinning.

Bella wandered over to the raspberry canes that were producing. She had planted them out last year and was surprised at how quickly they had grown. They were in a sheltered corner of the yard and got full sun and throve there. She started picking the ripened berries and began to think more about her husband.

After their tryst in the glade the day before, he had brightened a bit but after supper, when he went into his study to work on his ledgers, she could see the same somber expression on his countenance that he had the last time he went in there before he spoke to his father. He was worried.

He had much to prepare to take the cattle to market by the end of the week. Juan Carlos had already got the provisions together for the chuck wagon and the cattle were pretty much sorted for the drive. All that they really needed to do now was to start but Edward himself was not quite ready. He had to decide whether to deal with the money lenders or not.

The rest of the family had wandered down to the bonfire for cowboy entertainment but Edward stayed holed up in his study. Bella decided to keep to the house as well. She wanted to be nearby in case Edward needed her.

She got little Joy ready for bed and was able to rock her to sleep fairly quickly. Afterwards, she wandered around the main room with nothing to do. She did not want to go into the study and disturb Edward and the book she had been reading did not appeal to her at the moment. It was not worth wasting the lamp oil to work on her mending.

Bella sighed and looked longingly at the door to the study, half convinced that she should venture in when the newly tuned piano caught her eye. Now, how could she have forgotten that! With all the to-do about Edward's father and the concern about their money situation, it had gone clean out of her mind.

Bella slowly approached the gleaming instrument, sat down on its bench and gingerly lifted the keyboard cover. The ivory keys gleamed in the lamp light, taunting her to touch them. She slowly lifted a finger and gently pressed down on one of the white keys. A soft, harmonious tone echoed throughout the room. Then, she lifted her other hand and pressed down on one of the black keys. That tone did not mix well with the white key's sound but it was still pretty. She smiled in delight.

She remembered when she was a girl her mother would take her to visit the preacher's wife who had an old upright in her parlor. Once, when the lady was feeling generous, she showed Bella something she could easily play on her own, a silly little tune called "Miss Lidy" involving two fingers and only the black keys.

Bella carefully placed her left index finger on C sharp - though she did not know the name of the note – she placed her right index finger on the B flat above it. Then, in a soft voice, she began singing the little ditty while she alternated her left, which stayed on the same note, and right hand, which progressed down the black keys.

"Miss Liddy in her petticoat, Miss Liddy in her gown. Miss Liddy in her underdrawers went marching through the town."

Bella had to laugh. That was a scurrilous song for a preacher's wife to be teaching a young girl, but Bella never forgot it.

She started playing and singing again, "Miss Liddy in her petticoat…" when suddenly two arms went around her and started playing counter point to her childish melody.

She jumped. "Oh, Edward. I didn't wish to disturb you."

He straddled her body as she sat on the edge of the bench and nuzzled his nose in her hair. He looked over shoulder at the keyboard. "I didn't know you could play."

"I fear you have just heard the extent of my expertise. Truly, I cannot play at all."

"I can teach you."

"You will!" Bella was excited.

"Yes, of course. We can start right now." He pulled her body up close to his and went on, "This note is Middle C and everything below Middle C is in the bass clef." His breath tickled the fine hairs at the nape of her neck as he moved both hands and his arms down the key board so that Bella was enwrapped, exactly how Edward intended.

"Now, everything above Middle C is in the treble clef." His fingers gracefully glided up the key board so that Bella was wrapped up again but in the opposite direction.

Bella giggled and said, "Edward, I am sure you could play better if I arose from this seat."

"No. I believe that you inspire me best right where you are. This would be an interesting way to play duets." He pressed himself against her and started playing a series of chords, shifting out from major to minor to major as he trailed kisses along her neck.

Bella sighed and leaned back into him, "Oh, Edward. I would really love to hear you play something."

"It's been a long while, Bella."

"Your fingers seemed to find the keys readily enough just now."

"Ah, but I was playing simple chords. Practice exercises. Nothing demanding."

"Can't you play me just one song? Please?"

"I will if you will sit next to me."

Bella slipped over his leg to perch next to him on the bench.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Anything like a lullaby? Joy is sleeping in the next room."

"Ah." Edward started to play a simple but beautiful tune. Bella did not recognize it.

"This is very sweet, Edward."

Still playing he asked, "Do you know the words?"

"No, I doubt I have heard this before."

So, Edward began to sing,

"_I love you truly, truly dear,  
Life with its sorrow, life with its tear  
Fades into dreams when I feel you are near  
For I love you truly, truly dear."*_

He leaned over and kissed her as he finished the song and Bella smiled. "You are a sweet romantic."

"But it's all true. I was pondering dull facts and figures in the study and then I heard you in here. Instantly, there was a smile on my face and my burdens eased. Thank you." He kissed her again just as the front door opened and his family walked in from the bon fire.

Alice was carrying a sleeping baby Brandon and smiled her hello to Bella and Edward as Jasper did the same as he led her towards the stairs. Carlisle and Esmé were right behind them, but Esmé's back was stiff and she walked quickly as though she was trying to avoid something or someone. She smiled at her son and daughter-in-law but continued up the stairs.

From where Bella was sitting, she could see Esmé enter her bedroom and surprisingly shut the door in Carlisle's face. Carlisle stood there for a moment, then slowly turned and walked to the room next door. A few seconds later, Bella heard the small bedroom's door shut.

"Hmmmm." Bella said. It look like Esmé was going to take the bull by the horns to encourage Carlisle to withdraw his proposal to Edward and come up with one more suited to Edward's independence and integrity. Bella thought Esmé's strategy could work better than anything Edward had argued directly with the man.

Bella decided simply to stay out of it.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you ready for bed, my love?"

"I am not quite sleepy, Edward."

"I did not ask you if you were sleepy," he winked.

"But you asked if I was…" It dawned on Bella what her husband was hinting and she laughed.

"You are insatiable."

"When it comes to you, that's true," and he scooped her up and carried her into their bedroom, stopping by each lamp and turning it down first.

"And I cannot get enough of you because, as the song said, I_ love you, truly_."

He kissed her again and he carried her into their bedroom softly shutting the door behind them and then loved her sweetly and tenderly, in direct contrast to the fiery passion they shared that afternoon.

* * *

Bella sighed with the happy memory as she picked the last raspberry that was ready and carried her basket into the kitchen. "Juan Carlos, what do you think we should do with these raspberries?"

"Oh, Senora, we could make a cobbler for dessert for dinner today."

"That sounds lovely. Shall I make it or you?"

"I have plenty of time to prepare that, Senora."

"Thank you, then. I will start cleaning, then."

Since Joy was asleep, Bella decided to put her down in her cradle. The windows in the house were open so she would be able to hear if the baby woke up. Then, gathering the needed supplies, Bella went into the privy to clean and check to see if more newspapers squares were needed.

After all was scoured and tidy, she looked down the hole to see if more lime powder was needed to help decompose the waste. She was startled to see some fine linen edged with lace thrown down there. How in the world did that happen? It could only be something that Alice or Esmé brought with them because no one else on the ranch had anything as fine as what she now recognized as a lady's handkerchief. And someone used it to clean themselves with it! What a waste of something so lovely! Bella could only think that perhaps Mrs. Phelps disposed of something accidently as she was caring for her mistress.

Bella's expression was puzzled as she left the outhouse. She went into the main house where Alice and Esmé were piecing together a vest for Carlisle to wear on the coming cattle drive.

Alice noticed Bella's countenance, "Bella, is there something wrong?"

"I am not sure. I was just in the outhouse and saw someone had thrown a fine linen handkerchief down the hole. I can't imagine how that happened."

Alice looked surprised, but Esmé looked guilty.

Esmé hesitantly spoke in a voice that was hardly above a whisper, "I find the newspaper to be rather harsh upon my nether regions."**

**AN: *Again, I took license here. "I Love You Truly" was written in the early 1900's by Carrie Jacobs Bond (that may explain why Bella had never heard it.) Edward was either going to be singing that or a Stephen Foster song, like "Way Down Upon the Suwannee River," which would have been timely but not as appropriate. **

* * *

** Chapter 12: The Markets**

* * *

"Edward, I have a proposition for you," Emmett McCarty had ridden over to Bear Valley Ranch to find Edward supervising the final preparations for the coming cattle drive. The two men were sitting in their saddles as they talked. The bright sky over head and mountains that surrounded them glimmered in the late summer afternoon. It was hard not to feel invigorated in such surroundings.

Edward was glad to see his old friend, "What sort of proposition do you have in mind?"

"All our cattle are branded, right? Why don't we combine our herds on the drive, then separate them out once we are in Denver?"

"Why?"

"I have two reasons, to be honest. First, is I don't have enough man power to run a herd the size of mine and second, I don't want to be alone on the drive with your father."

"My father! I thought he was coming with me?"

"No. He rode over the other day and said he was coming with me. I know he's my investor but he gives me cold chills. I count my fingers to make sure they are all there after I talk with him. I know he's your Pa, but you and I have been friends a while and we trust each other. I don't want to start prevaricating now."

Edward chuckled and looked across the field where his father stood watching the hands shunt the remaining herd over to a fresh grazing area. "I don't blame you, he can be formidable. We had a little dust up a few days back."

Both men were quite for a bit, then Edward said, "I think combining herds is a good idea, especially since yours and mine look to be in the same condition. I am thinking we can earn top dollar at market."

"I hope so, as well. It will certainly keep the worriers at bay."

"Worriers?"

"Yeah. People like investors and wives. You know?"

Edward grinned. Bella didn't seem to be much of a worrier to him. It was probably a good thing as lately he had done enough worrying for the both of them.

"When do you want to start out?" Emmett asked.

"We're ready in two days. How about you?"

"I believe we can meet that dead line."

"Good, my friend. We'll meet up on the trail. I will explain to my men what we are doing and you can explain to yours. Should be simple."

With that agreement, Emmett rode back to his own ranch and Edward turned his horse to find Eric Yorkie, his head cowboy. Eric thought the idea a good one. He had been worried that they didn't have enough men to manage the herd as Edward insisted that two of the hands be left behind on the ranch. Eric remembered what almost happened during the last cattle drive and he supposed he didn't blame the Boss. The women needed protecting. But good help was hard to come by lately and their herd was the biggest they'd ever driven to market. The problem was solved though by combining herds. They would double the manpower and it would be an easier trip into Denver. The two men discussed when to start out and the final decision clicked into place.

Edward rode over to his father.

"I am finished here, Father. Would you like to accompany me back up to the house?"

"That is agreeable. I saw that McCarty was over talking to you. What was that about?"

"He had a proposition and I took him up on it as it is beneficial to both of us. We are going to drive both our herds together."

Carlisle looked concerned. "Is that wise?"

"There will be no problem. We've branded our animals so when they mix, it will be an easy matter to sort them out when we get to the cattle lots in Denver. We cut costs because we will split expenses and we have twice as many men to work the herd."

"But you'll have twice as many cattle."

"Not exactly, but there is an economy of scale here that makes it a wise move. Trust us. It's a good venture."

"Hmmm. You'd think he'd consult with his investors before making a decision like that," Carlisle muttered.

"Father, you must have felt he had the knowledge and expertise to make decisions like that without guidance from an investor, else you would never have put your money there. You know you don't have the experience to make those calls. Why should you? Your expertise lies elsewhere."

Carlisle huffed but didn't say anything.

"There is one thing I've wanted to talk to you about, though," Edward stated.

"What is that?"

"Do you think you can sit a saddle from sun up to sun down for three or four days?"

Carlisle looked insulted,."I was practically born in a saddle, Edward. You know that."

"I know that you have always ridden for pleasure."

"When I was a child, I practically lived on horseback." There was an emphasis to his words that denoted his irritation with Edward's doubt of his abilities.

"If you feel the need, Father, please remember you can always ride with the chuck wagon cook. Just keep your options open and I will let you decide what is for the best."

"Why, thank you Edward." There was a snip of sarcasm to Carlisle's words.

Edward let the conversation drop and they rode the rest of the way in silence. It was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

"So, what do you think Alice?"

"Honestly Bella, I think it is a wonderful idea. There's no use in wasting food." Alice was watching Bella milk one of the cows. She wanted to learn how to do it for herself but the size of the animal intimidated her a bit.

"Exactly. And I can make some money to boot."

"Aren't you going to tell Edward what you are going to do?"

"Not exactly. I don't want to worry him and he worries needlessly over me much of the time. He knows that we are going to Preacher Sunday this weekend, so we can go over a little earlier and sell our wares to Mr. Cope in the general store."

"What do you plan on selling him?"

"Eggs, butter, fresh milk, preserves, fresh vegetables; whatever we have extra."

"Do you know how to price them?"

"I know what the store charges everyday folk for the stuff. I'd expect to get half that amount from them up front. I am going in asking for a little more than I expect to get and see what happens." She finished milking and stood, picking up the three legged stool and bucket. "My cows are wonderful producers."

"Are we camping out this time?"

"No. Edward decided that we'd do better in the hotel. He has reserved two rooms at the end of the hall and the hands that will accompany us into town are going to guard us. Edward is always over protective. You and Brandon won't mind sharing a room with me and Joyful, will you?"

Alice laughed in delight. "No. I think it will be great fun."

"Mother Esme and Mrs. Phelps will have to share the other one."

"They'll share a bed?" Alice seemed scandalized.

"Why not?"

"It just isn't done."

Bella was puzzled. "We are sharing a bed."

"But we are equals. Phelps is Esme's maid."

"Oh. Not too many people put stock in social class out here. We don't have the luxury. I suppose we could have a trundle put in the room."

"That would be more appropriate, I think. Probably Esmé wouldn't mind as much as Phelps would." Alice giggled.

"I have noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Phelps seem miserable here. Are they normally like this?"

"I don't really know as I have had little to do with them in the past but it has been my experience that servants, especially upper servants, tend to put more value in social stature than their employers do."

"Is Mr. Phelps going on the drive?" Bella asked. Mr. Phelps was a middle aged, extremely distinguished man. Bella could not imagine him following the herd.

"Carlisle is."

"I know, but there isn't much for a gentleman's gentleman to do on the trail. The men eat and sleep rough."

"Maybe we should suggest he stay behind."

Bella nodded her agreement. Mr. Phelps could either stay on the ranch or come into town with them. They'd have to take another room, though. Bella shrugged. They'd make out somehow.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

His wife continued to sleep peacefully at his side.

"Bella?" he whispered a little louder but still there was no response.

He smiled. He knew what would rouse her. He leaned over and began to nuzzle her neck, kissing and licking in just that spot that made her squirm in delight.

"Mmmmmm, Edwarrd." She turned into his arms so she could kiss him back. "What time is it?"

"About half an hour before you wanted to get up but as I 'got up' a little sooner, I figured you can I could say our goodbyes proper right now." He pressed against her.

She purred in delight until his words sank in and then her face immediately saddened. "Oh, Edward. You're leaving today." There was a small hiccup in her voice.

He kissed her again. "I'll be back before you know I am gone."

"I doubt that." They kissed again as she entwined her legs in his.

"I thought we said goodbye this way last night," Bella remarked.

"Oh, yes. That's right. No need to do it again." He pulled away to tease her.

"No. Come back."

"I thought you didn't want to."

"You know better than that. I always want to, Edward."

His eyes twinkled. "And here I thought you were such a wise, sensible woman."

"I am not at all sensible when it comes to you."

He leaned forward to kiss her as he pulled up her nightgown. "I am a lucky, lucky man." She reached down and did the same to his nightshirt, purposely brushing him as she did.

"I am the luckiest of men," he claimed with a shiver, then moved to lie between her legs.

Their connection became more physical than verbal and it didn't take long before Bella was seeing stars and bright suns. She had arched her back, her mouth parted as she gasped in sheer delight. Edward changed his position at that moment, pulling her bottom up close to him and kissed her deeply and they both spun away.

They lay there panting a bit until Bella whined, "Edward, do you have to go?"

"No."

She sat up. "Yes, you do."

"Then, why did you ask?"

"Because I was giving into that part of me that is greedy and selfish."

"I love your greedy, selfish part."

"I hope you love my every part," she said as she got out of bed and went to the wash stand turning up the lamp as she passed. Slipping off her night gown, she poured soaped water into the basin.

Edward sat back in bed with the bolster behind him, his hands behind his head and watched as his wife quickly gave herself a sponge bath. The cold water raised goose flesh across her body and she shivered. Smiling, she heard Edward's moan from across the room.

"I shall slip behind the screen, Edward, if you don't behave yourself," she warned but at the same time she ran the sponge over her bosom. Her nipples perked up at the attention.

"Madam, I beg your pardon, but I am on my very best behavior, else I would have come over and offered to help you _not_ bathe these two minutes past."

"I must disagree with you, Edward. You, sir, are a voyeur." Bella said as she slowly sponged her abdomen.

"And you, madam, are a minx." Edward jumped out of bed and darted over to where she was taunting him and tried to grab the sponge. Bella squeaked and strove to hold it out of his reach but in her excitement, she stumbled against the cradle where Joy had been peacefully sleeping.

The baby was startled awake and immediately started to cry.

"Whoops!" Bella looked guiltily at Edward and he looked apologetically back at her. Then he turned to pick up and comfort his crying daughter.

"There, there, Joy. Mama didn't mean to wake you, I don't think." Bella hurriedly finished washing and pulled her clothes on as Edward carried his daughter over their bed and sat down all the while speaking soothingly.

"Although, vixen that she is, she may have been paying you back a bit for all the awakening you have done to her over the past few months. She's feisty, your Mama."

"Edward, you shouldn't say such things to our daughter." Bella tied an apron around her waist.

Edward winked at Bella and went on, "Joy, your Mama is a feisty vixen. Don't let her tell you differently. And I love her just like that."

Bella had quickly brushed the braid out of her hair and then deftly pinned it up into her customary chignon. She walked over to the bed and held her arms out for her baby. Once the wee one was nestled in her mother's arms, Bella settled down on the rocker to nurse. "Joyful, your father seems to forget that two can play at this game."

Edward chuckled as he quickly performed his washing up and got dressed.

Bella went on, "Your father is easily distracted, Joy, so I must always return his attention to the task at hand. Here we were supposed to get ready to leave today and your father could only think of one thing."

"But Joy," Edward interrupted, "Your Mama is so distracting, it is hard to keep to task."

He knelt down beside them, put his arm around his wife's shoulders as she continued to feed their baby whose eyes were shut as she dreamily nursed. "Your Mama, Miss Joy, is the most beautiful, alluring, and enchanting woman God ever created. She is lucky I have such a strong will or I would never have been able to let her leave our bed and we would all starve."

"Oh, Edward, go on with you!" Bella smiled at him fondly.

Edward looked from Joy's contented face then back at Bella's and his expression softened even more. "Yes, Joy, your Mama is the best thing that ever happened to me, or ever will happen, and I shall miss her greatly over the next few days."

"One day, Edward, I should like to go with you on the drive."

"Do you think you can sit in a saddle all the day long?"

"Well, not yet."

"When you can, you can accompany me. I would love for you to." He leaned over to kiss her once again making sure she wouldn't forget the feel of his mouth and lips and tongue while he was gone.

Bella sighed. "I shall miss you, Edward."

"Partings don't get any easier, do they?"

"No. I suppose not."

"When will you be done here?" He indicated the baby in her arms.

"Actually, she's finished and has fallen asleep. Let me change her quickly then I can help get breakfast on."

Edward was unwilling to part from his wife even now, so he straightened the bed as Bella tended the baby and they walked together to the kitchen. Juan Carlos, Ana Maria and their three children were already up and doing. Bella started rolling out the biscuits.

Pretty soon, Alice and Jasper appeared with a sleepy Brandon curled up in his daddy's arms.

Because there were so many babies on the ranch, Tyler got the idea to make a largish crib for the babies to rest in while their mothers worked in the cook house. It was about two feet off the ground with a cushioned mattress. Tyler had lovingly carved the headboard and foot board with friendly animals and there were sides that could be put up to keep the babies from rolling out. He said he was pondering how to fix it so when the babies could stand, they could still be held safely within. Bella preferred to put Joy in the crib while she worked in the kitchen because there was a real danger of the baby getting accidently burned or scalded if she tried to work with her in the sling. She'd figured that thought was in the back of Tyler's mind when he constructed the piece of furniture. There was so much more to Tyler than met the eye and the longer Bella knew him, the more she admired his stoic loyalty and true heart. He and Lauren were a wonderful pair.

Jasper laid Brandon in the crib with Joy. Bella smiled fondly at the two sleeping babies, then went back to her business.

Soon, she needed to go out to milk the cows. One thing about dairy cattle, they had to be milked twice a day come rain or shine. She was glad that Tyler and Lauren were staying back on the farm to take care of the livestock and see that things were running smoothly while the rest of them were in little Bear Valley for preacher Sunday weekend. Tyler asked for Bella to pay particular attention to the hymns that were sung Sunday afternoon. He hated to miss them but he had responsibilities. Bella promised faithfully to write down what was sung.

Once the cows were milked, she put the milk-filled buckets in the cold cellar, then went in search of her husband. She expected he was nearby doing last minute preparations before beginning the drive.

She found him and the rest of the men saddled up and ready to go to meet up with the herd and then start the long walk to Denver. Carlisle was on his horse, too but his valet, Mr. Phelps, was standing with the ladies. Carlisle said he wanted to dispense with his man's services while he was roughing it in the saddle. Bella hoped Carlisle would manage the drive but she sort of doubted he was in shape for it. Edward told her that he's suggested that Carlisle ride with Juan Carlos in the Chuck wagon but Carlisle would have no part of it.

Wordlessly, the Cullen women drifted over to their mates knowing that their separation was imminent. Bella was determined not to cry but tears still filled her eye as she stood by Edward's stirrup and looked up at him. The look they shared was intense and filled with love. "I will see you soon, husband."

"As soon as I can make it back, wife." He smiled as Bella stepped back and then he clucked Kate into motion. His brother and father followed suit and soon they were down the hill, past the barn but before they turned out of sight, each of them turned to tip his hat at his lady. And then, they were gone.

Each woman let out a gusty sigh and then turned to look at one another.

Bella brushed her hands together and said in a determined voice, "Now, let us prepare to go to town. We have some business of our own to see to."

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Bargaining**

* * *

"No, Senora. The children and I shall stay at the ranch."

"But there's Church and hymn singing on Sunday," Bella exclaimed, not wishing for Ana Maria and her children to miss out.

"Oh, Senora, we cannot go. We are Catolica."

Bella was surprised. She'd never considered that. "You would be welcomed anyway, Ana Maria."

Ana Maria sighed and, "I truly appreciate the invitation but …." It was apparent that Ana Maria did not wish to go to a strange church.

"I know the circuit rider follows the Methodist persuasion. I myself was raised in the Episcopal Church and I believe Edward's family is Presbyterian. The service is a little different than I was used to but better than no service at all."

Ana Maria smiled and explained, "It would be very different, Senora, to me. La misa is not at all the same."

Shrugging she added, "But it is of no difference. There is much work to do here and I would like to have the run of the kitchen while Juan Carlos is gone. I am looking forward to that!"

Bella laughed and finished packing up the merchandise she was planning to sell. She had nestled all the eggs she had in a large crate, cushioned in clean straw. She had one large can of milk. The fresh produce was in baskets and there were boxes of preserves. She decided, however, to hold most of the preserves back. She wagered she could get a better price for them in the winter time than she could now but it wouldn't hurt to give them a taste of it. A few jars will do.

She wrapped an old quilt around the milk can to keep it cool and put it on the floor of the Cullen landau carriage. The rest of her merchandise filled the front seat, except for a place for Mrs. Phelps. Bella, Esmé, Alice and the babies would be riding on the facing seat. Mr. Phelps would be sharing the driver's box with Seamus Flanagan, one of the hands that would be driving the landau. His brother, Patrick, was accompanying them on horseback.

The Flanagans came to Bear Valley Ranch the year before, sometime after the last drive. Bella noticed that the two were often working in the vicinity of the house rather than out with the herd. She really wasn't surprised that they didn't go on the drive but were going into town with the Cullen women. Though she didn't know for sure, she strongly suspected that Edward had hired them more as watchmen than cattle wranglers. They were just another expense she had caused him by her presence. Her guilt at the burden she was on her husband just ate her soul but she knew better than to protest to Edward about it. The few times she had mentioned it to him ended up with Edward telling her not to worry and giving her a kiss, thereby changing the subject.

Bella was a curious mixture of nerves, excitement and longing. She was nervous about trying to sell her wares, excited that she had the opportunity, and full of longing for her travelling husband. And also, she noticed she was a little fearful. She was beginning to worry that Edward will be unhappy she did not discuss her entrepreneurial attempts with him beforehand. It was truly the first thing she had purposely hidden from him since they had been married.

She was not sure why she had hesitated. She came to terms with her disquiet by realizing that if she was unsuccessful, then he never had to know. If she was successful, then she imagined his surprise when she presented him with her profits upon his return to the ranch. It would be little compared to what she had cost him and she knew she never could repay him but at least it would be something.

The Cullen ladies were one of the first to arrive in town that weekend as Bella had hoped. She wanted to do her business before the crowds arrived. Seamus and Patrick helped the ladies alight from the carriage. Bella handed little Joy to a delighted Esmé and went into the saloon to deal with the hotelier personally.

The saloon and its second floor boarding house were owned by a lady of middle years, Miss Katherine Russell, or Miss Kitty, as she was affectionately known by the cowboys and ranchers that were her main customers. She was a no-nonsense, shrewd dame. She knew that keeping the men happy was the key to her financial success and she was skillful at keeping them well satisfied.

For instance, except for a man to do the heavy work around the place, all of her employees were women. The women brought in the men. She knew that some in town believed that she sold more than liquor, meals and beds but, actually, she was strict about her girls never selling themselves on the side. The minute there was a question of that, she packed the girl in question off to Denver. She was not running a bordello and she made that clear to both her employees and her customers.

Miss Kitty was happy when she had ladies boarding with her and she was especially happy when Edward Cullen wrote to reserve two rooms for his womenfolk for this preacher Sunday. Edward Cullen was well respected in the area and the fact he trusted her hotel to house his sister-in-law, mother and most especially, his wife, spoke well for her business. She was a little surprised that he required that one of his men sit outside their rooms in the hallway while they were there but she acquiesced. It was no skin off her teeth.

So, when Bella came in the doorway of the saloon, Miss Kitty smilingly approached her. "Mrs. Cullen, such a pleasure to see you again."

Bella smiled and said, "And a pleasure to see you, Miss Bertie. We have arrived and would like to be shown our rooms, please."

"Of course," Miss Kitty swept her hand towards the staircase that ascended to the second floor where the hotel was housed. By now, Alice, Esmé and the rest had come inside.

"There is one thing, though," Bella added. "We will have need for an additional room." Mr. Phelps' unexpected company required the additional space.

Miss Kitty knitted her brows and said, "I am so sorry but I am booked solid. It is always like this for Preacher Sunday. I haven't an extra room to spare."

Seamus and Patrick were alternating their guard duties and when one was brother was relieved of his duties, he simply planned to bed down in field across the way. Mr. Phelps, though a servant, was too fine a man to live rough at this stage of his life, so a bed was necessary.

"Oh, dear," Bella said and looked questioningly at her mother-in-law and sister-in-law.

Esmé had been cooing over her little granddaughter but when she heard the dilemma she laughed, "Bella, you and Alice are sharing a room? Well then, I shall join you and Mr. and Mrs. Phelps can have the other room."

"Mother Esmé, three in the bed isn't too crowded?"

"We, none of us are big women. I am sure we will do fine. I used to sleep with my cousins all of the time."

Bella was unsure and looked at Alice for her thoughts. Alice smiled and shrugged a shoulder as if she didn't see a problem.

"Well then, please show us to our rooms, Miss Bertie," Bella requested and up the stairs they went with Patrick and Seamus bringing their luggage.

* * *

"Hmmmm," Mr. Cope muttered as he stroked his handlebar mustache looking over Bella's wares. Bella was feeling uncomfortable because he was also looking at her as though she was part of the merchandise. She shrugged that feeling aside, crossed her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes. She could tell her prospective buyer was going to be difficult.

"I'll give you fifty cents for the whole lot," Mr. Cope declared.

Bella was shocked. She knew he would mark up her goods at least two hundred percent above that once they went on his shelves. "Mr. Cope, that's highway robbery. This is the finest and freshest foodstuffs one can get. I want a fair price."

"Oh, missy, I have no use for all of that. My shelves are stocked. I was just helping you out after you had gone to all the trouble of hauling it down here."

Bella sniffed and replied, "Then I shall haul it back. I am not giving this away."

"Suit yourself," Mr. Cope shrugged. "That milk's going to smell pretty ripe by the time you get home."

Bella lifted her chin and glared at the greedy man. "I'll tip it out in the gutter. The local cats will be pleased." She then spun on her heel, climbed back up into the landau and nodded at Seamus to take her back to the hotel. She was fuming. What a shylock Mr. Cope was! She wondered what Edward would have to say when he heard how she was treated – and ogled! Oh, she was angry.

Then she remembered. Edward didn't know she had been planning to approach the general store owner and he'd probably be unhappy that she had lowered herself to treat with such a man as Mr. Cope. Suddenly, Bella's anger dissolved in to a sick feeling in her stomach. She had failed.

As they pulled up to the front of the hotel, she climbed down from her seat and turned to look at the fruits of all her hard work and wondered what she was going to do with it. She was just beginning to ask Seamus to take the milk can over to the empty field and dump it when Miss Kitty approached her.

"Pardon me for poking in where I wasn't asked, Mrs. Cullen, but what are you going to do with all those wares, there?"

Bella sighed and said, "I guess take them back home. I had hoped to sell it to Mr. Cope but that was not possible."

Miss Kitty snorted. "And that blackguard Cope wanted to skin you, I bet. He's so greedy and tight that I am sure he moves grape seeds.*"

Bella giggled in shocked delight at the older woman's comment. "You are so right, Miss Russell. He only offered me a pittance for this and it is the finest he could get. I know it."

Miss Kitty's look was calculating as she studied the contents of the landau. "Mrs. Cullen, I have a thought here. Mr. Cope also skins me, too. You'd be shocked at how much he charges me for the viands he orders for the restaurant. It is no wonder that cow of a wife he has wears French lace. I am thinking you and I could do business with each other."

Bella's heart beat hopefully. "What do you propose?"

"Well, I'll buy all of this from you today for a fair price. I am sure it would be more than you expected to get from Mr. Cope and it would be less than what that old codger charges me. My kitchen needs good food to prepare for my customers and you'd save me from Cope's usurious fees."

Bella was delighted. "Oh, thank you, Miss Russell. I am so pleased; first, to be selling my goods and second, to be beating Mr. Cope at his own game." Both ladies laughed together, happy in their dealings.

Bella watched as Miss Kitty's handy man unloaded the carriage with Mr. Phelps' assistance and smiled when she followed the businesswoman inside to her office. They decided a fair price would be five dollars and seventy cents for the lot. Bella wrote out a receipt and the two shook hands when they were done.

"How often can you produce foods like this?" Miss Kitty asked thoughtfully.

"Why, during the growing season, my garden can do this daily. I can get a can of milk out of my two cows everyday as well and the hens produce at least two dozen eggs a day. I was thinking about cutting down because it is too much for the ranch, even when I preserve as much as I can."

"Do you think that if I sent my man up to Bear Valley Ranch every third day or so, you could keep me in goods?"

Bella's heart beat even faster. "The produce will stop with the winter but the milk and eggs will keep coming."

"And your husband raises beef, too. I could use a good steer every now and again, as well."

This was becoming quite an enterprise! Bella's spirit was soaring. "Miss Russell, when Mr. Cullen gets back from the cattle drive, I shall discuss with him your proposition and see what his thoughts are on it. We will let you know but I am hopeful. We could help each other."

They shook hands again and Bella felt she was floating as she walked up the stairs to her room. She could not wait to tell Alice and Mother Esmé about her success. When she opened the door to their room, she found Mrs. Phelps, Alice and Esmé in a flutter.

Holding a gown to herself, Alice said, "Bella, what are you going to wear to the dance tonight?"

* * *

**Chapter 14 The Drive**

* * *

Edward stood by the campfire with a mug of coffee Juan Carlos had just given him and watched his father slowly dismount. Carlisle's face was stoic and Edward could not tell if he was feeling the effects of his day in the saddle. One of the hands went over to grab the bridle of the horse and offer to feed and bed down the animal for the night. Carlisle nodded his thanks and stiffly walked over to where Edward was standing.

Carlisle had ridden with Emmett most of the day, keeping an eye on his investment, Edward supposed. The Lazy B's crew was camping on the other side of their combined herds. It was best to sandwich the cattle between the two groups of men. Carlisle decided to spend the evening in Edward's camp for some reason. Edward was determined to make the best of it.

Picking up another mug, Edward handed it to his father. "They say nothing's better than the first cup of coffee after a day in the saddle."

Carlisle gratefully accepted the hot mug and said, "Is that so?"

Edward nodded. "I've found it to be, at least prior to getting married. Now, I am not so sure." He smiled wryly.

"The ladies have a knack for superseding all former predilections, don't they?" Carlisle nodded as he sipped the fragrant brew. "Are you pleased with how the drive has begun?"

"So far things have gone smoothly. Tonight, we'll rest here and tomorrow at day break, we'll start again. Two more days of strolling and we'll be in Denver."

Edward couldn't help notice Carlisle flinch when the next day's ride was discussed. Interesting. "How are you feeling, father?"

"I am fine, Edward." Carlisle stared at his son challengingly as though he was daring a contradiction. Edward simply shrugged and let him be. If Carlisle wanted to be stubborn and wear holes in his ass from the long ride, that would be his trouble.

Just then, Jasper rode up with a couple of cowboys, laughing as though they just shared a joke. Contrary to Carlisle, Jasper had been spending large parts of the day in the saddle since he arrived at Bear Valley Ranch and thus, he was physically prepared for the drive. Jasper dismounted and took his horse over to where they were hobbling their steeds for the night.

"Food's up," Juan Carlos announced and the men standing around the fire moved over to get their grub; B, B&Bs - Beans, Beef and Biscuits. Jasper joined his brother and father in line with a sunny look on his face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, brother," Edward observed.

"Indeed, I am. The fellows and I spent most of the day trading stories as we followed the herd. Each tale became bigger than the last until I had no idea where the nugget of truth was. Seems to be a contest. I was laughing so hard, I was afraid I'd spook the cattle."

"Yes, once they start swapping yarns, it gets pretty fantastical. You have to admire their creativity. I once heard a cowpoke tell a story about how he plowed a river straight with his spurs.* Seemed he took offense to the many curves the thing had and after a night of drinking rotgut, he fixed the river's course. And this was all from someone asking why his spurs looked so worn out."

"Hard to see the nugget of truth in that," Carlisle commented.

"Well, his spurs were worn." Edward shrugged with a grin.

The men took their food, found a convenient spot near the fire and squatted down to eat. Edward pulled Juan Carlos' stool over for his father to sit on, the only deference to his age -and his lack of fitness- that Carlisle would allow. After a long day, both Edward and Jasper were famished and practically shoveled down their meal but Carlisle picked at the food on his tin plate.

"Sure you're all right, father?" Edward asked.

"Absolutely," Carlisle responded gruffly.

Edward looked over at Jasper who shrugged his shoulders. There was no reasoning with Carlisle when he was being mulish.

After the meal, which was spent convivially around the fire, one of the hands got out a harmonica and started playing. The sun had fully set and the sky above them was ablaze with stars, so Edward leaned back on his arms, stared up at the stars, listened to the sweetly mournful tune and let his thoughts drift to Bella. His lips turned up just thinking of her and he sighed. After more than a year of marriage, he was more in love with her than ever. Head over heels they called it and that's exactly how his stomach felt when he considered her; the way she tilted her head when she looked up at him, the way she smiled when he took her in his arms, the way her lips tasted when he kissed her, the sigh she made when he pulled her tightly against him, the way she felt when…

Edward sat up and blinked rapidly. He needed to stop thinking about Bella or he'd embarrass himself in front of his companions. He couldn't imagine their remarks if they discovered his pecker was pointing out the direction of his thoughts.

Edward stood, "It's going to be an early rise tomorrow and another long day, probably best we bed down."

Two men were designated first watch and the rest of the crew settled down in their bedrolls. The men would trade off guard duty over the nights and all would eventually take their turn on the trip. Edward unrolled his bedroll next to his father. He felt better being close at hand to him if he was needed in the night. He tipped his hat over his eyes, folded his hands over his chest and drifted off, once again thinking of his wife and how much he loved her. He hoped she was having a good time in town this weekend.

* * *

"Dance?" Bella exclaimed.

"Why, yes. Isn't there a barn dance every Preacher Weekend?"

"Well, yes but I hadn't thought you'd wish to go without our men folk."

Esmé tutted and said, "La, Bella. We'll be fine. It would be unsociable for us to come all this way and not enjoy the festivities. I am here to chaperone you, if it is propriety you are worried about."

"Well, I hadn't thought to bring a dress for the dance."

Alice said, "I am sure between Esmé and myself, we can outfit you in style, Bella. Come now. Let's have some fun. I had a lovely time last year."

"Well, I suppose we will be among friends," Bella said hesitatingly.

Esmé was digging through her trunk and finally pulled out a beautiful deep red ball gown. "I believe this would look well on you, Bella." Bella had never seen such a beautiful dress in her life.

"Mother Esmé, that's your Worth ball gown!" Alice gasped.

"Yes, but from three seasons ago. It is woefully passé now, and I've worn it several times. I think its color and cut would better suit Bella anyway."

"It is too fine, Mother Esmé. I will be fearful of spoiling it."

"I am not worried if you do, Bella, but I doubt you would. Let's see how it fits you."

A few minutes later, Bella stood in front of the pier glass, eyes wide at her reflection. "I have never looked so grand."

"Yes. Charles Frederick Worth is the king of haute couture in Paris and what you see is just a small example of his talent. Women fight over his attention and pay thousands of francs for his merest frock."

Bella was not reassured by this information. But she did look _stunning_ in the dress. How she wished Edward could see her in it. It was a little loose in the waist but not so much that it detracted from her appearance. Mrs. Phelps bustled over with pins and started jabbing them into the material, "Madam, it will not take me an hour to adjust the fit."

"Oh, go ahead, Phelps. That dress suits Bella beautifully. She certainly looks much better in it than I ever did."

"Mother Esmé, I can't imagine that."

"You are a pretty girl, Bella. The dress did nothing but emphasize what was already there."

Bella looked back into the mirror and sighed. Turning to her mother-in-law, she said, "Thank you, Mother Esmé. You are very good to me."

Esmé walked over to Bella and placed her arm around her daughter-in-law's waist. "I am good to you because you have been good to my son. Plus, it is because of you, Bella, that I have been at long last reunited with him and I will always thank you for that."

Bella could feel her cheeks begin to redden as she rushed to say, "It is no hardship for me to be good to your son, Mother Esmé. I love him with my whole heart."

Esmé kissed Bella on her cheek and then left her to the care of Phelps.

The ladies decided not to stay long at the dance because both little Brandon and Joy would need their mothers before the dance was over. Mr. and Mrs. Phelps agreed to stay back at the hotel and watch the babies for a few hours. It seemed that the very prim and proper lady and gentleman servants had fallen in love with the two Cullen babies and doted on them as much as their family did.

When the Cullen ladies entered the barn cum dancehall, a hush fell over the crowd. Many of the local swains were on the drive but the ratio of ladies to gentlemen still favored the ladies by a considerable margin. Most of them knew and admired Bella, Alice was a lovely memory and Esmé was handsome even though she was old enough to be a grandmother. In a word, the residents of Bear Valley were gobsmacked.

Mrs. Cope, the eternal chairwoman of the village social committee, was in a bind. She was aware of what went on between her husband and Bella Cullen that morning. She was also aware, as was her husband, that Bella later sold her goods to Kitty Russell at a good price. Her husband was aflame, having his hat handed to him by two conspiring women. In fact, he refused to attend the dance because of his pique.

His wife was angry that Bella had escaped the clutches of her husband's greed, although she didn't quite phrase it to herself like that, but she also knew that snubbing the elite of Bear Valley would be social suicide. So, she had no choice but to grin and bow graciously as she welcomed the Cullen ladies to the dance.

Of course, every dance was claimed and there was even a scuffle outside over dancing rights to one or the other of the Cullen women but, all in all, it went well. Bella had an enjoyable time but the major part of her was missing Edward. When it was time to return to their room, all three ladies were flushed and laughing as they tripped up the stairs of the hotel to their room. Seamus was sitting in a chair outside their door way and he stood to open their room door for them.

"Oh, what fun that was," Alice giggled as she flopped on their bed.

"The local boys were rather sweet," Esmé agreed. "It almost reminded me of the ballrooms of my girlhood."

Bella smiled as she tried to loosen the ties of her dress. Mrs. Phelps bustled in and scurried around helping the ladies with their disrobing. Once all were in house gowns and their fancy garb was stowed away, Mr. Phelps brought the two sleeping babies into their room and handed them to their mothers.

"Where can the babies sleep? We have no cradles for them," Esmé asked.

Bella had originally thought that Brandon and Joy would share the bed with her and Alice but since Esmé joined them, she realized that would not be practical. She looked around the room and studied the large dresser that was against the wall. "I have an idea."

She gently laid Joy down on the bed and then took two side chairs that were in the room and placed them facing each other. She pulled the bottom drawer out of the dresser and sat it across the seats of the chair. Emptied of the clothes, the drawer made a perfect cradle. By folding a blanket over several times she made a pad thick enough to be a comfortable mattress and then placed it in the bottom of the drawer.

"Look, an instant cradle. It's big enough for both babies."

"You are a wonder, Bella," Alice claimed.

Soon, the babies had been fed, rocked back to sleep, and tucked up into their makeshift bed and their mothers and grandmother soon followed. Esmé chose to sleep in the middle since she reckoned Bella and Alice would have to get up in the night to tend their babies. With the lamp lowered, soon all were all drifting off to sleep. They had had a long day.

_Bam. Bam._

Bella's eyes flew open. What was that noise?

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

It was coming from the wall of room right next door. The Phelps' room.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Moan. _

Bella suddenly recognized the sound and she swallowed a snort.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. _

She wondered if Alice heard it.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. "Oh, Horaaace."_

Bella quietly sat up to look at Alice over her mother-in-law' reposing form. Alice was sitting up, too, her eyes wickedly sparkling as she looked at Bella.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. "UGGGGNNNNHHHHH!"_

Both girls bit their lips to keep from laughing but they couldn't help but to burst out in laughter when Esmé said in a sleepy voice, "Who knew that little prig had it in him?"

* * *

Edward stared at the gathering clouds there would be a downpour sometime soon. He got out his weatherproof duster and put it on.

"Does it look like rain, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I am afraid so. Have your poncho near at hand. We are in for a wet few days, unfortunately." Stopping a minute, he put his hand on Carlisle's forearm and looked sincerely into his father's eyes and said, "If you want, father, you can ride with Juan Carlos. The wagon will keep you dry."

Carlisle scoffed. "I will be fine. A little rain won't hurt me."

Edward watched with concern as his father remounted and set off to Emmett's camp. He hoped his father would take his advice but he doubted he would. He sincerely wished it wouldn't be the death of him.

Literally.

**AN: Telling tall tales was a form of entertainment back in the day. This particular tale was borrowed from the Legend of Pecos Bill. According to the story, Pecos Bill was raised by coyotes and engaged to Slue Foot Sue, who was thrown by Bill's wild horse and landed on her bustle so hard that she bounced to the moon. Pecos Bill had to lasso her to pull her back down (his lasso was a rattle snake). She was so disgruntled by her experience she kicked Pecos Bill to the curb. **

* * *

**Chapter 15 The Stampede**

* * *

"Let me help you with that, Madam." Mrs. Phelps reached over to adjust Bella's hat at a daring angle on her head. Bella couldn't make eye contact with the woman. All she could think about was the pounding on the wall last night. And the moans. Especially, the moans.

"Thank you, Mrs. Phelps," she muttered and turned away to pick up Joy who was dressed and ready for church.

"Is Mr. Phelps going to church with us?" Alice asked.

"Of course. He's a good Christian man," his wife claimed. "He dearly loves a good sermon."

Alice's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Which doctrinal theme most captivates him, Mrs. Phelps?"

The severe woman contemplated a bit then said, "I believe he gets the most out of a sermon concerning the pitfalls of human nature."

"Oh, like the seven deadly sins? Wrath, greed, sloth, pride, envy, gluttony? Uhm… I am missing one… what is it?"

"I think you left out lust, Alice," Bella suggested.

"That's it exactly," Mrs. Phelps averred. "Lustful behavior is especially a subject that interests him." She was folding the ladies' night clothes as she spoke so she couldn't see the looks of complete hilarity that passed between Bella and Alice.

"I think we are ready now, Phelps. You can spend your day as you wish," Esmé said.

"Thank you, madam."

After she left the room, the ladies shared a quiet giggle. "It's not fair to tease her, Alice," Bella said.

"I couldn't resist. She's always so proper."

Esmé said, "Well I, for one, am glad that she and her husband enjoy their marriage. It would be a shame if they didn't. Besides, it isn't lust unless there is no love between them and they have always seemed a devoted pair."

But before she led the way out of their room, she turned to her daughters-in-laws and added with a wink, "Just let it be a lesson to you to pull the bed away from the wall at night."

Bella was learning to truly love her mother-in-law.

* * *

As Edward predicted, the rain started during the late morning. He spread out the cowboys a little more. The cattle had a tendency to be skittish in bad weather. Today's work wasn't going to be a chatty amble towards Denver. They had to be vigilant.

Carlisle was riding with Emmett's crew. Edward could just see him up the valley a ways. He was wearing the poncho, but Edward knew that could only keep the majority of the rain off. When he told his father that they were in for a few damp days, he wasn't exaggerating. Edward was toying with an idea to send his father back to the ranch or on to Denver for some specious reason, just to get him out of the weather. He kept turning around ideas but couldn't come up with anything that sounded plausible.

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder right over head. Adrenaline shot through Edward's system and he looked wildly around hearing the cattle's panicked lowing. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he saw a rush of beasts running wildly away. He stood in his stirrups and whistled loudly, pointed then yelled, "STAMPEDE!"

Immediately the cowboys rode herd, separating the calmer beasts from the panicking ones and pushing them off in a different direction. At the same time, the cowboys at the head of the stampede started shouting and galloping athwart the rush, firing their guns in the air to attempt to turn the leaders into running in circles. Most of the stampede was turned but there was a good dozen that got by. Edward galloped off after the runners with Emmett converging on his left and Jasper on his right.

"Ride to the side of them!" Edward shouted to Jasper, whose horse was well ahead. Edward followed, hell for leather, praying they could overtake their wild career.

BLAM! Emmett had arrived at the head of the stampede and fired his shotgun in the air, the lead cattle turned. Jasper was in position to turn them further but the only noise he could make was shouting and flapping his hat. His gun had misfired in the rain.

Edward rushed on, he was hollering and whooping, trying to get the beast's notice but they'd gone too far. A dozen steers careened headfirst over a small cliff and disappeared from sight. Seconds later, heavy thuds could be heard as the steers plummeted to the bottom of the gully quickly followed agonized squeals.

Edward was sick to his stomach as he pulled Kate into a walk. He spoke quietly to her and patted her neck. She had performed admirably during the panic, instantly compliant to his demands. She was getting an extra helping of grain tonight. A cowboy was no better than his horse and Edward was well aware of it.

Gulping, he stopped the horse at the cliff's edge, dismounted and clenched his jaw to steel himself for the surely gruesome sight below. Then, he looked to see the damage that was done.

"Oh, God," he said out loud. Of the dozen cattle that had gone over, three were standing but badly injured, bellowing out their agony. Edward could see their twisted legs and broken heads. The rest were either out right dead at the foot of the cliff or pretty close to it.

There was nothing for it. Edward gentled Kate again and let her reins go. He knew she'd graze while he did what he needed to do below. He got his rifle out of its saddle scabbard and then picked his way down the cliff to put the injured cattle out of their misery.

_Poor brutes. _Edward thought as he walked over to the first standing beast. He could tell there was no healing this one. He quickly fired a round into the poor thing's head and it dropped to the ground, its suffering over. The other two were dispatched similarly.

Jasper had joined Edward by this time. "Jas, check the beasts on the ground. If they are alive, put them out of their misery."

"My gun won't fire, Edward."

Edward nodded and handed him one of his six-shooters. "That should serve."

The two brothers finished the sad task just as Emmett joined them.

"Could have been worse than it was," Emmett commented.

"Yes. We could have lost more. We need to check the brands to see which ranch they came from."

The final tally was seven Bear Valley Ranch and five Lazy B animals dead in the stampede. The rain was slacking off a bit when the three men returned to the herd that was milling around chewing their cud calmly as if nothing happened.

Jasper was feeling guilty. If only his gun could have fired, he could have turned the stampeding cattle, he thought. He kicked at a stone as he stood waiting for Edward's decision whether to go on or to camp. Emmett walked up to Jasper and handed him a pull of dried beef, the common trail food that cowboys could keep in their saddlebags and eat on the run.

"We had some excitement today," Emmett commented.

"Excitement I wish we could have done without," Jasper replied morosely.

"Cattle are dumb, skittish creatures. I've known them to spook when someone struck a match. That thunderstorm was sure to get them going. We were very lucky not to lose any more than we did."

"We mayn't have lost that dozen had I been able to fire my gun."

"You don't know that, Jasper. You done good. Not many could have caught up to the lead like you did. And guns don't work so well in the rain. We turned most of them." Emmett laid a large hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"How often do you have stampedes?"

"Shoot. Five year ago, we had three stampedes on one drive! Boss was so mad. It seems that the same steer was getting spooked ever time and the other critters would just run after him like a bunch of willy-nillies. Last time, Edward shot that spooky steer in the head and we ate him for dinner that night. Got peacefully to Denver after that."

Jasper cracked a smile. "Seems you got most of the herd settled down pretty quick."

"Yep. Cowboys know cattle and can easily control them. Have to, else we'd never get to the railhead."

Carlisle was sitting off to the side, not saying anything but watching his eldest son as he conferred with his crew. Fortunately, no man or horse had been hurt in the rush and the remaining cattle seemed none the worse for wear.

Carlisle was finally taking note of the man his son had become. Edward was strong and wise. He saw how effortlessly he held the respect of his men, even Emmett, who had been in the west much longer than Edward, looked up to him. He was a leader. Esmé told him that he had to look at their son with different eyes than had been his wont. Instead of the rash, headstrong youngster, he was finally seeing what he should have seen from the beginning. Edward was a competent, successful adult and he had done well for himself – without the direction or interference of his father. Carlisle sighed. He had a lot to make up for.

Edward walked over to Emmett and spoke quietly to him for a bit, then went over to Kate and climbed into her saddle. He looked down at the men and cleared his throat.

"Well boys, seems we had a tad of trouble back there but you did a fine job in keeping trouble from becoming a disaster. I thank you and the Lazy B thanks you. We still have a lot of day light left and I believe we should take advantage and continue moving along the road. It's no use staying out here longer than we have to, so let's saddle up and move 'em out."

There was a general movement to their horses when one cowboy from the Lazy B came up to Edward, hat in hand.

"Boss, what are you going to do with those dead steers?"

"Leave 'em. We're too far away for the butchers to come out."

"My mother's people could use the meat. Could I tell them to come and take it?"

Edward looked closely at the man, now seeing the dark hair, burnished skin, and sculpted cheekbones that denoted his heritage. "How far away are they?"

"There's a camp just a few miles over that ridge there. I could be there and back to the herd before you'd make camp tonight."

Edward looked up at the sky and could see the storm had moved off with bright blue sky peeking through ragged grey clouds. "I suppose we could do without you for the day. It's a shame for that meat to go to waste. Go ahead, then."

The man nodded his thanks and took off in the direction of his people's camp. Edward was glad to be charitable.

Carlisle had overheard the conversation. "You aren't going to charge those people for the cattle?"

"No, father. The cattle are a loss. I am just glad that some will get the use out of them."

"But I am sure you could have traded in something," Carlisle insisted, never one to let an opportunity go by him.

"Oh, but I did. It's called good will. I am hoping that tribe will note the brands on the sides of the cattle and think favorably about our ranches in the future. They have had a hard life since we've come here. They live poorly now and sometimes they remember how it once was and become rightfully resentful. We've not had trouble in the past and gestures like this one may help to intercede with trouble in the future. Anyway, there are children that will benefit from the meat and I would never begrudge a child."

Carlisle nodded and said something that surprised Edward, "That's a wise decision, son. I am proud of you." Then, he turned his horse and pulled off looking for Emmett.

Edward sat there looking at his father as he rode away, completely astonished. He never heard his father say something even close to that. He didn't know what to think. Perhaps his father was mellowing? He wished Bella was here so he could talk to her about it. He smiled to think of what she would say. Edward turned to take his place herding the cattle on down the road to Denver but instead of the intense concentration that usually was his expression, he now wore a small smile.

It took them a little longer than expected to catch up with the Chuck wagon. When they finally bedded down that night, the events of the day revisited Edward and he felt a weight in the pit of his stomach. The ranch lost only seven steers but that was seven steers worth of profit he wouldn't be seeing. He had been counting on every penny to try to get the ranch out of the red. The loss was a worry. Plus the fact, when he suggested to his father that he ride ahead into Denver to secure billets for their stay in town, his father refused. He was determined to camp out in Denver as he had on the trail and not be "coddled" as he called it. Edward overheard his father sneezing just a bit ago. He hoped it was from the dust kicked up, not the onset of the grippe.*

After tossing and turning for an hour, Edward got up, sought out one of the guards and sent him back to his bed roll. Edward spent the rest of the night riding faithful Kate around the herd, making sure all was safe. It was hard for him to appreciate the beauty around him due to his worries but when the moon rose full over the mountains, he was reminded of sharing another full moon on his front porch with the woman of his heart. He set his jaw against the pang of longing he felt for her and the emptiness of his arms and rode on, trying not to pine so much for the feel of her.

He wondered if she was thinking of him right now.

* * *

As a matter of fact, she was. Bella was looking at the neat stack of money that was now hers from all the trading she had done over Preacher weekend. Five dollars and seventy cents in total.* Miss Russell was sending out her man tomorrow for the extra produce that Lauren had harvested since she'd been away. Bella was anticipating another five dollars in profits. It seemed like a fortune!

She couldn't wait to show Edward and to tell him of her successful dealings with the Bear Valley Saloon keeper after the mistreatment of the shop owner. She simply couldn't wait.

**AN *The grippe was what we call influenza.**

*** $5.70 in the late 1880s is the equivalent of about $135 today. Not bad for a first go, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 16: The Bear

* * *

The Cullen ladies enjoyed the church service and hymn sing quite well. The minister's message was more about forgiveness than condemnation and that sat well with Bella. Mr. Phelps may have been disappointed, however. Certainly, there was no mention of the fiery temptations of any of the deadly sins. The hymn sing was lovely but Bella had to admit, the saloon piano player who provided the accompaniment during the music, had his own way of playing sacred music. She almost expected to see a spittoon on the floor and the barkeep asking if any wanted another round. Church in Bear Valley had its own flair.

When she left the services, she noticed Seamus and his brother both sitting outside the clapboard building.

"Seamus, didn't you come in for the sermon?" Bella asked.

"No, missus."

"No?"

"My brother and I are Catholic, you understand. Our form of worship is different."

"You are the second person I've spoken with who doesn't come to Church because of that reason, Seamus. It seems a pity."

"Oh, the next time we go to Denver, we'll find a mass to attend. Don't worry, missus."

Bella felt sorry for the Flanagans and Hernandezes. It was sad they could not go to church with the rest of them but, she shrugged, they had a right to believe and worship the way they wished.

The next day, the Cullen ladies traveled back to the ranch, happy with their weekend escapades. Bella brought money to the farm and established a buyer for her wares, Alice had a delightful time revisiting the last time she had attended Preacher weekend and Esmé was able to get to know her daughter-in-laws better. All in all, it was a lovely trip.

* * *

"Ma! There's a big dog out in the garden! Come see! Rascal is playing with him," Abraham shouted in excitement as he entered the kitchen where Lauren was working on the evening meal.

"A big dog? Where did he come from?" Lauren asked as she wiped her hands on her apron. She looked to see that baby Lee was asleep in the baby divan, which was Bella's name for the large crib Tyler had built for the babies, and reassured that he was fine, followed her older son out into the back yard. She could hear Rascal barking his fool head off with an occasional yelp thrown in for good measure. His yaps were met by lower growls coming from the other dog. It sounded like a very big dog.

As they rounded the corner of the house to the back yard where the vegetable garden was, Lauren stumbled to a stop and grabbed Abraham by his shirt. That was no dog. That was a bear and the worst kind - a grizzly bear. Rascal was attacking the bear and it was fighting back but so far the dog had been able to dodge the swipes of its huge paws.

Lauren pulled Abraham behind her and backed up around the corner of the house and then, grabbing him up, ran for the kitchen. As she slammed the door shut, she heard an ear-splitting and heart stopping canine scream. The bear must have finally clobbered the dog. Poor Rascal. She couldn't think of him now. She had to protect her family.

"Where's your Pa?" she asked Abraham.

"He's working down at the barn fixing that stall that the filly busted the other day."

She knew that Ana Maria was at her cottage with her children and she prayed to God they'd stay there. Grizzlies were the God-awfullest grouchy critters ever made. And she knew, once the bear found easy pickings in the garden, he'd be back again and again.* She shuddered to think what would happen with a bear frequenting the property.

She looked over to the dining room's fireplace mantel and was relieved to see the rifle still there. Sometimes Boss used it when he was on the drive but for some reason, he left it behind this time. She rushed over and lifted the rifle off its rack checking to see if it was loaded. She said a silent prayer of thanks when it was.  
"Now, Abraham, you must stay here and guard Lee. I need to go out there and shoot the bear. Do you understand me? You stay in the kitchen and look to your brother. I am counting on you." Lauren knew that if she appealed to the protective nature of her son, he would be more likely to obey her.

When he nodded his compliance, she swallowed, straightened her shoulders and walked out of the door, holding the rifle, cocked and ready, in her shaking hands.

* * *

Tyler wished Boss would sell that hellhag filly. She was pretty and had good lines. He'd get a good price for her. If Boss would sell her, he'd have the luxury of not having to fix what she broke, tore up or damaged. He'd never known a horse to be so headstrong and bothersome. She was too much trouble, in his opinion. Her temperament was hateful. She took too much after her sire.

Of course, to sell the horse you'd have to set up a viewing when her orneriness wasn't noticeable. Like maybe when she was asleep. Sighing, Tyler hefted the new board into place in the stall. Mouth full of nails, he was beginning to hammer the thing into place when he heard a gun shot. He straightened up and spat out the nails and listened harder.

The blast came from up towards the ranch house. His heart plummeted as he remembered that Lauren was up there and that shot could only indicate that she and the boys were in danger. He dropped the hammer and the board, grabbed the only weapon he had at hand, a hay fork, and ran for the house as if the very devils of hell were nipping at his feet.

* * *

Lauren could hear the bear rooting in the garden. Missus wasn't going to be pleased to come back from town to find her garden and her dog ruined. She'd been even more displeased if Lauren let anything happen to one of the ranch's people. Lauren gritted her teeth and peered around the corner of the building.

Rascal was not to be seen. That was a mercy. Perhaps the dog was stunned and had slunk off after being bear-smacked. Or perhaps his crumpled body was somewhere out of her sight. Bile rose in Lauren's throat.

The bear was digging in the garden uprooting the potato plants and gnawing on the tender tubers hidden by the soil. He was the biggest bear Lauren had ever seen and the nausea she had been feeling turned into a cold sweat. Her whole body was shaking with nerves. This would never do. She couldn't take proper aim at the beast as wound up as she was.

She shut her eyes and breathed deeply thinking of the only thing that could calm her – Tyler's gaze as he looked at her in the night. After that night last summer when she woke to find him staring at her with love-filled eyes, they had shared many such moments as they lay together in the dark. She treasured each one. There were no barriers, no social rules, no others to interfere with the communion of their two souls and the sharing of the deep devotion and wonder they had for one another. To Lauren, those moments were as close to heaven as she had ever been.

The memory of Tyler's love and the cleansing breath she exhaled calmed her as she opened her eyes. She steadied herself against the corner of the building and took aim. She'd fired a rifle a half dozen times before but never at something alive. She decided to aim for that spot just behind the bear's shoulder. That would either get him in the lungs or the heart. Either would be fatal; that is if her aim was true.  
She was beginning to squeeze the trigger just as a zephyr wind blew up behind her, wafting her scent towards the garden. The bear lifted his head and sniffed. His beady eyes focused on the young woman standing near the house and suddenly he charged towards her, intent on taking her just as he took the dog.

Lauren didn't let the bear's notice interfere with her reactions. She continued to take aim and fired. The sound was startling and she was deafened for a moment leaving her ears ringing.

She squeezed her eyes shut afraid to look, fearful that she'd missed, and knowing that now she couldn't escape the bear if she did. She heard a crash and her eyes flew open. The bear was on the ground ten feet in front of her, not moving. He was shot right between the eyes and he dropped, stone cold dead.

Relief and fear washed through her and her legs crumpled. The ringing in her ears crescendoed and her vision narrowed to a tunnel with the bear's carcass at the end. And just like that, she knew no more.

Tyler ran up just then, his heart stopping as he came upon the scene. At a glance he could tell the bear was dead as he rushed to Lauren not knowing how she fared. He threw himself on the ground beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Lauren! Lauren! Speak to me!" he implored. Tears rose in his eyes as he briskly rubbed her arm and shook her gently.

Lauren gradually opened her eyes and looked up into Tyler's concerned face. "Tyler," she said as she gazed dazedly back, "I kilt a bear."

* * *

Bella arrived home to find excitement ripping through the ranch. Lauren had killed a grizzly bear that had ravaged the garden. Bella was thankful that all her people were safe and the bear had its just reward but looking over the damage the creature had done to her garden, a garden she had planned to make money with, just ate at her heart.

Besides, Rascal was nowhere to be found. Tyler speculated aloud the cur had slunk away to lick his wounds. He didn't voice his thought that the dog had run off to die. He knew that the Missus was unnaturally attached to the animal and he didn't want to see her sad.

Tyler proved he had many hidden talents when he was able to butcher the bear. There was plenty of meat on the beast but Tyler was mainly interested in the hide. He was mighty proud of his wife, now that the danger was over. She shot and killed the biggest bear even he had ever seen. He was going to tan that hide and lay the luxurious fur on the floor of their front parlor. He was determined that one night he was going to love his wife right on top of it.

* * *

Edward leaned on the stock yard's fence and watched as the drovers moved some cattle off towards the rail cars. He sighed and headed for the hotel he had finally convinced his father to check into while they were in Denver.

The walk gave him time to think. He was disappointed in the amount he got for his herd at the  
auction. He knew he had the finest quality cattle but since more ranchers were farming now, his competition was stiff. The mild winter meant there were many more beef on the hoof than there had been the year before when he made huge profits. He was philosophical about it, though. That's just the way things went in ranching; sometimes good, sometimes not as good. A man had to hope for the best but be prepared for the worst.

The prices he got weren't bad but just not enough to put the ranch on the solid footing he was hoping for the coming year. There would be no extra money to put into improvements. He hoped Bella would not be too disappointed. It was too bad he had all his eggs in the one beef-selling basket. He needed to figure a way to retrench but right now he was coming up empty.

As he approached the hotel he saw his father struggling with a large package. They were loading up the wagon to return to Bear Valley that day.

Cough. Cough. "Edward, could you give me a hand?"

"Certainly, Father." Carlisle was trying to maneuver the box into the back of the chuck wagon.

Edward easily helped him lift it onto the tail gate and then shove it inside.

"What's in the box, Father?"

"I bought your mother some trifles while we were here." _Cough. Cough_. Carlisle whipped out a large handkerchief and sneezed into it.

Edward paused a moment observing his father, a worried frown knitting his brow.

"Your cough seems to be worse, Father. Why don't you let me take you to a doctor in town so he can treat it?"

"No, just the dust in the air causes my lungs to seize a bit. I'll be fine when we get back to the ranch."

Edward knew better to argue with him. His father was stubborn, sometimes foolishly so, as this trip had proved. He'd never go to a physician if Edward continued to suggest it. The best he could hope for was to get Carlisle back to the ranch and let his mother deal with his pig-headedness.

They left later that morning, when Edward had taken delivery on the lengthy list of supplies the ranch needed. Juan Carlos and two of the hands were going to accompany the wagon back to the ranch. It was best to have a guard. Sometimes bandits laid in wait for returning wagons and three strong, heavily armed men served as a deterrent. They'd arrive home late in the day. Edward and his father were going by horse and should get back to the ranch mid afternoon.

It was a relief for Edward to be in the saddle and headed home. The anticipation he was feeling upon seeing Bella again caused his heart to beat a little faster. He had selected a special gift for her, as well. He hoped she'd like it. He probably spent a little more than he should have considering the state of his finances but he wanted to do something special for his wife. They had never celebrated birthdays in the past but he knew hers was approaching and he wished to surprise her.

"Edward, were you pleased with the auction?" Carlisle asked.

Edward sighed, "To be honest, I was hoping for more than I got. Those were prime beef I had but  
there was too much of it there this year. I made a profit but only enough to cover the yearly operating costs of the ranch. I can't make the improvements I was hoping to."

They rode on together in silence for awhile, the only sound in addition to the horses' hooves, was Carlisle's occasional cough.

"Edward, you can have the farm equipment I brought with me for nothing except your forgiveness."

Stunned, Edward could only mumble, "Forgiveness?"

"Yes. I came here still thinking of you as my wayward son who needed guidance and correcting. I have learned over the past weeks that I was wrong and should have never treated you so shabbily. Take the farm equipment. What you have no need for, you can sell. The savings in labor you will garner with the ones you keep, will pay for themselves. That should help your books somewhat."

"It is too generous an offer."

"No. I've never been generous with you, Edward. To haul that equipment back to Chicago would cost me money I have no wish to spend. And, to be honest, I quite enjoy seeing my son's achievement. I had no part in your success which simply made me more proud of you. Please accept the gift. It is the least I can do for ignoring you all these years."

"It goes against the grain to accept such valuable items for nothing."

"It isn't for nothing. I hope in turn you and I will become friends. This is just the doorway to a better relationship, the kind of relationship I want with you. I've missed you, Edward."

Edward thought for a while. He was gratified by his father's words and to be honest, he had missed Carlisle, too. Perhaps now was the time to bend a little, as well.

"Then, thank you, Father. It will be my pleasure to be as a son to you again."

Carlisle bit his lip, surprised at the wave of emotion that bubbled up inside of him. His eyes teared up and he could not say another word. He just nodded his head and then kicked his horse back into a canter. Edward soon followed. They would be home before another hour had passed.

Edward had so much he wanted to share with Bella.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Lamentations

* * *

Bella was determined to find Rascal. If he was hurt, he needed her. He was such a good little mischievous puppy. Even though he was a full grown dog now she could never look at him without seeing the little tiny puppy that picked her out as his own after she had first come to the ranch. She changed into her riding habit and asked Tyler to saddle Tanya for her.

"Boss took Tanya with him on the drive. I think his Pa is riding her."

"Well, there must be a saddle horse that I can ride?"

"Since Patrick took that package over to Mrs. McCarty's there's only one, but I wouldn't recommend riding him."

"Who?"

"The Stallion. He's barely broke and is stubborn as a mule. There's a reason Boss prefers to ride Kate. You'd be better off riding a steer than that horse."

"He's fine. Saddle him. I need to find Rascal."

"Missus, I don't think that is a good idea. You can't go by yourself and I can't go with you because there's no other horse to ride. Boss wouldn't like it."

"Mr. Cullen wouldn't like knowing his dog needed help and we did nothing about it. This is a special circumstance and I know he would understand."

"Well, I dunno…" Tyler muttered but he knew that if he didn't saddle that hell horse, Missus was likely to do it herself and get bit in the process. Then what would he tell Boss? He went on down to the paddock to do Bella's biding but he reserved the right to mutter complaints the whole time.

A few minutes later, he brought the testy stallion up to the mounting block. Bella went around to the horse's head and gave him a fresh carrot that she had salvaged from her garden earlier.

"Now, Sir Stallion, we have an important task to do. We must find Rascal. He's hurt and he needs us. If you are a good boy, I'll give you more treats when we get back."

The Stallion's ears twitched as he looked into Bella's eyes. Then he nodded his head up and down as if in agreement with Bella's request.

"See, Tyler? He's agreed to be good."

Tyler looked skeptically at the horse and rubbed his shoulder where the devil tried to take a plug out of him as he was saddling him. He thought the stallion was telling Bella something else entirely, like _'Yes, Missus, I'll dump you in the dirt first chance I get_." There was going to be hell to pay with Boss when he got back from Denver. Tyler just shook his head.

"You be careful, Missus and come back before dark." Maybe Boss would never find out if she got back before he did.

"I shouldn't be too long. Now, help me mount."

Tyler held the horse still as Bella climbed the block and swung her leg over. "Thank you for your help, Tyler."

Tyler just grunted and watched Bella ride off. He felt an ominous feeling in his gut. This was not going to go well. He was very tempted to go get the whiskey bottle from the back of the wardrobe and get drunk. He didn't want to think about all the things that could go wrong for Bella and the horse.

"Where is Mrs. Edward going, Tyler?" Alice asked as she walked up beside him.

"To perdition, Mrs. Jasper. To perdition."

* * *

Carlisle's cough was getting worse and worse the closer they got to the ranch. Edward eyed him warily as he once again coughed and loosened his neckerchief, trying to get more air. Suddenly, he slumped forward in his saddle and Edward spurred his horse up alongside his and reached out a hand to steady him. He was shocked to feel the temperature of his father's skin.

"Papa, you're burning up!"

Carlisle just groaned and slumped to the side. Edward grabbed his coat and supported his father's weight. Carlisle wasn't quite unconscious and they were only a mile away from the ranch, so Edward managed to keep him in his saddle, grab Tanya's reins and slowly continue on their way. When they finally made the last rise to the ranch house, Edward hollered out, "HELP!" hoping to get someone's attention before his father fell to the ground.

Abraham was in the woods near the barn looking for worms under rotted logs so he could go fishing with his Pa the next morning. He heard the shout and stood, his tousled blonde curls looking like so many question marks around his head.

"HALLOOO, BEAR VALLEY RANCH! SOME HELP!"

Abraham dropped the jar he had half filled with worms and ran toward the shouting. He was surprised to see Boss struggling to support old Mr. Cullen on the back of his horse. It looked like the man was dead or something. He ran towards them. Edward stopped when he saw the boy's approach.

"Abraham, where is your father?" Edward asked urgently. He knew the boy wouldn't be able to help get his father safely out of the saddle.

"He's at our house."

"Well, please hurry and get him. I need help." Abraham dashed off before Edward said the last word.

Tyler was sitting on his front porch finishing off the bottle of whiskey he had dug out of the wardrobe. He was glad that Lauren and Lee were up in the cook house getting dinner on because he didn't like to drink in front of his family. It was rare when he was driven to do it but he just felt in his bones that woe and lamentations were on his near horizon and he needed to bolster himself against it.

Why on earth did Boss have to wed such a consarned strong willed woman? There was no telling her anything once she had the bit in her teeth. In fact, she reminded him very much of the one-year old filly that kept on busting the stalls and anything else she could kick. The very filly that was sired by the Hell bent stallion Missus insisted on riding that afternoon. _Renesmee_ or something the Missus had named her. Tyler just called her She Devil or Hell Hag. They fit the horse better than the mouthful Missus dreamed up. She Devil got her orneriness honestly. She was the very spitting image of her stallion father, in temperament anyway.

He tipped up the bottle once more before he remembered he'd drained it during his last swallow  
when Abraham came running up the hill.

"Pa! Pa! Boss needs you!"

Tyler stared blearily at his son. "Boss?"

"Yessir. Boss' Pa is dead or something and he needs you to help him get him out of the saddle. Come on, Pa, he's just down the road a ways."

Tyler stood unsteadily to his feet and put the empty bottle down on the stoop. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and prayed he was sober enough to do what Edward wished. He trotted, or actually stumbled, down the hill after his son and soon was upon Edward struggling to hold his now unconscious father in his saddle. Tanya and Kate stood quietly together, seemingly knowing that their cooperation was needed.

"Tyler, my father is sick and has fainted. Help me ease him from the saddle."

Tyler stepped between the two horses and reached up to catch Carlisle as he slipped out of his son's arms. He was heavier than he looked, or Tyler was drunker than he realized, because instead of catching him, Tyler simply controlled his fall as the older man collapsed on top of him, sending them both to the ground. Fortunately, Tyler broke the sick man's fall with his body. Even more fortunately, Tyler couldn't feel it.

"Damn!" Edward slipped from Kate's back and quickly pushed her to one side as he pushed Tanya to the other. "Are you hurt, Tyler?"

"No, sir," was the muffled reply.

Edward pulled his father off of the handyman and laid him to the side of the road, feeling for a pulse in his neck. It was there but felt a little reedy.

"Tyler, help me to carry him up the hill. Grab his legs."

Edward scooped up his father's shoulders as Tyler gingerly got to his feet and grabbed Carlisle's legs. Edward's nose twitched. Tyler smelled like a distillery. He'd only known Tyler to drink if he was troubled about something. Well, that was a puzzle to work out later. Now, he had to focus on getting his father abed and then send for the doctor.

"Abraham, can you catch the reins of the horses and lead them to the paddock? I'll unsaddle them later."

"Yessir." Abraham had no trouble leading the horses away.

"Now, Tyler, lead us to the ranch house."

Tyler put his head down and doggedly walked up the hill, his arms tightly wrapped around Carlisle's knees. He figured that if he just watched the road in front of him, the world that was spinning round him wouldn't matter too much. It worked well until Boss shouted that he needed to change course. Tyler looked up and could see the ranch house to his left, or at least he could see it when he squinted his eyes a bit. He gritted his teeth in determination and turned to stumble towards it.

"Durn house needs to stand still for a bit. Keeps movin'," he muttered.

Edward was shaking his head at Tyler's drunkenness but he was too worried to comment on it. He could hear his father's labored breathing and he was very worried that he was sick beyond recovering. He didn't know what he was going to tell his mother. He realized he'd better think of something quick because a feminine shriek and hurrying steps told him that that moment was at hand.

"Carlisle!" Esmé cried as she rushed down the front porch steps towards them. "Edward, what is wrong with your father?"

"He's sick, Mother."

"For how long?" Esmé asked as she reached an unsteady hand to her husband's forehead.

"He started coughing about three days ago. I asked him to get it looked at by a doctor in Denver but he said it was nothing and wouldn't go."

Esmé sighed and said, "That doesn't surprise me a bit. He's a stubborn man, your father."

They were able to get him up the porch stairs and into the house in due course. By taking one step at a time and concentrating, Tyler was able to lead them up to the second floor and then into the large room where Esmé slept. Finally, they got the ailing man onto the bed.

"Thank you, Tyler. You can go now," Esmé said.

Tyler nodded his 'you're welcome' and quickly left the room, stumbled down the stairs and out the front door just in time to vomit in Bella's bushes next to the railing. He knew without a doubt that for him, his time of lamentations was about to begin.

"Help me undress him," Esmé asked. They quickly stripped Carlisle's boots and clothes, leaving him only in his unionsuit*. Covering him in blankets, Esmé worriedly felt his forehead.

"Edward, he needs a doctor."

"I will go to town and get Doc Banner." He stood to go but paused, "Mother, where is Bella?"

Esmé started to wring out a cloth in a basin of water and smooth it over Carlisle's forehead. "There has been some excitement here as well, Edward. There was a bear, which Lauren killed, but not before your dog got injured by it. The dog ran off and Bella is out looking for it."

"A Bear!"

"Yes. A rather large bear. It was in the garden."

"And Lauren shot it?"

"Apparently. It happened before we arrived back from town."

"And Rascal was hurt by the bear?"

"Yes. Lauren thinks he got too close to the bear and was struck. We aren't sure exactly how bad he is because he ran off before we could find him."

"And Bella went to look for him?"

"Yes. She rode out about an hour ago."

Edward's heart clenched. "Rode? On what did she ride?" He knew they'd taken most of the riding horses with them on the drive.

"A big white horse."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "She's riding the stallion?"

"Is the stallion a big, white horse?"

"Yes."

"Then, she is."

Rage and fear rose in equal parts in Edward's chest and he asked, "She's out by herself?"

"I think so. Alice is out back looking for her return."

Edward's sigh was a mixture of frustration, anger and fear. It wasn't wise for Bella to wander about out on foot in these parts but he knew she loved that dog and it didn't surprise him that she'd go to it if she could. But to ride the half-wild stallion? He shook his head in anger. That was just foolishness. Her horsewomanship had improved in the year and half she had been in Colorado, but she was far from being an expert. For the first time since their marriage, he was angry at her. The feeling made his blood boil but the fear that went along with it almost overwhelmed him. He gritted his teeth and made his hands into fists.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Mother." He stiffly kissed her cheek and left the room, clattering down the stairs and out the door. Tyler better be sober enough to fetch the doctor. He had his woman to find.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Horseback

* * *

Bella understood she was taking a risk by riding the stallion, but she knew that from horseback she would be able see further and cover more ground faster than she could afoot. She halted Sir Stallion –why on earth Edward hadn't named the horse, she never understood - at the edge of the cleared land on the other side of the garden.

"Now if I was a hurt, scared dog where would I go?" The stallion twitched his ears as if listening to his rider. Bella looked at the neighboring stand of pines and decided to ride through it. She knew Rascal would go somewhere he felt safe. She looked around as she rode through the forest and checked under any fallen trees she saw but she didn't find her pup.

After a quarter of an hour, they emerged into a grassy pasture. Bella called out, "Rascal! Rascal! Where are you, boy?" She paused to listen but did not hear anything except the twittering of birds. She clucked the horse into a walk and passed through the grass for a bit, then stopped and stood in her stirrups to see further but she could not see any trace of Rascal and so they went on. Soon, they were through the pasture and into another stand of trees.

"Rascal!" Bella called again. She sucked in her breath when she thought she heard something.

"Rascal?" Bella held the horse still and listened as hard as she could. She believed she heard a faint whimper. It was coming from uphill and back towards where she had come from. She turned the stallion and headed in that direction.

"Rascal!"

She heard the whimper again, louder this time. She was closer. Peering ahead, she could see a downed tree on the edge of the forest. That seemed to be the location of the cry. She spurred the horse to go a little faster and finally she was upon the fallen tree. She could see a figure huddled underneath.

She looked closer and her throat closed as tears welled in her eyes, "Oh, Rascal! You poor dog."  
The horse's nostrils were flaring as if he smelled something that bothered him. He started to nicker and step to the side but Bella's attention was focused on the injured dog under the tree.

Perhaps she should not have taken the Stallion's cooperation thus far for granted.

* * *

Edward slammed his hat on his head as he walked down to the barn. He did not see Tyler anywhere but from the evidence in the bushes next to the porch, he could tell he would probably not be in any sort of shape to ride into town. His blood was boiling now. He was angry, worried and frustrated. If he couldn't find someone to go town to fetch the doctor, he'd have to do it himself and lord knew when he would get back and be able to search for Bella. Panic was like a vise around his heart.  
He went around the corner of the barn and found Seamus currying Kate. Thank God.

"Seamus, I am glad you are here. My father is very ill. Can you saddle Tanya and go fetch Doc Banner from town? He needs to get here as soon as possible. It seems that my father has a high fever and a congestion of the lungs."

"Sure, Boss." Seamus trotted off to the paddock to get the mare and Edward turned to saddle Kate. After he had her ready and led her out to the yard, he put his fingers to his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. Soon, a good sized dog came running towards him. She was Rascal's mother and the best tracker he'd ever had.

"Come on girl. We've got to find Bella."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief that Bella left on their dresser that he had grabbed on his way out and let the dog have a good sniff. The dog huffed and took off up the hill. Edward mounted Kate and followed after her.

The dog seemed to have caught a good trail because she never hesitated as she trotted through the yard, then the pine wood and through the pasture. They'd gone a little bit into the forest beyond when the dog stopped and started to back track. Edward kept scanning the area to see if he could catch sight of the white horse with Bella atop.

His heart about stopped when he saw the stallion galloping rider-less across the pasture down towards the ranch house.

"Oh, my dear God." He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. Bella must have been thrown by that hell beast. He made the decision at that moment to sell the horse to the first person who wanted him, that is if he didn't decide to shoot him instead - after he castrated him.

His heart was pounding as he spurred Kate up the hill in the direction from where the stallion had come. The dog must have picked up the trail again because she started running in the same direction Edward was heading.

"Bella!" he called has he saw her sitting on the ground next to a fallen tree.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She was surprised to see him but also very glad. "Edward!" she smiled joyfully at him despite her sadness.

Edward jumped out of the saddle and ran to her side. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Edward, but Rascal is." Bella softly stroked the shivering mutt lying next to her. Tears were streaming down her face.

Edward squatted down next to his wife and looked her over carefully, making sure reality fit her words. He didn't spare a glance at the dog.

"You're sure you are fine?"

"Of course, I am fine, Edward, why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked innocently.

As Edward started to formulate the answer, his anger overwhelmed him and he growled, "I got home from the drive to find my wife, against all advice, had ridden off on a head-strong stallion that hardly anyone has ridden without regretting it. All I could think of was that I'd find you thrown off and injured or worse. Then, two minutes ago I saw the stallion galloping rider-less down the hill towards the ranch. You can imagine what I thought." His lips formed a stern line and he was blazing with emotion. She looked at him in shock. She'd never seen him so furious.

"Are you angry at me?" she asked in amazement.

He grabbed her shoulders and furiously responded as he stared into her eyes, "I was beside myself with anger and fear. I thought you could be dead, Bella. What would I do if anything happened to you? You must promise me never to do something so foolish again."

Her eyes welled with fresh tears as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard; yes, in anger, but also in glorious relief. She was soft and fragrant and the fire that he always had for her burst into flame. He let his lips drift across her cheek and could feel and taste her tears. He pulled back and looked earnestly into her eyes and said, "Why didn't you listen to Tyler, Bella?"

"I had to take the stallion, Edward. I needed to get to Rascal as soon as I could. He was injured by a bear and he ran off. I had to help him. Look, his shoulder is hurt and he's scared."

Edward looked over at the pup and could see that his left front leg looked strange. He had a shallow scratch across his head, as if one of the bear's claws caught him. There had been a lot of blood from it but Bella seemed to have staunched it.

Shifting Bella out of his arms, Edward leaned over and felt the dog's leg. He hoped it wasn't broken because if it was, it would be unlikely the dog would survive but the bone seemed sound. He felt up towards the socket and immediately figured out the dog's problem.

"He's dislocated his leg."

"Can you fix it?"

"Maybe. I'll need your help." Rascal's mother was nosing around the young dog, anxiously whining.

"Here, do you think you could hold him still while I pop his leg back into place?"

"If it needs to be done, I will do it."

"All right then. Let me get him into position." Edward scooted the dog so that he was out from under the tree. Rascal didn't object, he just licked Edward's hand.

"That's a good dog… good dog," Edward crooned as he tried to reassure the animal. He pulled out his bandana and tied it around the dog's snout.

"I don't want him biting you when he feels the pinch. Now, sweetheart, hold his head down on the ground. I will lean on his body and slip the bone back into his joint. Don't let go."

Bella did as Edward said as he got into position. Rascal squirmed a little at the constriction but soon relaxed.

"Okay. Here we go… one… two… three." On three, Edward pressed down on the dog's leg and shoulder in a particular manner and they both heard a pop as well as a yelp from Rascal. Edward immediately started to sooth the dog as Bella got the bandana from around his muzzle.

"You should be right as rain, Rascal. Get up and see if you can walk around a bit."

The second Rascal was free he scrambled up and after stumbling a bit, started to lope around them in circles. His mother yipped and then led him off down the hill back to the ranch.

"I am amazed. That was a quick recovery."

"Yes. Once the bone is seated properly, the pain is substantially lessened. His cut didn't look too bad but we can dress it when we get back home."

"So, if the bear knocked Rascal's arm out of its socket, how did he run clear up here?"

Edward grinned and lifted his hat so he could scratch his head underneath. He needed a bath. "Well, when a body's scared half to death, you'd be surprised what can be done. He probably hopped up here on three legs and didn't even realize it."

"Poor old boy."

Edward put on his hat and stood, "Now, Bella, what happened with the horse?"

He reached down to help her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hands once she was standing. He was looking at her with a particular kind of intensity.

"Edward, I honestly had no problems with the horse until I got off of him. I think he smelled Rascal's blood and it spooked him. That's why he ran off before I could get a chance to tie him to something. But, now that I think about it, I doubt I could have gotten back up into the saddle without something to stand on anyway."

"He didn't try to throw you?"

"No."

"He obeyed the reins?"

"Yes."

"He went the gait you asked of him?"

"Yes. He wasn't a problem at all, except he got skittish when he smelled Rascal's blood. He was a good horse."

Edward shook his head and said, "My dear, it seems that stallion is just another Bear Valley male that you've got wrapped around your finger."

She grinned. "Oh, are there others?"

"I am thinking there may be one or two." He led her over to Kate, intending on letting her ride while he walked back home.

"Can't we ride together?" Bella asked.

"It's hard to ride two to a horse on this sort of saddle."

"I could ride on your lap."

He could feel his ol' faithful respond to that suggestion and he chuckled. "You going to ride facing me or with your back to me? Or the side?"

She cocked her head to the side and looked up at him from under her lashes, "Whichever way you prefer, husband."

He chuckled and widened his eyes. The rest of him perked up as well.

"Isabella, you are a temptress."

"It is you who inspires me to be so." She smiled at him.

Edward shook his head and swung himself into the saddle, then held his hand down for Bella to climb up. She slipped up and set herself across his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "I have dreamed about this for a long while, Edward."

"What? Seducing me on the back of a horse?" He headed Kate for home. The horse didn't seem to mind the extra weight but he wasn't going to push her. He would be taking his time getting home this evening, he believed.

"No, you were gone quite a while. I missed you."

He gathered Kate's reins into his left hand as he pulled Bella closer with his right and "accidently" brushed the underside of her breast.

"Can you do that?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Can I do what?"

"Seduce someone on the back of a horse." She flexed her bottom just so and caused him to groan a bit.

"I think where there's a will, there's a way but to be honest, I've never tried it."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. She nibbled at his earlobe and he shivered. But then, she realized something, "I am glad you've never seduced someone on horseback, Edward. I'd be very, very jealous."

He chuckled as he stroked her side, "I don't think it would be as much fun as it sounds, Bella. Besides, I think Kate would object."

"She would?"

He deepened his voice "Just imagine how it would work, my love. First, we would have to worry about accessibility."

Bella traced circles on his chest and murmured into his neck, "You have those britches that have the button down panel in front and I could 'forget' to put on my bloomers. We'd be accessible."

He murmured, "That's a thought but then we'd have to take into consideration the feelings of the horse."

She couldn't help but giggle into his neck, "The feelings of the horse?"

"Of course. You know, there wouldn't be just the two of us involved. The horse is a third party. I am not sure how I feel about that. I like it just being the two of us. Besides, I think our activities would confuse Kate. For instance, I use my legs to tell Kate what I want her to do half the time."

He squeezed her behind and lowered his voice even further. Its timbre gave Bella chills up and down her spine.

"If I was pushing myself in and out of you, from the motion, she'd think I wanted to gallop and I am sure we'd be tossed."

"I can't imagine you falling out of the saddle, Edward."

"I can guarantee that I could. My mind wouldn't be on my horsemanship."

"What would you be thinking about instead?" she said as she cuddled into his side.

Edward kissed her cheek and said, "I would be thinking about how wonderful you feel to me and how I love hearing you gasp in pleasure when I love you."

Bella's pulse started hammering from his words.

"And I would be feeling just how soft the inside of your thighs feel."

She groaned a bit and hoped he would go on.

"And I'd probably have to drop the reins because I would have to touch you. I'd want to feel your body and help you find your bliss. Yes, Kate would be very confused."

Bella could take no more and she reached up and pulled Edward's face to her own and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, she said, "How I love you, Edward."

He sighed in wonder of her. "And I love you, my Bella, with my whole heart." He kissed her again.  
"I was wondering, Bella, if I could ask your help with something?"

"Of course, Edward. You never have to ask."

"Well, I am mighty dirty after being in the saddle for the better part of a week and I think I'll need some serious time in the tub for a bit. I think I'll need someone to help me wash my back. Do you think you'd be interested?"

She grinned at him. "I am known for my back washing skills, Edward."

"And who's back have you been tending to?" A worry wrinkle between his eyes contradicted the smile on his face.

"One Joyful Elizabeth Cullen. She would give me high marks for it, I believe."

Edward laughed and said, "Then I'll be counting on you later on."

Bella settled against his chest and relaxed. They were nearing the end of the pine wood and the garden and ranch house were coming into view. Alice was standing there waiting for them.

"You found her! We were worried when the stallion came back without her. Bella, are you all right?"

"Oh, yes, Alice. The horse ran off after I dismounted from him. I'd forgotten to tie him to something."

"Thank goodness you are fine."

"Has the doctor arrived, yet, Alice?" Edward asked.

"No, not yet. We've been watching out for him, too."

"Doctor?" Bella asked, suddenly frightened. Was Joy un-well?

"My father fell ill on the trail, Bella. He has a high fever and a very bad cough."

"Oh my! Where is he?"

"He's in the big bedroom upstairs. When I left, mother was tending to him."

"I must see to him, Edward!"

"No Bella. I don't want you to go near him, nor Joy nor any other mother or child."

A great fear clutched her heart, "Why Edward?"

"He may have the influenza."

* * *

Chapter 19: The Bath

* * *

Doc Banner leaned over Carlisle's prone body put his new fangled stereo-stethoscope to the Mr. Cullen's chest and frowned to hear thick bubbling and crackling noises in both lungs every time the man breathed. He shook his head and looked over at the worried lady standing on the other side of the bed. "I am afraid he is very ill. The congestion in his lungs is quite severe. You are right to help bring his fever down with cold compresses. I would suggest you continue with that. We should try to prop his head up so it is easier for him to breathe."

He leaned over to support Carlisle's upper back, so that Esmé could put more pillows behind him.

The doctor straightened up and said, "But I am curious about something."

In a shaky voice, Esmé said, "What's that, doctor?"

"What happened to his buttocks and thighs?" The doctor pulled back the covers to reveal angry, raw looking sores on Carlisle's body.

Esmé and Mr. Phelps had discovered the sores when they stripped off his union suit so they could do a thorough job with the compresses. They were not as surprised as the doctor was to see them. They knew of Carlisle's stubbornness from experience.

"I…I think my husband was unused to riding in a saddle for quite as long as he did when he accompanied our sons to Denver this past week."

The doctor shook his head at the stupidity of stubborn people, "I have a salve that you can apply that will help. Keep the sores cleansed but you must let the air get to them to speed the healing. He must have been very uncomfortable in the saddle."

"I am sure he was. I am also sure he didn't mention it to anyone. I will keep his wounds clean as you suggest. But what about his lungs? His fever? Do you have a prognosis?" Esmé asked worriedly.

"It appears to me that he has pneumonia. I don't think it is influenza so I won't have to quarantine the ranch but I will ask that Mr. Cullen remain isolated just to be on the safe side."

"That's a relief. I am very worried about the babies contracting his illness."

"I don't think anyone can catch what is wrong with your husband, Mrs. Cullen. I am sure this started as a cold. The infection on his legs and buttocks wore on his system and caused his cold to progress to pneumonia. His illness is quite severe. I don't have a prognosis for him at this time."

Esmé lost all the color in her face and sunk down into the chair next to Carlisle's bed as she reached for his hand, "I see."

"Time will tell, Mrs. Cullen. Now let me prepare that salve for his legs."

He bustled out of the room and down the stairs. The doctor passed Edward as he went. He seemed to be in a hurry so Edward didn't stop him and just continued on up the stairs into his parent's room. He found his father still unconscious and his Mother sitting in the bedside chair staring into space.

"Mother, what did the doctor say?"

"He said that he believes your father has pneumonia and he is not sure whether he will live or die."

* * *

The first thing that Bella did when she heard of Carlisle's illness was to wring the neck of a fat hen. She knew the best thing for an ailing person was her grandmother's chicken and vegetable broth. Back in Occoquan, she used to help the old lady put up quarts and quarts of it every year when she was a girl. People as far away as Fairfax City would send for it when they had a loved one feeling lowly. She hoped that it would benefit her father-in-law the same way.

After she prepared the hen for the stock pot, she went out to her garden and surveyed the damage the bear had caused. Half of her potatoes were ruined and several strings of pole beans were uprooted but other than that, she thought they got off lucky. The bear could have done much more destruction and probably would have if Rascal hadn't been distracting him until Lauren managed to kill him. She owed them both her thanks.

She quickly harvested some beans, carrots, onions, and spinach. She cleaned them and added them to the chicken parts that were stewing on the back of stove. Just as she finished preparing the vegetables, she heard a wail coming from the baby divan. Wiping her hands, she went over to see that little Joy was fretting. Smiling, she asked, "Is it time for your dinner, Joyful?"

The baby grinned at her mother and kicked the covers off her chubby legs as she squirmed in delight. Bella picked her up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Oh, how she loved her little baby. There was never anything as sweet. Looking back at the stock pot, Bella decided to take Joy into the house to nurse her. The chicken needed to simmer for a while.

As she turned for the door, Doc Banner came in, an anxious look on his face. "Mrs. Cullen, have you any pure lard?"

"Lard? Yes, I have some in the cold cellar. I shall get it for you."

Carrying Joy with her, she went out and soon returned with a covered bowl that was full of lard, or pig fat, the "leaf" fat that is found around the animal's internal organs. It had been pounded soft and it was used as shortening for baking. "Here's all we have, Doctor."

"Oh, I don't need much." On the table in front of him, he had a glass bottle filled with a bright yellow powder and an implement that he used to mix his medical formulae.

"Do you have a bowl that I could use?"

"Of course," Bella went over to the dish shelves, grabbed a bowl and took it to the doctor. He had just opened the jar of the yellow powder and a mighty stench came wafting out. Bella eyes watered and she tried breathing through her mouth as she watched the doctor mix a portion of the powder with some of the lard.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Your father-in-law has some very badly infected sores due to riding too long in the saddle. I speculate that weakened him so that what would have been a minor congestion turned into something more severe. This salve won't help his lungs any but it will help to heal his wounds.

"Carlisle has got to put that on his legs?"

"Among other places," the doctor hedged. He figured that Mrs. Edward wouldn't want to know her father-in-law's ass was blistered as well.

Bella couldn't imagine the elegant Carlisle Cullen coating himself with something that smelled like it came from a privy. "I have never smelled anything quite like that."

The doctor laughed and said, "It is fairly rank, isn't it? It's powdered sulfur. The lard will keep it in place. It lessens infections fairly quickly which is exactly what must happen with Mr. Cullen so that his restorative abilities can focus on healing his lungs."

"What is wrong with Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked.

"He has pneumonia. It isn't something you can catch but it is best to keep the babies away from him until he is well."

Bella nodded and look down at her sweet baby as a pain stabbed her heart. What would she do if Joy got ill? She sighed, "Can we use the house, then?"

"Oh, yes. Just keep the babies out of his room and make sure any food utensils he uses are washed in very hot water with good lye soap. The same can be said of any of his linens, too. Also, any who deal with him should wash their hands before they leave his room. I've found that in medicine, cleanliness is next to Godliness."

"I understand, doctor. I must go feed my daughter. Will you need anything else?"

"No, thank you ma'am."

Bella carried Joy into the house and into her bedroom. She was surprised to see the bathtub sitting out in front of the fire place with a stack of towels, more towels than one person would need, on the floor next to it. Smiling impishly, she remembered exactly what Edward had requested on their ride home. But there was no sign of Edward and there was no hot water, either. She'd see what she could do about that after she fed little Joy.

She quickly changed Joy into a clean diaper and then sank down onto the rocker and uncovered her breast. "We have to keep you well and strong, Joyful," she murmured as the baby latched on. Then Bella leaned back and relaxed.

The only times she was still during her waking hours was when she nursed her baby. It gave her a moment to connect with the wee one but it also allowed her the opportunity to reflect on her life. So much had happened to her in the last two years. Her life was hardly recognizable from the staid existence she had in Virginia. It was almost two years ago that she stumbled upon Edward's advertisement in the _Matrimonial News_ and now, after contemplating a bit, she realized she must have fallen a little bit in love with him from the start simply from the poetry of his words.

Every letter after that entranced her further until the one in which he wrote, "_Miss Bella, I ask that you come to me_." She had felt no hesitation about accepting him and was not at all surprised to find later that their written words laid the best foundation for their love. Conversation was always easy between them and ideas where eagerly shared. It was if they were two halves of the same whole and growing more so the longer they were together.

She sighed in happiness and looked down at her drowsy daughter. She lifted the baby to her shoulder to burp her and said, "Miss Joyful, I think I am a mighty lucky woman."

"And why do you think that?" a deep voice asked.

Bella looked to see Edward standing in the doorway with two large cans of steaming water. He shoved the door shut with his foot and walked over to the tub to dump one of the hot cans of water inside. Bella cocked her head, a blush staining her cheek. She could tell by the way Edward was shooting looks at her, that he had something particular on his mind. It gave her thrills to think about it.

"I was just telling Miss Joy, here, that I was lucky to have her – and lucky to have her daddy."

Edward came over to squat next to Bella and Joy as the baby finished her meal and drifted off to sleep. "Oh, you have me, all right. Do you think she'll sleep for a while?"

"Well, she's got a full tummy and a dry bottom. I would say the signs are likely."

"Good." Edward grinned.

He gently picked up the sleeping baby in his arms and gazed fondly down at her. "She looks just like you, Bella."

He ducked his head and kissed Joy's forehead.

"You think so? I believe her eyes are going to be the same shade as yours."

"You mean I've saddled her with these pea green eyeballs? Poor little thing." Edward smiled down at his daughter as he took her to her cradle on the other side of the room and laid her down. The  
little girl sighed and then snuggled into her blanket.

Edward turned to his wife and saw her standing next to the tub watching him, a towel draped over her arm. She smiled coyly and said, "I believe you asked for my services as a back scrubber today, sir."

He sauntered over to her, a smirk on his face and spark of fire in his eyes and remarked, "I believe I did, ma'am."

"Well, let me help you with your garments, then sir. The water is hot and ready for you."

"Hmmm. Is there anything else hot and ready for me?"

There was a pause as it took Bella a moment before she understood what Edward meant. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped in titillated delight, "Edward Cullen!"

Laughing, he picked her up and swung her around and whispered, "I enjoy it when you are hot and ready. It has been too long." Then, he kissed her and lit every fire she had damped down within her during the past week.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned when he pulled away to kiss her neck. "You sure you want that bath right now?" The longing had taken over.

"Mmmmm," he nosed along her jaw line and then traced her lips with his own, "You smell so good, wife."

She leaned in and inhaled, eager to enjoy her own Edward. She stiffened a bit, then s Full to bursting with love and desire for him, she sniffed again and looked him in the eye, her bottom lip caught in her teeth, "Uhm, well, maybe you should take that bath first."

"Sort of gamey, am I?"

"Just smelling like the hard working man you are, my love, but a bath would be nice."

Chuckling, he let her go and backed up as he started to unbutton his shirt. Bella went to the cupboard and got out a fresh bar of soap that she had made over the summer. It was fragranced with lavender. She took a folding knife and shaved bits of it into the hot water, just before a naked Edward eased down into the depths of the tub.

He groaned happily. "This is the thing that I missed the second most while I was gone."

Bella started to untie her apron. "Oh? I wager I could guess what the first thing was."

"I bet you don't have to guess." He paused as he started soaping up his arm, "I missed you."

She smiled softly as she started to unbutton the buttons on her dress, "I am so glad you are home."

He looked at her quizzically but his heart started pounding with excitement, "You're getting undressed?" He was glad that most of him was submerged, else his twitching soldier would be giving her a show.

"I have learned that with the rowdier customers it is best to be prepared to be soaked. I am just taking off my dress but I am leaving on my chemise and drawers*. I won't be worried about getting wet then."

Edward smiled and arched his brows, "If you took everything off, Bella, you'd not have to worry about any of your clothes getting wet."

"That's a fairly astute observation, sir. Do you foresee me getting damp during this venture?"

He started scrubbing his chest, "It's a possibility."

"Never-the-less, I shan't take off everything lest we get sidetracked."

She kneeled down beside the tub and held her hand out for the bar of soap that he was holding. He dropped it between his legs, "Whoops."

"Tut, tut, now I shall have to go fishing for it." She reached into the soapy water and accidently-on-purpose brushed Mr. Soldier who was half way standing out of courtesy - like a gentleman should, he rose when his lady was nearby and he was a fair way to doing a spectacular job of it now.

She rescued the soap and started lathering up a wash rag, "You are mighty dirty, Mr. Cullen. Did you sleep with the beasts while you were away?"

"I tried not to, but they kept moving over to my bedroll."

"The cattle?"

"Naw. The horses."

Bella soaped up a wash rag and reached around behind Edward so she could do what he had asked, wash his back. "The horses wanted to be next to you?"

"Yep. It's my charming personality. Wins over horses every time."

"Wins women over, too."

He looked at Bella and shrugged, "Never noticed until I met you but, then, I was trying to win you over."

"I'd say it worked." Bella tenderly caressed Edward's back with the wash rag. She loved the way the muscles in his back flexed as the water dripped down. Blinking, she reminded herself that she needed to focus on the task at hand. She picked up the can of hot water and mixed some of it with the cold water jug. "Lean over, Edward, and I'll wash your hair."

Bella poured some of the water over his head as he complied. "How did the drive go?"

Edward chuckled as she rubbed some soap* on his hair and started to lather it up, massaging his scalp as she did. "We had some excitement: a stubborn man, a stampede, and a disappointing auction."

Bella's hand stilled, "Did we lose many cattle?"

"About half a dozen. Could have been much worse."

"Oh, I am sorry, Edward."

"It provided some entertainment. That's the way it goes sometimes."

She continued to wash his hair, "And what were you so stubborn about?

Edward snorted, "I wasn't the stubborn one, my father was."

"Oh."

"Do you think I am stubborn?" Edward was surprised.

"Do you think _I_ am stubborn?" she asked in response and leaned around to watch his expression. He wryly met her eyes,

"Well… I suppose we are well matched then."

"Stubbornness isn't so bad if you are stubborn about the right things."

"Like riding a half-broke stallion to chase after a fool dog?"

Bella huffed and dumped the rest of the water on his head. "I love my rascals."

"It's a good thing your rascals love you, my darling."

She chuckled, "I hope you are aware that you're my biggest rascal."

"I am well aware of that." He reached out and started tracing a finger down the outside of her arm.

"So, what was your father stubborn about?"

"Oh, he wore holes in his sitter from riding in the saddle too long, just as everyone thought he would. Stubborn cuss wouldn't quit. And now the infection in his legs caused a simple cold to develop in to pneumonia." He paused a moment, then added in a worried tone, "He's bad sick, Bella. He may not survive."

Bella sighed and leaned forward to kiss Edward's lips, "Doc seems to know what to do to help him. Your mother and Mr. Phelps are working hard keeping his fever down. He's a strong man, Edward. He's too stubborn to die." She smiled gently at him.

"Most stubborn man I know."

"See? He'll be well, sweetheart." She picked up his right foot and started washing it, rubbing small circles into his arch and along the ball and heel of his foot. "So did we not profit from our cattle?"

"Oh we profited, Bella, just not as much as we did last year. We won't be able to expand the ranch this year."

"That's not so bad, Edward. We'll be fine." She started on his calf muscle and then up towards his thigh. She thought about telling him of her own business venture with Miss Kitty but she decided to wait until he was not so worried about his father. And to be honest, she was not exactly sure how he would take it. Yes, it will be better to wait. At least that is what she convinced herself.

She finished washing his legs and then looked up at him from under her lashes, "Well, you are just about all clean, Mr. Cullen."

"Just about..." he smirked.

She tilted her head coyly and asked, "Do you want me to handle the rest or do you want to do it?"

His voice lowered and he practically growled, "I think you need to finish the job."

She moved up closer so she could reach the area in question and ghosted the rag up his leg. When she reached his soldier, she was surprised to find it was already standing and saluting. She looked up at him and smiled. "Seems you have something on your mind, Mr. Cullen."

His hand cupped her face and said, "You are always on my mind, Mrs. Cullen."

He leaned forward and their lips met. Fireworks.

She wasn't at all surprised to find herself straddling his lap. She wasn't at all surprised to feel his hand cupping her just there and just so. She wasn't at all surprised to feel his soldier reintroducing himself to her soft and warm places. She wasn't at all surprised to feel the bubbles rise within as he started to push and pull. She wasn't at all surprised when her climax fizzed through her body sending water splashing over the side of the tub and onto the floor. She wasn't at all surprised to hear his exclamation of pleasure when he joined her. And she wasn't at all surprised when they shared a sloppy, loving kiss afterwards.

She was surprised, however, when she heard a knock at their door and Lauren's voice say, "Missus? Miss Kitty's man, Festus, is here to see you."

It seemed that she was going to have to explain her business enterprise to Edward sooner than she wanted to.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Revelation

* * *

Edward sat in the cooling water, head thrown back and gasping with spent pleasure. Bella was astride him still, her face nestled against his neck, relishing their loving. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. He couldn't imagine heaven being any more perfect than this bliss. But when Lauren knocked on the door and said that Festus wanted to see his delightful woman, the woman he was still intimately connected to, it was like being doused with a bucket of cold water.

Bella lifted her head, her eyes staring into Edward's, she called out, "Take him into the cookhouse and feed him. I'll be out in a bit."

"Yes'm," they heard faintly from the other side of the door as Lauren shuffled away.

"Festus?" Edward asked in amazement. "Miss Kitty's Festus? What does he want with you?"

Bella's wide eyes flashed another emotion as she hurriedly removed herself from Edward and the bath and began to peel off her wet drawers and chemise, "He doesn't want anything from me. He's been sent here by Miss Kitty."

Edward recognized Bella's look and furtive manner although he had never seen it before in her. She was acting as though she was guilty of something. Edward's heart sped up again but this time in trepidation. What would Kitty want with Bella? Something was wrong here. Common decency would demand that the saloon owner stay far away from his wife.

"Why?" Edward stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel.

"Uh, er… we spoke a bit while I was in town for Preacher Sunday and such."

"I am sure you spoke to many people. Why would Miss Kitty send her man up here?"

Just then, Joy started to cry and Bella, who had hurriedly dressed and re-pinned her hair, rushed to the baby's side and picked her up. Pointing at the water splashed floor around the tub, she said, "I'll  
get this cleaned up later."

She smiled uncertainly at him and then rushed out of the door.

The worry wrinkle between Edward's eyes was very pronounced as he got dressed. He was not happy that his wife and Kitty Russell were interacting and he'd better find out what before all hell broke loose. Of all the people Bella could have consorted with in Bear Valley, she picked the only person he wouldn't want her to. It seemed his recent bad luck that started with the stampede, the poor auction profits, and his father's illness had just continued.

He slammed out of the house to find Festus and Bella. He'd soon find out how much damage had been done.

* * *

"You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow, Mr. Haggen."

"I know ma'am, but as I had nothing better to do, thought I'd best be coming up here tonight. I can get an early start back to town tomorrow."

Bella sighed and said, "You are welcome to stay here, Mr. Haggen. I am sure there is room for you in the bunk house."

"Oh, it's no matter, Missus. I can sleep out in the wagon I brung up here."

"We had a problem with a bear looting the garden but I still have some produce and milk that Miss Kitty may want. It will take me a while to gather everything together but I can have it for you tomorrow."

"Miss Kitty wanted to know if you spoke to yer husband, yet?"

Bella flushed, "No, I haven't had the chance."

"Well, you'd better speak to him. Miss Kitty is mighty anxious about it."

"I will take care of it soon, Mr. Haggen. Please finish your meal and help yourself to more if you'd like. Most of our men are still in Denver so it may be a little lonely up here for you but, truly, if you have a need of anything please ask."

"Thank ye kindly, ma'am." The winzied man tucked back into his supper and Bella shook her head as she retreated into the kitchen.

She knew he came up here early so that he could get a couple of free, home-cooked meals. Festus was famous for his conniving ways but he was mostly harmless.

But was he harmless tonight? She wasn't so sure. He came to the ranch before she could explain her business arrangement with Miss Kitty to Edward. The closer she got to revealing it to him, the more fearful she was of his reaction. She knew he was a proud man and he took great delight in taking care of her, protecting her, supporting her. The reason she hadn't discussed her milk and egg money with him was because the last thing she wanted to do was to make him feel as though he was not doing well by her. The fact he came back from Denver with less money than he hoped made it more difficult to tell him.

Oh, she just didn't know what to do.

* * *

Edward stood on the porch of the cook house and heard the tail end of Bella and Festus' conversation. His mind was in a tumult. What situation? Why was Kitty anxious? Why did Bella sound so grim? A cold hand gripped his heart and he turned from the cook house door and went back to the house, into his study and flopped down onto his desk chair.

He never thought Kitty Russell would stoop so low, never in a million years. She had been a good friend to him and in every situation had shown discretion and tact. Until now.

What did she tell Bella? Bella had always been so accepting of everything their marriage had brought her. Would she be so accepting about this? What was he going to do?

He looked down at the top of his desk and noticed a small leather bag sitting square in the middle of it. Puzzled, he pulled it towards him, opened it up and dumped the contents on his desk to find money. Coins, over five dollars worth.

But where did this come from? He left some cash on hand for Bella to use if she needed while he was on the drive. Did this come from the emergency fund?

He pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk and used a key he kept in his wallet to open a small box that was inside of it. He saw that the cash box hadn't been touched. He was even more puzzled.

Just then Bella, carrying Edward's supper, entered the study and stopped dead in her tracks. With a look of dread, she saw the small bag in his hand and the coins spread upon the desk.

"Bella, where did this money come from?" Edward asked.

There was nothing for it, so she answered, "I … well… it came from Miss Kitty."

Edward swallowed. Why would Miss Kitty give Bella such a large amount of money? Shouldn't it have been the other way around?

"Why did she give you money, Bella?"

"I sold her some vegetables, milk, butter and eggs. We made a deal."

"A deal?"

Bella's expression crumpled at the stern look on Edward's face and she took several more steps towards the desk, set down the plate of food and braced herself. "Yes. Our chickens, cow and garden produce much more than we need, even when we put up vegetables for the winter. I hated to throw good food away and so I decided to try to sell it in town when we went down for Preacher Sunday.

"I first asked Mr. Cope if he would buy them to sell in his store but he would only give us a few cents for all the goods – and he wasn't very kind about it, either." The memory of her treatment at his hands still angered her.

"I told him that I'd rather throw it away than sell it for such an insulting amount. I was very disappointed. I wanted to do something good for you, Edward, for us, for the ranch. It did not seem to be prospering, though, and I was glad I hadn't mentioned it to you before you left on the drive. I didn't want you to know if I failed."

Bella hung her head, swallowed and continued, "I went back to the saloon only to meet Miss Kitty at the door. She could tell what had happened to me. It seems that Mr. Cope is famously greedy. He had been taking advantage of her in the amount he charged her for groceries for her restaurant for a long time.

"The long and the short of it, Edward, is Miss Kitty proposed an arrangement between her business and Bear Valley Ranch. She offered to buy goods from me for a fair price but cheaper than Mr. Cope charged her. She even said that she'd send Festus up here every three days or so to buy all our excess. That five dollars and seventy cents is what Miss Kitty paid me for the food I sold her. She also wanted me to talk to you about selling her a steer every now and then. I figure that we could make a tidy sum of money over the course of a year."

Bella stopped talking and looked at her husband's face, fearing what she'd see there. She was surprised to see relief. "So, did I do well, Edward?"

Edward smiled and held his arms out to her, inviting her onto his lap. "_Who can find a wife of noble character? Her value is far more than rubies_."

Smiling, she cuddled onto his lap and he sweetly kissed her lips. Then he leaned back to look down into her eyes. His own were full of love and pride. He went on to complete the quotation, _"The heart of her husband has confidence in her and he has no lack of gain. She brings him good and not evil all the days of her life."*_

His next kiss was a powerful mixture of love and relief and she felt it clear down to her toes.

Sighing, she smiled, "I am glad you have confidence in me, Edward. I just wish I had more in myself. I should have told you about my idea to make a little money before I did it. I was so afraid of failing."

"It is an excellent idea, Bella. It will save us this year, if all goes according to plan."

"I am glad, husband." She leaned against his shoulder and smiled, relieved at how well he took her news.

But then she thought about how strange his expression had looked when she was telling him about what had transpired in town. At first he was glowering, as though he was expecting her to say something terrible about where she had gotten the money but then as she talked, his expression lightened to one of relief.

"Edward, what did you think I was going to tell you at first? You looked most unhappy."

Edward was at a crossroads. He had never lied to Bella about anything. He did not want to start now but this truth may be one she didn't want to hear.

He dithered, "I was afraid that you had sold something personal of yours for cash. I don't want you to ever think that you have to resort to selling your belongings, no matter how straightened our circumstances are."

"What do I have beside my treasured wedding ring that would be worth five dollars and seventy cents? And I would have to be in really a tight place before I would sell that."

Bella was still thoughtful. "Your expression at first was not one of anger, it was of, well, now that I think about it, it was almost as though you were afraid. What were you afraid of, Edward?"

Edward cleared his throat; he had to tell her. "I was afraid of what Kitty Russell may have told you about me."

"Told me about you? She never said anything except to ask whether you'd consent to selling her some beef now and then. What were you afraid of her telling me?"

Edward sighed and said, "I have known Miss Kitty for many years, Bella. When I first moved out here, it was hard for me to adjust to the rough life and, to be honest, I was homesick. I guess you could say that Miss Kitty felt sorry for me, so she took me under her wing and comforted me."

"She comforted you? How?"

"To be very honest, Bella, the biggest comfort she offered me was her friendship but..."

Bella wondered why her normally unflappable husband seemed to be so nervous, "But…? You know Edward, you can tell me anything."

She looked trustingly into his eyes. He looked skeptically back and said, "I swore, Bella, to never lie to you when you asked me a direct question."

"You did. And I did the same to you until now. I didn't tell you what my intentions were about selling the extra produce in town. I hope you'll forgive me, Edward."

"Honestly, my darling, there is nothing to forgive."

"And I have nothing to forgive you for, either."

"You haven't heard it all, yet," he warned.

"Well, then tell me."

"Miss Kitty and I were more than friends." He looked meaningfully into his wife's eyes and slowly it dawned upon her what exactly he was talking about.

"More than friends?" she questioned.

"Yes." He waited for her agile brain to put it all together.

Finally, all the tumblers clicked into place and she sat up straight and said, "Oh."

He waited for more. "So you were courting her?"

He laughed bitterly and said, "No, Bella. Miss Kitty isn't the courting kind."

"You loved her?"

"No, Bella, not ever. Not anymore than one would ever love a friend."

"Please, Edward, you are not telling me that she was your paramour?"

He didn't answer. He didn't have to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Twenty-One: The Heartache

* * *

Paramour? Miss Kitty is Edward's paramour?

Bella's mind started to spin and she wrenched herself off of her husband's lap and stormed over to the window to stare out at nothing. Her mind was in turmoil and her heart was in agony.

"Is this affair still going on?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"NO!" Edward rose and followed her, his distress evident. "She was my special friend, Bella, a very long time ago when I had less sense and more stupid. I am ashamed of it now but "young and foolish" seem to go hand in hand. Please, don't be angry with me."

He put his hands on her shoulders but she stood stiffly and shrugged them off. Then, she wheeled to face him, her eyes ablaze. "Angry! Yes, I suppose I am. How long ago was your last intimate encounter with her?"

"I don't recall exactly."

Bella made a very unladylike noise, "Was it after we started to correspond?"

Edward blinked, "What kind of man do you think I am? The last time was well before I bought this ranch; as I said, when I first came west I was a little lost."

"And Kitty Russell found you?" Bella sneered.

"No. She befriended me."

"I didn't know that she was a bawdy woman."

Edward's brows knitted, "She was not and has never been a bawdy woman, Bella. A strong woman? Yes. An independent woman? Definitely. But she has always been a kind woman and she could tell I was suffering."

"How very kind of her to use intercourse as a method of curing homesickness. I've never heard of it before," Bella said sarcastically.

Edward just shook his head. He was getting a little riled himself, now. Surely she had realized that he was not a virgin when they wed? In fact, if he recalled correctly, she said once that she didn't care about what happened in the past, just about what happened now and in the in the future. So, just where did she think he could have gotten that sort of education? There weren't that many single women out here.

They both stared at each other having come to the end of civil discourse and neither willing to take the next step or to retreat.

Bella said, her voice tight with emotion, "Edward, it is one thing to understand that one's husband may have had intimate experiences with someone else awhile ago but to put a name on that experience – well… it infuriates me."

She stomped around the room and then once again faced him. "I am furious! To think that that woman has seen your body, has touched your chest, has felt your… ugh! Edward, I want to gouge her eyes out."

It dawned on Edward then that Bella was reacting out of jealousy. It sort of made him proud. Bella was jealous of Miss Kitty - over him. He almost cracked a smile before he caught himself. Bella was boiling and he wasn't quite sure she wouldn't gouge his eyes out if he didn't mind his p's and q's.

Bella started pacing again but she stopped when she saw his eyes soften with humor. Oh, was that ever a mistake! She turned towards him, hands on her hips, fury on her face and said, "You think this is humorous, husband?"

"I…er… no, sweetheart, not at all." He put his hands up as if to ward off her ill humor.

She walked up to him and punched her index finger in his chest. "Let me illustrate for you what this feels like to me. James Thompson runs a store in Occoquan. He is a fine figure of a man, with blonde hair and broad shoulders. All the girls were sweet on him. Suppose James noticed how sad I was when Michael married Jess and decided to "_take me under his wing_" just as a friend, you understand, out of kindness.

She lowered her voice to an intense whisper, "To console me, let us say James taught me the delights of Eros instead of you. Just think, Edward, his lips touched mine," she paused to touch her lips with the tips of her fingers, "his hands caressed my breasts," she moved her fingertips down to stroke the sides of her bosom, "his bare legs entwined with mine," she touched her thighs then moved her hands over her womanly bits, "his…"

"Stop, Bella!" Just imagining it was more painful than he could stand. He could feel jealousy writhing in his gut over something he knew had never happened. He could imagine how Bella must feel over something that did. It struck him cold.

"Now imagine handsome James Thompson moved to Bear River Valley and set up a store. He and I never said a word to you about our former liaison and you had regular, friendly conversations with him thinking nothing was amiss. You even established a business relationship with him. All seemed well to you until the day you find out about our shameful past. - Yes, shameful. What you did with that woman was shameful! - Wouldn't you feel that I had betrayed you?"

"You feel betrayed by me?" Edward was aghast.

"I do. Deeply. Here poor, naïve Bella was traipsing around town thinking well of everyone. How she must have laughed at me." Bella growled.

"Miss Kitty isn't like that, Bella."

With wild eyes Bella said, "I suppose you would be the one to know!"

She stomped over to where Edward was standing, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face down to hers, "Edward Cullen, you listen to me. I may be able to forgive your affair because that could be considered a youthful indiscretion but what I am not sure I can forgive you for is not telling me that I would have to deal with one of your mistresses whenever I went into town."

"Bella, be reasonable…"

"Be reasonable? No, I can't be reasonable. I am too disappointed. I am too b-brokenhearted. I-I-I never would have believed you could hurt and embarrass me like this, Edward." Her face crumpled and she ran out of the study and into their bedroom and slammed the door.

Edward stood there, frozen in place, not having a clue what to do. He only knew that he needed to fix what he broke, but how?

* * *

"Pa, Pa! Wake up. We's going fishing, 'member?"

Tyler groaned and rolled over to blearily meet his young son's eyes.

_Ohhh._ His head felt as though it was going to blow up. And why was he lying on the floor of their front room?

He sat up gingerly and looked around, squinting at the bright morning light streaming into the windows. He saw the blanket and pillow on the floor and that his boots had been pulled off. Lauren must have seen to him when he couldn't see to himself.

He put a hand up to his aching head and winced. Why did he always drink the whole blame bottle? He shook his head in answer until the pain stabbing at his eyeballs reminded him to be still.

"Fishing, Pa? I got worms and the poles ready. Ma gave me a basket to put the fish in. She said that she'd fix 'em for our dinner if we caught enough. I'ma gonna catch a whopper!"

Abraham was fairly dancing with excitement and Tyler hadn't the heart to beg off. "You go on and wait on the porch. I need to take care of some business and I'll be with you shortly."

Tyler levered himself up from the floor and stumbled out the back to the outhouse. He stopped by the pump on his way back inside and stuck his head under, trying to wash away his foggy agony but found it didn't work as well as he hoped.

Passing back through the house, he saw a glass of tomato juice on the table. He grimaced knowing that Lauren put it there for him in hopes it would help his head. He gulped it down and then just about coughed it back up when a fire erupted in his throat and belly.

"There's Mexican chili peppers in that tomato juice, Tyler."

"Ughhh…now you tell me," he sputtered.

"Ana Maria said it would cure what ails you this morn." Tyler didn't say anything, just shot a pained look at his wife as his throat flamed and his head throbbed.

"You going fishing with Abraham?"

He nodded. "Can Lee and I go with you?"

Tyler was surprised. Lauren didn't like to fish but he was happy for her company.

Lauren handed him a fresh shirt.

"Well, then let's go," he said and the little family headed down the hill to the shady cotton wood tree to try their luck with the fish.

Tyler could tell something was on Lauren's mind but she wasn't saying and he wasn't asking. He didn't want to pry but he wondered what put the frown on her normally placid and peaceful face.

As soon as they got down to the shady river bank, Lauren spread out an old quilt, laid baby Lee on it so he could kick and coo as she sat beside him. Tyler baited Abraham's line and handed it over to the lad who let out a whoop and dashed to the stream to put his hook in.

But evidently, the fish weren't biting. Abraham was peering into the water trying to see if any fish were nibbling at his bait.

"Son, if you keep on pulling that hook up out of the water, you will never catch a fish."

"But, Pa, I can't tell if one is on or not."

Tyler's lips quirked, the closest he usually ever got to a smile and looked around on the ground for a bit. Grunting after a moment, he bent over and picked up a feather that had been shed from a bird that had perched in the tree above them.

"Let me see your pole," Tyler said as he held out his hand.

Abraham handed over the fishing rod and looked curiously at what his father was planning to do. Tyler deftly tied the feather onto the fishing line several inches above the hook, made sure the bait was still secure and then gave the pole back to his son.

"Now, you lower that line into the crick just to where the feather lies gently atop the water, then watch the feather. When it starts to shiver and shake, you will know a fish is nibbling. That's when you pull it in, but you have to be patient."

The little boy was determined to catch a fish so he hunkered down to do as his father suggested and kept his eyes glued to the feather.

Tyler turned to get the other pole ready but he stopped when he saw the expression on Lauren's face. He hadn't seen her look so bereft since they lost their little girl. He hunkered down in front of her and peered into her eyes, trying to discern the problem.

She looked helplessly back at him and sputtered, "Missus and Boss had a falling out."

Tyler blinked. That was like saying the river was running up the hill. "You sure?"

"Yes. They was hollering at each other last night in that book room of theirs, then Missus slammed the door to her bedroom and boss spent the night on the divan. This morning, Missus came early into the kitchen, her eyes were puffy and red as that tomato juice you drank and she wouldn't say a word to Ana Maria or me but she slammed around the kitchen like an avalanche, and nothing I did suited her until she sent me away."

Lauren sniffed back tears at this point, her feelings truly hurt by her usually forbearing employer. This was more than she had said at one time since Tyler knew her.

"Where's Boss?"

"Boss went out before breakfast and I ain't seen him since."

"Hhhhmmm. Were they arguing about the stallion?" That was what drove Tyler to drink yesterday.

"I don't think so. They was all lovey-dovey when they came back from fetching the dog. In fact, Tyler, I think they took a bath together."

Lauren looked genuinely puzzled at that. The bath tub wasn't nearly big enough for two people. Tyler cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Boss and Missus seemed to be adventurous when it came to their private times. He was glad Lauren's bear skin hide was going to be in his own house and not the big house. He had plans for that and he didn't want Boss and Missus to steal his and Lauren's thunder.

"It's best to keep from being underfoot, then."

She nodded miserably and sniffed. After a moment she asked, "But Tyler what if they bust up?"

"Aw, Lauren, they ain't gonna bust up. Those two are like the sun and its shine. One can't be without the other. They'll work it out. Every couple hits a bump now and then."

"We ain't never hit a bump but that once."

"Well, that's true but then that's because you and me are…well, you and me." He shrugged as if that was obvious.

"I am right thankful for that."

"I am, too."

They stared into each other's eyes for a bit, communing as they did when words weren't enough until they heard a splash. They turned around to see Abraham, waist deep in the water, holding up his pole with a fish hooked on the end of it. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well son, did you catch the fish or did it catch you?" Tyler asked.

* * *

Esmé was very worried. Carlisle's fever hadn't broken and his wheezing was getting worse.

Mr. and Mrs. Phelps shared the nursing of the sick man and she was grateful for them. She knew she needed to be strong during this time but she was very fearful. She realized that Carlisle could die. He had managed to rouse a bit yesterday and sip some of the chicken and vegetable broth Bella had made but that was all he could manage. His violent coughing fits produced bloody phlegm which just spiked her fear even more. And to add to that was the nasty smelling salve she had been smearing on his saddle sores, the room became close and fusty but she was afraid to open the windows for fear that a draft would make Carlisle worse.

She heard a knock at the ranch house door and ran down the stairs to answer it. She was glad to see was the doctor coming for his daily visit.

"Oh, Doctor Banner, he seems to be failing," she cried desperately.

"Hmmm" was all he answered, as she led him up the stairs and into the room.

He frowned when he entered the room and saw the bluish tinge that was appearing on Carlisle's finger tips. He hurriedly bent over and listened to the ill man's respirations and caught his own breath. It was bad. Very bad.

Doctor Banner, straightened slowly and looked sorrowfully at Mrs. Cullen. "I am afraid he will not get better, Mrs. Cullen."

It was a good thing Mrs. Phelps was standing next to her because suddenly her legs wouldn't support her and Mrs. Phelps had to wrap her arm about her to hold her upright.

"How long, Doctor?" she asked.

The physician shook his head and said, "I wouldn't give him twenty-four hours, Mrs. Cullen. I am sorry."

"Isn't there anything more that you can do?" Tears were streaming down Esmé's face.

"I have done everything I know to do. He is in the hands of the Lord, now."

Esmé threw herself on the bed next to her husband, careful not to disturb him but wanting to be as close to him as she could and cried into his shoulder, "Carlisle, Carlisle don't leave me, please!"

Doctor Banner took the ashen-faced valet aside and said, "You need to let the family know."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Mr. Phelps nodded his agreement and went out of the room and down the stairs to find Mr. Edward. Problem was, he couldn't.

Mrs. Jasper was sewing on the front porch, so he went outside to tell her what the doctor said, "Mrs. Jasper, the Doctor says that Mr. Cullen is about to pass. Where is Mr. Edward and Mrs. Edward? Where is Mr. Jasper?"

Alice gasped and stood up, all color draining from her face, "Jasper is due home from Denver any time now. I've been sitting here waiting for him. I haven't seen Edward at all today. Perhaps Bella will know where he is."

The petite woman picked up her son, who had been lying beside her on the swing, and rushed off to find her sister-in-law.

* * *

Bella spent the morning harvesting her garden, milking her cows, and gathering eggs in order to prepare the baskets of food she was sending into town with Festus. She hadn't seen Edward since their confrontation in the study and she was glad of it on one side and terribly sad about it on the other. His absence gave her a chance to put things in perspective.

After a sleepless night, she decided that she still needed to keep the arrangement with Miss Kitty for the good of the ranch. She had toyed with the idea of canceling the agreement but she soon realized she could not let her pride interfere with the welfare of those she loved. After all, she never had to see the woman. She would send food with Festus, who would bring back her payment when he returned. She had not yet decided what she was going to do when she went to town. Her feelings were too raw and ragged to think rationally about it now.

Occasionally, tears would drip down her cheeks as she worked and she would angrily dash them aside with the back of her hand. People seemed to be steering clear of her today as if they knew she was not fit to talk to this morning. And, truly she was not.

She sent poor Lauren off this morning for no reason at all, she just suddenly didn't want her contented countenance for company. Ana Maria worked quietly across the kitchen preparing for the noon meal. Her usual chatter was absent but occasionally Bella caught the kindly cook's compassionate looks.

If only Bella had a chance to speak to Edward before he went out this morning maybe this ache in her heart would ease. But she had no idea of what she would have said to him if she had seen him. It was simply a matter that she hurt and when she hurt her second nature was to seek the solace of his arms.

She sighed again as another rain of tears streaked her cheeks. Resolutely, she finished packing the last egg with straw in the box Festus brought with him and went outside to tell him she was ready to load the wagon. Festus was finishing what must have been his third helping of hominy grits while sitting on the front porch.

"Mr. Haggen, all the foodstuffs are ready to be loaded onto the wagon and the bill of sale is ready. Can you bring the wagon around?"

"Yes'm, most surely I can. I'll just take this bowl back to Missus Ana and then go fetch it."

He stood and walked into the cook house and left Bella alone on the porch, the first time she had been alone since she woke this morning. She decided to rest for a moment and enjoy the warm sunshine, probably the last she'd feel this season. She sat down in the spot where Festus had been and heard a paper crinkle in her dress pocket. Surprised, she patted her it to discover that there was something in there. She had no idea what she could have left in it.

Reaching in, she pulled out a piece of stationery, Edward's stationery. It was a note to her written out in his familiar hand.

"_She Was a Phantom of Delight" _

_She was a phantom of delight _

_When first she gleamed upon my sight; _

_A lovely Apparition, sent _

_To be a moment's ornament; _

_Her eyes as stars of Twilight fair; _

_Like Twilight's, too, her dusky hair; _

_But all things else about her drawn _

_From May-time and the cheerful Dawn; _

_A dancing Shape, an Image gay, _

_To haunt, to startle, and way-lay. _

_I saw her upon a nearer view, _

_A Spirit, yet a Woman too! _

_Her household motions light and free,_  
_And steps of virgin liberty; _

_A countenance in which did meet _

_Sweet records, promises as sweet; _

_A Creature not too bright or good _

_For human nature's daily food; _

_For transient sorrows, simple wiles, _

_Praise, blame, love, kisses, tears and smiles. _

_And now I see with eye serene _

_The very pulse of the machine; _

_A Being breathing thoughtful breath, _

_A Traveler between life and death; _

_The reason firm, the temperate will, _

_Endurance, foresight, strength, and skill; _

_A perfect Woman, nobly planned, _

_To warm, to comfort, and command; _

_And yet a Spirit still, and bright, _

_With something of angelic light. – William Wordsworth_

_Dearest Bella, My perfect woman, _

_If I could turn back time and erase my youthful misdeeds I would, even if it cost me everything else, because they have caused you pain. _

_If I could belatedly gain the Wisdom of Solomon and understand that some truths need to be known, no matter how painful to reveal, I would humbly do it. _

_I would do all in my power to erase the pain I have so thoughtlessly caused you. _

_Please forgive me and let this feeble, faulted, fumbling man return to your "angelic light." _

_From the day I held your hand in the Denver Depot, my heart was yours entirely and that will never change, _

_Edward_

She was crying so hard, she could barely see to reread the letter but she did. Her heart eased with each word.

She stood up, determined to find Edward when four things happened at once; Festus drove the wagon around to the front of the cook house, Alice ran up to Bella to tell her that Carlisle was dying, Edward rounded the corner of the barn leading a steer up from the lower pasture and five members of the Ute Nation rode through the trees.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two ~ The Utes

* * *

Edward's eyes had been on Bella since he rounded the corner of the barn. He saw she was tearful as she read the letter he had hidden in her dress pocket earlier that morning. He hadn't got much sleep the night before due to his pure agony. He had stared at their closed bedroom door, yearning to go to his wife but knowing she needed time alone.

Besides, he couldn't figure out what to say that would bring the relief he wanted to give her, so he resorted to poetry and a letter. They won her over once; maybe they would again.

Suddenly, he saw the Ute hunting party enter the yard from the forest beyond the cook house and everything seemed to happen at once.

Festus took one look at the Utes, yelled "INJUNS!" and dove into the back of his wagon. Startled, his horses reared in their traces and dashed off down the hill with Festus in the back of the careening wagon, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Alice rushed up onto the porch of the cook house and began to speak to Bella when they were surprised by the excited man's exclamation. The two women held on to each other, looked in the direction of the visitors and screamed.

Edward's protective instinct for Bella overtook all other conscious thought. He dropped the steer's lead and ran hell for leather to stand between his wife and the perceived danger the natives posed. The normally placid steer was shocked into a panic by the driverless wagon as it thundered by, so it let out a bellow and took off in the opposite direction.

The Utes looked at the chaotic scene in front of them, then at each other and said in their own lyrical tongue, "How is it that white people have the land that was once ours when they are so evidently deranged?" They shrugged and waited, hoping for sanity to return. They stared at the tall man who was standing in front of the women, his arms held out protectively as he turned to face them.

Edward's past interactions with the Ute people had always been peaceful. Their camps were several miles away from his ranch so it was infrequent for them to pass by. He could only assume that they came there for a specific purpose. "What can I do for you?" he called to them.

One of the natives stepped forward and said in a heavily accented English, "We have come to thank Mr. Edward Cullen for the steers he let us harvest. They will feed many for a long while."

Sighing with relief, Edward put his arms down and said, "I am Edward Cullen and I was glad to see them put to such good use."

"We have brought you a small token in appreciation."

He waved to the youngest member of his troop to go forward with an intricately carved box that he carried. The young man approached Edward and knelt in front of him to put the box down, then opened it revealing a beautifully beaded horse bag. He removed the finely worked piece and held it out to Edward to take.

Edward heard a gasp of appreciation behind him. Either Alice or Bella liked the bag. He was hoping it was Bella because he would like to give it to her, if it would please her. He would give her anything she asked.

The elder of the tribe said, "We are most thankful for your generosity, Mr. Edward Cullen."

Edward took the bag in both of his hands, "I appreciate your thanks and welcome you to Bear Valley Ranch. Please come inside and have something to eat."

Alice and Bella went into the cook house the moment Edward made the suggestion to get the food ready for their guests. Soon, the Ute delegation was sitting along the table their plates piled high with bear steaks and vegetables.

Edward was conversing with the tribal leaders, explaining why they were lucky enough to dine on bear meat that day, when he saw Alice whisper something into Bella's ear as they were serving the table. Bella's face lost all its color and she looked apprehensively at Edward. He knew something was wrong.

He excused himself from the happily eating men and went over to his wife who hadn't taken her eyes from his.

As he neared her, he reached for her hand and asked, "What's wrong, my love?"

"Edward, Alice says your father is dying. The doctor says we must gather at his side," was all she could think to say.

Edward's eyes widened. The pain he felt at her words stunned him. He had not many dealings with his father over the past decade but, due to the revelations he shared with his father on the trail, he was hopeful that they could repair their relationship. Now it seemed there was no chance of that happening.

He turned to his guests and said, "I have just received news that my father is on his deathbed. He has a sickness in his lungs. Please forgive me but I must go to him now."

"Don't worry, Edward, I'll take care of our guests," Alice volunteered. "You and Bella go to father."

"Thank you, sister," Edward looked gratefully down at his sister-in-law.

He turned to the men sitting at the table and said, "My sister-in-law, Mrs. Jasper Cullen, will see to your needs. Please make yourselves comfortable and continue with your meal."

The leader of the men stood and said, "Our sorrow is with you." He bowed deeply.

Edward smiled his thanks to the Ute elder and turned to Bella, "Would you come with me, please?"

The look in his eyes was full of sadness and longing. Bella nodded, took his proffered hand and they slipped out of the side door of the dining hall. They didn't speak as they entered the ranch house but before they could climb the stairs to the second floor, Edward pulled Bella aside. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, then turned her hand palm-up and kissed her there as well.

"I am sorry, Bella, so sorry," he whispered.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she took her free hand and cupped his face. "Oh, Edward," was all she could say.

"I love you so much, my darling, don't you know that?"

"I do, Edward. I know it. I love you, too." He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. She was a balm for his soul and he knew he needed her strength to get through what was awaiting them upstairs.

"Every time I take you into my arms, I feel as though I have come home. My heart ached for you last night," he whispered.

Bella had pressed her cheek into his chest as she cuddled into the curve of his arms, her own wrapped around his waist and she nodded, "I feel the same, Edward. You are my home."

All of their wounds had not been healed but they realized their love was greater than their troubles, misunderstandings and sorrows. They embraced for a moment and then, hearing Carlisle's feeble cough, turned and walked upstairs hand in hand.

Together.

* * *

Alice was passing around pieces of apple pie for her guests. They seemed to enjoy the rare treat and asked for more.

Laughing, she exclaimed, "You know how to make a lady feel wonderful – keep complimenting my cooking."

Alice loved to bake and the ranch benefited from her efforts since she arrived the previous month, just as it had the year before when she and Jasper visited on their honeymoon. She was tickled to know that not just the ranch-hands and her family loved her cooking. She smiled at the youngest guest when a drip of pie filling clung to the corner of his mouth as he grinned back at her.

He thought she was very beautiful in an exotic way, with her dark hair and white skin. He toyed with the idea of bartering for her but he had no clue of whom he should deal with about it. Perhaps the tall man, Edward Cullen? He had called her sister and his father was dying, so that would make him the one to talk to, he supposed.

He glanced at his own father, his tribe's shaman, and wondered if he could ask him to speak on his behalf. Perhaps after they ate would be a good time. He ate the rest of his pie in silence, his eyes glued to Alice as she gracefully moved around the room.

The door to the cook house opened and a tall, yellow-haired man stood in the opening. He looked very surprised to see the natives sitting at the table but was soon greeted by the small woman that the young Ute had been fantasizing about.

"Jasper, thank goodness you are home!" Alice exclaimed as she rushed to her husband's side.

Jasper grinned down at his wife and resisted the urge to pick her up in his arms, conscious of the strangers sitting at table watching their interaction. "I just got back with the chuck wagon and Juan Carlos. I am glad to be home, wife."

Alice looked over at their guests who had politely stopped eating when Jasper entered, "Let me introduce you to our visitors."

She led him to the table, "This is my husband, Mr. Jasper Cullen. He is Mr. Edward Cullen's brother."

The young Ute's face fell. He knew that most likely Mr. Jasper Cullen would not be interested in bartering for her. He certainly would not if it were him.

The leader arose from the table and bowed politely, "I am Paa Tangwaci*. We came to offer thanks for the beef Mr. Edward Cullen gave to our tribe."

"It is kind of you to come all this way to thank us. Have you spoken to my brother?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. He was here to greet us but has now gone to be with his dying father."

Jasper's eyes widened, "His dying father…?" He glanced at Alice in shock.

"Oh, Jasper, yes. I am so sorry but your father has pneumonia and the doctor doesn't have any hope for him. I am so glad you have arrived home in time." Alice leaned on Jasper's arm as she spoke.

"He got that sick on the drive?" Jasper was remembering his father's rough cough from days ago.

"Yes. He has gone downhill since he arrived home yesterday. Edward and Bella are with him and mother now."

"Oh, I must join them," Jasper was dazed, not able to image how his strong father could now be at death's door.

An older Ute, mumbled something to Paa Tangwaci who listened intently.

"Mr. Jasper Cullen, Wiani Muatagoci is our Shaman. He may be able to help your father."

Jasper looked skeptically at the wrinkled old man, "Has he had experience with lung illnesses?"

Paa Tangwaci nodded, "He has cured many. Even last year, I was stricken badly and now I am healed. We offer our help."

"Thank you. I will speak to my family about your offer." Jasper nodded his goodbye and left to join those at Carlisle's grim bedside.

The natives soon finished their dinner and left the dining room to prepare for Carlisle's treatment, assuming that the Cullens would want their help. As far as the Utes could see, it was the only sane thing for them to do.

They cut down some saplings and started to build a sweat lodge, but only using the aromatic pine trees that were abundant locally. Their supple branches bent over so that soon, there was a recognizable rounded shelter, covered on all sides with large branches, the needles still attached. Overtop that, they stretched a canvas that would hold the heat inside. They built a fire pit in the center of the structure with a hole in the top to let the smoke out and then begged some coals from Ana Maria to start the fire. They could have made their own coals but seemed to understand that Edward and Jasper's father needed help as soon as he could get it.

Wiani Muatagoci sent his son and two others down to the river to bring back several flat river rocks. When they returned, the old man put them on the edges of the fire to get hot but he angled them so that when water was poured over them, it would run away from the center so the fire wouldn't be put out. They made a pallet out of straw and put a rug that Ana Maria had contributed on top of it. Then, a large bucket of water and a ladle was carried inside. The Shaman started to ladle the water onto the now hot stones and soon the lodge was filled with steam. Additionally, the wise man put small leaves in the fire that produced a pungent aroma that would clear the lungs. The shaman sent word to the big house that the sweat lodge was ready for the ailing man.

"Indians want to treat my husband!" Esmé was not sure if she should be aghast or grateful.

"Yes, senora. I have seen los nativos americanos achieve miracles. I would suggest you take their help if you wish to save your husband," said Ana Maria.

"But the doctor said there was no cure now."

Doc Banner spoke up, "Our medicine is ahead of the Ute's in many ways but in many ways, theirs is ahead of ours. You have nothing to lose if you try it." Doc Banner had lived in Colorado a long time and that forced him to leave his prejudices behind him. He had witnessed too many impossible wonders to doubt the possibility.

Esmé looked at her sons, "What do you think?"

"It's worth a try, Mother. If we don't, he's sure to die. I say take a chance," Jasper pled. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his father.

"I agree, Mother. It won't hurt him and it may help him," Edward added.

So, they got Carlisle ready to be moved out to the sweat lodge that their guests Utes had prepared. Carlisle's fate was in the hands of God, now… and the Utes.

* * *

Carlisle drifted in a dark, smoky cocoon. The burning in his chest dissipated into a numbness he could not quite identify. It was too hard for him to find the energy to open his eyes so he let himself be content to float in this fragrant nothingness, dimly aware of droning chants; an exotic music that haunted his ears.

He relaxed into the nothingness, dreaming of bygone times; his first pony, his mother sitting by the fire laughing, his father clapping him on the back, the bracing beauty of a Chicago winter sunrise.

His heart glowed with the memory of his first glimpse of Esmé, as beautiful as a lily, and again as he watched her walk up the aisle on the arm of her father on their wedding day. He remembered waking that first honeymoon morning and gazing at her sleeping next to him, her dark honey hair flowing over the pillow, her hand tucked under her creamy cheek and he never knew any heart could hold so much love.

He remembered his elation the first time he held his newborn son, amazed that the love he had for Esmé could produce such a miracle. He remembered the same pride when he held Jasper, as well.

His thoughts darkened when he remembered his falling out with Edward and their long separation and how he spent the last ten years looking for a means to reconnect with him. He remembered his delight when Jasper and Alice returned from Colorado and described the life his first born was living. The pride he had had for his son swelled. He had been desperate to get back into Edward's life and his new granddaughter provided the means.

And then it went wrong. He recognized Edward's independence but saw it as an effort to escape their relationship again, so he manipulated a way to get in control only to have it backfire. Edward was disgusted with him, Esmé was fuming mad at him, and he was more distant from his son than ever.

On the cattle drive when he began to feel so puny, he saw Edward for the first time without the filter of his own self-importance. He would never forget the sight of him sitting tall in the saddle as he chivvied the spirits of his men. When he suggested Edward not give the fallen cattle away to the Indians, he was impressed with Edward's reasoning and saw something in his son, he didn't see in himself: generosity.

Memories seemed to blur together after that; the bustle of Denver, the ride back to the ranch, his aching thighs, his nagging cough, and then no memories at all, just drifting, drifting, drifting until sleep overtook him entirely. For the first time in more than a week, he slept deeply and peacefully. When he woke up again, he was healed – body, heart, and spirit.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three ~ The Gallina

* * *

After catching several fish, the Crowleys headed back to the cook house. It was well past dinner but Abraham was having such a happy time fishing, Tyler did not have the heart to call an end to it until they had enough fish to fry for a meal.

"Tyler, why's that steer out in the wheat field?" Lauren pointed at the large animal that was having a wonderful time munching on the nearly ripened grain.

Tyler had no idea why the steer was there except that perhaps the creature had wandered away from the herd. He shrugged his shoulders, gave the stringer of fish to his wife and waded into the tall wheat to see if he could coax the beast out of the field before it did too much damage.

He was surprised to see a lead line on the animal. Tyler was puzzled. He knew that steers did not have lead lines on them as a rule, so there must be a story behind this one. He grabbed the rope and clucked at the docile animal, leading him down to where Lauren and the boys were waiting.

"What's the line for, Tyler?"

Tyler just shrugged, "Dunno, but I dare say Boss has something to do with it. We'll take him with us."

The little family continued on up the hill but as they rounded a curve, they were surprised to see a wagon pulled by two horses drawn off to the side of the road. The horses were lazily cropping the grass growing along the verge. Neither the horses nor the wagon were familiar to Tyler but Lauren knew who they belonged to.

"Festus? Yoohoo Festus? You thar?" she called. A quivering voice answered,

"Shhhhh… watch it there, girl. Thar's injuns about." The voice came from the back of the wagon, so Tyler walked over and peered over the edge to find a frightened Festus Haggen curled in a ball in the back of it.

"Injuns?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," the man still whispered.

"What tribe?"

"I dunno. Theys all the same, ain't they?"

"Not hardly. How many?"

"At least a dozen." Festus ducked back down into the wagon bed.

"Hmmmph." Tyler was disgusted by Festus' behavior. "Were they on horses?"

"Yes, they were."

"Did you see their weapons?"

There was a pause before Festus answered a drawn out, "Noooooo."

"You'd best bring yer wagon back up to the house. Miss Kitty won't like you coming back to town empty handed." Tyler knew that Miss Kitty would probably have Festus' head in a hand basket if he did. She was a woman who meant what she said and said what she meant and expected it of everyone else she dealt with, especially her employees.

Festus thought about what Tyler said for a bit and then realizing it was surely past dinner time by now, figured he may as well return to the cookhouse. Most likely, the war party had already wiped out the folk there and left. He remembered there was some good bear meat cooking on the stove. Perhaps the injuns had left it, not knowing it for the ambrosia it was. Besides, he'd hate to face Miss Kitty with an empty wagon, even more than he would hate to hit the road with an empty stomach. Maybe he could take some of that bear meat back with him.

So, Festus turned the wagon around and followed the Crowley's back up the hill. He made sure to stay well behind the little family and the steer they were leading in case some of the natives still lingered.

When they got to the house, Tyler was pleased to see some old friends building what must be a sweat lodge in the middle of the yard. Calling out to them in their own language he ambled over to where they were working, leading the steer with him.

Lauren placidly watched their animated discussion. She could not understand a word but Tyler seemed to be enjoying himself. She was not surprised her husband knew the native language. From her experience, Tyler knew everything and could do anything.

"Lauren, bring Abraham and Lee over here."

Lauren ushered Abraham to his father's side by putting a hand on his shoulder nudging him forward and she carried little Lee in her arms. With soft eyes, Tyler said her name, then indicated his sons one at a time and said their names.

The conversation went on until Lauren mentioned to Tyler, "I need to get these fish taken care of."

Tyler nodded his agreement so she went on towards the cook house. Festus had followed them up but when he saw the natives working peacefully in the yard, he took the long way around to the cook house.

He was greeted by Ana Maria, "There you are, gallina*. I put the milk back in the cold cellar but the rest of Miss Kitty's order is in the boxes and baskets next to the door."

Festus pulled his hat off as he entered the building and asked sheepishly, "What are we having for dinner, ma'am?"

Ana Maria sneered, "We already had dinner but there may be some beans left over you could have."

"Oh, I thought you were having some of that there bear steak for dinner," he sniffed the air to see if he could smell it.

"We did." There was plenty of the bear meat left but Ana Maria got the measure of Festus the moment she met him. She folded her arms in front of her bosom, daring him to insinuate himself into another free meal.

"Come on, pendajo*," Juan Carlos said as he breezed past with an armful of produce. "Let's load your wagon. I will prepare for you something to eat on the road. I am sure your Señora is wondering where you are by now."

Ana Maria started muttering in Spanish under her breath, glaring at Festus. Juan Carlos called to her as he went out the door, "Mi amor, de nada. El hombre está muy estupido pero ya se va.*"

He jerked his head at the pile of produce next to the door and looked at Festus indicating that he was to grab something and follow him. Realizing he had worn out his welcome, Festus sighed and reluctantly bent down to pick up a bucket of eggs packed in straw. He glumly packed the wagon with Juan Carlos' assistance. Ana Maria came out at the last moment to bring two cans of milk and some butter she had churned that morning. They packed that into the wagon and then Juan Carlos handed Festus a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"How about the steer?" Festus asked looking disconsolately at the wrapped sandwich.

"Steer?" Juan Carlos repeated, evidently not understanding.

"Miss Kitty wanted to buy a steer from Mr. Cullen. Maybe I should wait here until we can ask him," he eagerly suggested as he started to climb out of the wagon.

Just as he spoke, Lauren walked by carrying the fish to the kitchen. Overhearing Festus' comment she stopped, "We found a steer in the wheat field with a lead on it. Perhaps that was the one that boss was planning to sell to Miss Kitty. Abraham run to your father and tell him we need the beast over here."

The boy ran off and in a few minutes Tyler returned with the steer. "Go slow with this steer, Festus. He's not a race horse. You don't want to run the fat off of him on your way to town." He quickly looped the animal's lead to a tie down attached to the back of the wagon.

Disappointedly, Festus settled back down onto the bench and grabbed the reins. "Gee up you horses we'd best get back to town." With a rattle and lurch, the wagon and steer started forward across the yard and then down the hill to the road.

At least he had a sandwich to eat along the way.

* * *

Bella was giving her daughter a bath before bedtime. Joy loved to splash in the water, her little legs and hands going a mile a minute as she giggled and cooed. Bella chuckled right along with her. "No matter how dark the day, Joyful, you brighten my heart."

She picked the little one up, wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the changing table Tyler had built for her. After drying and changing the baby, she settled down to nurse her to sleep for the night. The baby would sleep well until the wee hours of the morning then wake for another feeding and, like a good baby, would go right back to sleep until sunrise. Bella knew she was blessed with such an easy baby.

Rocking the infant in her arms, she sang an old tune her mother had sung to her brother and her and her grandmother before her to her little ones. "_Hush little baby, don't say a word Papa's going to buy you a mockingbird, If that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring won't shine_…"

"It better shine," Edward's soft voice interrupted. Bella's heart leapt seeing her husband standing in their bedroom's doorway – a faint pain was still there from her disappointment but the love she had for him and the love she knew he had for her counteracted the ache to a great degree.

"Are you buying Joy a diamond, Edward?" she teased.

"Not exactly but I did buy her mother one, or some, rather." He sauntered in and showed her a small jewelry box.

"Edward, you should not spend money on me like this." She felt guilty, knowing his cattle profits weren't the best this year and hated thinking that he bought her something that was so dear when it could have been better spent on the ranch.

He crouched in front of his two girls and smiled at them, "A man has the right to show his wife how much he loves her. This is just a small token of that love. It is not nearly enough." He pulled the lid off of the box and nestled in the cotton batting was a beautiful star sapphire and diamond brooch.

Bella gasped and said, "Edward it is lovely…" she reached out a finger to lightly touch it. She had never seen such a beautiful pin.

He took it out of the box and fastened it to the bodice of her dress. "It looks beautifully on you. The star in the sapphire reminds me of the twinkle in your eyes. The jeweler told me that sapphires were special for those born in September."

Her birthday had passed a week ago while he was away on the drive. As was the custom, birthdays for adults were not celebrated like children's were and she honestly had not given her birthday a thought until she had turned the page on Edward's desk calendar and saw the date. She also saw that he had neatly written "Isabella Cullen" on the otherwise pristine paper. The fact he wrote it in homage to her was birthday gift enough. It had made her heart glad that he remembered.

"You bought the brooch in Denver?"

"I did. I also bought you something to put it in."

Bella looked at him wondering what he could mean.

"Juan Carlos unloaded it from the chuck wagon but I wanted to surprise you, so I left it in the barn until I could tell you about it. It is a dressing table. It's quite fancy. It has a built-in jewelry box, a good-sized mirror and a place for your brush and comb. There's a stool to sit on and drawers on the sides."

Bella's lips turned in a small smile as she listened to his excited description. It was times like these she could see the boy that he had once been. His eyes sparkled with the telling and she realized that these gifts were his way of expressing his love. She knew if she repudiated the expense it would hurt him to the heart and there had been enough hurt between them in the last day.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Thank you, husband," she whispered, pulling back a little to look into his hopeful green eyes.

She knew he was cautiously happy with her reaction but still treading lightly in regret of the hurt he had caused her. They would get through this rough patch. She had no desire to torture him but she needed to stop torturing herself with speculation about the past – his past._ Put it out of your mind, Bella. You must let it go_.

She smiled back at him but not before he saw the pain that shadowed her eyes and his heart was sore because of it. He wanted to take her in his arms and pull her close, so close that their cells melded so tightly that there would be no more hurt, nothing but love and forgiveness but with little Joy still nursing, he couldn't even try.

Not that it would work, even if he did. He understood this was something Bella must come to terms with on her own. He could not force it. He could not rush it. Patience and steadfastness were his only recourse.

Kissing her cheek then bending down to kiss Joy's, he stood, "I'd better go check on father and mother."

"How is it going out there?"

"So far, all seems well. Wiani Muatagoci is inside the sweat lodge with father, chanting away, pouring water on the stones to create steam and burning some sort of herb that is meant to clear the lungs. One of the Utes is outside next to them, beating a drum and handing firewood into him every once in a while."

"Do you think it will help your father?"

"I don't think it will hurt him and it may help. I hope it will."

"When will we know for sure?"

"Tyler says it could take a full day and night but nothing is certain."

"Tyler? Why would he know?"

Edward chuckled, "Tyler lived with that tribe for a while before he went to work for Mr. Black. In fact, he is good friends with a couple of them here now. I think they are going to stay the night down by his cottage. I wouldn't be surprised if Tyler camps with them."

"Who would ever guess that Tyler has had such a life?" Bella shook her head in wonder.

"Yes. He's always been quite a character." Edward smiled at his wife and then turned to go out of the door.

"Edward…?" He turned back toward Bella, eyebrows raised in answer to her call. "You are coming back to me tonight, aren't you?"

His smile was dazzling. "Where else would I go?"

* * *

Joy had long since gone to sleep and Bella had completed her nightly chores. She turned down the lamps throughout the house and bid Jasper, Alice and little Brandon goodnight as they went upstairs to their bedroom. She and Alice had spent the late afternoon cleaning Carlisle's sickroom. They put his linens to soak in hot soapy water to wash the next day and, of course, they washed their own hands well, remembering their little ones needed to be protected from contagion.

It was wonderful to get the stench of the sulfur salve out of the house. Bella went out to the front porch of the ranch house where Esmé was wrapped in thick blankets as she sat upon the porch swing. She was situated just a few yards from the sweat lodge where Carlisle was staying until he was cured – or not. Esmé had no wish to be far from her husband, so she was determined to stay there throughout the night. Fortunately, it was unseasonably mild. Edward spent most of the evening with her as they listened to the soft chanting coming from the lodge and spoke softly of their shared memories of the past and hopes for the future.

Stepping out onto the porch, Bella called, "Goodnight, Mother Esmé."

"Goodnight, daughter," Esmé responded.

"Hopefully, in the morning we'll have a revived Carlisle back with us."

"I am praying for that." Bella smiled.

She looked at her husband and said a soft goodnight to him.

"I shall be with you shortly, my love."

Nodding, Bella shut the door and walked across the great room to their bedroom. She would be praying hard tonight; for Carlisle, for Esmé, and also for herself. She prayed that she would get in control of her jealousy for she knew she had no reason to fear that Miss Kitty could steal her devoted Edward away from her. She would make sure of that tonight. She grinned wickedly as she got ready for bed.

A few minutes later, Edward opened the door to their bedroom to find only a dim lamp glowing in the room and Bella tucked up under the covers. She wasn't moving and her eyes appeared closed. Oh, well. She had had a trying day and truly Edward was simply happy that she desired him to share their bed that night. He was glad to hold her in his arms while she slept, although there was a little voice, namely the one below his belt buckle that was registering a complaint.

He quickly took off his clothes and slipped his nightshirt on over his head. He went to check on Joy as she lay asleep in her cradle. He marveled at how quickly she was growing. They were soon going to have to move her into a crib. Edward laid a gentle hand on her head and said a blessing for her, then he turned to get into bed with his wife.

He reached to pull her into his arms and gasped. Bella hadn't a stitch on. She opened her eyes, her lips curved into a teasing grin and she whispered, "It is very warm this evening, too hot for clothes, I think."

Edward wasted no time in joining her, finding that, in fact it was too hot for clothing. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as he threw his nightshirt across the floor and slowly rubbed her lips across his, barely touching them. Edward's heart started to hammer as he pulled her close to his body and whispered a strangled, "Bella."

Suddenly, she rolled over on top of him as he lay flat on his back and she started to kiss and suck on his neck while her legs straddled his hips. She rubbed against him and could feel him straining for her but she wasn't going to satisfy him as quick as that. He needed to know something first.

She grabbed handfuls of his hair and angled his face up to hers as she stared into his eyes, "You are mine, Edward Cullen - now and forever more."

She kissed him hard and deeply and pushed herself onto him. Edward groaned and grabbed her buttocks as she began to rock hard against him until the bed started to protest. But neither one of them could find it in themselves to care. They were too lost in the moment, in each other, and their bliss.

"You are mine, Edward Cullen," Bella growled as her desire overcame her. "Mine!"

She slammed down on top of him over and over and felt like she shattered into a million pieces as her climax overwhelmed her. She gasped and arched her back, rolling with the tidal pulses that filled every inch of her body. She fell forward, collapsing on her husband's chest but he was not done with her, yet. Edward rolled her onto her back, lifted her legs over his shoulders and pushed deeply inside her again and again.

The feelings this new position created were exquisite. He leaned down a bit and, like a good cowboy, changed his gait from a trot, to a canter and finally a gallop until he exploded in euphoric delight.

The world around them blacked out and it was just the two of them…together, out there floating, intertwined forever and always.

"Mine," Bella whispered as she drifted off to oblivion.

"Yours," Edward breathed as he joined her.

* * *

Esmé kept dozing off while she sat on the front porch swing. She was warm and comfortable and curiously comforted by the Ute's curative chant for her husband.

Gradually, though, she became aware of a rhythmic banging coming from somewhere behind her. She looked around, thinking the drumming of the Shaman's assistant had changed patterns and echoed weirdly off the house but no, he was still softly striking the drum right across the way. No, this thumping was coming from inside the house, somewhere from across the great room. Her eyes widened in realization and she shook her head.

She readjusted her blanket and pillow and muttered, "I told that girl to make sure to pull the bed away from the wall."

Then, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four ~ The Colorado Cullens

* * *

Bella had something she needed to do, something that she had been procrastinating for weeks. The feeling of dread that accompanied the thought of this task made it worse than it actually was, she was sure.

Ever since Edward revealed his past with Miss Kitty, there had been a shadow on her heart and she didn't really know why. She knew that Edward was completely faithful to her and she trusted him to remain so. She understood that he had been young and lonely when he took up with the older woman and it had happened many years before he ever thought of advertising in the Matrimonial News.

She knew that Edward was in love with her for he always told her so both in his words as well as his deeds. Rationally, she knew all of this but still the sour shadow of resentment remained. It nagged at her heart and colored her dreams until finally she had could not deal with it any longer. She wanted it gone and the only way she knew to do it was to confront her fear, face to face. She was going to talk to Miss Kitty.

After the men went down to the fields that morning, Bella asked Seamus to saddle Tanya. When she changed into her riding habit, she pinned the brooch that Edward had given her at her neck to give her confidence. With her hat at a jaunty angle, her riding habit nicely pressed, she stood in front of the pier glass and looked critically at her reflection. She saw brown hair, neatly styled into a tight chignon lest it become blousy in the wind, large brown eyes that revealed a curious mixture of trepidation and determination, a clear complexion, a neat yet full figure that denoted her motherhood, and generous lips that were drawn into a stern line at the thought of her errand. She was decidedly not as flashy as a particular statuesque red head but she would do.

She bid goodbye to Alice and Esmé and placed a kiss on little Joy's head. "I'll be back before dinner, don't worry."

"You are taking a companion, aren't you, Bella?" Esmé asked as she dandled a chortling Joy upon her knee.

"Seamus is riding to town with me. I will be fine."

"Good, then dear. Have a pleasant journey."

The man in fact was waiting outside the house with Tanya and his own work-a-day horse and commented, "'Tis a pleasant day for a ride, Missus."

"That it is, Seamus," she smiled kindly at him as helped her into the saddle. Their ride into town took just over an hour and once they were there, they headed straight for the saloon. Seamus bellied up to the bar and ordered a shot of whisky while he waited for his boss lady to be finished with her business.

Kitty Russell usually spent her mornings in the study of her private quarters at the back of her establishment. She was satisfied as she sat at her desk and studied her ledgers. She had worked hard for what she had and had earned it honestly. Her saloon, restaurant and boarding house were prosperous and she was perfectly happy to be a woman alone, in charge of her own destiny. She never had a wish to bind herself to any man although some men had tried to change her mind in the past. For a few of them, she had considered it - for about five minutes. All in all, she was content to be a woman of independent means and she was proud to know it was her savvy business skills that kept her that way.

She was surprised when Festus knocked on her door and said that Mrs. Edward Cullen wanted to speak with her. Edward…she smiled to think of him…had been a good friend over the years. She had not had any direct dealings with him since long before he married but they still exchanged pleasantries here and there when he was in town. She had been unsure when he brought the little Virginian to Bear Valley but she had rapidly been won over by Bella's charm and strength of character. She learned to respect Bella Cullen. Edward's bride had gumption, a quality she recognized in herself when she had been her age.

Kitty told Festus to show Mrs. Cullen back and then to have her cook bring some tea and cakes to them. She stood as soon as Bella entered, "Welcome, Mrs. Cullen. What a pleasure to see you! Please sit down and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Miss Kitty, but please call me Bella. I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me."

"How is our arrangement settling out for you?"

"Very well, thank you. I hope you are agreeable to the prices."

"Yes. You are very fair. I am sorry that Festus has been a nuisance but he's all I can spare to be away for a day."

"He's really no problem. I don't mind the victuals he eats and he sleeps in the wagon. Our cook and his wife tease him horribly but I don't think he realizes it since he doesn't speak their language." Bella's eyes were twinkling as she thought about it.

The stars in her eyes matched the star in the brooch she was wearing and Kitty noticed it. "That's a lovely pin you are wearing."

Bella put her hand up to the pin at her neck and smiled, "Thank you. Mr. Cullen bought it for me when he went to Denver in September."

Miss Kitty sighed and a dreamy look settled on her face, "I have never seen a man so much in love, Bella."

Bella blinked and colored, "I am very blessed to have such a husband. I return his feelings whole heartedly."

"That's wonderful. Edward – uh, Mr. Cullen - is a very good man. He has deserved happiness for a good while."

Unwittingly, Miss Kitty's comment stumbled in the direction Bella wanted to go, "You may as well call him Edward, Miss Kitty. I know that you were once very good friends."

It was Miss Kitty's turn to blink. What exactly did Bella mean? She stared into Bella's knowledgeable eyes and realized that Bella knew everything. Oh, dear. What was this conversation going to be about? She hoped it didn't mean an end to her business arrangement with Bear Valley Ranch. It was profitable for both of them.

Miss Kitty didn't know exactly what to say, so she simply said, "I see."

Bella nodded, with color high in her cheeks, "I learned of it after we made our business arrangement."

"Bella, it was a long, long time ago."

"I do understand that but it feels … it just feels horrible." Bella bit her lips to keep them from quavering and the tears from her eyes.

Kitty sat back in her chair as a soft knock on the door heralded the cook with their refreshments. Bella was able to regain her composure during the interlude and when the cook left, closing the door behind him, she was able to meet Kitty's compassionate gaze.

Miss Kitty bent to pour their tea but she inquired, "Bella, do you love your husband?"

Bella was shocked to be asked what she felt was such an obvious question. "I love him with my whole heart; everyday, I love him more."

Miss Kitty smiled gently at Bella and nodded. "Why do you love him?"

Bella thought a bit and said, "I admire the man he is. He's good down to the bone. He is faithful and wise. He works hard but he also takes time to enjoy the small things in life. He's a wonderful father. He's thoughtful and unafraid to show me how much he cares about me. He is a good businessman and has the intellect that goes along with it. He loves to read and he's generous with his treasure and time for those who need it. I think he's just about the most perfect man I've ever known. It is an honor to be his wife and a blessing to be loved by him."

Bella surprised herself at her outpouring and finally stumbled to a stop, looking at Miss Kitty astonished and a little embarrassed at her sudden verbosity.

Kitty leaned forward and said earnestly, "Don't you know, Bella, that a person is the sum total of all their experiences? Everything that happened in Edward's life, both good and bad, made him the man he is today; the man you love and admire so much. We all make mistakes, even Edward, but if we have the wisdom to learn from them, then we are the better for it. It teaches us humility, generosity, and compassion.

"I am not saying that what happened all those long years ago was right or wrong, just that it helped make him the man you love. Without all of his experiences, he wouldn't be the Edward you know. Would you want him changed?"

Bella sighed and said, "No. I can't imagine him any other way than as he is. I wouldn't want him to be a whit difference."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders and wryly said, "Then, why does it feel horrible?"

Bella stood and started pacing, "Because I can't stand to think his arms were ever around you like that or that his lips touched yours, never-the-less…"

"So you are simply feeling possessive of your man?"

Bella stopped her frantic pacing and turned to face Kitty, "You're damn right, sister."

"That's exactly what you should feel. He is your man and I don't think there's a person who knows the both of you who would say differently. Moreover, you are his woman and I am sure he feels the same way about you."

Bella nodded suddenly understanding that everything Miss Kitty said was correct. She knew Edward had been carnally experienced and it never bothered her until she discovered Miss Kitty was the one to teach him. In fact before then, she remembered being thankful he hadn't been as new to intimacy as she was when they first wed. He was able to be patient and tender with her, thus teaching her how wonderful the private times between a husband and his wife could be.

She was simply suffering from jealousy and that was more her failing than her husband's.

* * *

Edward watched the combine that Carlisle has given him scythe through the wheat field, amazed at how quickly it was harvesting his crops. By the end of the day, they would have all the wheat harvested and ready to be put up into the wheat barn. He would have enough grain to supplement his herd during the winter and some left over to sell to other ranches in the area. This was an unexpected bonus.

He clucked at Kate nudging her side with his knee as he turned her towards the ranch house. It was nearing dinner time and he wanted to get there a few minutes early so he could wash up a bit. He'd been out in the saddle all morning and he was sure Bella wouldn't be able to tell where Kate ended and he began if she caught a whiff of him at the moment.

Things had settled out a bit at home over the past few weeks. His father emerged from the sweat lodge weak but on the road to mending. His fever had broken, the infection in his lungs dissipated, and he was gradually regaining his strength. His mother's tender loving care had a great deal to do with Carlisle's quick recuperation, he was sure.

The Ute party stayed with them for a week and Edward was hopeful that a long term relationship would develop between the ranch and their tribe. It seemed they could learn and benefit from each other.

Doc Banner spent some time with the Shaman but as the old man incorporated spirituality with his treatments it was amusing to watch the look of utter befuddlement that crossed Doc's face as he tried to parse the medical effectiveness from what he called "mumbo-jumbo." Wiani Muatagoci was equally insistent that there couldn't be one without the other.

Bella's business enterprise with Miss Kitty was running smoothly. Like clockwork, Festus would show up every four days to pick up viands for Miss Kitty's restaurant – and a few free meals for himself, much to Ana Maria's complete disdain. He would arrive just before supper and leave an hour or so after breakfast the next day. Miss Kitty was quite firm on when to arrive back in town and he seemed to be more in awe of her than the demands of his greedy belly, so he complied. One of these days, Edward smirked, Festus was going to figure out exactly what _pendejo_ meant and that day would be quite comical.

The tree harvesters had just left the ranch and he had a pretty hefty bonus to deposit in his account the next time he was in town*. The newly cleared land will increase the amount of land he could use for pasture and so now he could increase his herd size. Bear Valley Ranch was continuing to grow. With the extra income Bella was bringing in with her kitchen garden and milk and egg money, any deficit that he had expected from the poor cattle sale had evaporated. Plus, he had hopes of selling the extra farm equipment his father had brought with him when he arrived. For the first time in several months, he felt he could breathe easy.

After the initial distress of his past revelations, the state of his marriage seemed just as satisfying and pleasurable as it ever was. In fact, it seemed that Bella's pique had brought him a bonus, although he would never admit it to her. He well remembered the first time they made love after their disagreement she had been as a woman possessed. To his utter delight, she took charge during their interlude - marking him, claiming him. The next morning when he and Jasper went out to work, he had to endure his brother's good natured teasing about the love bites on his neck and the noises that had been heard throughout their home the evening before but it was well worth it, in his opinion. The whole experience had been intensely arousing and even thinking about it made him have to shift a bit in the saddle as Kate took him home.

He unsaddled his horse, wiped her down and then gave her a helping of grain before putting her out in the paddock. He watched her trot off to her sister Tanya's side and smiled. A good horse made a good cowboy and those two horses were the best. He was surprised when the white stallion cantered over to nose Kate. Perhaps she was coming into season. Usually, the stallion paid little attention to his harem unless his "urges" told him differently. Edward was pleased. Kate would throw good foals.

As he washed up in the bath house, he heard a soft knock on the door. "Who's there?"

"Bella."

He had taken off his shirt and had slipped his arms out of his union suit so that he was bare-chested and could do a thorough job washing the sweat off his body and so when he opened the door to his wife, she got an eyeful of firm muscles and flat abdomen. Her breath caught. He smiled and pulled her into the little room, shutting the door and twisting the pin that locked it.

He stood with his back to the door and grinned at her, "It's good to see you, wife."

She smiled at him and held out her arms. Taking her invitation, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up so that he could kiss her properly. Their usual fireworks erupted and heart beats raced as lips met parted lips. The taste and feel of him almost caused Bella to forget why she waylaid Edward in the first place.

When they broke apart, Edward nuzzled his face in her hair with his lips at her ear, "Do we have time for a tryst?" he ask as he pushed his hips against her.

Bella sighed in regret and said, "I have a confession to make, Edward, and then you may not wish to."

Edward snorted in disbelief, knowing he would always wish to love his wife but he leaned back and looked down on her with a smile waiting for her to continue.

"I went into town today. Seamus accompanied me."

Edward was surprised but not unhappy to hear of her errand.

"I went to see Miss Kitty."

Oh. The smile left his face and he wondered what turmoil awaited him because of this. He still didn't let go of his wife.

"I realized something, Edward. I haven't been honest with myself or you. The reason I was so upset over your former relationship with Miss Kitty was because I was… I was jealous." It was hard for Bella to admit that.

Edward was surprised because he knew she'd been jealous from the start. "You didn't know that?" he asked.

"No. I've never been jealous before. I was always taught that it was unbecoming and sinful, so when these violent feelings started bubbling up at the very thought of you and her…" her voice hardened just explaining her feelings.

He smiled softly and pulled her close. "Bella, put that out of your mind. There is no comparison. Nothing I've ever experienced can measure up with what you and I share. Nothing close, not even within a thousand miles. No one has ever made me close to feeling the way you do. I knew that from the very beginning. There is no other girl in the world for me. There never will be."

He buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear, "_If ever two were one, then surely we. If ever wife were lov'd by man, then thee. If ever man was happy in a wife, Compare with me, ye men, if you can. I prize thy love more than whole Mines of gold Or all the riches that the East doth hold. My love is such that Rivers cannot quench, Nor ought but love from thee give recompetence. Thy love is such I can no way repay. The heavens reward thee manifold, I pray. Then while we live, in love let's so persevere That when we live no more, we may live ever.*"_

Bella sighed and relaxed into his embrace finally hearing what she now realized she needed to hear, even if she already knew it in her heart.

"Besides, my love, I prefer brunettes." Edward chuckled.

* * *

After Bella laughingly punched Edward in the arm, they kissed and cuddled for a while, exchanging "I love yous" and all the things that lovers say. But it was getting close to dinner and so they parted ways. Bella went into the kitchen to help get things organized there and Edward went into the ranch house where the family always took their dinner together.

He was pleased to see his father and mother already sitting at the table. His father looked refreshed and seemed stronger every day. Brandon and Joy lay in their baskets nearby. Jasper came in behind him and soon they were all sitting together. Bella entered, carrying a large platter filled with their dinner. A thrill shot through Edward, as it always did, when she met his eyes. Bella smiled sweetly at her husband as Alice followed her with a basket of fresh biscuits and a large apple pie.

The ladies set the meal on the table and took their places. The whole family held hands around the table as Edward asked the blessing. Conversation was lively during the meal as it always seemed to be when the Cullens were together.

Towards the end, as Bella poured coffee and Alice passed around slices of pie, Carlisle looked at his family and cleared his throat, "I have something I wish to tell you."

All the younger family members looked at him in surprise but Esmé just looked expectantly at her husband and placed her hands in her lap. She knew what he was going to say and she also knew that her children were going to be shocked. A smile played on her lips anticipating their response.

"I have made a decision. After surviving a close brush with death due to the folly of my own stubborn ways, your mother and I have re-evaluated our future and we have decided that we want to follow a different path than we did before.

"Jasper, I am resigning my position with Cullen Enterprises and naming you as my successor. Your mother and I are selling our home in Chicago and moving to Colorado. I realize that I have been a creature of ignorance for far too long and after long talks with the native people who saved me from sure death, I have taken an interest in their culture and history. I want to learn more.

"Edward, we will not impose upon you and your wife's good natures so we will be looking for our own place to live, most likely in Denver. It is not too far away that we can't visit occasionally. As soon as I am strong enough, Esmé and I will travel to Chicago to prepare to move to our new home here." Carlisle stopped and looked hopefully around the table.

"Father, you and mother are welcome to stay here as long as you wish," Edward said while Bella nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you, children. I am sure we will be frequent visitors but I believe we need our own home just as you do yours," Carlisle said.

Jasper looked at his wife, sharing a wordless exchange. Alice's smile was glowing. "I think my first decision as the head of Cullen Enterprises will be to move our headquarters from Chicago to Denver. In fact, I was looking into that after you and Edward returned to Bear Valley after the drive. I discovered many things that prove it would be advantageous for us to make the move, one of which is they are going to extend the rail road to Bear Valley. Edward, taking the cattle to town will be a simple matter of driving them down to town and loading them onto the cattle cars."

"It seems all of our lives will be changing," Alice said.

Carlisle suggested, "I propose a toast."

He nodded through the door that led to the cook house and Ana Maria and Juan Carlos, who had been waiting for his sign, came in, passed out wine flutes and started to pour Champagne into them. The gentlemen stood as they all raised their glasses and Carlisle said, "Here's to the Colorado Cullens."

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five ~ Epilogue

* * *

_About Ten Months Later_

Edward finished currying Kate and then led her into the pasture that was near the barn. Her sides were wide and he knew she was near to foaling. He had been riding her sister, Tanya, this season due to his favorite mare's advanced pregnancy and, though Tanya was good, Kate was better. She could read his mind almost as well as Bella.

He smiled as Kate nudged his arm. She knew he always gave her a treat before letting her graze. "Are you expecting something, girl?"

She blew horse raspberries and nodded her head. Edward swore sometimes she was smarter than most people he knew. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out half a carrot. Her soft, velvet lips gently took it from his hand. Edward patted her neck and watched her trot across the pasture.

Smiling, he turned to walk back to the fence when he discerned a flash of color in the tall grass of the pasture a bit down the hillside. He paused and squinted against the bright morning sunlight. A familiar red scarf was billowing up and floating down and then billowing up again, a stark contrast to the washed out green of the grass surrounding it. He smiled, suddenly having a tremendous urge to see the owner of that scarf and levered himself over the fence.

As he got closer he could hear little girl giggles interspersed with womanly laughter and his heart was suddenly filled with happiness. His wife and their daughter were taking advantage of this lovely summer day. Bella had spread a blanket on the grassy hill and she and Joy were lying upon it playing with a sheer red scarf. Bella would throw it up and it would gently float down. The scarf had settled on Joy's head and the little girl was giggling in delight.

"Good morning, ladies. Do you mind if a lonesome cowboy joins you?"

Bella sat up with a smile on her face and said, "Why are you so lonesome, Mr. Cowboy?"

Joy clapped her hands and stood, "Papa! Papa!" as she lifted her arms.

Ever obedient to his daughter's demands, Edward bent to pick up the fourteen month old imp as he answered his wife, "Well, ma'am, it's been a whole three hours since I last beheld my lovely wife."

Holding the squirming toddler in his arms, he sat down on the blanket and leaned over to kiss Bella on her cheek. "It does seem a very long time," she smiled back into his eyes. She sometimes was amazed to think she was married to this wonderful man and even more surprised to realize how much he loved her in return. It made her warm inside, glowing embers that sparked and flamed.

Joy squirmed out of her father's arms and chased after the scarf that had blown a few feet away. Edward reached over and put his hand on top of Bella's as they watched the little girl.

"She's changing every day," Edward observed.

"Yes. She's growing fast and beautifully, like a true Coloradoan."

Edward pulled Bella close to his side so he could wrap his arm around her. They sat there enjoying the warm summer sun and the bluer than blue sky watching their daughter play. Edward's eyes drifted down the pasture at the horses peacefully grazing and then to the many cattle in the field below that.

He sighed contentedly, "Joy's growing. The ranch is growing. We are all growing."

"That is very true, Edward, truer than you know." Bella's eyes sparkled as she leaned into Edward's embrace.

Puzzled, Edward looked into his wife's eyes, "More than I know? What do you mean?"

Bella picked up his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen, "Joy's going to have a brother or sister next spring, I believe."

Edward gasped in surprise, "Truly, Bella?"

"The portents are all there. I was suspecting it for a few weeks but when the smell of coffee turned my stomach this morning, that's the sure sign for me."

Edward scooped her up onto his lap and kissed her soundly. "Oh, my Bella, you delight and thrill me."

She cuddled against his chest and was surprised a few moments later when she heard his chest rumbling with laughter. Looking up at him questioningly, he grinned and said, "I really will have to change the name of the ranch to Baby Valley."

* * *

_August 31, 1889 _

_Bear Valley Ranch, Colorado _

_Dear Brother, _

_I can hardly believe it has been three months since we last corresponded. Time seems to be passing so quickly. My days are full and my hands are busy but I could not ask for a better or happier life. _

_Edward's father and mother will be traveling soon to the District of Columbia on business for the Ute Nation. It seems that Carlisle has discovered the circumstances the Utes find themselves now-a-days are very difficult due to the expansion of the United States and its citizen's claims for the land. He visited several of their camps and found conditions deplorable and they could be so easily assuaged by Washington. _

_He has made many friends in our nation's capitol over the years so maybe he can garner some support for his new friends. I know that my mother-in-law, Esmé, will take pleasure in the atmosphere of that city, even though she has been enjoying the social setting in Denver this past half year. _

_Edward's brother and sister-in-law, Jasper and Alice, were finally able to settle everything in Chicago and move Cullen Enterprises to Denver. They are building a fine house in a lovely new neighborhood –as fine as any in Chicago, Alice says. They will have all the modern conveniences, that is a certainty._

_ Alice and Jasper's baby, Brandon, is practically half way through his second year* and he is a fine, strong, bonny boy. My own Joy, or Joyful as I am wont to call her, celebrated the end of her first year a few months ago. I am rather amazed to report that she skipped crawling and walking and now runs everywhere. She's happy and laughing most of the time; truly her character matches her name. However, she keeps me constantly busy with one eye always on her and another on the task at hand. _

_Lauren has asked to bring her younger sister, Susan, out from Pennsylvania to serve as a maid for the babies and Edward and I think that is a good idea, so soon I am guessing we shall be going into Denver to pick up another new Bear Valley Ranch resident. My farm goods venture with the lady who owns the restaurant in town is going very well. In fact, we have doubled the size of our garden this year and are sending goods to her every two days in the growing season. Edward says that my garden will soon outstrip his cattle operation but he is joshing. _

_I am not sure how the rail road will impact my operations when it comes to Bear Valley but I am hoping that it will just draw more guests to Miss Kitty's establishment, thus increasing her need for my products. _

_Speaking of the rail road, we anticipate that the coming cattle drive will be the last Edward will have to make to Denver. I was hoping to go with him this year, now that I can leave Joy for a few days and my horse-womanship has improved, but certain circumstances have interfered with our plans, so I suppose I shall never be able to participate in a cattle drive as I had once hoped. _

_Edward increased his herd this year and if all goes according to plan, we are going to expand the ranch house a bit, perhaps even adding "modern conveniences" like Jasper and Alice will have in their home. I will tell you that using the outhouse in wintertime is not the most comfortable experience, so I am looking forward to the improvements. _

_Well, dear Brother, I must close now but I will leave you with a bit of news. Edward and I expect an increase in our own family in the coming spring. Edward says that if we have a son, we may name him after our father, Charles. Wouldn't that be something? _

_I so wish you could meet my dear ones. It seems incredible that you have never met my husband face to face. I believe you would like him. Perhaps one day you and Jess could come to visit us here. I would love to see you again, dear brother. _

_I, especially, would love for you to see the goodliness that is our life here on Bear Valley Ranch. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Sister, _

_Isabella Cullen _

The End


	6. Chapter 6 A Bear Valley Thanksgiving

**Chapter 26: A Bear Valley Thanksgiving 1899**

* * *

A Bear Valley Thanksgiving

Bear Valley Depot 1899

Edward shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and stifled a laugh. He shot a quick look out of the corner of his eye at the love of his life. He knew she was thrumming with excitement as they stood on the Bear Valley Station platform awaiting the Denver train. She was pacing and wringing her hands and stopping every three seconds to peer down the rails with a happy light in her eyes. He'd never tell her but he thought her antics were incredibly endearing.

"Oh, Edward, I wonder if he's changed very much. What if I can't tell who he is?" she fretted as she stood on the rough boards of the station platform.

"I am sure you'll still be able to recognize him."

"But the last time I saw him was years ago!"

He pulled her arm through the crook of his elbow and smiled down at her. "Grown folk don't change much in ten years, Bella. And besides, if you can't recognize him, he's bound to recognize you. You are still the same beautiful woman you were when I first saw you."

"Oh, do you truly think so?"

"Indeed I do, my beauty." His fingers lovingly traced the curve of her brow, the turn of her cheek, and the sweet bow of her lip.

"You've not changed a bit," he said. This time his humor was directed at himself. His body still responded to her as it did those first days of their life together. He discretely adjusted the fit of his trousers.

"Oh, go on with you, Edward!" She smiled at him in good humor, grateful for his reassuring words. He still had the knack of banishing her self-doubts.

Suddenly, they heard a shrill whistle approaching from down the tracks.

"Oh they're here!" Bella exclaimed and stared intently in the direction the train was coming from. A few minutes later the noisy steam engine pulled into the station and the scurry of porters and railroad personnel turned the quiet depot into well orchestrated chaos.

Bella clung to Edward's arm as she stood on her tiptoes, leaning left and right, trying to spot the arriving passengers as they clambered off the train.

A familiar shock of blonde hair caught her eye, and her breath checked in delight.

She clutched her husband's arm as she whispered, "There he is, Edward, my brother Michael is finally here."

Jessie was irritated. She never would know why in the world she agreed to stop off in the back of nowhere to visit her husband's sister. She supposed she could have eventually talked the man out of it but, no, Michael jumped the gun and bought the train tickets as soon as the bill of sale on their Virginia farm had been signed.

It had taken her the better part of ten years to convince Michael to sell up and move to California. It was always her dream to live there. As a girl, she was charmed by the tales of an uncle who went there in search of gold back in '49. He didn't find much treasure but he did find quite a bit of adventure and he used to be the luminary of family gatherings, regaling all with amazing stories of golden, sunny, blissful Cali-forn-i-a. She had always been determined to live there herself one day and what Jessie wanted, Jessie got.

But for some reason, Michael had been reluctant to dispose of their farm, saying that there had been a Swan in Prince William County Virginia as long as there had been a county. She tried everything to get him to shift on his opinion to no avail.

Eventually, though, she mentioned in passing that it would be easy for them to visit his sister while on their way to California and for the first time Michael seriously considered the move. Jess knew he had a soft spot for his sister, Isabella. They corresponded several times a year and he always sent her a couple of hams at Christmas time. She had hoped that once Bella left Occoquan and got married, their connection would dwindle but to her regret, it never had.

Jess never saw the appeal of Isabella Swan but Michael seemed to adore her. As far as Jess was concerned, Bella was a dull little thing, always reading and much too brainy for a woman. She was secretly amused when her sister-in-law found herself a husband through an advertisement in a newspaper. What an oaf he must be! She imagined a dirty, backwards cowboy who would sooner sleep in a barn than a bed. Jess was dreading being holed up with a bunch of hillbillies in such an unrefined place as Bear Valley. She shuddered to think of it but had resigned to it because it would lead her to her coveted destination.

Michael had his own reasons for leaving Virginia. In the beginning of his marriage to Jess, he had hoped that they would have children to leave the farm to but after eleven years of marriage and still no bundle of joy to lighten their lives, he had given up on that dream. So, what was the point of holding on to something that would be dissolved after his death any way? He doubted his sister would want to return to the family farm. She seemed to be doing well enough in Colorado and she was the only one he would wish to leave it to.

To tell the truth, he was very excited to see Bella. After the glow of his marriage had worn off, he realized that Jess wasn't the best life's companion that he could have chosen. During their courtship she was sweet and soft and kindly. He was dazzled by her beauty and the fact she came from the first family in town, the Stanleys, put a shine on her attractiveness to him. In fact, they had very little in common but he couldn't complain. She did her duty as his wife and they rubbed along well enough, as long as she got her way in most things. He was missing the softness and kindness he expected every woman to be endowed. He learned differently in the years since his marriage.

He yearned for something, though. He remembered his youth spent in the bosom of his family and warmth spread through his heart. There were happiness and laughter in the old farm house and when he came home after a long day's work, he felt it clear down to his toes. He hadn't felt as though he had a true home in quite a while. The only thought that put a smile on his face in years was the idea he was soon to see that little sister again. Each mile the train ticked down the tracks stirred the excitement in his heart and he found it hard to sit still.

Jess primped a bit as the train pulled into the Bear Valley depot. She looked out of the window surprised to see how neat and well laid out the town was. She had expected dusty streets with rough, drunken men shooting it up and wild Indians caterwauling as they galloped their ponies down the street, but Bear Valley seemed very similar to any small Virginia town. How astonishing!

The train halted and Michael rose to escort Jess out to the platform. She let him go ahead, reluctant to be the first to set foot on this alien land. She picked up the hat that in his excitement he left on his seat and carried it as she disembarked.

"Michael! Michael!" a familiar voice cried.

Jessie descended in time to see Bella rush into Michael's arms. Their embrace was very unseemly but she wasn't surprised. The Swans were a very demonstrative family. From the beginning of their marriage, it didn't take her long to train Michael to keep his hands to himself. She would be sure to lecture Michael on more appropriate comportment when they were alone.

She stepped aside to watch the reunion and noticed a strange man doing the same. Jessie gasped and blinked. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. Who in the world could he be? And why was he looking so pleased to be watching Isabella and Michael's reunion?

"Hello, Jessie," Bella smiled as she took a few steps towards her sister-in-law. "It is so good to see you again."

As Bella walked she put her hand out to the gorgeous gentleman motioning for him to join her, then turned back to her brother and sister-in-law and said, "I am so pleased to finally introduce you both to my husband, Edward Cullen."

Jessie could hardly breathe. _This _was the backwoods cowboy that Bella met through the newspaper? Little, dull as ditch water, Bella got this breath-taking man for a husband? It hardly seemed possible.

Her mouth was gaping from shock when Edward turned to her and tipped his hat and said, "Nice to meet you, ma'am." He followed the greeting with his typical smile. He didn't know how devastating it was to the fairer sex, especially as he still had all his teeth.

Jessie's mantel of superiority slipped and she squawked, "_You're_ the man Bella met through an advertisement?"

Edward chuckled in surprise but shrugged as he admitted, "Yes, I suppose you could say that was how we became acquainted but it seems that Providence played a huge role. I couldn't have dreamed a more perfect bride than the one that advertisement brought me." He once again drew Bella's arm through his and smiled lovingly down at her as he spoke.

Bella knew Jessie from long ago. Michael's wife was used to always being the belle of the ball. She was born a Stanley and the Stanleys had always been at the top of the social ladder in her home town. They owned the mills and had the biggest, grandest house in the neighborhood. Jessie had been her schoolmate and since the school's funds were supplemented by contributions from the Stanleys, Jessie always had pride of place. Bella was used to standing aside when in Jess' presence. But that was long in the past and they weren't in the small village of Occoquan any longer.

Her sister-in-law's gauche behavior did not surprise her a bit. She was saddened to see Jessie's self-satisfied attitude hadn't changed and she knew that her sister-in-law's dismissive opinion of her hadn't improved over time, either. This was going to be an interesting visit. Her lips curled in a small knowing smile. Jessie was not going to like what she would find at Bear Valley Ranch.

Edward explained as he led them to where the covered landau was waiting, "Tyler Crowley has the buckboard here and he will get your belongings loaded and haul them up to the ranch. Bella and I brought the landau so that your ride will be a touch more comfortable."

"If there's a case you'll be needing right away once we get home, we can take it with us," Bella added.

Michael looked at his wife and was surprised to see she was not taking charge of everything –and everyone- as she was wont to do. In fact, she looked like she was incapable of speech at the moment.

"Mrs. Swan, are you feeling well?" he asked.

She looked at him with round eyes and nodded.

"Sister has asked if there is a special case that you will need immediately once you get to the ranch; perhaps that small portmanteau?"

Jessie simply nodded again and Michael gave directions for the correct case to be fetched to the carriage, then he turned and helped her climb into the spacious coach. Bella slipped in beside her and soon the two couples were being driven down the main street of Bear Valley on their way to the ranch.

"I must say, Sister, Bear Valley is a lot bigger than I expected," Michael commented.

"It has grown quite a bit since they put the spur line in. When Edward first brought me here, there was only the main street and a few stores. It was much smaller."

Jessie gasped. "You called your husband by his given name, Sister. For shame!"

In the old days, Bella's confidence would have been dimmed by Jessie's remark but not now. Bella chuckled as she said, "Oh, Sister, we aren't so formal here. Besides, at the ranch there are two more Mrs. Cullens visiting so it's bound to be confusing if we all went by our last names and if you count all the boys, there are seven Mr. Cullens. First names aren't importuning, they are a necessity." The men joined Bella's laughter.

"Seven Mr. Cullens? Sister, _how _many children do you have?" Jessie sneered.

"As I am sure you remember from the letters I have sent over the years, Edward and I have been blessed with four children so far: Joy Elizabeth, our first born who turned nine this past summer, Charles Edward, who is seven, Grace Margaret, who is four, and the baby, John Henry, who is not quite a year old," Bella smiled fondly.

Edward added, "Besides our two boys, my brother, Jasper, and his wife have two sons as well as a daughter. So, we have my father Carlisle, myself, my brother Jasper, my two sons, and my two nephews and that all totals to be seven Mr. Cullens. My family always comes to the ranch to celebrate Thanksgiving."

"Oh dear, will there be room for everyone in your cabin?" There was no possibility that Jessie would be willing to share a room with any strangers. She hoped she and Michael will at least have some privacy.

Bella decided that humor was going to be the only way to handle such ignorant behavior and reached over to pat Jessie on the hand and said, "Don't worry, Sister, we put the men in the barn. The horses and cattle keep them warm and we women share a big feather ticking on the floor in front of the hearth. It's not too bad, if you don't mind the odd flea or two. The children bundle up in the loft. It's all very cozy."

Jessie's expression was priceless. Edward believed he had caught a fish that had a similar expression once.

"Sister, you are still a tease." Michael laughed then he turned towards his wife, "Mrs. Swan don't you remember Bella's letters? The ranch house was expanded quite a bit over the past few years. My sister and her family live very well in their home. It has all the modern conveniences."

Edward leaned forward and smiled at Jessie reassuringly. "You and Mr. Swan will be very comfortable, I believe. Bella is a superlative homemaker and has become renowned for her hospitality."

Jessie still wasn't sure what to believe so she was quiet as the talk turned to the climate and the view. Soon, they had made the turn up the long hill to the ranch. Their prospect gave them a beautiful view over the valley. Cattle were grazing as far as the eye could see.

"Such fine herds of cattle," Michael commented. "How many ranches are around these parts?"

"In this general area?" Edward asked, "Well, we've been on Bear Valley Ranch property for the past few miles or so. That's just one herd of cattle you are seeing - Bear Valley Ranch's. Once we get around this rise, we'll see the ranch house."

A few minutes later, Jessie's eyes practically bugged out of her head. The newly remodeled ranch house was twice the size it was before. It sat on the shoulder of the hill as a jewel would sit upon a velvet carpet. It looked very different from what Jessie had expected. Why, it was every bit as grand as her girlhood home, Rockledge.

She looked accusingly at her sister-in-law. How dare she attempt to rise above her station? In Jess' opinion, such grandeur was meant for someone like herself who had been raised to high expectations and used to the comforts such a life brought. There was something very wrong in the way things had come about, Jess was thinking. It was up to her to right them again.

Michael could read the signs on his wife's face and he knew they were all in for a hard time. For the first time in many years, a spark of rebellion lit his soul and he was determined that Jessica Stanley Swan would not cast a pall over Bella's good fortune. He would do all in his power to rein in the headstrong, selfish, spoiled woman – else, maybe she'd be the one sleeping in the barn with the cattle.

He'd best start now. "Did you know, Sister, that Rockledge was sold?"

Bella gasped in surprise as Jess grimaced in vexation. "Why would your family sell the mansion, Jess?"

"Er… my brother had his reason, I am sure," Jessie said loftily.

Michael laughed. "His reason being he couldn't afford to keep it."

Jess shot a venomous glare at her husband but didn't offer anything further.

They were pulling up to the main house now and saw the entire Cullen clan waiting for them on the porch. Carlisle and Esmé greeted them with smiles as the children hopped about in their excitement. Jasper and Alice were trying to corral the more active ones so they wouldn't startle the horses. It was a chaotic but happy scene.

Edward grinned, then turned to his guests and said, "Welcome, friends, to Bear Valley Ranch."

* * *

Tyler was scratching his head looking at the contraption that, in addition to typical cases and trunks, he was supposed to carry back to the ranch in the buckboard.

"That's a mighty strange looking article," the unhelpful and indolent Festus ventured. He'd come hanging around with his hands in his pockets to poke his nose into Cullen business when their guests arrived at the depot. Tyler knew he wouldn't offer to help load the buckboard.

Tyler grunted in response and then decided to tie the article in question to the bench next to him as he journeyed back to the ranch.

"What do you think it's for?" Festus continued.

"There ain't no telling," Tyler shrugged. "They's from the east."

"Oh, then that explains it," Festus concluded. Chalk another mystery up to the impracticalities of eastern folk.

Tyler climbed into the driver's seat and grabbed the reins. "Walk on!" he said and the two sturdy horses started the trek back to the ranch.

What a sight they looked driving through town, the stoic man with and the extremely gaudy wire cage standing upright next to him. Some of the fellows hanging out on the saloon porch recognized the thing and started making birdie calls and laughing as Tyler drove by.

"Hmmph," Tyler snorted in disgust. The things easterners thought they needed. He imagined that after putting up with the Missus for ten years or so, he'd have been used to it by now but, no. He'd be glad to get back to the ranch and get shed of this particular responsibility.

The only reason he volunteered to go to town today was that Lauren loved a specific kind of candy that Mrs. Cope made and sold at her store. Mr. Cope had passed on a few years back, not that too many people minded, and Mrs. Tate took over the management. She was doing quite well, especially since now she didn't have the time to make everyone else's lives a misery with her interfering ways. And she made really tasty peppermint candy. Tyler was hoping to surprise his wife with it.

They climbed the rise into the ranch's stable yard and a cadre of men started to haul the boxes and trunks off the buck board. The Missus was standing there with a yellow-haired woman who was pointing and talking at the men. Seems like some of these trunks weren't needed at the moment. Wished he'd have known that from the start. He'd have loaded the wagon differently.

Soon, they got it sorted and Tyler drove the unneeded luggage down to the barn. They were going to store it there until the visitors left and took it with them. He wasn't surprised the gilded monstrosity was one of the unneeded items.

"Useless fiddle-faddle," he muttered.

He got the rest of the wagon unloaded and then pushed the buckboard back into its storage place until it was needed again. He unharnessed the team and led them to the corral, then stowed their gear. He was beginning to care for the horses when Abraham, his oldest son, came around the corner of the barn.

"Pa, you need some help?" the gangly fifteen year-old asked.

Nodding, Tyler tossed him the currying comb and pointed his chin at the other horse standing there. Abraham went to work, used to his father's nonverbal conversations.

After toiling companionably for several minutes, Tyler asked, "Where's yer Ma?"

"She's up at the cookhouse helping Senora with dinner."

Tyler grunted again. He couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on his wife's face when he gave her the candy. He stroked the horse he was tending on its neck, thanking it for its service that day and left the remaining tasks to Abraham to complete. Patting his vest pocket for the tell-tale bulge of paper wrapped candy, Tyler loped up to the cookhouse intent on finding his wife. When he walked into the busy kitchen, he saw she wasn't there but Ana Maria was.

"Where's my missus, Senora?"

"She's out in the garden looking for something else to have with dinner," Ana Maria answered. Her daughter, Madalena, was busy rolling out dough for biscuits and he sniffed appreciatively at the toothsome smells that permeated the room.

It was a far cry from the rustic kitchen that Cookie used back in the day. When the Boss tore up the old farm house, he tore up the old kitchen, too, and put the most modern of "ranges" and running water and ovens and all sorts of, well, there was no other word for it – fiddle-faddle- in it. Tyler wasn't a big fan of the new fangled changes but Lauren liked the new gizmos. She said it made their work easier and if life was made easier for his wife, then he'd allow they were good things as long as he didn't have to use them.

He passed through the kitchen door and rounded the corner to head for the garden. It was a nice late autumn day and, though chilly, the sun made it pleasant as long as it was out but when it disappeared behind the mountains, it was evident that winter was close at hand.

He saw Lauren stooping over some plants in the garden, picking the last of the winter squash and plunking them into her gathered apron. She rose to her feet when she saw her husband approaching and a smile lit her face. They didn't say a word in greeting, didn't have to. Their eyes said it all.

She walked to the end of the row and let the corner of her apron go so that the squash gently rolled into a basket she had there. When Tyler got close to her he grinned, "I've sumthin for you."

"You do?" she was surprised. She couldn't imagine what it could be. "What?"

He smirked, "Guess."

"Tyler, I ain't good at guessing."

"It's something you always have a hankering for," he hinted.

Lauren blinked and concentrated, "Uhm, a hankering? Lessee... a glass of buttermilk?"

Tyler snorted, "Naw, girl. Don't you think you'd see me coming with that? It's smaller. It's in my vest pocket."

Lauren reached for the bulge she could see there but Tyler put his hand over it first. "Guess."

"It's something I hanker for and it can fit in your vest pocket..." She stared hard at the pocket in question. "I know. A pig trotter."

Tyler was tickled. "Now, why would I put a pig's foot in my pocket? The grease and the smell would linger."

"I was hankering for a trotter this morning."

"How would I know that? I ain't seen you since before breakfast."

"Well, that's what I was hankering for."

"This is something I got in town."

"Whiskey?" she guessed.

Tyler said in an amazed voice, "You hanker for whiskey?" He doubted Lauren had ever tasted a drop, even though she used to work in the saloon.

"Naw, but you cain get that in town and you cain't get it here."

She paused and looked sheepishly at him. "I told you I weren't good at guessing."

Tyler took his hand off his pocket. "Go look and see."

Lauren took a step closer to her man and reached for the surprise, but then another thought crossed her mind. She liked being this close to Tyler. She stepped closer still so they were almost hip to hip and put her free hand on his arm. She lifted her eyes to Tyler's as their color deepened and her heart beat quickened. She reached into his pocket and felt the crinkly paper. "You got me candy," she whispered.

She pulled out the small package, held it to her nose and gasped. "Peppermints!"

Tyler smiled and put an arm around her waist. "I knewd you'd want some."

Lauren hurriedly opened the packet and broke off a piece of the peppermint. After she put it into her mouth, she groaned in ecstasy. Impulsively, she reached up and kissed Tyler on his lips in thanks, just a quick, minty peck that along with her nearness caused him to think of other things - things _he_ had a hankering for. He slid his other arm around her waist. "Where's Lee?"

"He's in the schoolhouse learning his lessons."

"Why isn't Abraham there, too?"

"School marm said he was done early today. Sent him up to the ranch to read."

Abraham had turned out to have a remarkable mind. In fact, the teacher had him do more and more reading in the Cullen's extensive library. She taught him to keep a journal of his thoughts and reactions to what he read. Sometimes, Edward would discuss the finer points of philosophy with the young man, when he had the chance. It was plain to see that Abraham would be a good candidate for an institution of higher learning. Edward and Bella had discussed sending him back east to complete his education but were trying to find a way to approach his parents about it. Bella was sure Lauren and Tyler would have a difficult time understanding the need for such an expense or the separation even if Bella and Edward were willing to bear it, so that discussion hadn't happened yet.

"Why was Abraham out at the barn, then?" Tyler asked.

"Prolly seen you come back. Did he help you with the horses?"

"Yep. He must be back in the big house by now."

Lauren nodded and popped another piece of the peppermint into her mouth and sighed.

"Good?" Tyler asked.

She nodded again.

"Cain I have some?"

She was surprised he'd ask a question with such an obvious answer. He could have anything of hers he wanted. He never had to ask. She lifted up the small packet. He looked around quickly and saw there was no one within sight, then he looked back at her offering and shook his head.

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips and got his share of the peppermint that way. After a minute, he pulled back and said in a husky voice, "Let's go visit that there bear skin rug."

Giggling, Lauren picked up the basket of squash and set it on the kitchen's back porch for Ana Maria to find. She knocked on the door to make sure Senora would find it readily. Then, she and Tyler ran hand-in-hand down to their cottage where Lauren's grizzly bear rug lay in state in front of the fire place.

No one saw either one of them for a while but Bella noticed at dinner that Lauren's color was high and the normally frowning Tyler was smiling for a change. The soft look in his eyes as they followed his wife when she moved about the dining room told a sweet story in itself. Bella would never begrudge the love a man had for his woman nor a woman for her man. After all, she understood the feeling very well.

And it did explain the diatribe she had been treated to a few hours previously.

"SISTER! SISTER!" Jessie rushed up to Bella as she was feeding baby John in her private sitting room.

"Oh, lawsy me, what are you _doing_?" Jess slid to a full stop as she eyed Bella's uncovered bosom and the nursing baby. It was a day of shocking incidences for Jessie.

"I am feeding my baby. He eats pabulum and strained vegetables now, too, but mother's milk is still best for him." She smiled down at her son, whose brown eyes were shut tightly as he concentrated on his dinner.

Jessie gasped and fanned herself. "Refined ladies don't do such things."

Bella looked up and replied, "Refined mothers do, though."

Snubbed, Jessie sniffed. "This is wild country and the people are just as wild as the land!"

Bella imagined that Jessie hadn't seen anything wild just yet but she had to ask, "What makes you say so?"

Jessie huffed and sank down onto a slipper chair that was angled such a way she didn't have to look directly at Bella as she spoke to her. She had no wish to witness Bella's disgusting lack of breeding.

She whispered as though saying it too loud might contaminate her, "As I was organizing sundries in my room, I looked out of the window and I saw two people _embracing_."

Bella blinked. "Two Bear Valley folk were hugging outside in the garden?"

"No, Sister, it was worse than that! They were behaving _intimately._" She gave Bella a knowing, scandalized look.

"Worse?" Bella couldn't imagine any of the ranch couples choosing to cuddle and coo in the middle of the day out in the open. Folks here were private and respectful about that sort of thing.

"The man was holding the woman closely in his arms as he _kissed her lips_. Right out there in front of God and Moses, too."

"What color hair did the lady have?"

"White."

Bella blinked. "White? There's no one on the ranch who has wh… oh, you must mean Mrs. Crowley. She has the fairest blonde hair I've ever seen. It's quite lovely."

Jess sniffed again. Her own blonde locks were her pride and joy even though they had darkened considerably as she aged. But Jessie still remembered her glory days when her tow-headed childhood progressed into a golden-haired girlhood. She refused to admit her tresses weren't quite as golden as they once were and she automatically refused to admit that perhaps Lauren's locks were more blonde than hers.

"Sister, probably what you witnessed was a reunion. Tyler Crowley went into town this morning for the express purpose of hauling your belongings up here." Bella tilted her head and looked across the room where her sister-in-law was rocking and added, "The Crowleys are a very devoted couple. I am sure they didn't realize they were being spied upon."

Jess shot up out of her chair. "Spied upon! I just happened to look out of my window!"

Bella shrugged. "Just know, Sister, had they known you were watching, they'd have behaved differently. They are a fairly circumspect couple."

Jessie huffed and stalked out of the room, unhappy that Bella took her report so lightly.

Bella looked down at her baby boy who was quizzically gazing back at her. "Well, John Henry, it seems as if your aunt is a little out of sorts. She's in for a lot of surprises, I am thinking."

John Henry smiled back at his mother as though he was looking forward to the entertainment.

* * *

After the farm hands were fed their dinner in the cookhouse dining hall, the Cullens were finally able to sit down in the lovely ranch house dining room that had been newly furnished in the past year. Bella arranged the seating according to custom. Edward sat at the head of the table, she at its foot with Carlisle on Edward's right and Esmé on his left. On Bella's right was Jasper and on her left was Alice. They added a leaf to the table and sat Jessie in between Jasper and Esmé and Michael between Alice and Carlisle. The children had eaten earlier in their annex with the nanny presiding. When the numbers of children started to outnumber the adults at the dinner table, the Cullen tribe decided to do things a little differently to facilitate more relaxing meals.

"I hope you are settling in well, Mrs. Swan," Edward said as they were passing around the food.

Jessie simpered and batted her eyes at the handsome man and said, "I do declare, Mr. Cullen, your plantation is very luxurious."

Edward snorted at first then disguised it as a cough, "It's more of a ranch, Mrs. Swan, and I am happy you find it comfortable. If you have a need of anything, please don't be afraid to ask."

"Edward," Carlisle asked, "When are we going hunting for turkeys? I bought a new bird gun and can't wait to try it out."

"We can start tomorrow. I've seen some good sized toms as I've ridden around the ranch. I am hopeful we can bag enough to make quite a feast for Thanksgiving. How many do you think we'll need to feed the entire ranch, Bella?"

"It will depend upon whether your definition of a good sized tom and mine are similar. I am thinking perhaps eight to ten good sized birds."

"Eight to ten turkeys!" Jessie was shocked. "Surely, you don't need that much."

Alice chuckled and said, "Surely, you haven't seen how much cowboys can eat."

"We have a real feast for Thanksgiving here, Sister," Bella responded. "Besides we expect a contingent of our Ute friends to join us. They always bring food but we share it all among us."

"Ute friends? Is that a religious sect?" Jessie asked.

Everyone laughed at that, leaving Jessie looking a little left out.

"No, Mrs. Swan," Carlisle explained. "The Utes are Native Americans. They are good friends of the Cullens. In fact, I've been representing them in Washington, D.C. for the past several years to insure the laws treat them fairly."

"Native… you mean Indians?" Again with the screeching. Jessie was probably going to die of heart palpitations before this visit was over.

"Why certainly. They were at the first Thanksgiving after all," Esmé softly interjected.

Michael spoke up, "You remember the letters Sister wrote explaining how the Utes became a part of Bear Valley Ranch, Mrs. Swan. They saved Mr. Carlisle Cullen's life a while back and have been fast friends ever since."

In all seriousness, Jessie was never interested enough to read the letters that Bella sent Michael although he invited her to do so whenever one would arrive. It wasn't at all surprising that Jessie knew nothing about the ranch or its inhabitants. Even when Michael would speak of Bella, Jess would change the subject to something that interested her more. Jessie realized she was looking pretty foolish so she decided to stop talking.

Jasper asked, "Mr. Swan, did you find it difficult to sell the family farm?"

Michael put his fork down before he spoke. "In some ways it was and in others, it wasn't. Jess and I decided to start afresh in California so we sold the farm furnished. The only things we brought with us were things we couldn't bear to leave behind."

Bella was quietly listening to Michael. She had hoped one day to return to Virginia for a visit. She imagined showing Edward around her home place – the tree she would climb up to read in, the lending library where she found Edward's advertisement for a bride in the _The Matrimonial News_. She had wanted to show him the familiar old farm house and her snug little room with the narrow brass bed. It would have been delicious to see his tall frame in her small, girlish room. She could imagine pushing him back onto the pillow and loving him right there.

She sighed quite audibly and looked up to see Edward watching her with concern. He knew it had been hard for Bella to let the idea of her girlhood home go. Bella softly smiled back at her husband, trying to reassure him that she was fine.

Jessie's eyes were focused on her meal but her ears were listening to every word Michael was saying to Jasper Cullen. Michael had packed a box to give to his sister? She never saw it. What did he have in it? Could Renee Swan's blue silk shawl be one of the things inside? She had torn the farm house apart looking for that treasure soon after they were married but couldn't find it anywhere. She well remembered Renee wearing it to church of a Sunday and she knew that Bella didn't bring it to Colorado because Jess secretly went through Bella's trunk the night before she left home. She knew that Bella had Renee's black lace shawl but Jess wasn't interested in that. The blue shawl would have complemented her own features so well. She was going to confront Michael after dinner.

But after dinner, Michael couldn't be found. Jess searched high and low ending up in the cook house where the washing up was going on. Ana Maria, seeing a pair of idle hands, quickly had Jess in an apron and had her scrubbing pots before the woman even knew what was happening. She had no choice but to go along with the frightening Mexican woman.

She'd catch up to Michael later and then she'd take care of him. How dare he sneak things behind her back? She would remind him of where his loyalty should lay. Oh, yes she would.

After dinner, Michael quickly slipped down to the barn to find the box he had saved for his sister. Looking back over the years, he realized he hadn't treated Bella well. He was so head over heels in love with Jess when they married that he really didn't pay much attention to what happened to Bella.

He was a little concerned when his sister started to correspond with the Coloradoan, but Jess quickly reassured him that it was a fine thing for Bella to develop broader interests and corresponding was a good way to do it. Bella dutifully allowed Michael to read all the letters that Edward sent her during the months leading up to his proposal and, frankly, Michael learned to admire the erudite rancher. On paper, he seemed to be a good sort of man, with a decent future so when Bella left, he only missed her for his own sake, not so much for hers.

But when the fervor of newly wedded bliss was over, he realized that perhaps he shouldn't have been so swayed by his bride. He should have dealt fairer with his sister, perhaps even escorted her to Colorado to make sure she was well settled there. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wasn't the man he should have been and he let Bella down, but more importantly, he let down himself. He wasn't the kind of responsible, reliable and protective man that he was raised to be. His parents would be ashamed of him.

With a firm resolve, he shifted some of the boxes around until he found the one he was looking for. Lifting it, he went back to the big house to find his sister, hoping that perhaps in some small way its contents would help repair some of the damage he had done. He found Bella in the dining room setting things to right from their meal.

"Bella, here are a few mementoes of our home in Virginia. I want you to have them."

"I can't tell you how much this means to me, Brother. I've often wished I had something of the old place to remember."

"I think you'll find them in here. Where do you want me to put it?"

"Can you take it into my sitting room? It won't be in the way there and I can go through it at my leisure." She led him over to her little oasis of calm and peace that was a new addition to the ranch house. Though its main entrance was off the main room, it was also connected to her and Edward's bedroom by French doors. Michael sat the box down on a table that stood in the middle of the room.

Bella smiled in gratitude, "Thank you so much for thinking of me. I have a wonderful life here but I still think fondly of our childhood home and I never want to forget it."

"I am sorry you didn't get your share earlier."

"Don't fret about that. I am happy, Brother. I got more than my fair share. I got the best mother, father and brother any one could ever have." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "You are so dear to me."

Michael started to choke up and was surprised to discover tears in his eyes. This wouldn't do. "Well, … you are dear to me, Sister. Always have been."

He cleared his throat. "Now, I'd best be seeing where Jess is. I am sure she wants to talk to me." And so, he left the room by its main entrance, quietly leaving the door slightly ajar behind him.

Bella turned to the box, relieved to find that she could easily lift the lid. She gasped when she looked inside. Reaching in, she gingerly pulled out a packet of letters tied in a grey ribbon. They were in her father's handwriting and addressed to her mother. She gently untied the bow and opened the top letter.

_Richmond, July 21st, 1862_

_My Dear Wife,_

_It seems as though we have done nothing but fight throughout the summer. We are currently in Richmond, having pulled back after the victories of the Peninsula Battles. I faired safely, thanks to God's goodness, but many of my compatriots did not._

_The new commander of the Army of Northern Virginia is Robt E. Lee, of Arlington. You'll remember the Lees. My father used to trade with them several years ago. General Lee, who went to the US Military academy, is quite a sage and canny soldier and he understands how to win a battle and lead men. I feel hopeful with him at our head._

_I pray you and our little boy are doing well. I think of you often, especially now that you are in a delicate condition. I hope the hired man does his work well for you and you are able to rest and have no worries. It does not seem right that I should be away from you at this time._

_May God make it easy for you and that you will soon be safely delivered._

_Your loving husband,_

_Charles Swan_

Bella realized that she was the baby that her mother was expecting and it gave her a warm feeling to read her father's words. She was born shortly after the second battle of Manassas later that summer which was not too far from where they lived. Her father had been shot in the arm during the battle. He refused to have it amputated which was the standard procedure for mini-ball wounds. He requested permission to go to his family to be cared for. Since the Confederate Army had very few resources available for medical care, they allowed him to go. Eventually, he recovered from his wound but he carried that mini-ball in his arm until the day he died. After many months, he was able to use his arm in a limited fashion, but he never returned to the war again.

Deciding to save the remainder of the letters for later, Bella reached back into the box and pulled out a large picture folder. When she opened it, tears welled in her eyes. It was an old daguerreotype of her parents shortly after they were married. They looked so young. A warm feeling enveloped her as she once again looked into their features. She stared at the picture for a long while and she ached for missing them. Sighing, she set the picture down and picked up what felt to be a picture frame wrapped in a soft cloth.

She pulled the cloth away and gasped to find a water color picture of the old farm house as she remembered it. She had never seen the painting before but she noticed in the corner the initials _M.S_. and a date five years previously. Did Michael paint this? It was very good. She had no idea he had such a talent.

She sighed when she recognized the small box that she pulled out next. It was filled with her mother's old recipes. She looked high and low for it before she left Occoquan but couldn't find it. When she asked Jess where it could be, Jess nonchalantly told her that she threw it out. After all, everyone knew that Renee Swan had difficulty successfully boiling water. It was true, her mother wasn't the best cook but looking at her crabbed writing brought her back almost as if she was here in the room with her. Bella could feel her tears trembling on her eyelashes and she dashed the back of her hand against her eyes to prevent their falling. She shouldn't be crying over this. She should be happy.

The last item in the box appeared to be something soft that was wrapped in heavy brown paper and tied with a string. When she opened it, she smiled and no matter what she thought, the tears that had been threatening now streamed from her eyes. The package contained her mother's blue silk shawl. She remembered her mother wearing it for special occasions and the feel of the silk between her fingers and the swish of the fringe that edged it brought her mother's memory starkly back.

She unfolded the silken cloth, held it up to her face and inhaled. There was a faint fragrance of verbena – her mother's personal sachet. She wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and walked through the open French doors into her bedroom to gaze at her reflection in the pier glass Edward gave her their first Christmas together. She imagined her mother's arms around her once more. She remembered how comforted she would feel in her mother's embrace and how tenderly her mother would murmur words of love and encouragement.

"Oh, Mother," Bella sobbed quietly. She was sad to remember but was soothed at the same time with those memories.

* * *

After dinner, Edward went out to the paddock to find his manager, Eric Yorkie, working with a young colt, trying to get him used to the bit.

"He's going to be a fine mount one day," Edward said admiring the restive yearling.

"That he will, if he has the disposition of his dam and the looks of his sire. I don't know why you keep that white stallion around."

"Kate throws good foals no matter who the sire is but Mrs. Cullen is partial to the white horse."

"It is true, she's the only one he'll behave for, the devil."

Edward smiled and nodded then gave Eric some instructions for the remainder of the day. He turned back to see Michael and Jessie having what looked like a heated discussion on the kitchen porch. That reminded him of what Michael told Bella at dinner; that he had brought a box of memorabilia from their old home. He remembered the look on Bella's face as Michael was speaking of it and decided that he'd best be getting back to the house in case Bella needed him.

She wasn't in the main room, or the dining room. He was just about to head over into the addition they built for the children when he heard a sob coming from their bedroom. Quickly, he entered their room, shutting the door behind him.

He went to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"Michael brought me some of our parent's belongings and they bring their memories back so vividly."

She held up a corner of the shawl. "This was my mother's favorite. I believe my father gave it to her as a wedding gift. She used to only wear it on special occasions."

Holding the shawl to her nose, she inhaled. "Edward, I can smell her perfume. I miss her so much." Tears were streaking down Bella's face.

Edward wiped them from under her eyes and kissed her gently.

"Oh, I wish they could have known you," she said. "They would be so happy that you are my husband and would have enjoyed our children so much."

He kissed her again and said, "I wished I had known them, too. From the stories you have shared, I know I would have a lot in common with them. For instance, I love their daughter very much."

He held her head in his cupped hands and kissed her once more. Sparks flew. He got that familiar dryness in his mouth as he deepened their kiss. His body was reacting to her nearness and their embrace. For some reason, her tear streaked lips made her seem softer but then, she was always soft. She said the shawl carried her mother's perfume but all he could smell was the wonderful lavender fragrance of his sweet wife. It made her irresistible to him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" Edward chanted as her hand grasped his shirt to pull him closer. Her kisses were becoming every bit as fervent as his. She touched the tip of her tongue to his bottom lip and he felt the gooseflesh rise on his arms as he responded.

They were in an awkward position, so Edward scooped her up and laid her upon their bed. Soon clothes were unwanted, hair pins were pulled out, and lips, arms, legs and hands were touching and caressing and thrilling each other in mutual pleasure. The afternoon sunlight shone through their window as they lay upon their bed, their bodies entwined.

Bella sighed as her hand drifted down Edward's side as he lay atop her. She loved feeling his muscles tense and release as he loved. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and hips, she gave herself up to pleasure.

"Oh, Bella you feel so good to me. I get lost in you." He pressed into her once more and groaned in delight.

"I love this. I love you," Bella responded as she arched her back and pressed against him.

They moved together tenderly and passionately, quickening as they approached the zenith. Bella relaxed her legs so that she could clutch Edward's hips and pull him tightly against her. The effervescence of repletion engulfed them both. Bella gasped in utter delight as Edward groaned in bliss.

After catching his breath, Edward settled down beside her, nuzzling her neck. "You are everything to me, Bella, everything."

She smiled and sighed. She was so lucky, so very lucky to have this man as hers and to know that he wanted her, needed her as much as she did him. They rarely had the time for this during the day and sometimes their long days interfered with their loving expressions at night. So, loving him now, during the afternoon was a stolen Eden and something to savor.

It was chilly in the cool room, so Edward pulled the quilt up over them and continued to gaze lovingly into his wife's eyes. "You are so beautiful, my beloved," he whispered.

She traced the angles of his cheek, the hard line of his jaw, the softness of his lips and said, "You make me feel so."

He sighed with happiness. There was no limit to his love for her. And he knew there was no limit to her love for him.

* * *

"Mr. Swan, what was in that box you packed for Sister?"

"Just a few old things that belonged to her parents. Nothing that should interest you."

"You can't decide that for me! What exactly was in that box?" Jessie demanded.

Michael frowned at his wife but still said, "Some old letters, that painting of the farm I did a few years ago, a picture of our folks, things of that sort."

"Hmmmmph. I swahn, you'd best not have given away anything that I would treasure."

Michael looked at his wife sternly and said, "It truly doesn't matter whether you would treasure them or not. Sister was my parent's daughter and she is due these items, not you. I hope you have that clear. I will tolerate your interference in this."

In all their years together, he had never spoken to her in such a manner and she was left goggling. "Mmmm… bbbb… Mr. Swan! How can you speak to me so unkindly?"

"It isn't unkindness, Mrs. Swan. It's fact. You aren't Queen Bee in these parts and you have no one who would take your side in this matter. You should be rethinking your opinion as to your importance to these people. The Stanley name means nothing here but the Swan name does. If I were you, I wouldn't be making a stir, lest it blow back in my face."

And with that, he turned and left her gaping on the kitchen porch. He didn't show her but he was shaking with nerves. He decided watching the wranglers work with the horses down at the barn would settle him some and keep him from having to speak to his wife at the moment. He knew he had opened a can of worms and he hoped he had the internal fortitude to deal with it.

Jessie was in shock. Michael had always been amenable to any of her plans for the most part. It seemed that this western climate was softening his brain. Well, she knew that he must have given Bella the box because he spoke of it in the past tense. She'd just see if that blue shawl was one of the items Michael had so carelessly given away. Jess wheeled towards the main house determined to have what she convinced herself was rightfully hers.

The main part of the house was empty. Jess looked in the dining room, then in the study where she disturbed some hayseed boy reading Edward's books of all things. She shrugged as she left. These people were the strangest she'd ever met.

She remembered Mrs. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Jasper Cullen said they were going to see to things in the nursery after dinner so she supposed that was where they were. Perhaps that was where Bella was as well. Or, maybe…maybe Bella put the box in her sitting room. Jessie looked speculatively at the sitting room door and noticed it was ajar.

On tiptoes, Jessie approached the sitting room and carefully peered into the room. She smiled when she saw an open packing box sitting on the center table with a packet of letters and a picture frame next to it. That must be the box!

Gently pushing the door open, she trod softely into the private sitting room to see whatever else Michael had put in there. So help him, if that blue shawl was one of the items he gave his sister, she'd have his hide. Perhaps she could simply take it if it was there. Surely Bella wouldn't care. Jessie'd explain that, as the only living Mrs. Swan, it was her right to it. Bella most certainly would agree. Besides, Bella had fine things aplenty married to the fine-looking Edward.

Just as she reached the table, she heard a noise coming through the open doors leading to the adjoining room. She looked up, her eyes widened to saucer-like shapes and she practically stopped breathing in shock.

Edward and Bella were lying abed, naked as savages, in the middle of the day! Who had ever, in all gentility, heard of such a crass, vulgar thing? Their covering quilt left little to the imagination and Jessie could see the tantalizing shape of Mr. Edward Cullen's muscled chest and strong arms as he embraced his wife. She could see their legs shifting together under the cover and could hear their kisses and soft murmurs.

She gasped.

Edward heard her and looked up.

"_What in hell is that woman doing in Bella's sitting room_?" he thought.

But he said, "Are you looking for something, ma'am?"

It was Bella's turn to gasp as she sat up then, pulling the quilt to her chin. "Jessie, what are you doing in there?"

"I … uh…" Jessie's eyes were still glued to Edward's chest. She seemed incapable of speech. "Uh… I… oh, not a thing." And she turned and rushed out of there like she was lit afire.

Bella turned to Edward, a twinkle in her eye, "I think we've shocked my sister-in-law."

"Serves her right for barging into our rooms."

"She mayn't have known that these rooms are by invitation only."

"We'd best tell her then. If she came in just a few minutes earlier, we may have given her apoplexy."

Bella giggled. "She'll run off and blab to Michael about what she saw, you wait."

"Oh, I think he's up for the commotion. He'll probably be jealous of our stolen delight."

"Well, Edward, I shan't apologize. I shall just pretend she didn't see a thing and not mention it."

"There's nothing for us to apologize for."

"At least not by us but I've a feeling it will be a cold day in you-know-where before we'd hear an apology from Jessie."

Unfortunately, Jess' interruption meant the end of their rendezvous, so Edward rolled out of bed went to the French doors to shut them just in case someone else decided to pry while they were in there. Bella watched his splendid naked form as he did so. "My, Edward, you are sure a fine sight for womanly eyes. I noticed that Jess couldn't take hers off you."

He chuckled and picked up her bloomers and tossed them to her. "Well, I am glad you think so, my darling. Your opinion is the only one I care about." They got dressed together, exchanging easy banter and "helping" the other as they saw fit.

Edward especially enjoyed buttoning Bella's blouse tightly across her bosom. "I can't wait until John Henry is done with these."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "He's not quite as enamored of them as you are, I have to say. He's wanting a cup like the other children have now."

Edward waggled his eye brows and watched as Bella pinned up her hair. When she was done, he extended his hand for hers and shook his head. "Back to work for us."

"Yes. I am sure the children are wondering where I am." And so, after they tidied their bed and put away their newly acquired Swan belongings, they went their separate ways. Bella made sure to put the shawl in a safe place. For some reason, she had a feeling that Jessie's greedy eyes would covet it.

Meanwhile, Jessie was sitting quietly in her room; her eyes still round as goose eggs and her mind finding it difficult to move on from the glorious vision of Edward Cullen's naked chest. Her heart was fluttering like a humming bird and she felt curiously anxious in a place deep inside. Hmmmm.

She wondered what the rest of him looked like.

* * *

_A few days later_.

Little Grace peered out of the nursery window looking for the return of her older siblings from school. Baby John was sitting in the corner with his old blocks and Molly, the nanny, was reading to the Brandon cousins from a picture book. But Grace was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Charles and Joy, specifically because Joy said she would let Grace help her with her chores in the kitchen that day. Grace loved the kitchen. She loved the smells, the busy-ness, the purposeful work and, especially the results.

Because the kitchen was so busy and served so many, it wasn't often she could help and the rule was someone had to work with her while she was there. Mama and Aunt Alice were whirlwinds trying to get everything settled for the great Thanksgiving feast they were having in the next few days, so they didn't have the time, Ana Maria didn't have the patience, Grandmama didn't know, and Aunt Jessie didn't want the bother.

Gracie got the feeling that Aunt Jessie didn't bother about many things because it seemed to her that she was always frowning and sad. Gracie tried to cheer her up one day shortly after she and Uncle Michael arrived but, while Uncle Michael enjoyed her prattle and dandled her upon his knee, Aunt Jess said she gave her the headache, so Mama took her back to the nursery.

Mama made it better though. She kissed Grace on each of her cheeks and hugged her tightly as she sang "_Hush, Little Baby_" and then told her that Aunt Jess wasn't used to children, so she had to be quieter around her. Gracie nodded with wide hazel eyes, her blonde curls a riot around her face.

Soon, Gracie caught sight of her older siblings and started to wave and call to them through the window, "Charlie! Joy! You're here! YAY!"

She jumped and clapped her hands as Molly cautioned, "You'd best settle down, milady. If you're too rambunctious, Miss Joy may go back on her promise."

"Oh. She wouldn't do that, would she?" Grace looked fearfully at her nanny.

"Well, I'd hate to find out, wouldn't you?" Grace nodded and sat on a stool next to the stove's fender, folding her hands in her little lap. Only the tip-tapping of her small shoes on the floor denoted her excitement.

Molly chuckled at the sweet little girl. She loved her duties as the Cullen nanny. She was the third of Lauren's sisters to travel west from Pennsylvania to work for the Cullens for that purpose. When it seemed that the population explosion at Bear Valley Ranch necessitated additional hands to help, Lauren provided an opportunity for her sisters to come west and leave the overcrowded farm that her family hailed from.

But it seemed the minute a Mallory girl came from the east, she was immediately deluged by lonesome cowboys who appreciated the beauty that seemed to be inherent in their family. Susan wasn't here a year before Eric Yorkie, the ranch manager, won her hand, and then Carrie took her place, only to be paired up and married off to Seamus Flannigan within two years of her arrival. The only reason it took so long for Carrie's marriage was because she had to go through the process of converting to Seamus' religion beforehand. Now that there was a Catholic Church in Bear Valley, it was easier for that sort of thing.

Molly, however, had not yet been swept off her feet by any of the local swains. She liked her independence and enjoyed the children, so though she had plenty of offers, no one had won her heart and it was now her fifth year in the Cullen's employ. She wouldn't be unhappy to stay that way. She had her own little room in the children's wing of the Cullen's ranch house and though her hours were long, Mrs. Cullen was very much involved in her children's daily lives and she spent as much time in the nursery as Molly did, it seemed. Sometimes, Molly watched her nephew, Lee, and the Hernandez' younger children as well. Molly was of the opinion the more, the merrier, and as she came from a large family, she had no difficulty managing the larger numbers; even Carrie and Susan's offspring were welcome, though it was not a regular thing for them to join the Cullen nursery. This Thanksgiving was sure to have them all present, though. Molly was looking forward to it.

Joy and Charlie burst into the nursery and the little ones clamored for their attention. Grace still sat quietly on the stool, hoping that Joy would soon come take her to the kitchen.

Joy had grown into a sweet young girl. At nine it was apparent that she was going to be a beauty. She had her father's coloring but her mother's disposition. She looked over to her little fairy-like sister and asked, "Are you ready to go to work, Gracie-girl?"

Grace shot out of the stool and raced to Joy's side, hugging her around her waist. "Yes, please!"

The two sisters headed for the kitchen. Bella was there, hands white with flour, making pie crusts. She grinned in delight to see her girls and stopped what she was doing to give them both a handless hug and a kiss. "Hello, my darlings. Have you come to cook?"

"Yes, Mama," they chorused.

"Well, then, why don't you two help Madalena with tonight's biscuits?" Bella nodded towards the teenager who was busy scooping levels of flour into a large bowl. She had been put in charge of the daily biscuit making, the staple of their table. The hands could go through dozens at one meal. In a few minutes, Joy and Grace were swathed in aprons and up to their elbows in dough. Joy could make biscuits almost as well as Madalena, so she was in charge of helping Grace with hers.

"I want to make a special one for Papa," Grace declared.

"What would make it special, Gracie?"

"I want to make a big one!"

Joy smiled. "We would have to use something bigger than the biscuit cutter to cut it. Let me see what there is." Joy went to look for something they could use that would work. She came back with a wide mouthed jar. It would make a biscuit twice the size of a normal one. The girls carefully cut out a biscuit using the jar and then placed it on a baking sheet, painted it with buttermilk and then put it in the oven to bake. Everyone in the kitchen was excited about the biscuit for Papa and when it came out of the oven, all gathered around to see it. It was a thing of beauty and little Grace's grin practically split her face in two to see it.

"Papa will love my biscuit," she insisted.

"Yes, indeed he will," Bella agreed as she put her hand on the little one's shoulder. "But do you know why? Because you made it with a secret ingredient."

"A secret 'gredient?"

"Of course, and because it is a secret, I shall have to whisper it to you." She bent down to her daughter's ear so that no one else could hear. Then, she helped Grace put the biscuit on one of the best china plates and covered it with a cloth to keep it warm.

Grace took her place at the dining hall window eager for her father to arrive. She didn't have to wait long for he came around the corner of the barn and started to walk up to the kitchen. It was strange, she thought, when Aunt Jessie waltzed out to meet her father as he was walking. Why would Aunt Jessie be dancing in the yard? Oh, oh. Aunt Jessie tripped and Papa caught her before she fell. That's Papa. He was always so good at helping. Poor Aunt Jessie, she must have hurt herself because she couldn't seem to walk. Papa had to hold her up. Aunt Jessie must really be hurt because she put her arms around Papa's neck. Oh. Papa got red in the face. Maybe Papa needed help.

"Mama! Mama!" Grace turned to her busy mother and pointed out the window, "Papa needs help."

Bella looked up quizzically at her daughter, then walked over to the window and looked out.

"Well, that fulsome Jezebel!" Bella muttered. Turning to the little one she said, "I'll give your father the help he needs, Gracie. Thank you."

Bella wiped her hands on her apron and walked out of the door into the yard. She thought she just may kill her sister-in-law. She could see the expression on Edward's face. He was mortified by the situation.

As a gentleman, Edward understood he couldn't be ungracious to the lady but the only thing he knew to do was either lay her in the dirt or pick her up and carry her into the house. He'd no wish to do either. Jessie's cloying perfume was overpowering him and she was clucking and cooing and batting her eyes like a crazed hen. He was so thankful when he saw Bella storming over. On second thought, his dear wife looked angry. He hoped she wasn't angry at him. He looked pleadingly at her.

"Oh, my ankle, Mr. Cullen! I've sprained it, I know it for sure. I think I may faint." Jessie leaned heavily against him, pressing her body hard against his.

Edward was beginning to panic. "Oh, no. Don't faint, Mrs. Swan. Please! My wife is here to help you."

"Now, Jessie what happened?" Bella asked as though she was concerned. Edward knew she truly wasn't, at least about her sister-in-law's health.

"Oh, I tripped, Sister, and I think I have damaged my leg. Perhaps Mr. Cullen can feel it to see if it is broke?"

Bella's voice even became more sincere sounding, "Oh, la, Jessie. Edward's no doctor but here, lean on me and we will get you to a bed and Edward will send for the doctor to come see to you." Bella pried one of Jessie's arms off of Edward's neck and looped it around her own as she started walking towards the main house. Edward happily let Jessie go and hurriedly went to the cook house to escape.

"Oh, sister, I don't think I can stand on it! Mr. Cullen shall have to carry me."

"Nonsense, Jessie. You surely wouldn't want a man not your husband to hold you in such an intimate manner. I know you'd simply die from embarrassment and I wouldn't allow that. Here, you're doing well." They had reached the side door to the main house and Bella was relieved to see her brother coming to see what the commotion was about.

"Michael, Jessie tripped and fears she injured her leg. Could you help me get her upstairs to your room? I think she must go to bed and rest for several days if she has sprained her ankle. Edward is sending for the doctor and I will make up a mustard plaster to put on the damaged limb. We must treat this forcefully; else she may be crippled for life." Michael grimly nodded and picked up his wife and carried her up stairs to their room as Bella followed.

Bella was blowing this completely out of proportion and she knew it, but Jessie had spent the last three days casting lures at Edward and she had had enough. She was going to politely put Jessie out of commission and out of Edward's hair. She got Jessie undressed by providing a constant stream of commiseration and concern and not letting Jessie get a word in edgewise. She tucked her up in bed and left Michael in charge and then went down to the kitchen to make the hottest mustard plaster she could concoct.

She had no fears that Edward was at all tempted by that baggage, Jess, it was just that she was so obvious about her wiles. Edward was supremely embarrassed by her antics, Bella was extremely disgusted and Michael was incredibly incensed. This was the last straw as far as he was concerned.

When Bella brought the steaming hot plaster up to drape over Jessie's ankle, Michael just stood there with his arms crossed daring his wife to reject the medicine. Mustard plasters were not so hot temperature-wise but the mustard itself was an irritant to the skin and was thought to draw pain and swelling out of the afflicted bodily part it was applied to.

"Now, Jessie, you just keep this on your ankle and the pain will ease, I am sure." Bella gave her a narrow look. "I am needed downstairs, Sister, and will send the doctor up when he arrives." Jessie was biting her lip, trying not to cry out in pain from the plaster but the most painful part of her day was yet to come.

Bella left the couple alone in their room and Michael turned to his wife, "Just what do you think you are accomplishing, Jessie?"

"Accomplishing? I twisted my ankle."

"There is _nothing_ wrong with your ankle but there is _definitely_ something wrong with your brain. I was watching you, Jessie. I saw you lay in wait for Edward and watched as you skipped over and threw yourself at him. _You_, much to my regret, are a married woman, and should be above such behavior. _He_ is a happily married man and, Jess, as a man I can tell you – he has absolutely no interest in you. You are embarrassing my sister, her husband and yourself. You are a fool if you think your machinations will garner you anything more than disgust."

Jessie laid there with wide eyes, her mouth agape, hardly able to comprehend what her husband – her once compliant and meek husband- was telling her. "I…I…I don't know what you're going on about."

"Here, I will show you," he ripped the bedding off of her and tore off the plaster, then grasped her ankle and gripped it hard. His movements were so sudden that Jessie didn't react as she would had her limb had been truly damaged.

"You're a fraud." He threw the covers back down and started pacing the room.

"I am finished, Jessie. I married you in good faith. In fact, I thought I was in love with you all those years ago. I learned too late that you didn't see marriage as a partnership between a man and a woman. You saw it only as a means for you to get what you wanted, whether it was a secure place in married life when your own family was headed for destitution, or to drive your husband's dearest relative out of the only home she had ever known. Bella's guardian angel must have been looking out for her to pair her up with such a good and loving man as Edward. I thank God for that. And you still used our marriage to cajole me in to selling the Swan homestead and move to a land I never wished to go without any consideration for me. And woe to me, I let you. After eleven years of marriage to you, Jessie, I had given up on my life. Since arriving here, I see what Edward and Bella have and I realize how much I've missed. I am going to start living my life now with or without you.

"You have a choice to make, Mrs. Swan. You can stay here with me and change your ways and become the wife you promised to be to me all those years ago, or you can go to California by yourself."

With that, Michael stormed out of their room, slamming the door behind him leaving Jessie in an astonished stupor behind him.

* * *

Bella took several deep breaths before she reentered the dining hall, trying to calm her ire. It was too cold standing out there on the kitchen porch, so she finally gave up and went in to see probably the only scene that could reduce her to pure happiness at this time.

Gracie and Edward were sitting together at a small table having tea. The little girl was earnestly acting the lady, shakily pouring her Papa's tea into his cup with his help and prattling away. Edward had a bemused look on his face as he listened to her and took another bite out of his outsized biscuit.

"Papa, we had to use a jar to cut your big biscuit. Joy helped me. But Mama told me about the secret 'gredient."

"A secret ingredient?" Edward asked, "Can you share it with me?"

Grace looked from side to side to make sure no one could overhear what she was about to tell her father and saw Bella standing quietly listening to them. "Oh, Mama!" Grace called happily and held out her arms.

Bella walked over to them and said, "Gracie, do you mind if I join you?"

"No, Mama. Please, sit with me." Grace moved over so that Bella could share her seat.

"Mama, can I tell Papa about the secret 'gredient in the biscuit?"

Bella smiled and winked at Edward as she said, "Papa is the best at keeping secrets, Grace. You can tell him."

Grace leaned over the table and whispered solemnly to her father, "The secret 'gredient is love, Papa. I put plenty of love into the biscuit. That makes it the bestest biscuit ever."

Edward's eyes twinkled at his daughter. "It is truly the most delicious biscuit I have ever eaten, Gracie. I thank you for putting so much love into it. I can taste it with every bite."

A serene peace settled on Edward's heart. All of his children compounded the happiness in his life that Bella brought to him when she agreed to marry him. His blessings indeed were pressed down, shaken together and running over, as the Bible promised. He looked at his lovely bride and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella, are you happy?" he asked, thinking he knew the source of her tears.

"Oh, Edward, I am completely and thoroughly blissful. You have given me such a good life."

He reached across the table and placed his hand on hers and said, "I was just thinking the same about you, my love."

Grace looked from one parent to the other and said, "Mama and Papa, you need to save the love for the biscuits!"

* * *

Thanksgiving Day had finally arrived at Bear Valley Ranch. Tables had been set up in the dining hall so that all diners could sit in the same room and enjoy their blessings and each other together. The McCartys brought extra chairs along with their brood of five children. The Crowleys were there and Lauren's sisters attended with their families. The Hernandezes and their children were in the dining hall instead of the kitchen today, this special day of rejoicing for blessings and thanks. The ranch hands had cleaned up, put on their finest duds and were there looking forward to the feast to come. Of course, all of the Cullens were present as well as a dozen members of the Ute tribe. All told, there were more than sixty people at Bear Valley Ranch to celebrate Thanksgiving together.

The tables were resplendent with a dozen roasted turkeys, four baked hams courtesy of Michael, all sorts of roasted vegetables, venison, piles of potatoes, plates of love biscuits, as Gracie called them, pies of all sorts, gravy and stuffing and sweet potatoes, and every good thing.

Despite Juan Carlos' grumbling about it being his kitchen, the ladies did the majority of the cooking. They sat in splendor, dressed for the occasion, and Bella specifically wore her mother's blue fringed shawl. The children fetched decorations in the form of pine boughs, gourds and colorful leaves. It looked quite festive in the hall and all were anticipating a fine repast.

Michael and Bella sat next to each other enjoying their togetherness. Life would be different in coming days for Michael for Jess decided to try her fortune in California alone. She left the day before on a train destined for San Francisco, toting her gilded bird cage with her. Michael had given her a considerable nest egg until she could find her feet there. Surprisingly, he felt as though a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He wished her well but he wished her gone.

Jess was embarrassed to realize that all Michael had said to her was true. She was too ashamed to speak again to Edward and even with Bella she was reticent. All she knew was that she had to get off the ranch, out of Bear Valley and Colorado as soon as she could.

She hadn't told Michael but the first thing she would do in California would be to seek a divorce. Marrying him had been the biggest mistake of her life, in her opinion. As self-centered as she was, she could never see that the reverse was actually the truth, Michael should have never married her.

Bella and Edward were pleased to offer Michael a home with them but though he would stay nearby, he wanted a new life for himself as well. A while ago, he had discovered he had a knack for drawing and had made enough money off the sale of his property in Virginia that he thought he could set up a shop in town and develop his talent. His possibilities were endless. He had hope and anticipation for his future for the first time in many years.

Edward looked contentedly around the table at his family, watching his parents conversing, his sister-in-law, Alice, wiping the mouth of her youngest who was being held by Jasper. He smiled as his daughter, Joy, shared a giggle with her brother, Charlie. Though their older son was named for Bella's father, he was the spitting image of Carlisle. Little Gracie was playing peek-a-boo with her baby brother as he sat on his mother's lap.

And then there was his Bella. His heart leapt as he gazed lovingly at her. She was the source of all his happiness, the font of his contentment, the only alleviation to his desire; his forever love.

As if she felt his eyes on her, Bella looked up and met his gaze. The noise of the crowded room fell away from her, from them. The only thing that they knew in that moment was that the love they shared filled their souls. It was the most defining entity in their lives and they were grateful and thankful for all the many blessings that came from it.

Clearing her throat, Alice leaned over and said to Edward, "It's time."

He broke off his gaze with Bella, nodded at Alice and arose from his seat.

Raising his voice so that all could hear he asked, "Let us bow our heads for grace."

Everyone quieted and bowed their heads as Edward began to pray.

"_Dear Father in Heaven,_

_"We thank you for the many blessings you have given us in the form of health, prosperity, good friends, and dear families. We thank you for the food that graces this table, and the loving hands that prepared it._

_"We pray that you will always bless us; we who are your humble servants, the family and friends of Bear Valley Ranch."_

_Amen_


	7. Chapter 7 A Bear Valley Christmas

gwynedd/

* * *

**Chapter 27: A Bear Valley Christmas 1909**

* * *

A Bear Valley Christmas 1909

The young man retrieved his case from the porter and walked down the steps of the Bear Valley train station. He was tall and slender with hair the color of corn silk, like his mother's. He was dressed in a fine suit and his case was leather, denoting his rather well-to-do place in life.

He looked around at the bustling little town. It had been two long years since he was last here and he felt he had finally come home. The town of Bear Valley was still growing but not so much that he could not find his way. There was a time when he'd never pass a stranger as he walked through town but today, there wasn't a face he recognized. But still, his feet found their way down the main street to Swan's Photography and Art Studio.

The bells hanging overhead jingled as he pushed open the door and the middle aged man behind the counter looked up in expectation of business but his expression quickly changed to pleased surprise, "Abraham!"

"Hello, Uncle Michael. It's good to see you." The young man walked forward and offered his hand.

"Where have you been?" Michael asked in delight.

"I have been in Chicago. Decided it was time to come home."

"Well, it is certainly wonderful to have you back."

Abraham silently sighed as he remembered his long journey from his childhood at Bear Valley Ranch to the present. Recognizing his gifted intellect early on, the Cullens sent Abraham off to the same school that Boss went to in Chicago and afterwards, Abraham continued his education by studying medicine. He had returned to the ranch periodically at the beginning of his studies but less so often over the last few years. He had been practicing in a Chicago hospital* but he always yearned to come back for good, not only because it was the place of his birth and his family, but also, it was the home of his true love.

Michael clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Molly will be so glad to see you."

Abraham grinned, "How is she these days?"

"Blooming. Just blooming. Go on back through the yard. She's probably making our dinner. I'll join you both in a bit."

Abraham nodded his thanks and did as Michael said. He was very glad of his welcome, although he wasn't really expecting otherwise. Michael was very much like the Missus who was true, honest, and open-hearted. When he started his photography studio in Bear Valley, Abraham often helped him. Michael also sold paintings and pictures but he found that what was the most profitable part of his business was taking portraits of people with his fancy camera. Before Michael came to Bear Valley, the closest studio was in Denver. It wasn't hard for him to learn how to use the bulky equipment; in fact, he seemed to be a natural at it. So, he took a chance, invested the profits from the sale of his old farm and it paid off. He now had quite a trade, enough that he could enjoy the fruits of his labor.

Abraham tapped on the door of the small house that was behind the studio and called, "Hello? Molly?"

"Why Abraham, is that you?" The former Cullen nanny waddled to the front door to greet her surprise visitor.

"Well, Molly, Michael said you were blooming but I thought that was simply a figure of speech. I am happy for your expectation."

Molly blushed and gave Abraham a hug. While she was on the ranch, Abraham was too old to be one of her charges but she knew him well. "You rascal, you are supposed to blithely ignore my whale-like proportions until after the baby comes."

"I've never been one to ignore the obvious, Molly, and I believe we're good enough friends so that I can wish you well, aren't we?"

She laughed and gestured that he sit on the divan in the front room, "Of course we are. Tell me, how have you been? We haven't heard much from you for a while."

Abraham felt sheepish. When he left Bear Valley two years ago, he was determined to prove something. He was so focused on his ambition he neglected to remember there were some folks back here that would wonder and care about him.

"I am sorry, Molly, for being so neglectful of my friends. You were all never far from my mind while I was away."

"Well, all that matters is you are here now and apparently, hale and hearty." She arose ungracefully to her feet, "Come back to the kitchen with me and you can tell me about your adventures while I finish dinner. You'll join us, of course?"

"Well, thank you kindly, Mrs. Swan, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"The little trouble it is, Abraham, will be well worth it for your company. You've been greatly missed."

As they passed through the parlor, Abraham saw a gaudy, gilded bird cage sitting in a bay window. There were small colorful birds flitting around inside the cage and he smiled to see them. "You still have Jessie Swan's bird cage?"

Molly chuckled, "We do. It was all the poor woman left in the world so it seemed a shame to do else with it."

Abraham was here the day the notice came three years ago that a parcel was waiting at the depot for Mr. Michael Swan. Thinking it was a piece of photography equipment, Michael sent Abraham down with a hand truck to haul it back. Abraham was surprised to discover the gaudy bird cage and stand that was awaiting him at the station but he was even more surprised at how Michael's face blanched when he wheeled it into the studio.

The accompanying letter explained. Jessica Stanley Swan had died. She had been killed in the great San Francisco earthquake of 1906 through her own folly. She would have been fine because when the first temblor struck, she was safely outside speaking to one of her gossips. But sensing disaster was upon her, she ran back into her lodgings to save her ridiculous bird cage and that's how she met her own fate when the building collapsed around her. Ironically, the birdcage made it through just fine.

Jessie was never able to divorce Michael as she thought she could without involving a lot of expense and bother, so she simply pretended she was a widow. She decided she could do without a man in her life – and besides, after her embarrassment over Edward Cullen, she learned that her feminine wiles were not as alluring as she had once thought - so she set up a dressmaking shop in one of the better neighborhoods of San Francisco. She made enough to keep from destitution but not enough to thrive.

When she died, the only thing she had of value was the birdcage. In her papers, Michael's name and location were found and so he inherited the emblem of his greatest folly, his marriage to Jessie Stanley. He kept it as a reminder of human nature.

However, it wasn't very long after acquiring the cage that Michael rode up to the ranch and asked his sister if he could speak privately to Miss Molly Mallory. He had felt a strange and compelling attraction to the young woman from the first moment he met her but put his feelings aside since he wasn't a free man. He spent seven long years alone but on his frequent visits to his sister he would always take some time to cultivate Miss Molly's friendship. He wasn't at all sure if his deeper feelings were returned.

Bella wasn't oblivious to Michael's growing attachment to her children's nanny, though she kept it to herself, and she wondered if his newly widowed state would inspire him to move in a particular direction. She was all for it, if he was. So, leaving Michael in her private sitting room, after making sure to shut the doors that led to her boudoir, she went to find Molly.

"John Henry, if you finish your sums, we will go out and play catch before dinner," Molly cajoled her eight year old charge. The rest of the Cullen children had out grown her services or were busy elsewhere on the ranch. Molly wasn't worried about losing her position because the Cullens considered her family but she truly was running out of children to tend. Edward and Bella had four offspring within the first decade of their marriage and none in the second by some mysterious means. Molly knew it wasn't because their affection for each other had faded. It was obvious to everyone that Mr. Cullen was completely enamored of his wife and, though she was subtler about it, Bella whole heartedly returned the sentiment.

"Aw, Molly, do I hafta?" the robust boy whined. His jolly nature and active personality made him a favorite on the ranch but he hadn't taken to schooling like the rest of his siblings. He'd much rather help the cowboys than read in the study with his father. But he did like a good story, as long as there were all sorts of pirates and soldiers and treasure to discover. Bella had taken to reading to him an action packed tale but just before the climax, she always remembered some pressing chore she needed to do and would leave her son on his own with the book. His frustration to know the rest led him to very reluctantly sound out the words and in that way, his reading improved but it was like making a chicken fly.

Molly was just beginning to insist John Henry buckle down to his mathematics, when Bella came into the nursery. "Molly, I'll help John Henry with his lessons. You have a visitor in my sitting room waiting for you."

Molly was surprised. She wasn't expecting anyone and certainly not to receive them in the Missus' private quarters but she learned from long experience to follow Bella's lead and after smoothing her hair and taking off the apron she wore over her modest dress, she went into the main part of the house to see who awaited her.

"Mr. Swan!" she said in surprise as she entered the room. He stood there, hat in hand, nervously wondering what he could say to her.

"Miss Molly, I hope I haven't inconveniently intruded upon your day?"

"Oh no, Mr. Swan. You are always a welcomed visitor. How have you been?

Michael nervously cleared his throat, "I have been well, thank you." He stopped and stared at her suddenly wondering if he was a fool. He'd been a fool in love before, after all. Looking at her in all her glory, he realized that compared to her, he was an old man, soon to be forty-six and she surely wasn't thirty yet. He knew she had suitors aplenty in the past but she turned each one down. She could have anyone she wanted and what was he, but a sad, lonely man. He didn't know how to proceed. He didn't know if he should.

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Molly prompted, "Did you have a particular reason to visit today?"

Michael nodded, "I do, Miss Molly, but I am not sure…certainly, I am being very… I don't know…"

Molly was more confused than ever but her best instincts came forth and she said, "Why don't we make ourselves comfortable? Mrs. Cullen always has the makings of tea here. Let me brew a pot while you have a seat next to the fire and we can have a friendly conversation."

Relieved to be doing something, he followed her suggestion and she deftly made their tea. The few minutes it took allowed him to decide what to say.

As she handed him his cup, he said, "Miss Molly, I had some news a few days past I wanted to share with you."

She nodded interestedly at him and sipped her tea.

"I received word that my wife died a few months ago. Though I've not had a wife in the truest sense in many years, it was strange to learn of it."

"My sincerest condolences, Mr. Swan. I am sure it was a blow."

He could no longer sit. He rose and started to pace, "No, it wasn't a blow. The blow came years before when I discovered Jessie for the person she was. She wasn't what I had hoped when… well, it isn't right to speak ill of the dead."

He turned and faced Molly, his face a mask of anxiety, "Miss Molly, I hate to reveal to you how petty my sensibilities are but I must. The first thought I had when I heard of Jessie's death was not of sorrow but that now I am a free man. I am free to express my feelings to you – for you."

Molly's heart was pounding; she never, ever expected this.

Suddenly, Michael was on his knees in front of her, grasping her hands, "I know I am much older than you and you could have any man that you wished but would you give me hope, Miss Molly; hope that I could court you?"

Tears glistened in her eyes as her heart practically burst with joy and she said, "Mr. Swan, it would be my delight to receive you in that way. I never knew you saw me more than a friend."

Michael pulled her hands so he could clasp them with his to his heart, "I've considered you more than a friend for many years, Miss Molly. Are you sure you want me?"

"Mr. Swan, I've never been surer."

As Edward walked by Bella's sitting room door, he was surprised to see the nanny being held in his brother-in-law's arms engaged in a passionate kiss.

Shaking his head, he decided to look for his wife. She had predicted this when they heard the news of Jessie's passing.

He wondered if the Mallory's had any more sisters back at home.

Michael soon joined his wife and Abraham for dinner and they had a pleasant hour reacquainting themselves. At the end, Abraham asked, "Uncle Michael, I was wondering if I could borrow a saddle horse to go up to the ranch. I'd like to get there before sunset."

"Of course, Matilda is getting fat just standing around in the stall. I haven't taken her out much recently. She'll enjoy the ride. We are taking the buggy up for Christmas dinner, so you can just keep her there until you need to come back."

Abraham thanked the Swans for their graciousness and soon he was bundled up in his great coat and was riding towards the place he had always considered home. It was a cold winter's afternoon but the exercise was invigorating. Each mile that he got closer to Bear Valley Ranch lightened his spirits and excited his heart more and more.

The pastures were dormant and so the evergreens made a striking contrast to the brown grasses and robin's egg blue sky. Abraham turned up the long drive to the ranch house but about halfway up the hill he veered off and dismounted. He approached a lone fir tree standing in its solitude off to the side of the road. Looping the reins over a low hanging bough, he took off his hat and walked over to stand gazing down at the grassy mound that rested under the tree.

Sighing he let his mind, his heart remember. He remembered green eyes and corn silk hair. He remembered the soft touch of a work hardened hand and a calm sweetness that pervaded the very air she breathed. He remembered simple wisdom and loving words. His heart tightened with an old pain that never left him no matter that it has been close to ten years since he lost her.

A lump rose in his throat as he recalled that day, the day when he was introduced to the pain that life could bring. He was reading in Boss' study as he usually did instead of going down to the schoolhouse with the other children. He loved books and all they held. He learned so much from them, anything he wished to know. He could travel anywhere to any time and his imagination was spurred. Boss had an amazing library. Though he added to it frequently over the years, Edward had mentioned that he inherited most of it from his grandfather who had quite interesting tastes in literature. Some of the volumes were in other languages and he was just beginning to figure out what the Spanish ones said.

And then there were curious translations of books from all over the world. Once, when he was fifteen he found a certain book from India that was very surprising and interesting indeed. It had been misplaced on a high shelf and it was a wonder he ever found it. Boss and the Missus kept their books strictly organized and he was mystified as to why this one was out of place.

When he opened it, he understood. He also understood that if he was caught "reading" this book, he'd probably be in for it. It took him a while but eventually he "read" the book from cover to cover, frequently reviewing the more esoteric passages and always carefully remembered to put it back exactly where he found it. Its subject matter was interesting, titillating, and absorbing; it was about sexual congress.

Now, he knew all about the birds and the bees before he even stumbled upon the book. You couldn't live and work on a ranch without knowing the facts of life. But, let's just say, animals didn't practice procreative activities with such finesse and innovation as was described in the _Kama Sutra_. He didn't know, but Edward was well aware that Abraham had been reading the book and like his own grandfather, he felt the subject matter was something every man should know; although he probably would have preferred Abraham discover it at an older age.

The day Abraham's mother died, however, he wasn't reading that book; he was studying Latin, hoping Boss could spend some time with him that evening going over some of his conjugations. His father, Tyler, suddenly rushed into the study, a wild look on his normally stoic face, "Where's the Missus, Boy?"

Startled, because his father hadn't called him Boy in years and it assuredly indicated his extreme agitation, he responded, "She's with the little ones in the nursery, I think. What's wrong Pa?"

"Your Mam. She's ailing. The baby…." he cried as he ran across the main room to the children's wing. Abraham slowly shut his book, concern taking over his normally unruffled demeanor. It had been nine years since Lee was born when his parents announced to the ranch that they were expecting another child. However, his Ma had been sick during this pregnancy. She seemed to lose her vitality as the weeks progressed and now with the imminent birth of the baby she seemed to fade faster and faster.

Abraham decided to go down to their cottage to see what he could do to help. When he got there, Bella was already taking charge of the situation. "Oh, Abraham, go to town and get the doctor. He is needed immediately. Take Flash."

Flash was the Boss' new stallion. His name fit his abilities and Abraham flew to the barn to saddle him. Jumping onto the horse, he took off for town as fast as he could. The feisty steed reveled in the chance to gallop full out. Mrs. Dowling, the old mid-wife had long ago retired. Her age made it difficult for her to do her midwifery duties any longer. As things stood at Bear Valley Ranch, though, Bella, Ana Maria, Lauren and Lauren's sister, Susan, all were quite competent in helping each other bring new life into the world. But with Lauren's difficult pregnancy this time around, they had requested Doc to supervise her progress. No matter what medicines or strengthening victuals his prescribed, Lauren failed to rally.

Abraham galloped into town and down the main street to Doc Banner's house pulling the horse to a skidding stop. Throwing the reins over the hitching post, he ran up the front steps and hammered on the door. "Doc! Doc! Doc Banner! You're needed on the ranch."

Mrs. Banner answered his knock, wiping her hands on her apron, "Doctor Banner is at Miss Kitty's, child."

"Thank you, ma'am," Abraham shouted and he ran across the street to the Saloon. Rushing up to the bar, he asked the tender, "I need Doc Banner. There's an emergency at the ranch."

The doctor was examining Miss Kitty in her sitting room. She had been recovering from a congestion of the lungs and he was listening intently to her chest with his stethoscope. "Now, Miss Russell, breathe deeply." He listened closely, pleased with what he heard.

"I think you'll do, now," he said. "Your lungs seem clear."

"Thank you doctor," she answered and stood, re-buttoning her blouse. Then Abraham's commotion could be heard as he ran down the hallway and rapped on the door. "Doc Banner? Are you in there? We need you."

Doc opened the door to see a frantic Abraham fairly jumping out of his skin.

"What's wrong, son?" the kindly man asked.

Abraham's voice broke, "My Ma. She's ailing. The baby's coming I think but there's something very wrong. The Missus sent me to get you as quick as I could."

"Miss Kitty, will you forgive me? It seems I am needed."

"Not at all, Doctor. Hurry. Mrs. Crowley needs you more than I do."

The Doctor followed Abraham back to his house where Abraham had left his horse. "Doc, take Flash. He's fast and he's saddled. You need to hurry."

"Yes, yes. That's a good idea, son. You follow me up in my buggy. Mrs. Banner will show you where the tack is. I am going now."

"Thank you, Doc," he left to get Doc's buggy ready but on second thought, turned back to the older man, "Please Doc, don't let anything happen to my Ma."

Doc Banner looked gravely into Abraham's eyes, "I will do what I can, son." And he turned the horse and cantered down the street towards the ranch.

But by the time Abraham got Doc's buggy up to the ranch, it was too late. His mother was gone and his baby sister with her. His father was sitting on the front stoop, his face empty of all expression, his eyes dead. He didn't even acknowledge Abraham as he passed. When the boy entered the front room of his home, Lee was crying into Molly's shoulder as she held him in her arms. Molly stared at Abraham, her eyes full of compassion and grief. A cold fear clutched his heart as Abraham raced up the stairs to his parent's room and stumbled to a stop inside the door. Doc was just leaving.

The doctor placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "I am sorry, son. She drifted away like a cloud. I couldn't do a thing to bring her back. Your sister never took a breath this side of the veil. I am truly sorry."

Bella was standing at Lauren's bedside, tears streaking down her face, "Oh, Abraham. Oh, my dear boy, she's gone. She's gone."

He couldn't take his eyes off of his mother's still form. Someone had made an attempt to tidy her. Her blonde hair was neatly combed down over her shoulders where the ends curled. The bed clothes were straightened and in her folded arms, dressed in a dainty infant's dress, was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen, so white and still. "Ma! Ma!" he cried, his voice breaking. "Ma, don't leave us. Please, Ma!" He threw himself on his knees next to her bed and put his hand over hers. There was no spark, no life there. She was gone. He remembered pressing his face into the covers beside her and sobbing in agony.

He learned that day that life is painful. He also developed a determination to prevent as much unnecessary pain as he could. He decided to devote his life to preventing other people from suffering the pain that he was now feeling as much as was humanly possible. That was the day he decided to become a doctor.

They buried Lauren and her baby together underneath a fir tree that was beside the long drive to the ranch. According to his father's mumbling, that particular place was important. But that's about all Tyler said. He went through the motions. The Boss kept by his side during those times but Abraham knew his father's spirit floated away with those of his mother and sister. He simply wasn't there any longer. His body was an empty shell.

After the funeral, Tyler Crowley disappeared - vanished. The only things he took with him were the clothes on his back, his old rifle and the bear skin rug that used to lie in front of the fire place in their little home. Though search parties went looking, Tyler wasn't to be found and Abraham hadn't seen him since.

He would never forget the confusion and despair he felt as he and Lee stood in front of the study desk in the big house with the Boss and the Missus on the other side facing them.

The Boss said, "Boys, these have been the saddest days that I've known in my life. We lost a dear sister, brother and child in one fell swoop. The only thing I know that can help us get through it is as a family. Mrs. Cullen and I want you to know that you are as our own children and we will stand as parents for you."

The Missus said, "Your mother told me once that we were family here at Bear Valley Ranch and that when someone was hungry, we fed them; we sheltered them when they were cold; and when someone was near, we held them close."

She moved from behind the desk and put an arm around each young man and said with tears in her eyes and a catch in her voice, "I will hold you close as your mother did all of us."

And so, he and Lee moved into the big house with the other children and found they all mourned and healed as best they could together.

But now standing in front of her grave, he remembered when he lost her and, for all intents and purposes, his father as well. He read the stone, "Lauren Crowley, wife, mother, sister, friend. Daisy Crowley, her daughter, a blossom too sweet to tread this earth." He sighed.

"Brother? Brother!" Abraham turned towards the glad voice and smiled. His younger brother, Lee, was on a horse and trotting towards him up the hill.

"Lee!" Abraham walked over to where his brother dismounted. Lee looked like a taller version of his father but with the green eyes of his mother. In personality, though he wasn't at all like his dad. He was easy going and light hearted, very much his mother's son. He wasn't the scholar Abraham was but he was very good with his hands. As a matter of fact, he took over the role his father had left and was soon as good as Tyler ever was at building furniture, repairing houses, and fixing what was broken. It was a good thing. Every ranch needs a handy man.

The brothers embraced, huge smiles on their faces. They had always been close, though there was almost five years between them.

"How is everyone on the ranch?" Abraham asked.

"All are well. We weren't expecting you home, though."

"I suddenly decided this is where I wanted to be. I thought I'd surprise everyone."

"The Missus is going to be over the moon. Everyone is home now."

"Everyone?" Abraham looked intensely at his brother.

"Yes, Abraham. Everyone. The girls have returned from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's."

"They didn't bring any swains with them, did they?"

"Naw, though from what I heard, a passel of fellas tried to latch on to the girls. The ladies weren't interested, so they said."

Abraham refrained from sighing in relief.

He had promised to steer clear while Aunt Alice had her way in presenting Joy and her own daughter, Angelica, to society. He didn't understand why she had to do it in France of all places, though. Then, as if France wasn't enough, she had to come back to the United States and do it all over again in Denver. Little Gracie, who was now fifteen, met up with them there and spent the fall social season with the Denver Cullens.

Abraham lived in fear that Aunt Alice would be successful and the girls would come back in love or worse -that he would look like a backwoods rustic in comparison to the men they met in those refined circles. In fact, that was now his biggest fear.

To be honest, it would have been fine with him had Angelica come back with an attachment but if Joy had; well, he would have died – or felt like he was dying. He had known for years that Joyful was the only girl for him and he believed she felt the same about him at one time. But now he wasn't sure. He was here to find out.

"So, did you say hello to Ma?" Lee nudged Abraham out of his musings and nodded towards the grave behind them.

"Yes. Miss her hard, still."

"It don't ever stop. You just get used to the pain."

Abraham nodded and grabbed Matilda's reins, "Shall we go up to the house?"

"Surely."

The two men mounted their horses and started up the hill. Abraham asked as he always asked, "You seen hide or hair of Pa?"

"Naw, Abraham. You expect he'll ever show up again?"

"I don't know. I hope so. I miss him, too."

Lee nodded and then kicked his horse into a canter, "Come on, it's supper time. Let's surprise 'em up at the house."

"Oh, Mama, you wouldn't believe the hats ladies are wearing now-a-days. They are ridiculously huge and some are completely shapeless," Grace's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Honestly, Gracie, it wasn't kind of you to laugh at that woman, though," a kind hearted Joy remarked.

"I am so sorry and I apologized but she startled me. I swear it looked to me that she was wearing a salad on her head."

"Oh, Grace, you laughed at her? I taught you better than that," Bella grimaced. "But why a salad?"

"Because I suppose someone thought it was attractive and someone else was convinced to agree."

Bella shook her head and laughed, "I do like the way you are wearing your hair, now. They call it the Gibson Girl*?"

"Yes. It's so easy to arrange, mother. Here, I'll fix yours that way if you want. I am sure Papa would admire it on you," Joy offered.

"Oh, Joyful, Mama could wear her hair in pig tails and Papa would like it. He just likes _her._" The girls giggled, knowing how fond their father was of their mother.

The three Cullen girls were in Bella's bedroom going over the latest fashion magazines the younger ones had brought home with them from their travels. Gracie was sprawled on her parent's bed as Joy tugged Bella to her feet and started pulling the pins from her hair.

"Mama, your hair is just as thick as ever. How do you keep it so nice?"

"I rinse it in rainwater and you know I always use my mother's recipe for hair soap. It doesn't dry the scalp so much as regular soap does."

Joy started brushing out her mother's hair, and then she brushed the front straight back so there was no part. "Now, Mama bend over from the waist and flip your hair so that it hangs straight downwards."

Bella did as instructed and Joy gathered it up loosely at the crown of her head. "Now, stand up." After her mother was upright again, she deftly twisted the tail into a flat bun on the very top of her mother's head and quickly pinned it into place. When she backed away, she smiled, well pleased with her efforts.

"Come, Mama, look in the mirror." She led Bella over to her vanity so she could see her reflection. "Here, let's pull down a few tendrils."

"Oh my, that is certainly a different look for me." Bella studied herself in the glass.

"Do you like it?" Joy asked.

"Mother, you look beautiful. You'd give those Gibson girls a run for the money," Grace declared.

"Oh, go on with you, girls," Bella laughed but she liked how the style looked on her. Maybe she would keep it.

"Let's see what else can be found in those magazines," Bella climbed back on to the bed next to Gracie and Joy joined her. They spent an enjoyable coze looking and commenting on the fashion plates and Bella got a few ideas for a new dress she was thinking of making for herself. Edward had given her a bolt of beautiful deep burgundy silk and she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with it.

The years had been good to Edward. His ranch prospered and his Bear Valley family seemed happy and satisfied. He sat in his study gazing at the gift he bought the source of his own happiness, his sweet wife. It was a garnet set; necklace, ring, and bracelet. It would match the silk material he gave her perfectly but he was thinking at the moment how the jewels would set off her porcelain skin. He wondered if he could convince her to wear only them to bed one night. That would be something.

He snapped the case closed and hid it under some papers in his desk drawer, smirking at how excited he was getting just thinking about Bella naked and adorned with just the jewelry. He was thankful that Bella hadn't gotten tired of his continued enthusiasm in the bedroom. It was something he cherished.

He stood, deciding that it must be close to supper time, and walked to his study door. He smiled when he heard feminine laughter coming from the direction of his and Bella's private quarters and decided to see what his womenfolk were up to. When he walked into Bella's sitting room, he could see his girls through the bedroom doorway lying upon the bed. Their heads were together poring over a magazine, giggling and chattering. He gazed fondly at them, each dear to his heart.

Though Bella was now in her forties, she truly was a vision, still as graceful and lovely as a flower. His heart beat faster relishing her beauty and the fact that she was his. His daughters were very pretty in their own right, too, but he only had eyes for _his_ Bella.

"Is a man allowed to join this mirth party?" he asked.

"Oh, Papa, you are always welcome to join us but I doubt there is room for you on the bed," Joy said.

"Hmm. Then we shall have to find a solution. Perhaps a few of us should leave?"

Grace and Joy started to giggle.

"Oh Papa, you just want Mama for yourself. You aren't fooling anyone," Joy arose from the bed and said to Grace, "Come on, Sister. I am sure Senora has something for us to do in the kitchen."

"Now, Papa, don't be late for supper. We can't eat until you ask the blessing," Grace said. The two girls left the room, giggling and pulling the door shut behind them.

Edward waggled his eyebrows, "So, who is this beauty in my bed?" He sat next to Bella and raised his hand to her hair. "You look beautifully."

Bella's eyes were warm and her smile delighted, "You look beautifully yourself, husband." And indeed he did. His hair had a little grey at the temples and the lines on his face from squinting into the sun were a little deeper, but his body could still be the subject of a Michelangelo statue. And it was always a plus that he had most of his teeth – the ones that were missing couldn't be seen when he smiled anyway.

His touch still made her melt and his kisses still gave her shivers. She leaned into his arms as he settled beside her and sighed blissfully.

"I love you, don't you know?" she said.

"I believe I do know that, ma'am."

"So, why did you chase the girls away?"

"I have to confess, darling, that I am a selfish man. I saw this rose blooming in my bed and I just had to pluck it. I didn't think we needed witnesses. T'would be rather shocking to their sensibilities, don't you think?" He kissed her temple.

"We don't have time for shenanigans, Edward. Besides, the girls would know what we were up to."

Edward frowned, "Just what were they learning about while they were away with Alice?"

Bella laughed, "I assure you, they know something about what goes on between a husband and a wife but not in great detail. However, they are well aware that sometimes you kiss me to distraction."

"Well, you are easily distracted." He kissed her on the nose.

Bella snorted, "I could say the same about you, my dear. All I have to do is look at you a certain way and all your sensible thoughts fly out of the window."

"Just with a look? Never!"

"I could prove it."

"I am impervious to such wiles."

Bella snorted again, "You're tempting me to demonstrate, Mr. Cullen, and we don't have time for the consequences."

"I promise that you wouldn't have to worry. I'd just like to see this so called sirenic look you're bragging about."

Bella huffed, got up on her knees and faced him but didn't touch him, "I'll show you."

Edward reclined against the pillow, put his hands behind his head and smirked at her, daring her to try her worst - or best.

Bella coyly dipped her head to the side and looked into his eyes from under her eyelashes. She smiled knowingly, just a little lift of her lips, then parted them and very slowly ran the tip of her tongue along the edge of her top one. She sighed longingly and then grasped her bottom lip with just the edge of her teeth all the while staring into his eyes, his lips, then drifting her gaze slowly down his body until she saw the bulge in his britches.

She looked back up into his eyes and saw they were smoldering. She smiled in triumph. "See! It just took a look."

And with that, he tackled her, pinning her to the bed with his body and kissing those very lips that she had been tantalizing him with.

"You are a minx," he rumbled.

"And you promised we wouldn't be late."

Edward started to pull up her skirts with one hand and unbutton his trousers with the other, "Don't worry, love," he said. "I always aim to please as well as being the fastest gun in the west."

He got busy plucking his rose and she got busy getting pleased.

And, they weren't _too_ very late for supper.

"Where's Lee?" Bella asked as she looked around her dining room table and saw the empty seat.

Charlie answered, "He was looking for a missing cow down by the river road. Maybe that held him up a bit."

"We'll give him a few more minutes before we begin," Bella decreed. The color was high in her cheeks and the twinkle in Edward's eye denoted their recent activities but no one at the table took it amiss if they noticed.

There was a scuffling sound outside on the back steps as if someone was using the boot jack, then the back door opened and soon Lee's cheery face appeared at the dining room doorway. His hair had recently been slicked back when he washed up in the bath house before coming in and his hands and face were freshly scrubbed. That was something Bella had insisted upon for years. She wanted cleanliness in her home and that included the people inside it as well. Her cowboys soon learned there was a big difference between what she considered clean and what they did. Her preferences won.

Lee stood grinning in the doorway until everyone paused to look, then grandly announced, "The prodigal son returneth!" He stood aside as Abraham stepped into view.

It was pandemonium. Bella later would swear she didn't scream but she really did as she jumped up and ran to hug him, "You're home! You're home! Abraham if this isn't the most wonderful present I could ever think of." Charlie jumped out of his chair and let out a whoop as John Henry whistled shrilly in his excitement. Gracie's smile was like to split her face in two as she beheld the handsome young man but she then shot a covert look at her older sister. Joy was as still as a deer caught unawares, her eyes were huge and her blush covered her cheeks until they were as red as cherries. Grace's grin turned into a smirk. This was going to be amusing.

Edward stood to welcome Abraham home with a smile on his face but there was wariness in his heart. He truly thought of Abraham as a son and half of him was pleased to see him but the other half knew exactly why he had come home at this particular time. After all, he had promised he would.

Two years ago, Abraham stood in his study and said baldly, "Boss, I want to marry your daughter."

"Marry Joy? Absolutely not!" Edward stood and leaned over his desk, his hands in fists on the desk top.

"But, why not? You know the kind of man I am. You know I would be good to her, provide well for her."

Edward turned to look out of the study window, not wanting Abraham to see the expression in his eyes. "She's too young. She hasn't seen enough of the world to know her mind or realize what her choices are." Edward drug a hand through is hair in agitation and repeated, "She's much too young."

"Most girls her age have been married and had their first child by now, Mr. Cullen."

"Most girls aren't my Joy." Edward swung around from where he had been staring out the window. "Does Joy know what you are up to in here?"

"She doesn't know that I am asking for her hand. She does know how I feel about her but I didn't intend to ask her to commit herself to me until I had your permission."

"Do you know how she feels about you?" Edward demanded.

It was Abraham's turn to look away, "I think she may have feelings for me. I believe she might."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "You think? You believe? Well then, you don't have my permission…"

Abraham's face fell. Edward felt a little guilty but he plowed on, "…yet. Her Aunt Alice wants to take her abroad and present her to society." This was an idea that Edward had been adamantly against until this moment.

"I believe her plans include Joy and Angelica being presented together. Give my daughter that experience and if she still wants you at the end of it– which you don't know for sure that she truly does now–, then I won't stand in your way."

Abraham was disappointed but the logical side of his brain recognized the truth in what Boss said. His heart wanted to push ahead but his brain was saying it would be best to wait – wait until she had been exposed to the world and wait until he had established himself in his career.

"I understand, Mr. Cullen. When Joy has returned from her trip, I will return and pursue my suit. You will allow that, won't you?"

Edward cleared his throat and said rather reluctantly, "I suppose I will."

And so Abraham left, traveled back to Chicago and threw himself into his work at the hospital. However, Edward always knew Abraham would return and that day had come.

Bella quickly set another place at the table and soon they all were enjoying their meal together. Bella had slipped the extra place between Joy and Grace. She was all for encouraging what feelings she could see the two young people had for each other. She also knew that Edward would have kittens over it. She realized he still saw Joyful as the little girl whose favorite man in the world was her papa. She also knew that her stubborn husband had no wish to admit he was usurped in his little girl's heart. She was determined to do what she could to help him see reason.

"So Abraham, what brings you back to Bear Valley?" Bella asked.

He smiled at his foster mother, keeping his eyes steady on her face, trying very hard not to look at Joy. The moment he saw his love again, he could hardly function. Gosh almighty, he was sitting right next to the girl of his every dream – so close that he could smell her subtle perfume. He realized almost too late, that everyone was awaiting his answer.

He cleared his throat, "Well, ma'am, I got tired of Chicago and decided it was time to come home. I hope to stay here now."

"You always have a place with us, Abraham," Bella assured him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. But I've been corresponding with Doc Banner. He feels that Bear Valley has grown enough that there's plenty of work for two doctors and besides, he's getting on in years and would like to slow down. Before he offered me a spot with him, though, he grilled me on my doctoring quite a bit. Even though I am a Bear Valley boy, he wanted to make sure I'd be a good doctor for it as well. I think he was satisfied, so I believe I will look for a place in town to live."

Charlie piped up, "You'll be nearby? Bully! I've got my hunting partner back!"

Abraham laughed, "I will look forward to it, Charlie, but I am not sure how much free time I will have. There're too many things up in the air at the moment." He couldn't resist slanting a look at Joy who was sitting quietly at his side, stirring the food around on her plate. She wasn't eating? Was she sickening for something? He looked closer at her, trying to ascertain any other symptoms of illness. Her color was high and she was quiet. He remembered her normal effervescence. Maybe she _was_ sickening for something?

Under the usual chatter of dinner time conversations, he managed to quietly ask, "Are you feeling well, Miss Joyful?"

Her color deepened, her eyes still downcast, "I am very well, thank you, Dr. Crowley."

Abraham was shocked, "Dr. Crowley? Why are you so formal, Miss Joy?"

For the first time that evening she looked directly at him, her green eyes full of feeling, "I am so proud of your accomplishments, Abraham, and so glad you are home."

His heart was in his throat as he gazed at her in adoration, oblivious to the other eyes watching them with varying reactions. Grace was gleeful, Bella was thrilled and Edward was annoyed.

It didn't take the young couple long to sort out their feelings for each other. Though they were raised together, they never considered each other as brother and sister. There had always been a special bond that went beyond that. The fact that Abraham had been sent away to school had only fostered their romantic feelings for each other. He well remembered the first time he came home from Chicago during school recess, how bowled over he was by fourteen year old Joy. She had grown from a girl to a woman in the time he had been away but, still respectful of her young age, he remained as detached as he could be.

When she was eighteen he declared himself to her. At that time she was taken aback by his assertion, having never imagined he thought of her that way. Before, she assumed that he felt the same about her as he felt about any of his Bear Valley Ranch family. She knew he cared for her but didn't think he loved her in "that way." So when he explained his feelings, she was dumbstruck and couldn't say anything. That is why Abraham went to Edward not truly knowing the state of her heart. When Abraham suddenly left for Chicago shortly afterwards, she feared he had changed his mind.

Even though she enjoyed traveling with her Aunt Alice with all the excitement, elegance, and experiences of Europe and the East, Abraham was never dislodged from first place in her heart. She came back to Colorado and to Bear Valley Ranch wistful for loving him and believing that it was an ache that would never be assuaged.

Until the day she died, Joy would never forget the sight of him standing in the dining room doorway that evening. Her heart swelled within her chest until she was sure it would choke her. When Mama put Abraham's place setting next to hers she didn't know whether to be thankful or to run from the room. Her emotions were all topsy-turvy. But when they exchanged that first loving look, she knew his feelings for her were the same as they had been two years ago and her heart flew.

One thing about living on a ranch, everyone had chores to do. Since it was winter, the livestock had to be fed and Abraham volunteered to be the one to take care of the horses in the stable. After supper, he took his bag upstairs to the old room he shared with Lee and changed into his faded but familiar denims, flannel shirt, thick socks and boots. He borrowed one of Lee's lambskin and fleece jackets, settled his Stetson on his head and headed down to the barn.

He was the only one in there that evening so he took his time doing something he truly enjoyed as he reckoned a way to spend more time with Joy – and exactly what he'd do when he was able to. He had just poured the last scoop of grain into the last manger when he heard a soft step behind him and even a softer voice, "Abraham?"

He turned to find the subject of his dreams standing hesitantly there in the shadows, holding a lantern. The sun set early that time of year, so the lanterns were a necessity.

"I am here, Joyful," he answered with a delighted grin. He walked over to where she was standing.

"I thought you may need help?" she asked.

"I just finished."

"Oh," she seemed disappointed.

"But I am glad you came. I was thinking about you, you see."

"Were you?"

"Indeed I was. I was trying to figure out a way to visit with you without your father deciding he needed target practice."

Joy laughed, "Now why would you think Papa would want to practice his marksmanship on you?"

"Because… well… I think he knows what is on my mind - and in my heart."

"He does?" Joy stated as she moved further into the barn. She hung the lantern on a post and sat down on a nearby bale of hay. "Well, I have two questions about that."

Abraham stood in front of her, "What questions do you have?"

Smiling up at him, she said, "First, why would Papa know what's in your head …and heart? And the second, why would that make him wish to shoot you?"

Abraham chuckled and sat down next to her, "Your father knows what is in my head and heart because I told him so two years ago. And the answer to your second question is because he probably does not approve of it."

"Not approve?" she repeated.

Nodding, he took her mittened hands in his, "Yes. I told him two years ago that I loved you and wanted to marry you."

Joy gasped. She truly had no idea – none at all that he still cared for her, had cared for her that much. He still loved her? Enough to want to marry her? She was stunned into speechlessness – again.

He anxiously watched her face, fearing he was too precipitous in his re-declaration of his feelings but he had waited so long, he didn't want to wait a moment more than he had to.

The quiet loomed between them and he started to think perhaps he had made a mistake. Perhaps while travelling the world, she had learned that he really was a bumpkin and not at all to her liking any longer.

He had to know, "Joy?"

As if her nerve endings reanimated, she suddenly had control over her body and she threw herself into his arms, clutching his neck and crying in happiness, "You love me? You want to marry me?"

He had never held her so close before, well; not counting when she was a baby and his five year old self was carefully allowed to hold her while he sat still on the porch swing. But he never had the privilege of holding her this closely since they were grown and the feelings and desire he felt for her were more than overwhelming. However, the realization that she was happy to learn of his ardent desires thrilled him beyond that and so he choked out a strangled laugh, "Yes, Joyful, I do love you and yes, I do want to marry you."

"When?"

He pulled her arms from around his neck so he could look into her eyes to see her ecstatic expression, "As soon as you'll have me, Joyful. Will you?"

"Will I? Oh, my stars, yes I will!"

His voice deepened as he hesitantly asked, "Do you?" He wanted to hear her say she loved him, too.

She stilled, never having dared to express her feelings out loud for him to any one, though she'd be surprised there were some in her family who knew it, so she said in a shaky voice, "Yes, I do love you - with my whole heart. I have for many years."

"I was afraid when you went off with Aunt Alice you would discover what arube I am or be swept off your feet by some Frenchman or Easterner."

"No. They never could compare to you, Abraham. I was always homesick for you. So if you are a rube, than I must be one, too."

"So, you'll marry me, Joy?"

"Yes, Abraham."

"You won't mind being a country doctor's wife?"

"I would not mind being your wife whatever you decided to do. It isn't the position I want. It's the man."

With that, he just had to kiss her and so he did. He was half afraid he was dreaming but this was truly better than any dream he'd ever had.

A while later, he was back in Edward's study, this time with Joy, asking for his blessing. Edward was well aware that his daughter was old enough to do as she pleased and he knew that Abraham would treat her well and provide more than adequately for her. So, why did he feel so opposed to the idea? He couldn't find the words to answer them.

He rose from his chair and said, "I think I should bring Mrs. Cullen in here. Please, wait."

He felt like a child going in search of his mother for comfort. Bella would be able to ease his heart and mind, he knew.

Bella was mending a shirt by the fire in the great room. John Henry was lying on the floor at her feet playing with his toy soldiers and Grace was writing a letter on her lap desk nearby.

"Mother, could I speak to you in private for a bit?" Edward asked. He always called her Mother in front of the children, as was the custom.

Surprised and concerned about the look she saw on his face, she arose and followed him into her sitting room. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"It's Joy. Abraham has come to take her away from us," his voice was morose.

Bella's eyes sparkled, "Has he? How do you know?"

"They are sitting in my study waiting for me to bless their intentions."

"Already? When did this happen?"

"That Abraham doesn't seem to let the grass grow under his feet," Edward sniffed. "I suppose they snuck off together after supper. Joy apparently was in on it from the start."

"Oh, Edward, this is perfect for her. She's been in love with Abraham for years."

Edward looked shocked, "How did you know?"

"A mother knows these things about her children, Edward. I just didn't know where Abraham stood on the subject."

"Well, I could have told you that two years ago."

"What? How so?"

"He asked to marry her back then."

"You didn't say a word about this to me, Edward Cullen," Bella said sternly, her hands on her hips. Of all the things to keep from her!

"Well no, I guess I didn't. I didn't want to think about it. I was hoping it would go away."

"Hmmmph. Well, it says something for both of them that they still are inclined towards each other after all this time has passed. Why didn't you give him permission two years ago?"

"She was too young."

"Edward most girls are married by the time they are seventeen around these parts."

"Just because everyone else is foolish doesn't mean we have to be. Besides you were twenty-five when we wed."

"That's true but I was considered an old maid by everyone in my home town. Besides that, I also remember once we met, you wasted no time in marrying me as soon as you could."

"You weren't objecting."

"No. But you do realize, Edward that I was in expectation of Miss Joy herself just a year after sending off my first letter to you? These two children have waited a long time for their love."

Edward sighed gustily, "I just don't like it."

"Edward, is it that you don't like the thought of Abraham Crowley marrying our Joyful or you don't like the thought of _anyone_ marrying her?"

"I love Abraham like a son but…I just don't like the thought of my little girl being _with_ any man."

Bella laughed, "Oh Edward, you would deny our daughter the chance of a happy life just because you don't see her for the woman she has become? Don't you see how happy you have made me with our life together? Do you know how miserable I would have been had we not met and married and loved? Our daughter deserves a chance just as we had if she chooses."

Edward sniffed, knowing she was right.

"And Edward, you know Abraham will treat Joy like his Queen. Just look at the example he has had set for him. I never knew a man who loved his wife more than Tyler Crowley did Lauren."

Edward melted and took Bella into his arms, "Tyler Crowley did love his Lauren…but you can't say he loved her more than I love you." He smiled tenderly down at her and added, _"… for 'my bounty is boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.'_*" He said the last words against her lips and she was thrilled anew by his touch. She should not be surprised because he always had this effect on her but each and every time it was a delight.

"Oh, my Romeo, we've had such a good life together. I want the same for our children. If that means they take a mate, then I see no harm in it. I couldn't pick a better match for Joy."

"I suppose you're right," Edward allowed. "At least they'll stay close by. I was living in fear these past two years that some foreigner would sweep Joyful off her feet and we'd never see her again."

Bella kissed him on his cheek and said, "Then we need to give them our blessing, dear heart."

"So be it."

And she led him out of her sitting room, down the hall to the study where they surprised the young couple making the most of their time alone by sharing a kiss.

Bella chuckled when, in embarrassment, they broke apart.

Edward grumpily said, "You have our blessing to marry as long as I don't have to witness that again."

Joy and Abraham decided they would marry as soon as possible. In fact, they chose to get married on Christmas Day which would arrive the following week. Since the family was coming for the holiday anyway, it seemed the wisest thing to do.

"Joyful, don't you need time to get all your fal-der-als together?" Abraham asked the next day as they were sitting together in the great room. Joy was sewing buttons on her mother's new burgundy dress and Abraham decided to keep her company.

"What fal-der-als, Abraham?"

"Well, I don't know exactly but I remember Aunt Alice once saying it took a year to plan her wedding to Uncle Jasper."

"Well, that's just Aunt Alice. Do you know how long it took my mother and father to plan theirs?" Joy asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't believe I ever heard."

"About ten minutes. Papa said the moment he saw her get off the train in Denver, he decided that he would marry her. He asked her at breakfast the next morning and they got married at the first church they found upon leaving the restaurant," Joy laughed.

"We could do that. The preacher's just a buggy ride away," Abraham found he was getting pretty excited about that particular prospect.

"Well, Mama and Papa had no family nearby to help them celebrate, so that's where our situations are different. I'd like to have my family here."

"I would, too. But don't you need a special dress?"

"Abraham, I have a trunk full of fancy dresses I'll probably never wear again before they go out of style. In fact, I have a white one that I was presented in while in Paris that will do just fine. Mama asked Aunt Alice to bring her veil with her when she comes next week, so I have everything I need. I am going to carry holly and ivy cuttings as a bouquet and since we'd already planned a Christmas feast, it will do as a wedding breakfast as well."

"You don't mind getting married at the ranch rather than in a church?" Abraham asked.

"No, Abraham. Bear Valley Ranch was the beginning of everything for us. We were both born here, we grew up here; it is a great part of who we are. I want to get married here - to you." She smiled up at him and he couldn't resist stealing another kiss from her.

Unfortunately, just at that moment Edward walked into the great room and saw their embrace.

"Hmmmph. You two aren't married, yet, I'll remind you. Perhaps Abraham, you should be sitting on the chair rather than the divan with my daughter."

Abraham sheepishly got up and said, "I have to go to town now anyway, Mr. Cullen. I have some errands to tend to." He smiled down at his bride-to-be and was soon on his way. Edward cleared his throat, sighed and left the room. He usually wasn't so grouchy.

Abraham's first stop in town was at Doc Banner's.

"Thank you, Doc, for bringing me into your practice."

"It is my sincere pleasure, Abraham. I am happy to have you. When do you wish to start?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I am getting married to Miss Joy Cullen on Christmas day. I'd like to have some time with my bride before I begin my practice. Would you be amenable for me to start in the New Year?

"Congratulations, Abraham. I did not know you were engaged."

"Truly, I wasn't until yesterday but as it had been something we had both wanted for a while, we saw no reason to put it off. I need to find a place for us to live and furnish it in a hurry."

"A place to live, eh? Well, Widow Cope wants to get shed of that old house of hers. Do you think your wife would appreciate it?"

Abraham got goose bumps hearing Joy being referred to as his wife for the first time. That certainly put a smile on his face.

He knew the old Cope place. It was the grandest house in Bear Valley back in the day but now, not so much. He wondered if the Copes bothered to modernize it. There was only one way to find out.

Mrs. Cope was behind the counter of her shop. She almost exclusively sold candy now. Abraham remembered how much his mother loved Mrs. Cope's peppermint candy and smiled to think of it.

"Why Abraham Crowley, how good to see you again. What are you doing in these parts?"

"I have come home, Mrs. Cope. I am a doctor now and Doc Banner has invited me to join his practice. I am looking for a place to live and Doc mentioned that you were trying to sell your old house."

"Well, well, well, you are certainly right about that and let me be one of the first to welcome you back to Bear Valley. Would you like to go over with me to see the mansion?"

Abraham blinked, "Mansion? I am afraid a mansion is a little over my head, Mrs. Cope." He was wondering if he was remembering the right house. Mrs. Cope tittered.

"Sally, mind the store. I will be back in a trice," Mrs. Cope called over her shoulder to her assistant as she bundled her shawl around her plump shoulders.

Abraham followed the rotund lady over to the house he remembered. It was in no way a mansion. In fact it was only about a quarter of the size of the ranch, which was really fine for Joy and him. In fact, if the house was too big, it would be too much for Joy to keep up on her own.

Mrs. Cope showed him around the two story, wood framed building. It needed a coat of paint but otherwise looked to be in good order. It had a porch that wrapped around the front of the house with broad steps leading up to it. He was pleased to see there was a bathroom added on the first floor, complete with a water closet and a deep, claw footed tub. Mrs. Cope demonstrated the running water and prattled on about the boiler in the basement. The kitchen was updated, too, so Joy would have the modern conveniences that would make her work easier. The front door opened into a central hallway and there was a dining room and a parlor on one side and one large room on the right. The kitchen was located at the end of the hallway and the bath was next to it. A broad staircase led up to the second floor where there were four good-sized bedrooms. It was perfect for them.

"How much do you want for the house, Mrs. Cope?"

She turned coy, "Oh, you can tell the quality of the house, can't you? It meant so much to me and Mr. Cope. The finest house in Bear Valley," She sighed grandly and then in a less flighty tone of voice she said, "I want $1,000 for it."

Abraham blinked, "Well, thank you very much for showing me your place, Mrs. Cope, but that is a little too steep for my pocket." He turned to go.

"Oh, but perhaps, since you are a Bear Valley boy, we can dicker a bit. Uhm… how much would you be willing to offer?"

"Mrs. Cope, this is a very nice house and perfect for us but I can only afford at the most a few hundred dollars."

The older woman sighed, "How about four hundred dollars cash?"

Grinning, Abraham stuck out his hand, "It's a deal, Mrs. Cope." They went to the local law clerk to sign the papers and soon, Abraham was returning to the ranch with a house key in his pocket and a smile on his face. He hoped Joy would like their home.*

"Edward, I have a proposition for you," Bella stood behind her husband and wound her arms around his neck as he sat at his desk, looking over his ledgers.

He leaned back and looked up at her. He'd been pretty taciturn ever since Joy and Abraham announced their impending nuptials. He knew why. Bella knew why. He found it hard to let his daughter go, even though it was time and it was right.

"What do you propose?"

"Let's get our coats and boots on and go look for a Christmas tree."

"Don't the children want to do that?"

"They are busy getting things ready for the celebrations and said that we could do it in their place."

He smiled, "So, it will be just you and me?"

She winked at him, "Just the two of us."

"Sounds like a plan," Edward smiled broadly for the first time in several days. They ran hand in hand to the mud room to get dressed warmly for the frigid weather. Bella wrapped a woolen scarf around her head and neck and picked up a little satchel she had packed with a thermos of hot apple cider. Pulling her mittens on, she slung the bag over her shoulder and followed Edward outside. He picked up a heavy looking gun rather than the axe.

"Don't you need an axe, Edward?"

"Naw. This old buffalo gun will do fine."

Bella was mystified but knew enough to trust her husband. "I've noticed some nice trees right next to the clear cut pasture. Should we take horses or just walk over there?"

"We can walk. We're better off without horses if we are going to try to manage a tree. It isn't that far."

So, they set out for the stand of pines on the other side of the pasture. Rowdy, the original Rascal's great grandson, decided to go with them and he barked and yipped as he ran ahead.

"He reminds me of that first mutt you picked for a garden dog," Edward commented.

"Yes, he's very like old Rascal and every bit as much of a character. The other day, he pulled down a line of washing. I thought Ana Maria was going to fillet him."

"I am glad I wasn't there to see it – or hear it," Edward said. Ana Maria had a sharp tongue in two languages and children, cowboys and pups knew to steer clear when she was in a snit.

Bella tucked her hand into the crook of her husband's arm as they walked through the field. About three quarters of the way through, Edward stopped. Bella looked at him questioningly to find him peering at the tops of the evergreens that stood on the other side of the pasture.

"Do you see one you like, Bella?"

"The ones we can see from here are much too tall, Edward."

"No, look at the tops of the trees. Find one that has a perfect shape and point it out to me."

Bella squinted and looked, "Well, that one just on the edge of the field looks pretty at the top but…"

"I see it. Watch." Edward shouldered his gun, aimed at a spot about twelve feet below the pinnacle of the tree and fired. A tremendous blast echoed through the valley and then a cracking noise as the top of the fir leaned over and crashed to the forest floor.

"Now, let's go make sure it looks as good up close as it does from a distance."

They found the tree top on the ground. Edward stood it up and Bella walked around it looking closely for any imperfection.

"It looks about perfect to me, Edward, except where it broke off."

He smiled down at her and hefted the tree top onto his shoulder. "That's why I shot low. We'll cut off the ragged part and, voila, a perfect Christmas tree. This didn't take long at all."

Bella pouted, "I wanted to while away the afternoon with you."

"Well, we got the chore out of the way, so now we can _while away _all we would wish to," Edward's eyes twinkled.

Laughing, Bella asked, "So, what did you have in mind?"

"You brought some refreshments in your satchel?"

"I did. Let's find a sunny place to sit and we can enjoy it."

There was an outcropping of rock above the pasture that looked out over the whole ranch below, so they headed in that direction. Edward laid the tree down on the ground then boosted Bella up on top of the rock and climbed up beside her. It was clear, cold but not blustery as the ledge behind them blocked the wind.

"We'll have to share. I didn't think you'd mind." Bella handed the steaming cup of cider to him.

"Not at all," he smiled as he took it. "It amazes me that that thing-a-ma-jig keeps things hot for hours."

"Yes. The vacuum flask was made for days such as this and for people such as us."

She settled back on her hands and took in the view, "Ah, Edward just look at how beautiful it is in the valley today."

He looked out over golden brown fields, stands of pines and the river glinting below, the majestic mountains behind and sighed, "Yes. It's a beautiful sight. I knew from the first glimpse I had of Bear Valley that I wanted to put down roots here."

"When was that, Edward?"

"Shortly after I came here in '77."

"That was a while ago."

He leaned over and handed her the cup, gently smiling into her eyes, "Yes, it was but it became my paradise after I brought you here."

He still had the ability to make her blush, "It's been a little Eden to me, too, Edward. You and the children are the lights of my life.

"And it was Bear Valley that brought me here, too. Don't you remember what you wrote in your advertisement? I can quote it to you, if you wish. 'The high country is a mystical place where I have found balm for my weary soul. The mountains have become familiar friends over the years; purple pillars of majesty, icy castles in the winter, and green havens in the summer. I would like to share them with someone who could appreciate them as I do.' Your love and appreciation for your home showed in every word you wrote. I am glad I was the one you picked."

He scooted closer to her so he could put his arm around her, "You were the only one as far as I was ever concerned. I have long believed that we were destined to be together and it was the good Lord who was directing my words when I wrote that."

She cuddled into his side, "It is frightening to think how near a thing it was, though."

"How's that?"

"The day I found your notice was a strange one, very unusual from my normal routine. In those days, I would frequently go to the lending library but I never went into the room where they kept the periodicals and newspapers. I'd go straight back to the hardbound books. But that day, my brother needed the buggy so I had to walk into town. It had started raining and I couldn't walk back until the rain stopped, so I waited it out in the periodical room.

"While I was waiting in there, I happened to glance down and saw this curious newspaper, _The Matrimonial News_, and I thought it very strange. I picked it up to peruse it and was horrified at the advertisements. The men writing there seemed so desperate and rather frightening.

"I folded that paper to set it down on the table next to me but then I happened to notice some of your words staring back at me. I think I saw, 'purple pillars of majesty, icy castles in the winter and green havens in the summer' and I was brought up short.

"I read your whole notice and the words just echoed in my head. I couldn't forget them as I walked home. I couldn't forget them as I fell asleep at night. I couldn't forget them as I went through my day.

"A week after I read it, I decided to write you and went back to the lending library only to find the paper was gone. Honestly, Edward, I felt my heart would break. It turned out that the librarian had taken the paper home to line her canary's cage. She was able to salvage the notice and I was able to write you and the rest is history. It was a close thing. Still, I was surprised after all of that that you wrote me back."

"I appreciated your evident intellect and wry turn of phrase, Miss Swan. Each letter was a jewel. When I told you I memorized them, I was telling the truth. I was desperate to meet you and I knew that about two letters into our correspondence. I realized bringing you out to Colorado in the winter wasn't the best thing to do, so I had to wait. It was the longest winter I could ever remember."

Bella sighed, "Was the wait worth it?"

He put his other arm around her and chuckled, "I saw you step off that train and it was like a choir of angels singing. I knew. I knew it right then. You were the one for me. I would have asked you right then and there to marry me but even I, as intrepid as I was, knew that was much too soon. I thought I'd give you at least a half a day before I'd spring the question," he added wryly.

"It was the best day of my life although parts of it were rather confusing."

Edward looked at her curiously, "Confusing? How so?"

"The wedding wasn't at all unexpected to me but what came after was truly surprising."

"You mean when we went to bed?"

"I was embarrassed to be so ignorant, Edward. I felt like an idiot and you had just told me that you married me because you admired my intellect. I was fast showing you how stupid I truly was."

"No, no, no, Bella. Ignorant, perhaps but stupid? Never. It was the fault of our foolish society to keep maidens in the dark about such things. I was well pleased with my bride. I am well pleased with her still." He followed that declaration with a fond kiss on her temple.

"You liked me not knowing a thing about marital relations?"

"I will say I liked teaching you about it."

"You were the best teacher," she smiled.

"I was rather proud of you, my wife."

"Proud of me?"

"Yes. After what that matron in the women's hotel told you about snakes and depths and horse peckers, you could have panicked and locked me out of the room. I wouldn't have blamed you. But you bravely opened your heart and trusted me even though it was frightening to you. That showed courage."

Bella laughed out loud, "Oh, Edward. It wasn't courage at all."

"No?"

"No. I took one look at your handsome face, broad shoulders, and your dreamy green eyes and, though I didn't comprehend exactly what I was feeling then, I now know that I was desirous of you. It was an electric feeling. I couldn't get enough of you. I wanted more."

Edward was laughing now and Bella added, "I still can't get enough of you."

He hugged her tightly to him, "I know exactly what you mean, my love."

"I am so glad it turned out this way."

"I am, as well."

"And that's why I am going to take Joyful aside and explain it all to her before she marries Abraham."

Edward's whole body stiffened as well as his tone of voice, "I don't want to think of that."

"I know, but I don't want her to be as ignorant as I was. Thank God you were gentle and understanding, Edward, else it could have been much different for me. I am hoping someone can talk to Abraham about it beforehand, as well."

Edward looked horrified. "Don't look at me, woman! I am _not _going to discuss with him how he should best romance my daughter. Besides, Abraham spent the better part of a year sneaking looks at the _Kama Sutra_ when he was supposed to be doing his school work."

"He did? How do you know? Did you catch him at it?"

"Not exactly. He was careful but I noticed his face was pretty flushed one day when he left the room and figured he was up to something. The book was where we kept it, so I set up a trap. I put a folded paper behind it on the shelf in such a way that if you moved the book, the paper would fall over. He wouldn't see it or hear it, and he didn't, but I did."

"Why didn't you stop him, then?"

Edward sighed, "Bella, at the time, I thought it was something he should know about. I couldn't see Tyler telling him about the finer points of love making and it wasn't my place, so I thought it was a good way for him to learn. Needless to say, I didn't know at the time that the girl he'd be seducing was my own daughter!"

"Seducing? Is that what you call it? Did you seduce me?"

"I did."

"Edward, how can you say that?" Bella scoffed.

He started to trace circles on her shoulder and said with a smile, "Well, I knew that if I could get you into bed and then 'tease your fancy' a bit, that you'd want more. I was willing to stop if you desired but I'd had a feeling I could convince you not to want to. I was right."

"So, you 'teased my fancy?' You look mighty pleased with yourself."

"I was. I am." He was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"It's a good thing I was a quick learner because it didn't take me long to 'tease your fancy' and seduce you right back."

He chuckled, "And you are welcomed to tease and seduce me any time you'd like, Mrs. Cullen."

She took his hat off his head and then brushed her lips against his. "Edward?"

He brushed hers back, "Yes?"

"It isn't seduction if it is welcomed." Then, she kissed him tracing his lips with the tip of her tongue. He groaned a little and opened his mouth to tangle his tongue with hers. She pulled her mittens off and threaded her fingers through his hair as their kiss sent shivers down her spine.

The wind suddenly whipped by them. "Bella, it is a little too cold out here to bring this to a proper conclusion," Edward breathed as he tried to quell his rising desire.

She sighed and said, "I suppose it wouldn't do to get frostbite on our nether bits."

"We could blame it on saddle sores but I wouldn't want anything to happen to your perfect kitty – or my eager soldier." He ran his hand down to cup her behind.

"Or, we could simply enjoy the billing and cooing now and look forward to this evening after we retire."

"You are suggesting a drawn out afternoon of enticement?" He placed his hand over her bosom. Even with several layers of clothing between them, she still felt her body respond.

"You like to be enticed, husband." She burrowed her face in his neck behind his ear and kissed and sucked the sensitive spot she knew was there.

"Oh, wife, you must beware of unleashing the monster."

"The monster?"

"If you tease me too much, you may see him."

"Edward, I've lived with you for more than twenty years. There is no monster."

"That's because I've kept him well leashed and you, temptress, are now causing him to strain at his shackles."

"What would he do if he became unbound?" Bella whispered then nipped Edward's earlobe.

Edward actually growled and pushed Bella over on her back, holding her tightly in his arms, "I am afraid I'd ruin your clothes and quite possibly any furniture we happened to be near."

"I'd probably enjoy it so much I wouldn't notice, Edward."

Edward kissed her once more and pressed his body into hers so she could feel his ardor. "Let us go back to the house, Bella."

"Once we get there, we'll be swept up by the busy-ness and won't be able to slake our thirst," she said regretfully.

He growled in frustration and rolled over, letting Bella go, "We will wait but be ready this evening, madam. Now, I shall try to calm down."

Bella sat up and shot Edward a wicked grin, "Just think of me telling Joy about such things. I am sure that would dowse your most raging fire."

Edward looked stunned, then groaned in disgust. "That did it. Thank you- I think." He got up and hopped off the rock, then reached up to help Bella down. As he swung her by, he couldn't resist giving her another kiss.

"Mrs. Cullen, I am so glad you never used that return ticket to Virginia."

"Mr. Cullen, I never dreamed of wanting to."

Bella was right, when they returned to the house with the tree, the first thing Charlie and John Henry wanted to do was to set it up in the front room. So, Edward went off to the tool shed, a relic of Tyler Crowley's time, to saw off the bottom foot and a half, then assembled the equipment they'd need for the stand.

Bella and the girls got out the tree ornaments that had been lovingly made over the years by mother and children. Every year they made another style of ornament to add to their collection. Gracie suggested they make something special to commemorate Joy's wedding and they decided to cut small heart shaped pillows out of the left over burgundy silk that was left from Bella's new dress and embroider interlocking A's and J's on them. The addition of Bella's new Singer Sewing Machine allowed them to make the little pillows at an incredible speed. Before super was on the table, the tree was sitting in pride of place in front of the big window and before they went to bed that night, it was entirely decorated.

Tomorrow, was Christmas Eve. The extended Cullen family was arriving from Denver and the following day they'd be celebrating the birth of their Savior and the beginning of Joy and Abraham's life together. This evening, though, was the last the Edward Cullen family would be all together like old times; Mother, Father, daughters, sons and sons by adoption. As was the custom and his preference, Charles sat at the piano and serenaded their tree decorating activities, playing old carols, some of the new and complicated Ragtime pieces, and whatever caprice came to his fingers at the moment. He was truly a gifted musician and he enjoyed sharing his talent with his family.

Charlie loved to sit at the piano for another reason. It gave him the opportunity to do what he enjoyed the most, observing. Charles was a quiet person but always ready with a smile. Of all Bella and Edward's children, he was the one most attached to the ranch and its people. When he was old enough, his parents sent him to school as they did Abraham but Charlie was so homesick he was sent back and a tutor was hired to finish his education at the ranch. A side benefit was that Gracie, Joy and John Henry were also tutored by the gentleman as well. The results were very satisfactory and Bella honestly didn't know why they hadn't considered it beforehand.

So, on this Christmas Eve-Eve, Charlie watched as his family decorated the tree. A generous helping of popcorn had been popped on the hearth and Abraham was helping his fiancée string it for a garland. Joy was sitting on a low stool near the fireplace with a large needle threaded with sturdy embroidery floss. Abraham was sitting at her feet and in charge of selecting appropriate kernels of popped corn. Charlie noticed that Abraham would sometimes look around to see if Bella or Edward were watching and, if they weren't, he'd pop a kernel into his fiancée's mouth instead of giving it to her to thread. Her eyes sparkled as she pretended to bite his fingers. He'd feign that his finger was in pain and ask Joy if she would kiss it to make it better. Of course Joy would place a tender kiss on it and they'd pause as though they were lost in each other's gaze. Must be an almost bride and groom thing, Charlie was thinking.

Except, Charlie could see they weren't the only couple flirting with each other. His mother and father seemed to be playing a subtle game of cat and mouse. They were tying evergreen garlands to the banister of the stair case. Since Joy would be coming down the stairs to meet her groom at the fireplace cum 'altar,' Bella thought they should make it festive. The boys had gone out to trim boughs of evergreens and Bella spent the morning tying them together into long, fragrant ropes. She had decided to attach them to the banister with ribbons but it wasn't going too well.

"I think we should just nail these into the wood, Bella," Edward was saying.

"Nail them?" his shocked wife exclaimed, "I am not going to ruin my balustrades with nails."

Edward leaned closer and said in a softer voice near Bella's ear, "You could hold them in place while I pounded them in. I think you'd like the results."

Charlie noticed his mother blushing as she looked up at his father from under her eyelashes and smiled coyly, "But I'd much rather you hold them just so as I tie them into place with some wire. Like this…" she demonstrated by placing his father's hands on the garland to hold it on the banister while she reached around him and tied it into place. It took his mother a longer time to attach the greenery than he thought it should. The look on his father's face told a story in itself. Charlie saw him redden and then swallow. When his mother was done, Edward quickly turned around and whispered something in her ear which caused Bella to laugh but she shook her head and moved down a step, motioning his father to follow. He noticed his father swat his mother's behind. Now, that wasn't something he saw every day, Charlie was thinking. He was glad of his parent's happiness but it was still surprising to see they were still romantical with each other at their advanced ages.

Grace was sitting at a table and was carefully cutting tiny snowflakes out of white paper. She was biting her lip in concentration and Charlie was surprised to notice how grown up she looked. It wouldn't be long before she'd be the bride they were planning for, he was thinking. Lee and John Henry were surreptitiously shaking the few packages that had already been placed under the tree until Bella caught them at it and sent them to the kitchen to fetch some cider for all to enjoy.

Soon, the tree was decorated, the garlands hung and all was ready for the coming events. But that night? That night the family was content simply to be together, enjoying each other's company and companionship.

Later, Edward and Bella were finally at liberty to let the monster have his way. No furniture was ruined but Bella would later have to turn the shreds of her flannel night gown into rags.

Joy and Bella were working together in what would be Grandmother and Grandfather Cullen's room while they stayed at the ranch for the celebrations. They put fresh linens and blankets on the bed and were smoothing the counterpane over the top.

"There. That looks very nice and comfortable," Bella said in satisfaction. "I think we are ready for our guests."

"I can't believe I shall be wed tomorrow," Joy exclaimed.

Bella sat down on the divan in front of the window and patted the cushion next to her, "Come sit with me. We have a bit before our guests arrive."

Joy sat next to Bella and took the opportunity to lean against her. Her mother was probably the most comforting person she knew and she relished the chance to be alone with her for a while.

"Joy, I am so happy for you and Abraham. I cannot think of a better husband for you. He is a very good man."

"I know it. I am very lucky."

"I felt the same when I married your father."

"How did you know that father was a good sort of man, Mama?"

Bella chuckled, "His letters to me in Virginia were very revealing and I knew that our minds followed similar paths. But when we met…" she sighed, "…there was an immediate recognition of something deeper, almost spiritual, but also very physical as well."

Joy was surprised. "Physical?"

Bella arched her eyebrows and bit back a grin, "It was a magnetic attraction, a spark. I wanted nothing more than to be with him but I didn't precisely know what that meant at the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Joy you were raised on a ranch and I know you are aware how foals and calves and puppies are brought into the world, starting with the stallion and the mare, the bull and cow, and the dog and the bitch."

Joy blushed and quickly nodded.

"And you know babies come about similarly?"

Joy's cheeks turned crimson and she nodded again. She wished her mother would stop. She knew the basics. It was hard to avoid it living so close to the cycle of life. But she didn't want her mother to think of her doing such activities. In fact, she didn't want to think of her parents doing them, either.

But Bella went on, "Joy, when I got married, I was so sheltered, I had no idea at all of what happened between a husband and a wife. There was no one to tell me. Well, no one I knew. The matron at the hotel I was staying in before I got married took it upon herself to explain to me about what was about to happen…" Bella laughed remembering that day.

Joy apprehensively asked, "What did she tell you, Mama?"

Bella leaned into her daughter, "Oh, my. She told me that men had snakes in their britches that would rise up to plunder the depths of a lady. When I doubted her, she pointed out an old horse in the street and said that what he had hanging down below his belly was similar to what men kept hidden in their pants."

Joy busted out laughing and Bella joined her.

"Oh Mama, am sure you were scared senseless."

"Fortunately, your father is a sensible and sweet man. He recognized my ignorance and was gentle and patient…well… I am sure you don't want to hear more about that."

Joy shook her head emphatically, "No, ma'am!"

"Joy, I wanted you to know what I didn't. Your husband-to-be is a good man and it is evident that he loves you with his whole heart. Trust him. Enjoy him. Love him and you'll have the best marriage."

"I do love him, Mama, and he makes me feel like I am flying when he touches me."

Bella chuckled, "You just wait until you don't just _fee_l like flying… you _will_ fly. It's quite an amazing thing. But be patient because that comes with practice. Just trust your husband, he will not steer you wrong."

"I will, Mama."

"Now, the mechanics of the thing seem odd at first. So, let me explain…" Bella calmly went through the basics of intercourse, explaining that the first time could be uncomfortable and to expect some blood but after that... Joy's eyes grew larger and larger as Bella went on but she didn't interrupt.

"So, Joy, just trust in the love you have for each other and it will become a great pleasure."

Bella looked into her daughter's eyes, "Do you have any questions?"

"This is what brings babies?"

"Yes."

Joy's face was every shade of crimson and she lowered her voice into a shocked whisper, "So, you and Papa have done it _four _times?"

"Honestly, Edward, I think she would have been better off had I told her about snakes and depths."

"Bella, I truly don't want to talk about it or hear of it - or think of it." Edward was still in denial. His extended family had arrived that morning and the clock was ticking away until he would have to give his baby girl away. He was still trying to come to terms with it.

Bella smiled tenderly at him, "Edward Cullen, everything will be fine. I need to get into the kitchen and finish making my grandmother's Orange Blossoms.* We can't have a wedding or a birth without them."

Edward nodded and Bella scooted to the kitchen. When she first arrived at the ranch, the kitchen was in a separate building that connected to the main house by breezeway but over the years, the breezeway was enclosed. Juan Carlos and Ana Maria still ruled over the cook house and their children assisted them, at least the ones who still lived on the ranch. Madalena married several years ago and moved into town. Little Tomas was at a seminary to become a Priest but the other children, though grown, were still at home.

"How are things shaping up, Juan Carlos?" Bella asked as she entered the bustling room.

"Very well, Missus. The little cakes you made have cooled and are sitting on the work table."

"Thank you." Bella went over to the pantry and got out a bowl of fragrant oranges and lemons. She had them sent specially to the ranch for the holiday. She carefully sliced five of them in half, then got out a glass juicer and squeezed all the sweet juice out of each one. She poured the juice into a bowl and added sugar to it to make a syrup and then dredged each little cake in it one at a time. She set them back on their cooling rack to harden. She would arrange the little cakes on a cut glass platter and she saved some of the orange leaves that came on the stems for decoration. They never had a baptism or a wedding at Bear Valley Ranch without this time honored treat.*

"Well, that's that. Juan Carlos, the rest is all up to you and Ana Maria," Bella smiled and went back to the house to spend some more time with her family before supper.

Joy was thrilled when Abraham rode up to the ranch with the news that he had purchased the old Cope place. She knew it to be a very nice house with a good sized yard in front and back. She and Grace spent a full day in the empty house, cleaning it down to its bones in preparation for moving in their furniture. John Henry and Abraham worked all day in the yard, raking up leaves and sticks and cleaning out flower beds. Young John loved to work outside and even more so that he was helping his idols, Joy and Abraham. He and Gracie even picked out the bedrooms that would be "theirs" when they'd come to visit. At the end of the day, they had accomplished quite a bit and the house was ready for furniture.

Bella and Edward gave the couple free range of their lumber room allowing them to take whatever furniture they found there. Fortunately, there was a decent bedroom suite, kitchen furniture, and the old dining room furniture that Bella and Edward had recently replaced. Carlisle and Esmé surprised them by sending sitting room furniture that included a large desk and an upright piano. Edward had taught each of his children to play and some took to it better than others. Joy was one of the Cullen children who took to playing. She was transformed when she was at the instrument and Esmé knew it. Alice had a wonderful time outfitting Joy's kitchen, from silverware to soup kettles from measuring cups to good china. She also wrote out what seemed like a volume of recipes for the new bride to use.

On the day before Christmas, Abraham took a look around his home as it sat in readiness for his bride the next day. The furniture was in place, the rugs laid, the drapes hung. A load of coal was delivered and the boiler was doing its job. The Copes had installed radiators throughout the house, so there was no need for a working stove or fireplace in each room but there was a fireplace in the large room on the first floor and the larger bedroom on the second. He had a fire laid and ready to be lit in their bedroom when they'd arrive home on their wedding night.

He walked slowly up the stairs, hardly believing that he'd be bringing Joy here as his wife the next day. He had been dreaming of marrying her for years and to have it all culminate so quickly left him breathless. He thought about sharing this home with her, to hear her laughter in the kitchen and her tread upon the stairs. His heart was so filled with happiness, he ached.

Walking into their bedroom, he sat on the bed. It was made up with pristine white sheets, covered with soft, warm blankets and a quilt that Joy made years ago and had put away in her hope chest. Abraham's cheeks warmed as he thought about what they would share here together. He'd been holding himself on such a tight rein when he'd touch her and kiss her this past week, he was half afraid that he'd be over eager when all restraints were gone. He would simply have to remember the love he felt for her and he hoped he could literally keep his head at that time. But oh, how he was looking forward to it. There was nothing more he wanted to do but to cherish her for the rest of their lives.

He looked at his pocket watch and saw that he needed to get back up to the ranch to be on time for supper. They were going to commemorate Christmas tonight and tomorrow, they would celebrate the wedding and he didn't want to be late. Perhaps on the way he could find some mistletoe to hang and steal a kiss – or many kisses – tonight from his love.

After making sure all was secure, he locked up the house and mounted Matilda, who he was still borrowing from Uncle Michael. He would have to buy his own horses to keep as well as a buggy so he could make house calls. He rode through the town calling out cheerful hellos to old friends as he passed. He knew that he was big news in the valley; one, for coming back to practice medicine and two, for marrying Joy Cullen. He felt he was the luckiest man on the face of the planet.

His ride back to the ranch was uneventful as he turned up the long drive. He saw his mother's grave and was moved to stop. He hadn't been back since the first day he came home and he thought he'd better let her know what was going on. He dismounted and looped Matilda's reins over the usual branch, swept his hat off his head and walked over to his mother's headstone. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when he noticed something very curious at the foot of the stone. It was a small bag he recognized, filled with something his mother always treasured - a bag of peppermint candy.

Abraham's heart clenched as his mind added up the facts that pointed to a wondrous possibility. He looked closely at the bag and could tell it had been recently put there, within a few hours.

"Pa? Pa!" Abraham called out desperately. He grasped the small bag in his hand and looked wildly around trying to spot the only one he knew would have placed it there.

"PA!" Abraham charged off, still scouring the land nearby, trying to spot the man so dear to his heart. He saw nothing except fields and trees and a few cattle.

He then thought to look at the ground to see if there were any tracks but due to the frigid weather, no signs showed on the hard soil.

The candy had to have been left that day because the bag, though crinkled, was crisp. Surely, it couldn't have been out in the weather for long?

"PA!" he called again. An old wound Abraham had carried with him for a decade tore open and he felt an incredible longing for the family he once had. He remembered following his father around like a puppy while the man did his work, idolizing him as only sons can do. He had believed his father could do anything but on the day his mother died, he learned there was one thing the man couldn't do and that was to cope with losing her.

His eyes raked the scenery again only to again see nothing. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and push down the pain to where it belonged. His father was here or had been here but evidently didn't want to be found. Abraham would have to accept it. He figuratively shook himself, trying to get back to the exultant mood he had been in before finding the candy. After all, he was getting his heart's desire the next day and she was waiting for him at this very moment up at the ranch house.

He remounted Matilda and pressed with his heels to get her going. She didn't argue as she knew a warm stable and supper were awaiting her. They made the rise and entered the long avenue of pines that led up to the stable yard when a figure stepped out of the woods and stood in his path.

Abraham reined in his horse, his eyes big and glued on the man standing in front of him.

The man was attired in native dress; buffalo skin trousers and tunic. A gun was slung across his back with a bearskin cloak wrapped around his shoulders. Incongruously, a weathered Stetson was on his head and scuffed boots on his feet. His long hair was more grey than black and his face was deeply lined with wrinkles.

The man stared back at Abraham, not saying a word.

But Abraham knew.

"Pa?" he whispered then he flung himself from the saddle and cried out again, "PA!" He ran up to the man and stopped an arm's length from him and returned his steady stare.

After a moment, the older man started to slowly nod his head, and his gaze softened into the familiar tenderness that Abraham remembered from his childhood. Tyler held his arms out tentatively as if he was not sure of his welcome.

Abraham swallowed hard and tears welled in his eyes as he took two steps forward and embraced his father. He wanted to speak. He wanted to ask why he left. He wanted to tell him how desperately he had missed him and how often he thought of him. He wanted to beg him to stay. But he couldn't say a word. The knot that lodged in his throat wouldn't allow it – all he could do was sob as he did when he was a small boy and let his father soothe his hurt.

Tyler held his son tightly and patted his back, tears streaking down his own face, until Abraham eased back. Embarrassed at losing control, the young man started to fumble in his pocket for his handkerchief.

Tyler wiped his own eyes with his sleeve and said with a rusty voice, "Boy, you need to give yer Ma back her candy."

Together, they made their way down to the gravesite to replace the peppermints. They stood looking at the grave in silence. Tyler heaved a great sigh.

"Pa, you have to stay," Abraham burst out.

"I dunno, son."

"You're wanted here. You're part of us and we've missed you. Come back."

"I don't know that I can."

"But why not? I don't understand."

Tyler's face crumpled in pain as he stared down at Lauren's grave. "When she died, I died."

"Where'd you go, Pa?"

"Just took off walking."

"For ten years?"

Tyler shook his head, "I dunno how much time passed. I just walked until I slept, then got up and walked some more. One day, I walked into a Ute camp and they let me stay with them as long as I pleased. They let me come and go. A lot of times I went."

"A Ute camp? Strange that Carlisle Cullen didn't know about you."

"Not so strange. I didn't go by Tyler Crowley. They called me Wicasa Blaska."

"What does that mean?"

"The Empty Man."

Abraham was quiet for a bit but then he softly said, "Lee and I lost the three of you that day. It would be a measure of solace for one of you to come back. I know Boss and the Missus would embrace the idea just fine."

"Not used to being around people anymore."

"You don't have to be around people if you don't want. Right now there's a passel of folk on the ranch for Christmas but they're just people you know."

Tyler nodded, then asked, "How's Lee?"

"He's good. He's the ranch handy man. Took up where you left off. He still lives in the big house."

"He don't live in the cottage?"

"Naw, Pa. He and I moved to the big house after … after, you know. Boss and Missus were as parents to us while you were gone. They sent me East to school. Lee was happy to stay here and work. The cottage we lived in together had a few families in there after we moved out but now it's empty."

Tyler grunted. "You working on the ranch?"

"No, Pa. I will be living in town. A lot has happened since you've been gone."

Tyler nodded again and squatted down to gently put a rough hand on the grassy grave. "Time goes on." They were silent for awhile, each remembering.

"Pa, I am getting married tomorrow."

Tyler looked up, surprised.

Abraham nodded, "You know her."

"Who?"

"Joyful Cullen."

"Ain't she too young?"

"Pa, she's twenty. Plenty old enough."

Tyler stood up, "Why are you living in town?"

"I am a doctor, now. I will be helping old Doc Banner with his practice."

"Doc Crowley?" Tyler tried that on for size. It felt funny.

"I suppose I could be called that."

Tyler looked again at his son, "All I cain see is her eyes." He shook his head trying to clear away the pain.

"Yes. I have been told I look like Ma my whole life but Lee looks the spitting image of you but he acts like Ma in ways. Come on to the house. It's supper time."

The two men walked up to the stable together, put Matilda away and then walked towards the house. Suddenly, Edward was standing on the porch in front of them. "Tyler Crowley?" he said in wonder.

"Yes, Boss."

The two old friends stared at each other for a bit then Edward nodded, "Welcome home."

"Are you ready, Joyful?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Papa, I am more than ready." Joy was radiant in her bridal gown. Her eyes glowed with happiness.

"It's time. I can hear your brother starting the wedding march."

Charlie was putting on quite a performance before the wedding. He was assisted by an eager John Henry who helped turn the pages of music. In the great room, the furniture had been moved out or pushed against the wall and seats had been arranged in rows for guests to sit in comfort facing the fire place where Abraham and Joy would make their vows.

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door and Gracie popped her head in beaming as she said, "Everyone is ready for you, Sister."

Joy picked up her bouquet of holly and ivy, looked happily up at her father, "Papa, it is a wonderful day."

"That it is, Joyful." He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and smiled lovingly down at her. "From my experience, you will find it will be the first of many wonderful days."

They stood at the top of the stairs and looked out on their Bear Valley family sitting below and then began to take slow steps down the staircase following Grace. Joy smiled at the happy faces gazing up at her. The Hernandez family was gathered in the back, Juan Carlos wearing his silver adorned suit for the occasion. Uncle Michael made sure that Aunt Molly was in the most comfortable chair he could find. Susan and Eric Yorkie sat with their growing family, as well as the Flannigan brothers with theirs. There were the McCarty's all lined up against the wall, Rosalie still as beautiful as a sunrise, and Emmett proud as a peacock to be her husband and father of their five restless children. She saw her cousins sitting with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, who was sparkling with excitement. Her grandparents, still elegant and hale though they were in their seventies, smiled lovingly back at her. Tyler Crowley, dressed in a borrowed suit, his hair newly trimmed, sat uncomfortably near the front of the room but looked curiously at peace.

Bella's delight was evident as she watched her daughter and husband approach the waiting groom. Bella was wearing the burgundy dress she had made from the luscious fabric Edward had given her.

That morning, as she was sitting at her dressing table arranging her hair, Edward came to stand behind her, resting his hands upon her shoulders. Their eyes met in the mirror and Edward sighed, "You are still the most beautiful girl in the world, Mrs. Cullen."

"You still make me feel as giddy as a filly, Mr. Cullen. You've always been able to take my breath away." She put her hand over one of his as it rested on her shoulder.

He leaned over and gently kissed the top of her head, then her temple, her ear, and her neck. Running his lips along her jaw, he murmured, "Oh, how I love you."

She melted into his embrace, stirred by the magic of his touch and the emotion of his words. "Oh, Edward," she whispered. She shut her eyes just to relish her feelings when she felt something being draped around her neck. Looking into the mirror, she saw that Edward was placing the most beautiful garnet necklace there.

She gasped and he said, "Merry Christmas, my love."

After he had hooked the necklace, he kissed her on the nape of her neck. "Merry Christmas, my heart."

Then he lifted her arm and placed the matching bracelet there and kissed her wrist. "Merry Christmas, my soul."

Picking up her right hand, he slipped a garnet ring on her finger then kissed it, too. "Merry Christmas, my life."

Bella was stunned, overwhelmed, and so full of love for him. She rose from her seat to turn in his arms and return his kisses with her own. For a few short moments, the world stopped and all that existed was the love they had for each other. For a few short moments, they wordlessly reaffirmed the promises they made in that little Presbyterian Church in Denver more than twenty-one years ago. For a few short moments, they rejoiced in their perfect devotion that had endured more than twenty years.

When they parted, Edward's green eyes had deepened in color and his fingers lovingly traced her shoulders, her arms, her delicate wrists, and taking her hands, brought them both to his lips. Never looking away, he quoted, "_So fair art thou, my bonnie lass, So deep in love am I; And I will love thee still, my dear, Till all the seas go dry_."*

Bella couldn't stop her tears. "Edward, one day I shall find a verse that fits my feelings for you. I have looked before but none seem to express them well enough and so my own feeble words are all I have.

"You are the first thought I have in the morning, the last at night, and at countless other times throughout each of my days. I have no understanding of what good I ever did to deserve you or your love for me but I am infinitely grateful. I never knew the depth and breadth of love until I met you."

He kissed away her tears and tenderly said, "Come, my dear heart. We have a daughter to marry off today." And taking her lovingly by the arm, he led her out to the great room where the festivities were going to take place.

An hour later found them all gathered together and Abraham's elation could not be contained. He woke up smiling that day and he was sure he hadn't stopped since. His heart was hammering in his chest as he and Lee took their places at the fireplace next to the preacher. Charlie started playing Wagner's wedding march and Gracie floated down the stairs carrying a small bouquet of holly leaves and ivy. The minute he saw his beautiful bride descending the stairs on the arm of her father, he felt as though his heart would burst with the love he had for her. Once their eyes met, neither could look away.

At last, they were standing in front of the preacher, ready to vow to love each other forever. Edward kissed his daughter's cheek, feeling enormous love and happiness for her but he couldn't help feeling a tad melancholy as well. Turning to Abraham, he put Joy's hand in the young man's and said, "God bless you, children." Then, he went to sit by his wife, taking her hand and holding it as though he would never let it go.

The vows were soon said and Miss Joy Elizabeth Cullen became Mrs. Abraham Ulysses Jefferson Robert Crowley. There was a toast that was to be followed by a dinner in the large dining hall but someone noticed that it was beginning to snow. Joy and Abraham decided they had better leave sooner rather than later else they'd have to spend their honeymoon in a house with close to a dozen of their nearest relatives. And though Abraham loved them all, that was _not_ going to happen this night.

Ana Maria was crying tears of happiness as she wrapped up a dinner the new couple could take with them and eat once they got to their own home. "Mis bebés. Mis queridos," she sobbed, then handing Abraham the large package, she collapsed against her own husband's shoulder.

Juan Carlos held his wife affectionately and then looked at the surprised folk who had more than once gotten the sharp side of Ana Maria's tongue and explained with a shrug, "The children, she loves them."

Soon, all were gathered in the front of the ranch house shouting good wishes and throwing rice as the young couple climbed into the buggy borrowed for the purpose. John Henry and Charlie had earlier tied old shoes and tin cans to the back axle with baling twine. A hand lettered sign was hung on the back that proclaimed, "Just Hitched."

Laughing, Joy stood and threw her bouquet at the bevy of maidens who were waiting for that moment and clapped in glee when her sister, Grace, caught it. When she sat back down and nestled into her husband's side, Abraham spoke to the horse and they were off. Lee, Charlie, John Henry, assorted cousins and young friends chased after the buggy, pelting it with as much rice as they could until the buggy had outstripped them and the newlyweds disappeared from view.

Cheering, the boys ran back to the more reserved folk standing on the porch, "That was a bully wedding!" John Henry exclaimed as he ran up to his parents.

"I suppose that means you enjoyed it?" Bella asked as she straightened his collar.

"I certainly did, Mama. I can't wait for the next one!"

Edward blinked in shock at that and looked desperately around for Grace. Almost immediately he spotted her heading into the house, holding her sister's bouquet and chatting animatedly with her cousin, Angelica. There was not an importuning young man in sight, thank the good Lord.

Heaving a sigh of relief he turned back to his enthusiastic son and said, "Well I, for one, most definitely can."

The End

**AN: In those days a person learned in a formal setting based upon his individual ability. Abraham was brilliant, so he started at a high level and it didn't take him long to learn and advance through our equivalent of college and medical school (which was largely hands on learning) so it was possible for him to become a doctor at the young age of 23. At this part of the story, Abraham is 25.**

**The quote is from Romeo and Juliet. Edward still can pull a literary reference in with his love making. (You can tell this is a work of fiction. I think my husband would choke before quoting Shakespeare to me at those times.)**


	8. Chapter 8 Bear Valley 1911

**Chapter 28 A Cornucopia of Riches 1911**

* * *

1911 Bear Valley Ranch, Colorado

"Pull the brake!" John Henry shouted at his older brother.

"I am! I am!" a panicked Charles cried. The Stanley Steamer shuddered and belched a noxious cloud but still continued to careen down the dirt road that followed the creek at the bottom of the valley.

"PULL IT HARDER!" John Henry cried as the car dashed headlong towards an old cottonwood tree that stood between the road and the stream.

"IT ISN'T WORKING!" Charles yelled as he tugged the hand brake.

"OH, LORDY. PA'S GOING TO KILL US!" John Henry screamed.

"THAT IS IF WE AIN'T DEAD ALL READY!" his brother added.

They were just moments away from crashing head long into the gnarled tree trunk. John Henry reached down and grabbed the hand brake to help his brother and both young men pulled with all their might.

With a squeal and a ripping backfire the car finally skidded to a stop only feet short of the tree.

The young men collapsed on their seats, relief making them giddy. "Oh Lord, Charlie, I thought we were in it for sure. Pa would have killed us if we crashed the car."

"Don't I know it! We'd best get it back up to the shed before he finds that we took it out."

"How are we going to do that? I ain't driving this thing."

"I ain't neither." Both young men, still boys at heart, stared helplessly at the other.

"Maybe Lee will help?" Charles suggested. Lee Crowley was the ranch handy man and could do just about anything, at least that's what Charles and John Henry believed.

"Let's get him before Pa comes down from the high pasture, else we'll be up a creek." They both jumped out of the stalled vehicle and ran up the hill to the stable yard hoping they could find the amazing Lee before their misdeed was discovered.

Lee was leaning against a fence rail, chewing on a blade of grass and watching a skittish colt prance around the paddock. The colt was Bear Valley Ranch bred, a descendent of the infamous Old White and the famous Kate. That line produced the best cattle horse he'd ever seen, either here or in Denver. If Boss decided to sell the young horse, he'd be able to make a good deal off of him, Lee was sure. His musings were interrupted by a panicked voice.

"Lee, we need your help," John Henry said as he and his brother slid to a stop in front of the man.

"What have you done now?" Lee's voice sounded pained but there was a twinkle in his eye that belied his tone.

Charles and John Henry looked guiltily at each other and hemmed and hawed a little.

"Out with it. What happened?"

"Well, you see, we 'borrowed' Pa's car for a bit, just to see her paces you know and, well, she stalled out on the river road and we dasn't try to move her in case something ran afoul," Charles explained.

"You know, fellers, 'borrowing' something before you ask permission actually is called stealing." Lee wasn't about to let them off without grinding their spurs a bit.

Both Cullen boys looked abashed. "We know but if'n we asked first, Pa would be sure to say no."

"Sure he would until he taught you how to drive that contraption."

"Do you really think he'd teach us how to drive?" John Henry looked hopeful.

"You never know until you ask." Lee had always found Boss to be reasonable but he did notice he was a might particular about his new fangled automobile.

"Well, let me get my rope and Sal and Andy." Sal and Andy were two work horses that had been made useless by the advent of motorized farm equipment but Lee relied upon them more than any machine. He liked to know that something was listening to him when he spoke.

The boys helped him lead the horses down to the river where they'd left the car. Lee took a look at the tree they almost rammed into and said, "Sure am glad you didn't crash because that's the tree I was born under."

Both boys looked at Lee in surprise.

"You were born under that tree?" Charlie said.

"Yep. The day I was born, my ma had a hankering to go for a walk but before she could get back home, I decided to make my appearance right then and there. I surprised everyone, most especially my mother." Lee chuckled as he unwound the rope and squatted down to tie it to the bumper.

A few moments later he had the team of horses hooked up to the car. "Now one of you fellers get in and steer the thing and me and the team will haul her up the hill."

Charles opted to man the steering wheel since he was the one responsible for getting the car stuck in the first place and after a false start—Charles had neglected to release the hand brake—the horses easily pulled the vehicle up the hill and in a few minutes, the car was safely back in its shed. Pa should be none the wiser. Both John Henry and Charles felt they'd dodged a bullet.

* * *

Bella peered into the mirror and sighed as she pulled a gray hair from her head. She was getting old. She felt it in every part of her body at the end of the day and it was making her mighty blue. It was funny, she had never felt old until Joyful, now wedded two years, had come and blushingly revealed that she herself was to become a mother in the coming summer. Ever since, it seemed that the march of time weighed heavily upon Bella's shoulders.

Last night, as she and Edward were cuddled in bed, he had made an off-hand remark about how her behind was more than a handful now. She turned to look at her offending derriere in the mirror. It was bigger than when they married and turning back, she noticed she had a little pooch in place of her once flat stomach, as well. And to top it off, her breasts were sagging. Tears formed in her eyes.

She felt fat.

Saggy.

Wrinkled.

Tired.

Old.

Ugly.

She wanted to curl up on her bed, pull the quilt up over her head, bawl and never come back out, but she couldn't. She had never ending work to do and there were many who relied upon her even though she was fat, saggy, wrinkled, tired, old and ugly.

Sighing, she twisted her hair up on top of her head and deftly threaded her hair pins through it to hold it in place. She smoothed her dress down over her hips and stepped into her shoes.

Exhaling a deep breath, she looked sternly back into the mirror and thought, "_Isabella Cullen, you need to get a hold of yourself. You are getting older but you aren't old yet. Forty-Seven isn't elderly. And Edward didn't mean anything about the size of your bottom. He comes home happy as a jaybird to see you and you couldn't ask for a better husband. Why on earth are you so moody? Come on, there's work to be done and life to be lived." _

With that, Bella resolutely turned away from the mirror and towards her Bear Valley life. Picking up some clothes from the mending basket, she went out to the front porch to work on them. The porch still was her favorite place to sit and work. The vista was amazing. She could look over the ranch clear to the other side of the valley and appreciate the beauty that God had endowed her home. She smiled as she remembered that long ago advertisement that described these mountains as "purple pillars of majesty, icy castles in the winter, and green havens in the summer." Those had been the words that had resonated within her so much that she had felt compelled to write their author and from that, her life had been decided.

She sighed fondly as she thought of Edward. She was more in love with him than ever; each day brought its own joy. He was generous and kind, loyal and hard working. She couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect husband or a better father to their four children.

He had aged well, she decided. At the age of almost fifty-three, his reddish-brown locks were now more grey than bronze but it gave him an air of distinctiveness and didn't mar his original handsomeness one bit. He still sat tall in the saddle and the lines that squinting into the sun had cut into his face were matched by the ones that laughter had etched there as well. She only hoped he was equally pleased with her now-a-days.

She pulled out a shirt that needed a button and as she was threading the needle, she noticed a hub-bub in the stable yard. A team of horses was pulling Edward's prized possession, his Stanley Steamer, up the road. Lee was leading the horses, John Henry was running alongside and Charles was steering the contraption.

She shook her head. Those boys were as bad as Edward about that thing. Edward brought it home from Denver a few months before and took great joy in driving it around Bear Valley. He had told her that he could just imagine the both of them touring in it, enjoying the sites as they flew about the place. He even bought her a special hat and scarf to wear just for those occasions. The boys were agog over the car and clamored to learn to drive it themselves but so far, Edward had been reticent about teaching them. There were some things the man just didn't like sharing, she had to admit.

And so, apparently their sons took matters into their own hands and went off in the car without Edward's approval. She'd best get to the bottom of this.

Charles and John Henry were heading for the old cook house dining room. It was where the hands still ate, even though the family usually took their meals in the new dining room she and Edward had added to the house several years ago. Knowing her sons, they were probably going to try to cage some treats from Nana, the name their children gave their cook's wife, Ana Maria.

The couple, Juan Carlos and Ana Maria, worked side by side in the kitchen helping to feed the ranch and prepare foods to be sold to the restaurants in town. Bella's vegetable and fruit gardens had become a great source of income for the ranch over the years. They now had a variety of compotes, jams, jellies, and canned sauces they sold as well as the fresh vegetables and fruit in season.

Bella put down her mending and followed her sons into the cook house. They had quickly cajoled a square of corn bread slathered with honey butter from their doting Nana and sat at one of the long trestle tables, teasing each other the way brothers do. The eight years between their ages didn't make much difference in their behavior, Bella was thinking. Charles had always doted upon his siblings and John Henry was always up for an adventure, so they made a mischievous pair.

Bella walked over to where they were sitting and stood there with her arms folded across her chest and watched them.

"Hello, Ma." Charlie was the first to notice her. He also observed the 'you're in trouble, mister' look on her face. John Henry noticed the same expression and he sheepishly nodded at his mother.

"I sure hope you didn't damage your father's automobile," Bella said.

"Naw, ma, we didn't. She's as right as rain."

"Then why was Lee towing it up the hill with the team?"

Both of her sons looked embarrassed. Charlie spoke up, "We took her out for a spin, mother, and soon found we didn't have the measure of her, and so instead of plowing on, we asked Lee to pull it up to the barn."

"You're lucky you didn't crash it!"

"We almost did!" Irrepressible John Henry couldn't resist adding.

"You did?" Bella was horrified. Her boys could have been hurt.

"Yes'm. It's a good thing that we were able to stop her. She was headed towards that big cottonwood tree near the stream."

Bella put her hand over her heart. "You could have killed yourselves, you foolish boys!"

"Ah, ma, we'd be all right. We'd a jumped from the thing into the ditch."

Bella just shook her head. "Promise me you won't do that again? Wait until you've been taught how to drive before you try. Promise?"

Both boys reluctantly agreed. They didn't have it in their heart to disappoint their mother. Bella grabbed each one in a tight hug and kissed them on their heads. "I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to either one of you."

"Ah, maaaa." John Henry was the one to object to her outward affection. Charles stoically bore it as befit his adult status. Bella knew they felt they were too big to be cosseted but she didn't care at the moment. She loved them dearly.

"Charles, I had a note from Rosalie that Emma is coming home from her boarding school next week."

Charlie's eyes lit up like fire crackers. "Truly, mother? She's coming home? For a visit or is she staying?"

"She's staying this time. Seems she's done with finishing school."

Charlie didn't say another word, just smiled to himself thinking about how excited he would be to see their neighbor's daughter again. He'd always had a soft spot for her. In fact, he'd never met a girl he liked more. "Say, mother, aren't we going to have a party for Papa's birthday?"

"We are. In fact, my son, I am planning to have ice cream to serve. And I think there is to be dancing in the evening."

Charlie's smile just grew broader.

Bella fondly watched her oldest son's expressions. She knew of his soft spot for Miss Emma. Perhaps soon there would be another Cullen child wed. She felt her hair turning grayer by the minute.

Stifling a sigh, she said, "Well, I need to help Nana in the kitchen, so you boys clean up after yourselves and make sure to stay away from that car. Your father will have kittens if he ever finds out what you were up to."

"Yes'm," they chorused and she left them to finish their treat and tiredly went to help with dinner. Time and tide wait for no man—or woman.

* * *

"But, darling, I want you to have a safe delivery," Abraham pleaded with his wife as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair.

"I shall, Abraham. My mother did well with all of us on the ranch. I don't see why I couldn't as well. I want to have my mother, Nana, and Susan there. They all helped each other through child birth and came through just fine."

"But my mother didn't. She died having little Daisy and it just about killed my father. I never could understand how he could just give up on life after that but now I can. If anything happened to you, Joyful, I _would_ die. I couldn't imagine living without you."

The young woman's countenance softened in the face of the love her husband had for her. "Oh, my love, to hear my mother tell it, your mother was poorly throughout her entire confinement with little Daisy. I've been healthy as a horse throughout mine. You can't claim that Miss Lauren would have lived had she had the hospital at her disposal."

Abraham sighed gustily. "That's true but as a doctor I'd simply feel better if you delivered our child at the hospital. You have a choice that my mother didn't."

"But_ I_ wouldn't feel better. The hospital is a cold and sterile place for our child to be brought into the world. There's no feeling of home or family there. Abraham, we were both born on the ranch. I want our children to be a part of that, too."

"Whether they are a part of the ranch or not has more to do with how we rear them than where they shall be born. Besides the hospital's sterility is what will keep you safe."

Joy sighed. "Can't we compromise on this?"

"In what way?"

"How about if I have the baby here in our home which is just a step away from the hospital? If I run into trouble, you can move me there in a trice. I don't think my mother would mind moving in with us at the end so she can be on hand."

Abraham gazed at his delightful wife and weighed their options. She was indeed a beautiful woman and pregnancy brought a glow about her that was breath taking. Her burnished hair shone from the brushing she had just given it and her peignoir hung gracefully over her rounded belly. The feelings he had when she told him she was expecting their child were indescribable. He had been over the moon with happiness but, as he was a physician, he immediately started to worry. He knew the real dangers of child-birth. He looked around their room thinking how he could make it as antiseptic as possible. "I believe I can live with that, my Joy."

She smiled at him, loving him more than she could tell. She felt a thump and, smiling, held out her hand to her husband and then taking his, placed it gently upon her belly. "I believe our baby agrees with us."

They stood there together, feeling the baby do acrobatics within her womb, smiling into each other's eyes at the baby's antics. "Baby's an active rascal," Abraham said.

"That is very true. Sometimes I cannot sleep for his calisthenics."

"You think the baby's a boy?"

"I don't know for sure but I've been thinking I'd like to name him after his grandfathers if he is."

"Tyler Edward Crowley?"

"Or Edward Tyler Crowley. I think since there's already a Tyler Crowley, the first way may save confusion."

"That's true. How about if it is a girl?"

"Lauren Isabella Crowley?"

"I think that's grand, Joyful. Do you think my father will object to that, though?"

"I don't know. It's too bad we can't ask him." Tyler had never been the same after his Lauren died. He disappeared for years only reappearing about the same time that Joy and Abraham got married. He'd come and go ever since, staying away for months at a time, returning as quietly as he left. He was away now and, like always, no one knew where he was or when he'd return.

"Perhaps he'll get back before the baby comes," Abraham said.

"He's got a few weeks."

"When's the party for your father's birthday?"

"This coming Saturday. I am bringing some fried chicken."

"Joyful, do you think you should go? What if you start labor while you're up there?"

"It's too soon for that, Abraham and I want to be at Pa's birthday party. I don't want to miss out on the fun. I promise I will be careful and if I feel the least bit funny, I'll come right back home."

Abraham had to be contented with that.

* * *

Edward knew something was amiss with Bella. The spark was missing from her eyes and she seemed sad. He'd asked her about it only to be told that she was fine, he was fine, everyone was fine and then she would sit and continue stewing in her own juices, apparently anything but fine.

He watched her as they sat in front of the fire one evening. She was reading a novel from the library he had inherited from his grandfather at the beginning of their marriage but the newspaper that came that morning from Denver couldn't hold his interest. He was worried about his gal and he was struggling to think of things that would cheer her.

Setting his newspaper aside, he went over to stand behind her chair and started massaging her shoulders. She sighed blissfully and put her book down in her lap. "That feels heavenly, Edward.

She shut her eyes and enjoyed his gentle touch. Edward leaned over, kissed her on the temple and then whispered in her ear, "How about we get that Indian book and try out something new?"

"Edward! Why would you want to do _that_?"

Edward was shocked. After twenty-four years of marriage, she should know very well why he would want to do _that._ In fact, he delighted in doing _that_ quite a bit and hoped to continue to do _that_ for many years to come. She had always understood his desires, so why was she being coy now?

He swung around to the front of her chair and squatted down to look her in the eye. "I want to do _that_ because I have a hankering for my lovely and alluring wife."

"Oh, pshaw." Bella looked away so he couldn't see the tears that had unexpectedly come to her eyes. "You don't want an old woman like me. I am too fat, too wrinkled, and I am getting gray."

Edward's shock turned to astonishment. "Bella, how in the world did you come up with that? It isn't true in the least."

"Oh, yes it is, Edward Cullen. My mirror doesn't sugar coat it. I've seen the gray hair and look at the corners of my eyes. I've reached my climacteric, Edward. I am a crone. I feel tired and dizzy and I have wrinkles! Even you said the other night that my behind had gotten too large."

"I never said that!"

"You did. You told me it took two hands to grab on to it."

Edward felt as though he was walking bare foot and blind folded through a field of rattlesnakes. He wasn't sure where to step but he knew he'd better step right, else he'd regret it for a long time. He didn't know what words to use to correct Bella's misapprehension.

So, he didn't use words.

He scooped her up, not paying any mind to her protest, and carried her into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them with his foot. Then, he laid her down on their bed and kissed her, gently at first, then more to purpose. Fires began to smolder down deep and he felt that old, familiar feeling of ecstasy that expressing his love for this wonderful, perfect woman always engendered. But there was something he needed to say before they went further.

He pulled away and looked down at her, framing her face with his calloused, work-hardened hands. "I don't know what to say to you, except you are every bit as beautiful to me as you ever were, even more so. If gray hair made a body unappealing, you would have thrown me out of our bed five years ago but you haven't."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "And if your monthly friend won't be visiting any longer, we can celebrate that we no longer have to abstain at certain times."

He kissed the corner of each of her eyes. "These faint wrinkles were put there by the life we've shared together. I wouldn't trade them for all the gold in California."

Sliding his hands down to her bottom, he whispered hoarsely, "These are the perfect size for me to caress and hold as I love you."

He kissed her again and said, "I love you, Isabella Cullen. I love you more today than yesterday but not as much as I will tomorrow. Never again think that I don't adore and worship your body. To me, our private times are the stars in our firmament and I look forward to them as a thirsty man does the most beautiful oasis."

He reverently placed both hands back on either side of her face and kissed away the tears that had come and then continued to put his words into action. He poured every bit of his love into her with his kiss, trying to fill the holes she had developed in her self-perception.

Kisses soon led to caresses and clothes fell off onto the floor an article at a time. Moans and gasps and whispered desires were followed by languorous embraces. Warmth was met with warmth, building to an urgency that only love could assuage. Languor turned to delightful frenzy until Edward shouted his exultation.

"Oh, my darling. Oh, my love," he cried.

He collapsed upon her, his head nestled in the crook of her neck. Bella lovingly stroked his back, enjoying the feeling of the corded muscles there. His weight pressing her into the mattress was a comfort she relished as her thighs cradled him. She realized she felt better than she had in months. Her heart leaped as she recognized her cowboy's love had healed her. She would never doubt the power of it again.

* * *

Edward's birthday dawned sunny and fair. Charles had finally cajoled Edward in to teaching him how to drive the car and so they spent the morning down on the river road, speeding up and down much to the displeasure of the cattle grazing nearby. Finally, Edward declared Charlie able to drive as well as he could and gave him leave to manage by himself. After dropping Edward off to tend to some farming duties in the lower field, Charles drove up to the house to get Bella for a celebratory spin.

"Go on with you! I have work to do. We've a passel of people arriving this afternoon for the party."

"Aw, ma, we'd just go down the road a bit. You won't be gone long," Charles begged.

Bella wasn't all that interested in going but when she saw her son's disappointed face, she relented. "Alright, just down the road a piece and back, y'hear?"

His grin was infectious, "Bully, ma! Go and get your hat."

Bella went into the big house and found her hat hanging on a hook near the side door in readiness for just such an outing. She stood in front of the mirror and tied it on with its scarf so it wouldn't blow off and then rejoined Charlie in the yard.

After helping her into her seat, he climbed in himself and said, "Hang on, ma!"

Charlie set the vehicle into motion and soon they were motoring down the hill to the main road that led to town. "Should we go in to see Uncle Michael, mother?"

"I'd like to but I am afraid I don't have the time. He, Molly and little Renée will be coming for the party anyway. I am not sure that Joyful and Abraham will make it, though."

"Why not, ma?"

"She's too close to her time to travel much. It's best she stay closer to home."

"How about we drive by the McCarty's, then?" Charles said, trying to keep his voice disinterested.

But it was of no use. Bella darted a knowledgeable look at him. "They'll be at papa's party, too."

With a pleased grin, Charles drove on but just like he promised, he soon pulled over and after making a series of turns and reversals—that was something he needed practice on—they were soon headed back home. Charles pulled back into the yard and turned off the car. He jumped out to help his mother from her side when suddenly she swayed dizzily.

"Oh, dear," she exclaimed.

"What's wrong, ma?"

"Nothing. I am just a little dizzy is all." Charles helped her from the car and she leaned on him, needing his strength.

"You should lie down, mother."

"I can't. I have more to do."

"You can't do it when your head is spinning. Let me take you to your bedroom."

"No. Take me to the kitchen. I'll sit there until it passes."

Charles carefully led his mother through the house and to a chair in the kitchen corner. Nana exclaimed, "Madre de Dios, what is wrong, Missus?"

"Just a little light headed. Nothing to worry about," Bella responded as Charles helped her sit in the chair.

"Oh, Mother, I'll get you a cup of tea with sugar. That will set you right." Gracie, Bella's seventeen year old daughter, ran to assist her brother in helping their mother. Bella had been having dizzy spells lately and though no one said much about them, all the family was a tad worried.

Nana was watching Bella critically and, after Charlie had left the room, finally spoke up, "Senora, I would lay money that you are going through the change of life. You have many of the symptoms."

Bella nodded. "'Tis what I think, too. It will pass one day and I will again be right as rain."

"Be easy on yourself, Senora. I know of an herbal tea that will ease you a bit." Ana Maria bustled away preparing the infusion.

"Mother, are you sure you are well?" Gracie looked worried.

"'Tis natural, nothing to fret about and the tea you brought me is just the thing." Bella smiled warmly at her daughter.

Just then, there was a commotion at the door and Joy Crowley waddled in with Abraham trailing behind her, a concerned look on his face.

"What can I do, mother?" She asked.

"Oh, Joyful, I didn't think you'd make it today."

"I wouldn't miss Papa's birthday for anything, Mama. I am fine. Abraham's got the basket of fried chicken I made this morning." She waved in the direction her husband was standing, looking worried.

"Hello, Abraham," Bella smiled. "Just put the chicken on the table. Joy, you sit down right there and I'll find something you can do at the table."

Soon, Bella was directing the activities in the kitchen just as she always did, the dizziness passing for the moment.

"Why, Miss Emma, don't you look a peach?" Charles said as the McCarty clan entered the old dining hall. Since so many people were expected that day, Bella chose to celebrate the festivities in the larger room than the dining room in the main house.

Emma blushed and curtsied. "Why thank you, Mr. Charles. I do feel pretty peachy today."

"My ma said you were staying home now."

"That I am. I convinced both Ma and Pa that I had no inclination to stay another day in Denver. I missed the valley too much."

"Dare I say the valley missed you, as well? Here, let me get you some punch." Charles saw Emma seated then ran over to the punch bowl to obtain a cup for her. Emmett stood there and watched the two flirt with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

Rosalie was shepherding their younger children to their seats and noticed her husband's expression. "What's troubling you, Emmett?"

Emmett didn't say anything, just nodded in the direction of Emma and Charlie. Rosalie followed the direction of his glare and chuckled. "Well, that's nice."

"What's nice about it?" Emmett asked.

"Those two have been sweet on each other since they were babes. Now they're of age, perhaps they can finally do something about it."

"Do what about it?"

"You know, Emmett." She pushed at his arm and smiled.

"No, I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to know?"

Emmett just huffed.

"Just think, Emmett. You missed Emma while she was in town." Rosalie lowered her voice so only her husband could hear, "If those two should make a match of it, she'll only be up the road a bit, much closer than if she married some Denver buck."

"Why does she have to marry at all?"

"You sound like Edward did when Joy got married. I think Charles will make Emma happy."

"You've already got them at the altar. What's the rush?"

"There's no rush but we need to stay out of it and let nature take its course."

Emmett glowered, "Nature had better NOT take its course, else I'll whip him with a good piece of bull hide."

"Be good, Emmett." Rosalie laughed and turned her attention to Emma's younger siblings as they fought over a tray of candy they'd discovered on the buffet table.

The meal and party went on and Edward was feted and celebrated and toasted and teased. Bella sat beside him and laughed with the jokes and smiled at the compliments. She was proud of her rancher and wasn't ashamed to show it. After the speeches were over, she arose and said, "I believe the ice cream is just about ready on the porch."

There was a general rush to the back as the delicacy was a favorite of many, not just the youngsters, and Bella smiled to see the delight on the faces of her family and friends. It had taken years to develop the deep and loving relationship she had with each person there, from her husband and children, to the McCartys, her brother and his family, her cook's family, and her adoptive sons, Abraham and Lee. She was becoming more at ease with her current state of affairs, realizing that her life was a happy one and the gift of time was a blessing.

As Bella passed Joy, who was sitting at one of the trestle tables she noticed her daughter had a curious look on her face, as though she was pre-occupied about something. Abraham hadn't let her out of his sight but at the moment he was talking to his brother Lee who was sitting on his other side.

"Joyful, are you feeling well?" Bella quietly asked.

The young woman looked up into her mother's face. "I am well enough, mama. Let me help you with dessert." She rose from her seat and just as she took a step towards the kitchen, what seemed like a flood of water suddenly soaked her dress and pooled on the floor.

Joy looked down at the puddle in horror and whispered, "Mother, I've wet myself!"

Bella laughed. "No, my dear, that isn't what you think it is. The waters have broken. Your babe is on its way!"

Abraham knew exactly what had happened and looked panic stricken. "Joyful, I knew this would happen. That baby is bound and determined to be born on Bear Valley Ranch no matter what his papa would wish."

It didn't take long for Bella, Nana, and Susan—the ranch foreman's wife and Abraham's aunt—to get Joy settled in her old bedroom on the second floor of the ranch house. This was the room that once housed Tyler and Lauren before they moved into their cottage and was the actual room where Abraham was born. Edward and Bella's first grandbaby being born on Bear Valley Ranch was destined to be. Most of their guests had elected to stay to help clean up after the party and to celebrate the new life that was coming.

Abraham supported his wife during his child's birth instead of being the baby's deliverer. He had to admit, the Bear Valley women were skilled midwives. After several hours, the baby was born without much difficulty. When the infant's lusty cries were finally heard, a cheer went up across the ranch.

And Edward became a grandfather on his fifty-third birthday.

Abraham brought a dish of strawberry ice cream up to his wife after all the excitement had settled down some. He stepped into her room to see her sitting up in bed holding their child tenderly in her arms as the baby nursed.

"I brought you a treat, Joyful."

"Thank you most kindly, Abraham." Joy was elated by the birth of her baby but tired.

Abraham carefully sat on the side of the bed and put his arm around his wife and child and watched the baby hungrily feed. "Is it going well?"

"Seems to have a healthy appetite."

They both sat and watched the baby for a bit as Abraham fed spoonfuls of the ice cream to his wife. When she was done, Abraham leaned over and kissed Joy on her temple. "Joyful, I am so over the moon with happiness tonight, I think I shall explode."

"Well, Abraham, don't do that. Baby and I need you whole and not in pieces." Joyful smiled at her husband then leaned back to lovingly kiss him. They pulled apart when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The baby had fallen asleep, so Joy covered her breast and straightened the bed clothes before their guests came in the room.

Lee poked his head in. "Is it all right for us to come in?"

"Certainly, Uncle Lee," Abraham said with a grin.

Lee turned to look behind him and said, "Come on in. The baby's here."

Shuffling slowly into the room, Tyler Crowley appeared, smiling shyly at his son and daughter-in-law.

"Pa!" Abraham jumped from the bed and put his hand on his father's shoulder. "It's good you're here. Come meet your grandchild."

Tyler moved closer to the bed and peered down into the little face of the infant sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

"Yep. That's a baby. Looks like a right nice one, too."

"How did you know to come back today, Pa?" Abraham asked.

Tyler shrugged. "Just had a feeling."

"Would you like to hold the baby?" Joy asked her father-in-law.

"Yes, I believe I would." He held his arms out for Joy to gently lay the baby in them. Tyler gingerly held and stared down into the sleeping babe's face.

There were tears in the old man's eyes as he looked up at his son, "What's the baby's name, son?"

"If it's fine with you, Pa, her name is Lauren Isabella Crowley after her grandmothers."

Tyler's voice caught in his throat. He couldn't answer so he just nodded his head and looked down at his granddaughter through his tears. He cleared his throat after a minute and said, "Yer ma woulda liked that."

Bella and Edward arrived in the room just in time to hear the last bit of the conversation and Bella's heart pounded to hear the name of the little girl. Tyler looked up and said to Bella, "Would you like to hold your namesake, Missus?"

Grinning, she said, "Indeed I would." Tyler carefully gave the little one to her grandmother and smiled to see Bella holding the baby.

"Now, that's a sight I've seen before," Tyler commented, remembering all the babies Bella had held during her time on the ranch.

"Yes, it brings back many fond memories," Edward said as Bella walked over to stand close to her husband.

Tyler watched the couple admiring the baby for a few moments then he asked Bella, "When's your baby due, Missus?"

Bella looked at Tyler in surprise and opened her mouth to say she wasn't expecting but then she stopped and suddenly all the tumblers started clicking into place. She had chalked her symptoms up to the change of life but there could be another reason for them as well. Her poochy stomach, the weight gain, her missing monthly, the light-headedness, and her over wrought emotions all pointed to one thing: she was _pregnant._

She looked up at Edward with big, astonished eyes and saw the realization dawn on his face.

"Bella, could you be…?"

"It would explain a lot."

Edward started to laugh. "We're going to have another baby!"

* * *

Four months later, Edward and Bella welcomed their fifth child into the world, one that was conceived 'on the change' but though unexpected, was thoroughly anticipated and loved. Bella found giving birth so many years after her last baby was a little more difficult than she remembered but in the end all was well, both for mother and her new little daughter.

Charity Surprise Cullen was a bonnie baby and delighted everyone who met her, most especially her father. She had large brown eyes, just like her mother and her hair seemed to be darkening to brown. He loved to take her and Bella for rides in his Stanley Steamer and show her off to his neighbors; that is when he could pry the car from Charles' hands. It seemed that Charlie liked to court Emma by taking her for drives through the country side. It also seemed there would be another wedding come spring.

Edward was _not_ giving them the Steamer as a gift.

When Edward looked at his kin and kith—his wife, his children, and the people of Bear Valley Ranch—he knew the truth of the scripture: "_Give, and it will be given to you. A good measure, pressed down, shaken together and running over, will be poured into your lap. For with the measure you use, it will be measured to you."_

He had started all those years ago by deciding to love this woman, Isabella Swan, with his whole heart. The blessings that came of it were a cornucopia of riches, pressed down, shaken together, and running over. He was a man who had loved much and in return had a life better than any he could have ever imagined—his wonderful life on Bear Valley Ranch.


End file.
